


Truth or Dare [Larry Stylinson]

by CrushingOnLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 132,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnLarry/pseuds/CrushingOnLarry
Summary: Louis Tomlinson can't seem to get best friend and band mate Harry Styles out of his head. When the boys of One Direction go on a vacation in 'Paradise', the constant thoughts and confusing feelings for his best friend only grow stronger. Louis must put a stop to all these confusing feelings and find out what's going on but he continuously finds himself getting distracted; and it doesn't help when every night, his mates decide to partake in the childish and sometimes dangerous game of Truth or Dare...[Louis's Point of View]





	1. Prologue

 

[Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6e5irXHdsVM)

 

 

It's the last day of our tour and I want to try to make it the most memorable one. When it's our last show of our tour, I always try to make it as fun as possible and make it super special. The last time I tried to make a venue special, it failed miserably. But this time, I'm going to make sure it works.

"I say we give them the best show ever then since it's our last one tonight," I smile and clap my hands together. "What do you think?"

"And how would we do that?" Harry asks curiously.

I turn to Harry and smirk at him, silently chuckling to myself. If only he knew what I have in store for tonight. It actually doesn't involve anybody else in the band  _except_ for him. It's just me and him; we're going to make the crowd go nuts.

I thought about it all last night and I came up with an awesome idea which the fans will  _love_ – because, who doesn't love bromances? That's right folks; Larry Stylinson will have a party on stage tonight. One night and one night only.

I open my mouth to tell him my idea but I then notice that he's suddenly gone off into dreamland. I cock my head a bit and raise my eyebrows, wondering what abruptly made him lose focus. I clear my throat lightly and say, "Harry?"

He quickly shakes himself out of it and I smile once more, going back into my happy state.

"I say we give them some Larry Stylinson love tonight," I say and wink, sporting a slight smirk on my face.

Harry then smirks right back at me and replies, "Like...?"

_Oh Harry, you shouldn't have asked my friend. Because now, I have to show you a little preview of what tonight will be like._

I slowly walk over to Harry, as if I'm trying to tease him and stop once I'm only a few inches away from him. I look deeply into his eyes and notice that something is different with Harry. I don't bother questioning it and I continue with my little preview. I gently grab a curl from his curly mop and start to lightly twist it around my fingers.

_Wow, his hair is really soft . . . has it always been this soft?_

I realize that I'm staring at the curl so I quickly try to stop concentrating on it and say, "Anything and everything you can think of. It'll be our best Larry concert yet and we'll give those Larry shippers something to talk about after tonight."

Harry seems to lose that weird aspect he had earlier and suddenly has that flirty smile on his face. I smile to myself and slowly shake my head, laughing to myself. That flirty smile tells me that he's definitely in for my master plan tonight.

Harry suddenly interrupts my train of thought by closing the space between us. He then puts his large, warm hand over my hand that's already playing with his curl and I suddenly stop playing with his curl. Before I even realize, I have this odd look on my face. I try to push it away and go back to normal but it just won't budge. I mentally groan to myself and curse myself under my breath for looking like an idiot in front of my best friend.

"Okay then, freestyle yeah? I'll make sure to give them something to remember," Harry replies in a gentle voice and smiles softly.

I feel myself slowly entranced by his voice for some weird reason. Only after a few moments do I realize that Harry agreed to tonight's plan. I then grin quickly and try to distract myself. I turn my head and notice Niall sitting down and eating Nando's with a huge grin on his face. I shake my head and quickly run over to him, chasing him and yelling at him to put the Nando's away.

Look, I'm all for him eating whatever he wants and whenever he wants, as long as it's  _not_ before a concert. Last time he ate Nando's before a concert, he was gassy all throughout the entire show. How do I know that? Guess who he would always go beside when he had to  _cut the cheese_. That's right, yours truly right here.

I'm pretty sure the crowd heard me coughing at one point and my eyes literally watered. I pity anyone who has ever smelled his farts before. He's a great and lovable lad, he just . . . he needs to control his gas.

I continue running after Niall for a few minutes and I could tell the poor guy is getting tired. I sigh and pick up my speed, catching him by his chicken. I take it out of his hands and Niall immediately stops running and turns back to me.

"Okay you caught me, do whatever you want to me but for the love of Nando's, leave the chicken unharmed," Niall cries out, overreacting and dramatizing the situation.

"Fine," I mumble but hold the chicken higher when Niall greedily tries to reach for it. " _If_..."

Niall groans and crosses his arms, pouting and looking like a little kid wanting his cookie back. "What is it Tomlinson."

"When you have to fart tonight, you don't fart beside me this time," I explain, "fart beside Liam."

"Okay," Niall says quickly and takes his chicken back, caressing it before shoving it down his throat.

I roll my eyes and laugh, looking over to see Liam giving Harry a lecture. I have no idea what it's about but I don't plan on finding out. Instead of walking over and saving Harry from the horrendous lecture, I walk over to Zayn and talk to him for the rest of the time before our show starts.

For some weird reason, I'm actually really excited for the show. Usually I'm sad since it's our last concert for a while but tonight . . . it's different. I can't exactly understand why but I have this huge feeling in my gut that tells me that tonight's concert will be one I'll never forget.

-     -     -

"Hello Brighton, how's it going?" I ask and grin at the screaming crowd.

The crowd cheers super loud and I laugh, shaking my head to myself. I look over at Harry and smirk to myself, turning on my absolutely amazing charm. I walk over to him slowly as if to tease him, before wrapping my arm around his shoulders, making me look incredibly small compared to him.

I look back at the crowd and everyone is freaking out. I chuckle lightly and feel my cheeks heat up for some reason. I guess all the attention and approval from the fans makes me feel all tingly inside, which doesn't really make sense but I try to figure it out anyways. It's probably because they haven't seen some real Larry Stylinson action in a while so they're happy to see it now. Yeah, that must be it.

While Liam talks to the crowd and asks if they're pumped for the show. The fans scream even louder and I block it out, going on my tippy toes and leaning in to whisper into Harry's ear. "We're just getting started Curly. Get ready for a night filled with Larry Stylinson for them. They'll never know what hit them."

Harry looks down at me and returns my smirk. I wink at him for some unknown reason and nod subtly to the crowd, motioning for him to get ready for all of the Larry action. Harry grins right back at me and that immediately makes my smile bigger than before.

_From the moment I met you, everything changed_

Harry doesn't take his eyes off of me and simply stares, slowly getting this goofy smile on his face. I cock my head a bit and try to figure out what he's thinking in his head. His eyes look glazed and he's staring at something on my face but I simply can't tell exactly what it is. Do I have something on my face? Why is he looking at me like this? Why do I care so much that he's looking at me? Where is all this pressure coming from?

_Whatever the pain_

I quickly realize it's Harry's line but unfortunately, he doesn't realize it. I then nudge him as fast as possible and he manages to sing his line. He doesn't sound off-key but you could tell he missed the beat a bit since he was late. I immediately regret nudging Harry after doing so. I mean I'm glad I did it because he would have missed his line but what if I nudged him too hard? What if he's mad at me now because that was insensitive of me?

I look over to see Liam giving Harry a dirty look and I immediately get mad. Why is Liam giving him a dirty look? It's not like Harry did it on purpose. Liam has no right to be mad at Harry whatsoever! If he wants to give him a lecture later, he'll have to go through  _me_ first.

I instantly stop my train of thought and look back on what I just thought of. Why am I getting so defensive of Harry? It must be because he's the youngest in the band and I'm the oldest so I feel like I have to watch out for him. Yeah, that must be it.

I quickly shrug it off and listen to the music, waiting for my solo to come in. Once my time comes, I close my eyes and let the music take over. After the first line, I open my eyes and notice the crowd is screaming loudly. I wink at the fans and notice in the corner of my eye, Harry pointing at me. I turn to see what he's doing and I realize that he's giggling to Niall and acting all girly. I hide my smirk and wink at him slowly, trying to send him my seductive look.

Harry then gasps and props himself against Niall, slowly sliding down against Niall, making it look like he's about to faint. He has a hand resting over his forehead and he lies down on the ground, pretending to have fainted.

The screams are even  _louder_ than before – which I thought wasn't possible – and they're all cheering for Harry. I then hear a fan scream at the top of their lungs, "LARRY STYLINSON FOREVER BITCHES!"

_Oh my, someone is really passionate for the bromance._

I suddenly get the giggles and I simply can't seem to stop laughing. I notice Harry's laughing as well and what makes it even  _funnier_ is that Niall's dying of laughter too. He goes to Liam and holds onto him for support since the laughter is making his body weak. Liam just shakes his head and looks unimpressed. Of course, what could ever impress Liam anyways?

Before I could even think of anything else, Harry walks over to me and he's laughing even harder than before. He then buries his face in my chest and I can still feel him laughing hard, making my chest vibrate. I chuckle and shake my head to myself, thinking he's adorable. I wrap my arms around Harry and hold him close, still gently chuckling with him.

Harry immediately stops laughing and stays quiet for a few moments. I frown and look down at him – since his head is still rested on my chest – wondering what made him become so quiet all of a sudden. Was it something I did? I feel sick all of a sudden and my entire body goes limp.

With a blink of an eye, Harry walks away from me and goes over to Zayn. I suddenly feel a stab in my heart and I hide my frown, feeling like crap inside. He just ditched me to go see Zayn, am I not good enough for him anymore? Why is he acting like this?

The song I Wish starts to play and I subtly look over at Harry, noticing that he's looking at the crowd. He won't take his eyes off the crowd and it seems to me that he's avoiding me. Maybe that might not be it but that's definitely what I think right now. Maybe he just needs some space for the night or something like that?

I almost decide to let him be, but then I realize that tonight is supposed to be all about Larry Stylinson so that the fans will have the best concert ever. I mentally groan to myself and take a few steps towards Harry who's still looking at the crowd. I want to walk over and hug him or something but he's sending off cold vibes and it makes me feel unwanted. I sigh to myself and let it go, not wanting to annoy him even more.

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

I chuckle slightly at how relevant the lyric is at the moment.

 _Yeah Harry, why can't you look at me like that? Or even_ look  _at me for that matter instead of just avoiding me completely. Maybe he's just really into the song or wants the crowd to feel special since he's paying so much attention to them. Yeah, that must be it._

Just as I was losing hope and feeling sorry for myself, Harry suddenly turns to my direction and my heart skips a beat. He then walks over to me slowly without looking at me in the eyes. Actually, it seems like he's avoiding my gaze and is trying to distract himself with whatever else is around in the background. He then gently grabs my hand and looks into my eyes as he sings.

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm with you_

I take this quick moment to analyze his face. He seems to be singing with a lot of passion but his eyes aren't really there. They seem . . . dull, as if he's not concentrating or something.

_I don't get it . . . what is wrong with Harry?_

After he's done his line, he immediately goes back to normal. He then looks into my eyes for real this time and I can see the emotion behind it. Unfortunately for him, my emotions are all over the place right now but the biggest one is most definitely confusion. I don't know what Harry's doing or why it's starting to somewhat affect me...

I feel warmth against my hand and I look down to notice Harry's still holding my hand. I smile slightly but then Harry starts to drop it. I frown a bit but Harry does it slowly, making my small anger slowly melt away. He gently rests my hand down by my side before slowly pulling his hand away from mine. I look back up into his eyes and notice that he's still looking at me. I go back to my regular self and smile at him, giving him my most genuine smile.

Harry then goes under another trance and this one looks way more serious. I can't really place what's happening but it looks and feels really intense. He's basically staring me down and it kind of makes me feel uncomfortable in a way but in another way, it makes me feel . . . special. I can't quite explain the sensation but it's nice. It's probably just nothing and I'm just feeling really lonely. Yeah, that must be it.

He then snaps out of it and smiles back at me. That makes my smile even bigger and we're both grinning like idiots. For some reason, it feels like we've closed some distance between us and I can see all the little specs of green in his eyes. I smile softly this time, staring into his eyes.

"Seems like Harry and Louis are a bit caught up on something...," Liam says sharply, trying to snap us out of it.

Lucky for him, it works. I snap out of it and look at Liam, noticing that he's giving me a death glare. I just smirk and feel powerful for some reason. I guess it's just comforting knowing that Harry and I have a special bond that nobody else really has in this band.

I lift my microphone up to my mouth and reply while winking to the crowd, "Liam's just because he wishes him and Niall had a better bromance than us. We all know it's not as special though as ours because none of them will ever compare to us."

Liam suddenly turns very red and can't even compose a full word without stuttering. Niall then walks over to Liam and hugs him tightly, giving him a nice Horan hug that everybody simply adores. He also whispers something into Liam's ear that I can't hear over everyone screaming in the crowd. Either way, Liam smiles at what Niall said and slowly stops blushing.

"Liam you're cheating on me man?!" Zayn cries out, pretending to seem sad for the fans. "I thought we had something special!"

Zayn sneaks a few looks at Niall while looking at Liam. I find that a bit odd but I shrug it off. I then look at Niall and understand why Zayn's looking at him as well. Niall pulls away from Liam quickly and gasps, looking really hurt from what Zayn just said. He starts sniffling and it even looks like he's tearing up a bit –  _holy shit you go Niall! Show 'em who's boss!_

Liam looks super confused and shocked by what's happening. He looks from Zayn to Niall and doesn't say anything, probably trying to figure out what he should say. Liam still doesn't say anything after a few moments so I decide to take over.

"It's okay Harry, at least we know we love each other," I say and pull Harry into me, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close.

Harry suddenly tenses up a bit and I hide my frown, feeling like I did something wrong again. Why is he tense around me tonight? What did I do to make him like this?

"That's true, I love you Louis," Harry says gently and slowly rests one of his giant, warm hands on my cheek, looking down at me and smiling softly.

I look up into Harry's eyes and he lets out a small gasp. I look deep into his eyes to try to see if I can find any clues to what he's feeling. Unfortunately for me, I can't seem to find anything and it seems like Harry's only getting  _more_ distant from me. He hasn't moved one inch at all but his eyes just seem hazy and I don't know what's going through his mind right now. I wish I would be able to see what he's thinking so I can try to make this better, whatever  _this_ is.

I must admit that this is kind of weird because even though his eyes are hazy, he's looking right into my eyes and there's a small part of me that's doing cartwheels. I feel a weird pit at the bottom of my stomach and it feels like it's also doing somersaults. I'm probably just hungry or something. Yeah, that must be it.

"NO LIAM! IT'S DONE, WE'RE THROUGH. I'M OVER YOU!"

Harry suddenly pulls his warm hand away from my cheek and I immediately shiver, feeling the cool air hit my cheek. I sigh and cross my arms, looking down at the ground, feeling really weird all of a sudden. My emotions drop and I don't feel so happy anymore. I just want this stupid concert to be done with and I want to be left alone.

"Oh, and Danielle's breaking up with you too," Harry says into the microphone.

I missed the entire drama but I don't even care. I look up to see Harry hugging Liam and whispering in his ear. Jealousy suddenly takes over my entire body and my face turns deep red. I feel like if I was in a cartoon, steam would be coming out of my ears.

_I hate Liam. I hate him I hate him I hate him._

Wait what? Why do I hate Liam? He's one of my best friends . . . I have no reason to hate him. But if I have no reason, then why am I feeling so much hatred and anger towards him?

I groan out loud and sigh, feeling super confused about all of this. Since when does a concert have this much drama?

Harry looks at me while he pulls away from Liam and I quickly look away, not wanting to even look at him right now. I'm just so angry that I feel like I could . . . punch a wall. Yeah, that's it. I want to punch a wall and get all of my anger out. But that would hurt my hand and I bruise like a peach, so maybe I'll just stick to feeling all this pain and anger.

"Sorry about the little Gossip Girl episode we just had there," Liam jokes, chuckling a bit and looking at the crowd.

I roll my eyes and focus on the song, trying to get rid of these unwanted emotions. I can feel Harry giving me glances every now and then during the song but I just completely ignore it, not wanting to get into anything at the moment. I know I'm not helping the whole "Larry Stylinson plan" right now but I don't even care at the moment.

Harry's solo then comes on and he sounds  _way_ off. He sounds depressed and hurt while he sings and everybody can notice it. I look up at him and give him a "what-was-that-for" look, shaking my head in disappointment. Right before I look away, I notice the hurt look on Harry's face and my heart immediately aches for him.

_You were too hard on him you idiot. It's your fault he's upset in the first place._

After the song ends, Harry walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. I look up in his direction whilst avoiding his eyes and wait for him to speak, feeling incredibly short beside him. While I wait for Harry to speak – because the man likes to take his precious time – I notice that Niall's talking to the crowd so Harry and I have a few minutes to talk.

"Louis, what's wrong?" Harry asks in a gentle voice, sounding as sweet and calm as ever.

I continue to avoid his gaze, not replying to his question. Harry simply remains there waiting, his arm still draped around my shoulders.

_I refuse to answer this question. Sorry Harry but I guess you'll just never kno–_

"HE'S JEALOUS THAT YOU AND LIAM HUGGED," a fan in the crowd yells out.

_Damn you fangirl peasant._

I feel Harry looking at me and I still don't look at him, feeling my entire face heat up with shame and embarrassment. I try to tell myself that the blabbermouth fan is lying but my guilty expression proves that she's right. Harry suddenly hugs me tightly and closes the space between us. His mouth finds its way to my ear and he whispers, "Louis you know you're my one and only right?"

The minute I hear that, I quickly hug Harry back as tight as I possibly can, sighing softly into his warm and soft neck. I bury myself in him and stay there, wishing we could hug like this forever. His skin is super smooth against smile and I grin sheepishly, enjoying this moment.

The crowd then interrupts us by aweing really loudly. I sigh and open my eyes which I didn't even realize closed on me. I guess maybe I'm enjoying this hug too much. Okay not  _too_ much but obviously more than I expected.

"Aw, did Larry make up?" Zayn says teasingly and smirks at us.

I pull away from Harry's warm embrace and reply to Zayn, winking at Harry as I do.

"Maybe."

I instantly regret the decision of pulling away from Harry's embrace because it's suddenly super cold and I find myself shivering. I feel very cold and a part of me feels empty ever since I left our hug. It must be the air conditioning that's set too high in the room. Yeah, that must be it.

I look back at Harry and see that he's trying to wink back at me but he simply can't. He also has a ridiculous grin on his face that's adorable. I laugh and shake my head to myself, wondering if he can possibly get any cuter. I suddenly notice his dimples standing out more than usual and my heart melts a little. Yup, he just got even cuter.

I feel myself beginning to flush for some reason so I quickly look at the other guys to try to compose myself. It only takes me a quick second to compose myself from the adorable thoughts on Harry before I turn back to him. I remind myself that the concert is halfway through so I have to finish it off with a bromance bang. My flirty side takes over and I quickly blow a kiss to Harry, making sure all of the fans could see it.

Harry's mouth drops open for a quick second but he immediately closes it. I guess he wasn't expecting me to go so over the top with the bromance at the concert. But Harry should know me by now, and I'm all about being over the top. It makes life more fun that way.

Harry looks super flushed still and I laugh, grinning to myself.

_What a cutie._

Wait what? D-Did I just call Harry a cutie? Well, I mean he is. He's always been a cutie but I just never thought about how cute he is.

_Louis stop being weird, all this bromance tonight is getting to your head. It means nothing, just chill out and cool it with the bromance for the rest of the concert and you'll see that it's actually nothing to worry about._

Yeah, that must be it...


	2. Chapter Two

 

“That was a fun concert,” Harry yells as we get off the stage.

We make our way over to the room and when I see the empty, inviting couch, I immediately run over to it and plop down, letting out a sigh of relief. Zayn keeps himself busy and Niall sits down on the recliner, leaving Harry to look at the spot beside me on the couch. He’s just about to sit down when Liam puts a hand on his shoulder and glares at him. Harry simply shrugs him off and sits down beside me anyways, putting his arms behind his head as he smirks.

“Harry what did I say about not going overboard tonight with the bromance?! And not only that; you brought in a bunch of other bromances! What will management say once they see this on YouTube because we all know it’s going to be there by tomorrow morning–”

_Whoa, cocky much Liam? Thinking everything about us will end up on YouTube? Well, it does but he doesn’t have to be arrogant about it._

“Do you have no idea what you just caused?!” Liam exclaims, infuriated.

“What do you mean Liam? I think you’re overreacting for no reason whatsoever. The fans absolutely  _loved_ it and they loved seeing some Niam and Ziam as well mate,” Harry says and raises his eyebrows up and down.

I quickly lose interest in the story and look over to Zayn who’s listening secretly to the conversation. He has a certain expression on his face which makes him look . . . mad or something. I can’t really understand why but I continue to discreetly stare at him, wondering what could possibly be going through his mind.

“I have a girlfriend you know,” Liam sniffs, sounding offended.

“Aw come on Li,” Zayn turns around to face us, smiling lightly at Liam. “The fans loved it and you should let loose once in a while. Can we just put this behind us? If there are any problems with Danielle – which I  _know_ there won’t be because she ships Niam pretty hard – I’ll–”

The way he says “Niam” just sounds so harsh and angry for some reason. I turn to Zayn and raise my eyebrows at him, causing him to look at me and lose track for a quick second. He quickly shakes it off and goes back to his speech, looking back at Liam once more.

“Please can we just have fun and forget about it? It was our last concert for some time,” Zayn finishes.

Liam sighs and nods slowly, turning that frown upside down. Liam nods gratefully at Zayn and then turns to Harry, glaring at him.

_Still? Give the poor curly guy a break._

“I’m still mad at you though Harry,” Liam says, still glaring.

_No, he can’t be mad at my Hazza. I’m going to show this turd that he can’t possibly be mad at someone as cute as Harry._

“But what did I do? I promised to watch all the Toy Story movies with you, you can’t be mad at me,” Harry replies and pouts.

 _But this measly peasant doesn’t deserve to watch movies with you Harry. He doesn’t even deserve to be in your_ presence  _because he’s being rude._

“Maybe we can all watch it together, we can bond while watching Disney movies,” Liam suggests and grins, really happy now.

“Just because of the popcorn,” Niall mutters and shakes his head in disgust.

I silently chuckle to myself and smile at Niall. He’s so adorable, no one can ever say no to him. I notice Harry moving beside me and he rests his head back against the couch, slowly closing his eyes and breathing softly. I wrap an arm around his shoulders so that he can feel more comfortable. Harry looks at me and smiles softly, his eyes slowly looking down to my chest.

I smirk to myself and continue watching him, my smirk getting bigger and bigger. That’s right; he wants to see this sexy tan thing naked. That’s why he’s looking at my chest. I’ll admit, it might not be as promising as Dylan Sprouse’s nudes were – no, I did not look at the pictures . . . it was all over Twitter how could I have not seen it? – but still, it’s something.

_No you doofus, he wants to rest his head on your chest._

I then start to do a little chest dance for him to interest him more and get him to cuddle up to me. Harry bites down on his lip and looks like he’s trying so hard not to laugh right now. I then make an even creepier smile and move my chest more vigorously, probably looking like the weirdest bloke alive or something. Unfortunately for me, Harry’s not the only one watching.

“Louis, what the hell man!?” Zayn exclaims, looking seriously concerned and worried for me. “Are you okay!? Should I call an ambulance?”

Harry suddenly bursts out laughing and buries his face in my chest, making me feel all warm for some reason. He stops laughing after a good minute and then moves his head a bit so that he can see everyone else. Harry yawns and nestles his head a bit more to the side, trying to get his comfiest I guess.

“Sorry you had to see that Zayn,” I laugh lightly. “It was a plan to get something and it worked in the end so it was all worth it. But I hope you know, I will  _not_ be repeating that so if you didn’t have time to videotape me, it’s too late now.”

“What was your plan?” Niall asks, looking at me.

I nod down to Harry and the boys all say “ohh” and understand what I meant. I smile softly and look down at Harry, admiring his adorable curly mop of hair. He feels oddly cozy resting against me and there’s some part of me that doesn’t want him to pull away. I know that kind of sounds weird but I’m all for the cuddles so I guess it would be the same for anyone else. Right?

My thoughts get interrupted by Harry laughing evilly at something. I look down and notice he unlocked his phone. I roll my eyes and shake my head playfully to myself, trying not to laugh out loud. He always laughs when he puts in his password to unlock his phone; it’s kind of cute and terribly funny.

“If you don’t tell us your password, at least don’t laugh at it,” Zayn groans and huffs, sounding annoyed and impatient. “That just makes us want to know it even more mate.”

That boy thinks he’s so slick and discreet. Well  _news flash_ , he is neither of those things. The other boys obviously aren’t as intelligent – and good looking – as me but I know what his password is. It’s 6969.  _Please_ , that used to be his Twitter password way back in the day and I once hacked on it to compliment myself. I also might have gone on it recently to unfollow a certain miss Taylor Swift.  _Sorry not sorry_.

Harry randomly screams and plops himself down on my lap, his height causing me not to see anything in front of me. He then buries himself in my chest and I can see a very angry Zayn getting up and walking over towards us.

_What the hell happened?! How long was I zoning out…_

“LOUIS! SAVE ME FROM THE UGLY BEAST,” Harry yells, still hiding inside my chest.

I notice Zayn looks even  _madder_ than before and I laugh, wrapping my arms tightly around Harry to protect. Zayn loves me so he wouldn’t dare try hurting me, and currently I’m protecting Harry so he shouldn’t approach either one of us at the moment. Zayn growls and says in a voice dripped with venom, “You’re  _dead_ Harry.”

_Or maybe not…_

Zayn lunges towards us both and Harry yells loudly once more, slightly hurting my ears. I suddenly feel a second body on me and I groan, feeling too much weight on me which is more than I can handle. I somehow manage to roll away from both of them and free myself. I sigh and move as far away from them as the couch allows me. I breathe deeply and let myself slowly calm down, feeling slightly hot in the room.

“Louis,” Harry calls out, trying to get out of Zayn’s grip. “Help me, SAVE ME BOO BEAR!”

“I’ll save you Harry,” I reply cheerfully. “I’ll be your knight and shining armour!”

I get up from the couch and tackle Zayn, jumping onto him. I manage to pull him down to the ground and Zayn yelps, surprised by my attack. He tries to get out of my grasp but I’m too strong for him to escape. He groans, starting to look defeated as he still tries to get out of my tight grasp. Honestly, he should just give up while he still has some energy left because we all know that my biceps are way bigger than anybody else’s here. Also, if we’re talking about  _big_ things and who has the biggest in the band, I can also tell you that something else of mine is bigger than the others. That’s right folks, my heart. You dirty people thought I was going to say something else, perverts.

“Louis I quit,” Zayn groans, admitting defeat. “Just please get off of me already! You’re really heavy.”

“It’s my ass, it weighs around ten pounds on its own,” I joke. “But, I’ll get off you  _if_ , you say ‘Louis is the sexiest member in the band’.”

“No way,” Zayn cries out, offended. “It’s obviously  _me_.”

“Say it,” I reply, putting all of my weight on him.

Zayn groans and doesn’t say anything for a good minute. I remain there, still putting all of my weight down on him and wait for his reply. After just a few more moments, he groans and quickly says, “Louis is the sexiest member in the band!”

I quickly get off him and Zayn lets out a huge gasp of air. I notice that his face is a deep shade of red so I quickly frown and help him up, looking at him. “Are you okay? Do you want me to get you some water or something?”

“I’m fine Lou, thanks,” Zayn replies and smiles, his face already returning back to its normal colour.

I brush myself off and look at my clothes, making sure that I don’t have any dust or dirt on me. Before I can even blink, I hear someone say in an awful girly country accent, “MY HERO!”

I look up and see Harry running over towards me. I grin and open my arms, waiting for him to attack me in a huge bear hug. He runs into my arms and I hug him tightly, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. He remains in my arms for quite a while and doesn’t say anything. I look around and notice Liam looking at me and raising his eyebrows a bit. I lightly shake my head and look down at Harry, noticing his small smile.

He nestles his head a bit into my chest and I suddenly feel my stomach do a flip. I clear my throat and say, “Um, Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry says softly, his face still buried in my chest.

“You can let go now, you’re safe you know,” I say and chuckle, looking down at him.

Harry remains there for a few moments before he pulls away and looks down at the ground quickly. Before he looked down at the ground, I managed to catch a glimpse of his face. His face looks a bit flushed and he seems embarrassed for some reason.

“Harry, you okay?” I ask and frown, hoping that he’s not upset.

He slowly looks up at me and his emotionless face suddenly turns into a frown. That immediately tugs right at my heart strings and I feel a pain in my heart for some reason. He cocks his head and looks deeply into my eyes, making me slightly nervous.

“Yeah, I’m fine Louis,” Harry says slowly, smirking slightly. “Are  _you_ okay?”

I realize that everything’s okay with him and I grin, happy that he’s okay. I start to wiggle my eyebrows in a flirty manner to tease him and Harry bursts out laughing. His laughter is contagious which causes me to laugh with him.

He stops laughing after a few moments and suddenly gets very serious. He looks deeply into my eyes and the nervousness comes right back. He smiles at me and I have no idea why he’s smiling at me or if I should smile back.

_Why is he smiling at me in the first place?_

My heart starts beating faster and I have no idea why. I’m probably just really hyper because the show brought out my energy. Yeah, that must be it.

Either way, I go back to the couch and sit down, hoping to calm my nerves down a bit. Harry comes over a few moments later and I wrap my arm around his shoulders once more. He rests his head on my shoulder and I smile, loving to be back in this position.

Paul interrupts our moment by walking through the door and greeting all of us. He chuckles at our greetings and says, “Hey guys, how did the concert go?”

“It went well,” Liam says and smiles at Paul. “But there were quite a few intimate moments between two certain boys tonight, if you get my drift and know who I’m talking about Paul.”

My God, he’s still on that? That boy needs to get a life . . . and stop hating on the most fabulous relationship aka Larry Stylinson. He’s just jealous, that’s what it is. He  _wishes_ his bromances were as hot and sexy and adorable as ours is, but unfortunately for him, it’s not.

“Yes,” Paul chuckles, “I heard about that. Was it for the fans or were you two actually feeling like two lovebirds a bit tonight?”

Why is he asking that? What does it matter if it was real or fake? It was fake . . . right?

_Damn you Paul for confusing me._

“Nah,” I frown and wriggle my nose a bit. “Just for the fans and we thought since it was our last show, we’d give them something to talk about, you know?  Oh, except bringing in Liam was just for my benefit.”

A pillow suddenly flies over and hits me right in the head. I flinch and grab the pillow, looking down at it before looking up to see who’s the idiot that’s going to die tonight. I look around at each suspect before my eyes land on Liam. He has a hidden smirk on his face and my eyes suddenly grow big. He smirks deviously and winks at me. I raise my eyebrows and say, “Well well well Liam, seems like you can have a bit of fun in you after all eh? Why don’t you show that side more often? We need a fun-Liam if you don’t mind.”

“Maybe you’ll see him more then,” Liam suggests and smirks.

“Ooh,” Niall grins in between bites of his sub. “I can’t  _wait_ for that!”

Paul laughs, enjoying our conversation. His eyes meet Zayn whose busy texting away on his phone. Paul frowns and says, “Zayn, you seem to be a bit more quiet than usual. What’s up?”

“Oh,” Zayn smiles and looks up at Paul for a quick second before returning back to his phone. “Nothing much, I’m just texting.”

“He’s on Twitter, DMing some girl probably,” Harry says and smirks, winking at me.

Zayn looks up and glares at Harry, giving him a dirty look. Harry then blows him a kiss and does a heart. Zayn simply rolls his eyes and ignores Harry, looking back down at his phone and finishing his text. I doubt that he’s on Twitter because he said he was done with that now and I believe him. He never really texts while we’re with him so it’s probably something really important. I frown at the thought and hope that everything is okay with him.

“Haz seems to be in deep thinking mode. If only we could take a picture, all the girls would swoon over it,” Liam jokes and laughs.

Niall, Zayn and Paul laugh at Liam’s joke but I on the other hand remain silent. Yeah sure, it was  _funny_  I guess, but  _why_ was Liam looking at Harry? Since when is Liam so into Harry? He needs to back off my Harry, he’s mine and mine only.

_Jealous much?_

Shut up inner thoughts. I just think Liam shouldn’t be as close to Harry as he is right now, that’s all. It means nothing.

_Which means you’re jealous._

I groan silently and shake my head, sighing to myself. Paul clears his throat once more and says, “Well, you’ll all be happy to know that your manager has something rather important to tell you. Personally, I think you guys will love it and don’t forget to say thank you to him. He worked his arse off to get this and he’s been planning it for a while actually.”

“Well what is it Paul?” Niall asks curiously, suddenly very excited.

Paul smirks and zips his lips, throwing away the “lock” somewhere on the ground. The five of us groan and sigh to ourselves, not bothering to try to get it out of him. Paul being the biggest secret keeper is probably one of the best and worst things ever, since you can tell him all your secrets and you know that he won’t tell anyone but he also won’t talk about the juicy gossip. It’s kind of sad.

“Well come on Paul,” I groan and argue, wanting to know the news so badly. “How long will it be until we find out about it? You can’t just tell us that we’re going to like something and then we find out a month later or something. That’s just cruel.”

Paul chuckles and shakes his head. He grins and says, “No, you’ll find out very soon, like tonight. Actually, I have a feeling you’re about to find out this very second.”

With the blink of an eye, our manager Will comes in the room and greets us all with a huge smile. We greet him back and I chuckle slightly; he looks so excited, it’s pretty funny to watch. Nonetheless, he claps his hands together and begins explaining the situation.

“So, as you boys probably already know; you’ve been busy this past year with all the tours, interviews, publicity, the magazines and just everything in general, yeah?” Will says, starting off the big announcement.

We all nod and Will’s grin broadens by a lot. He looks so excited and he continues his news. “Well I know you boys have had a few breaks in between everything but I think it’s about time you guys get an actual proper break from everything. From fans, your family, from America and most importantly: the paparazzi.”

My mouth drops open and my heart beats fast like never before. Is he actually serious? Are we actually going to have a proper break for once? This might be the best day of my entire life…

“We’re giving you boys a chance to really connect with each other like when you first had to hang out at Harry’s stepfather’s bungalow to get to know each other,” Will explains in further detail, still super excited like the rest of us. “Only, this time it’s just for fun to reconnect and it’s not at the bungalow either.”

I wouldn’t have minded the bungalow; it would bring back so many memories. But I guess a new place will make things really interesting and that way, we’ll be able to make even more memories. We can make  _Midnight Memories_. Hehehe.

“You’ll all be staying at a resort in Dominican Republic,” Will replies and grins.

My mouth drops open even wider than before and I can’t seem to process anything other than  _resort in Dominican Republic_. It’s always been a secret dream to go to Dominican and to have the opportunity to go with my four best friends will be the most amazing experience ever to exist. I feel my face flush from the excitement and I know that was super cheesy to say but I don’t even care, I’m just so excited to go to Dominican!

“Where are we staying in Dominican Republic?” Liam asks.

Of course he would ask that, always trying to figure out every little detail instead of just being excited like everyone else.  _Damn you and your need to know facts Liam Payne!_

“Punta Cana,” Will replies, smiling softly. “You’ll be at the  _Dreams Palm Beach_ ; a lovely resort and you boys will be the only customers there. There will be staff but no other visitors except you five. You’ll be staying for two whole weeks without any interruptions but remember, once you get back, it’s back to work so enjoy being free while you can.”

“We’re having a vacation for two weeks in paradise?!” Niall exclaims and gasps, accidentally letting his piece of gum fall out and land on the floor.

_Nice going Niall, so classy._

“Yeah, it took me  _months_ to finally convince them to let you have this,” Will explains and smiles sheepishly. “So sorry it’s late boys but I hope you’ll enjoy it either way!” He then turns to Liam and smirks slightly. “And girlfriends may or may not be allowed on this vacation as well.”

I look over at Liam and his face is quite hilarious. I’ve never seen him so shocked and excited in his life – well, other than the 3D premiere of Toy Story but he’s weird that way. His eyes twinkle at the news and he simply can’t stop moving. He kind of reminds me of an excited puppy, but cuter.

“Are you serious?!” Liam exclaims, trying to contain his emotions but failing miserably.

“Well I’m  _trying_ to get that for you Liam,” Will sighs and forces a small smile on his face. “The others aren’t too keen on it and I might have to make a few compromises but it’s nothing you wouldn’t hate doing I bet.”

“What is it?” Liam asks desperately, wanting this to work.

It actually pains me to look at Liam since he seems so sad now knowing that it might not happen. I ignore Will’s reply and look down at Harry, grinning to myself. Two weeks? That’s fourteen days of being with each other.

_Yes, I plan on spending most of my time with Harry. I’m already really close to all four of them but I want to get even closer with Harry. For some odd reason, I feel like we’re not close enough just yet and I want to change that, as soon as possible._

“Uh, he’s not crying is he?” Niall whispers to Will.

_Wait, what did I miss?_

I look up and notice thatLiam is holding tightly to Will and he looks like he  _is_ crying. Will shakes his head and mouths a “no” as he continues to comfort Liam. Liam sighs and slowly pulls away, smiling sheepishly at us. “S-Sorry I just haven’t seen her in over six months . . . I miss her.”

“But you’re okay right?” Niall asks softly, looking very concerned.

I notice from my peripheral vision that Zayn’s jaw clenches and he looks pretty angry. I frown slightly to myself and decide not to question it because he probably doesn’t want to bring it up. Either way, Liam smiles softly and replies, “Yeah Niall, sorry my emotions got the best of me.”

“Oh,” Will adds, “did I mention that you boys leave tomorrow morning for vacation?”

We all scream and get out of our seats, jumping up and basically  _attacking_ our manager Will. He laughs and tries to hug us all back but we’re all over the place so he can’t really do anything. He manages to look at his watch while we hug him and he frowns. We all pull away, confused.

“You boys should go to bed. The hotel set up an alarm for your flight tomorrow in the morning so you’ll need your rest. Oh and don’t tweet or Facebook or anything about the location, okay?” Will explains and then looks directly at Harry. “I hope you know that means no Instagram Harry.”

Harry sighs and looks down at the ground, a bit upset. My heart melts a bit and I immediately want to pull him into my arms and protect him from the hurt. It’s probably just my big brother instincts kicking in… Yeah, that must be it.

“Remember, Danielle will already be there once you arrive in Dominican,” Will says and smiles happily at Liam who returns the grin.

“Oh well,” I begin, trying not to laugh as I smirk and nudge Harry. “We all know the night that we get there we’ll have to go out so they can . . . erm, ‘catch up’, yeah?”

Harry laughs and holds up his hand, indicating he wants a high five. I grin and high five him hard. I guess I must have high fived him a bit too hard because his cheeks turn a bit red. I raise my eyebrows curiously but Harry doesn’t dare reach my gaze. My mood kind of deflates a bit but I keep it to myself, not saying a single word.

I turn to look at Liam and his entire face is bright red. I hold in my laughter and continue to stare at Liam who keeps stuttering. “I-I d-don’t know w-what you’re t-t-talking ab-bout…”

_Okay that’s it, I can’t hold in this laughter anymore._

I burst out laughing and clutch my stomach, throwing my head back in the process. I calm down my laughter a bit after a few moments and reply, “Come on Li, we know you’re innocent but nobody’s  _that_ innocent; it’s impossible! Don’t worry, we won’t judge you for it, we know it’s one of the great joys of life.”

Liam’s face somehow manages to turn even  _redder_  and I start dying of laughter, practically howling. Harry then laughs along with me which causes a chain reaction with Niall and Zayn as well, making us all laugh at poor Liam. The poor man doesn’t say a single word and simply looks down, probably really embarrassed.

“Aw you boys are plain mean to Liam,” Paul says sympathetically, trying to hide that devious smile on his face.

“Oh yeah Paul,” Harry says, still laughing pretty hard. “That huge smile on your face sure shows how sympathetic you feel for Liam.”

Will laughs for a few seconds before he stops and claps his hands together rather loudly. Zayn, Niall and Harry all stop laughing but I simply can’t seem to stop myself. Harry nudges me hard in the ribs after a few moments and I let out a small cry, quickly burying my face in his chest. I pout in his chest and Harry chuckles gently, softly playing with my hair. His fingers feel so nice against my hair and the massage is quite amazing, making me close my eyes and smile softly, enjoying the moment.

“I think you boys should  _really_  go to bed now. It’s a long flight and you boys have to get up early in the morning,” Will announces. “You’re going to want your sleep, trust me. Especially you Zayn, Mr. I’m-really-grumpy-in-the-morning, you probably will need it more than the others.”

Zayn blushes and the rest of us laugh. Liam then stands up, following by Niall and Zayn. Harry starts to get up but I hold him down, not wanting him to stop playing with my hair. And to be honest, I’m quite cozy in this position.

_That sounded dirtier than I expected…_

Harry sighs and stops playing with my hair, looking into my eyes. I frown and let out a small grunt, trying not to show how disappointed and slightly annoyed I am. He tries to get up once more but I hold my grip even tighter than before. Harry sighs and gently pushes a strand of my hair back, saying in a gentle voice, “Come on Louis, it’s time to go back to the hotel so we can sleep.”

“No,” I reply stubbornly, not moving an inch.

Harry sighs for the third time and looks deeply into my eyes. I feel my heart pick up and my breath catch and the only thing I can seem to do is look right back into his eyes and not do anything. Suddenly, Harry smiles – making him look even more attractive – and says, “I’ll continue playing with your hair once we get to Dominican.”

_Wait . . . what did he just say? I completely ignored what he said. I was kind of busy . . . staring at him. I know that sounds weird but it’s not, don’t judge me!_

I pretend I know what he said and I get up quickly, trying my best to look super excited. I run out of the room and do my best imitation ever of the famous Mike Myers in his awesome cat movie.

“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”

I don’t know why, but I’m kind of upset at the moment. I know that my mates think I’m happy since I’m practically bouncing off the walls but I don’t feel happy whatsoever. I really didn’t want to move from that spot for some reason and my heart aches to go back and just remain there for the rest of the night. I know it makes absolutely no sense and I’m trying to figure it all out but I can’t think of anything as to why I want to stay there. But I now have a mission.

I’m going to find out why I’m feeling so weird and different all of a sudden, even if it takes the entire vacation.


	3. Chapter Two

 

_Dring dring…_

I mentally groan to myself and sigh, shutting my eyes even tighter. There is no way that I’m going to pick up that phone, nope. I refuse; I’ll just let it go to voice mail or something. It’s too early to pick up a phone. Or so it seems anyways, I don’t actually know what time it is.

But what I  _do_ know is that I was up late last night thinking about random things – like I sometimes tend to do – and for some reason, it lasted longer than it usually does. Usually, I’ll just think about things for an hour, maybe two, but that’s it and then I fall asleep. Last night, I thought about things for five hours. That’s right, five  _entire_ hours thinking of nothing but random things. I found myself thinking a lot about the boys and this vacation for some reason. I also found myself mainly thinking about Harry. It was probably because of the concert last night that involved all of the Larry Stylinson moments, yeah that must be it.

_Dring dring…_

It did not just ring once more. Come on, people are trying to sleep here!

_Seriously phone, just quit already because I’m most definitely not going to answer you. So you might as well just give up because you’re a whore and no one wants you. Mwahahaha._

How rude of them, right?

_Dring dring…_

Okay that’s it, whoever is calling is now banished from existence, which, isn’t physically possible but it should be. Because whoever this jerk is, is disrupting my sleep and do I not approve of this one bit. I just want to sleep for the entire day.

“Mmm, hello?” someone replies in a sexy, sleepy voice.

_Oh right, Harry! I forgot that he was even sleeping in the same room as me. Wow, his voice sounds kind of attractive in the morning. Then again, mine probably sounds a million times better. Just joking, everybody knows that the fans all fall for Harry’s slow, sexy voice. I swear that man must never try drugs because I can’t even imagine how weird his voice would sound._

“What flight?” Harry asks confusedly, still using his sexy voice.

Wait, what? We don’t have a flight. That’s impossible, or else I’ll actually have to get up and we’ll actually see how  _real_ the struggle is.

“Oh, Dominican Republic, right,” Harry exclaims, speaking a bit too loud for my liking. “Thank you, we’ll all be ready by then!”

_Whoa, hold your horses there Styles. There is no way you’re making me get up, even though I’m technically already up in my mind. I don’t want to get out of this cozy, warm bed. So you’ll have to drag me out of here. Then again, it’s not like you can hear me anyways so just, carry on I guess._

I hear footsteps walk away to a different room and I sigh of relief, smiling into my pillow. I let out a yawn and find myself slowly falling back asleep, happy that I have a few more minutes before I have to get up and start my day.

It seems like not even a minute later, I hear footsteps walk back into the room and I sigh, ignoring it and resting peacefully in this cozy bed. A few more minutes pass by before I hear quick footsteps coming close to my direction. It almost sounds as if he’s running or something.

Suddenly, I feel a body being thrown onto myself and I let out some weird kind of sound. I quickly open my eyes and sit up, looking at my surroundings. I notice Harry in a weird position on top of me and I chuckle, shaking my head a little. I look down and notice that he’s wearing quite a nice outfit and the beanie he’s wearing really goes well with the outfit. He looks pretty attractive in those clothes . . . wait, why is he in clothes?

“Haz,” I begin to ask and frown slightly. “Why are you already in your clothes?”

Harry has an odd look on his face for a quick second; it looks like his face dropped after I said that. I have no idea why he seems suddenly sad but he quickly shakes it off and replies, “Because we only have a good ten minutes before the cab comes to pick us up.”

_Only ten minutes? Shoot!_

I quickly jump out of bed and I guess I should have thought that through, because Harry’s lying on top of me. Correction,  _was_ lying on top of me, he falls on the floor because I got up and I hear a big thud. I frown and wince at the sound, quickly leaning down to help him up. Harry grabs my hands and I pull him up, looking at him with concern. He chuckles as he dusts himself off and I can’t help but ask, “Sorry Haz, you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Harry replies, smiling at me. “You only have ten minutes Lou, go go go!”

I quickly nod and run to my suitcase, picking up a random shirt and some jeans as I run into the bathroom and shut the door. I quickly change into my outfit. I start with the shirt and then go to my jeans, starting to pull them up. Since they’re skinny jeans, I have a bit of a problem pulling them up so I use all my force to pull them up, which causes me to fall down. I quickly get up and pull the rest of my pants up, looking in the mirror to fix my hair and brush my teeth.

Someone knocks gently on the door and says, “Lou? Are you almost done in there?”

“Yeah Harry,” I reply, rinsing out my mouth. “Give me just a sec.”

I start to head towards the door when I notice some random toilet paper has fallen onto the toilet seat. I raise my eyebrows and wonder when that happened. Nonetheless, I quickly flush the toilet and walk out, turning off the light behind me.

I smile at Harry and then walk over to my suitcase. Harry suddenly bursts out laughing and I turn towards him while sporting a frown on my face. Niall, Liam and Zayn suddenly all bite down on their bottom lips not to laugh for some strange reason that’s still unknown. Surprise surprise, Niall cracks first. He bursts out laughing accompanied by Liam which follows by Zayn.

I look at all of them and frown, resting my hands on my hips. I try to hide my sadness as I ask, “What? What’s so funny?”

Harry continues to laugh and starts walking over towards me. Zayn’s eyes go wide and he manages to say in between laughs, “No Harry! Don’t tell him! Let him stay like that oh god please let him stay like that!”

“No that’s awful,” Harry replies, slightly chuckling.

_What are they even talking about? Is there something on my face or something? Oh god, it’s probably that I have some tooth paste on my face because I was hurrying up. How rude of Zayn making me want to look like a fool all day!_

Harry goes behind me and pulls something out. He then walks to go in front of me and shows me some loose toilet paper. My face immediately burns up and I grab it quickly, running to the bathroom to go throw it out.

_How embarrassing, and Harry of all people decided to take it out._

When I walk back, Zayn and Niall are the only ones still laughing. Harry chuckles and says sadly, “I wish I would have got that for Instagram.”

“Already ahead of you mate,” Zayn laughs, holding his phone out which shows a picture of toilet paper in my pants. “I’ll send it to you so you can Instagram it later before we head off.”

_Oh joy, now the entire world will see it. Yay._

“Um, well that was awkward,” I mumble softly, still blushing slightly while trying to change the subject.

“Awe Louis,” Harry awes.

He then opens his arms up for me and I find my cheeks turning red once more. Either way, I walk over to him and hug him tightly, my arms immediately wrapping themselves around him. Harry chuckles lowly and begins to rock us back and forth. Niall and Zayn suddenly stop laughing and I smile softly to myself.

“I know you guys like to touch each other–”

“Liam, how did you know?” I ask and pretend to sound shocked, gasping and slowly pulling away from Harry to look at Liam. “Harry and I make sure you don’t hear us at night.”

Liam stops talking and glares at me, showing  _slight_ amusement in his eyes. I burst out laughing and Harry joins me. Liam then glares at us even more and I shake my head to myself. It’s not my fault that he gave me the perfect opportunity to make fun of him.

“Like I was saying,” Liam says and continues to glare at the two of us but somehow manages to smile as well. “We need to go downstairs; the cab’s probably waiting already.”

Niall and Zayn both immediately rush to the door and get caught in the doorway, their suitcases lagging behind them. They begin to bicker about it and I chuckle a bit to myself, finding this quite hilarious. Liam walks over to them and says, “Niall, come back, let Zayn through first.”

Liam grabs Niall’s arms gently and Niall frowns, crossing his arms, not moving one inch. He pouts and replies, “Why does  _he_ get to go first?”

“Because you can then walk with  _me_ after while Zayn will be a loner. Would you rather be alone or with me Nialler?” Liam asks, trying to trick him into following his orders.

Niall sighs but nods, managing to get out of the doorway after a good minute of struggling. Zayn’s smile quickly leaves and he looks rather pissed off for a quick second before he stalks off angrily and quickly, not waiting for any of us. I frown a bit and wonder what the heck that is about. I’ll definitely have to ask him later. Maybe it’s just that he doesn’t want to walk alone. Maybe I should catch up to him and go talk to him to see what’s up.

Niall then walks through and so does Liam, Niall waiting for him so that they can walk together and make conversation. Harry looks at me and smiles as he says, “You want to go first mate?”

_Aww how sweet of him! This is why he’s my favourite. What? No I didn’t say that . . . just, don’t tell the other boys!_

“Sure,” I reply and smile, grabbing my suitcase as I walk out.

I frown as I see Zayn’s quite ahead of everyone else. I sigh and make a mental note to myself to definitely ask him what’s wrong. Other than that, I think about how fun the trip is going to be! For some reason though, I feel like something might go wrong… Hopefully it’s just nothing.

-     -     -

“Well guys, I’m going to listen to some music and take a nap if that’s okay,” Liam says and smiles at us, taking out his phone and his earphones.

“No Liam,” Zayn says, sounding dead serious. “No, it’s not okay.”

Liam just snorts and rolls his eyes playfully, sticking his tongue out at Zayn before putting in his ear buds and turning on his music. Zayn laughs and turns to me, smiling softly. I remember what I wanted to ask him before and I decide that this is the perfect moment to ask.

“So Zayn, what was up with you this morning?” I ask, looking at him.

Zayn raises his eyebrows and looks confused, as if he doesn’t even know what I’m talking about. I give him my come-on look and he shrugs, still not knowing what I’m talking about.

_Don’t play dumb with me Zayn! Maybe the others didn’t see how you were this morning but I definitely saw it and I have to find out what was wrong! I’ll be the next Nancy Drew! Or maybe it would make sense to be the next Hardy Boys because Nancy Drew is for girls and I’m not a girl, unlike what some people might think._

“This morning when Liam said that Niall could walk with him instead and you would be a loner, I saw your face dropped,” I explain, “what happened?”

Zayn just shrugs and doesn’t say anything on the subject. I groan and nudge his shoulder with my own, glaring at him slightly. He shakes his head and says, “I just didn’t want to walk alone, that’s all. It had nothing to do with anything else. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of it.”

I stare at him blankly, wondering why he just went on a rant for absolutely no reason. Zayn simply stares back at me and waits for me to say something, his eyes ready to start a rebuttal. I open my mouth slowly and say in a soft voice, “I’m not making a big deal about it Zayn; all I did was ask once…”

Zayn remains silent and looks at the ground, looking guilty of something. I squint my eyes at him and try to figure out what could possibly be his issue.  _Maybe he needs a tissue . . . for his issue… Hehehe. No . . . I didn’t get that from_ Union J  _in one of their songs…_

“You were making a big deal out of it,” Zayn mumbles softly, not daring to look me in the eyes for some reason.

“I believe you’re talking about yourself there,” I reply gently, looking at him even though he won’t look back at me.

Suddenly, Zayn looks into my eyes and I notice something in his eyes that wasn’t there before:  _fear_. Why does he have the look of fear in his eyes though? What could possibly be troubling him? Maybe it’s something that happened in his family? Either way, we’re going on a vacation so he shouldn’t be stressed or anything, we’re supposed to have  _fun_! But if Zayn is acting like this throughout the entire trip, it might not be as fun as I thought it will be.

I sigh and decide to drop it for now, looking away for a few seconds. I then look back at Zayn and notice he looks relieved. He smiles and gets cozy, getting ready to take a nap. I sigh once more and decide that maybe that’s a good idea, I need the rest anyways since I didn’t get that many hours of sleep last night with all the thinking.

Just  before I fall asleep, I remind myself of what I thought of before on how something might go wrong, and I have this strange feeling in my gut that it’s not about Zayn that I was thinking about…

-     -     -

I feel someone nudge me and I groan in my sleep, not wanting to wake up. Why is it that every time I’m happy and asleep, someone must try to wake me up? Talk about being rude and not having any manners whatsoever.

I then feel someone tap my shoulder a few seconds later accompanied with a soft voice, “Louis? Boo Bear? Wake up please; I have to talk to you…”

I groan once more and sit up, getting out of my comfy position in which I’ll probably never be able to attain again. I rub my eyes and let out a small yawn before opening my eyes. I look straight ahead to see Harry standing in front of me. He looks nervous for some reason so I decide to lighten the mood by smiling and saying in a slightly sleepy voice, “Hey Haz, what’s up? What did you want to talk about?”

“Well um, I,” Harry begins and looks down at the ground sheepishly, his cheeks turning to a deep shade of red. “Um… I don’t know how to say this but…”

I try not to show any concern because I know that will just make him even more nervous than before. So instead, I just sit there patiently and wait for Harry to spill the beans. He continues to stutter for a few more seconds before he takes a deep breath and lets out, “IhadabaddreamthatyouhatedmeandneverwantedtotalktomeagainandyousaidweweredoneandIjustwantedtomakesurethatyouactuallydon’thatemebecauseIdon’tknowwhybutI’mstillscaredthatyoumighteventhoughIknowitwasjustadream…”

_Wait, what?_

I sit there and try to decipher that very  _quick_ message. After a few minutes, I manage to understand what he said. Aww, the poor lad! Of course I don’t hate him! How could I ever hate my Hazza? It’s ridiculous to even  _think_ about! If I hate Harry or he hates me, the world must definitely be coming to an end.

Harry stays there and remains terrified, waiting for me to speak. Once I realize that he’s waiting on me, my entire face goes soft and I say in a gentle, caring voice, “Aw Haz, it was just a dream. I could  _never ever_ hate you for  _anything_. Here, sit on Santa’s lap.”

I pat down on my lap and Harry smiles, sitting on top of me. I laugh and my arms instinctively go around his waist. My heart beats a bit faster because my arms almost never find themselves around his waist. I start to sweat a bit and wonder if maybe I went too far or something. Just when I’m about to apologize, Harry rests his head against my chest and my heart immediately calms down. I smile and hold him closer, enjoying the warmth and the coziness from Harry.

I decide to start rocking him gently and I hum a soft song. We stay like this until I finish the song and then I decide to ask him about the dream. I stop rocking him slowly and say in yet another soft voice, “So Harry, mind if I ask something?”

“You just did,” Harry smirks and winks at me, chuckling to himself. “But go ahead and ask another.”

“What made me hate you?” I ask, frowning slightly. “Did something happen between us or something? I must have had a reason right?”

Harry suddenly looks afraid and his eyes go wide open, not daring to let out one single peep. He seems to laugh about something and I roll my eyes playfully. Typical Harry, always making an awkward or embarrassing situation somehow funny. His cheeks turn red a bit and he opens his mouth but only a squeak comes out. I sigh and shake my head slowly, asking, “Well?”

Harry takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes before slowly opening his mouth and starting, “I–”

“We will be landing in just a few minutes–”

_NO!_

“Please take your seats and fasten your seat–”

_NO! Harry, don’t fasten anything! Stay here and tell me what happened in your dream! Don’t do this to me! You can’t listen to that little shit over the intercom, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about! Please, just stay here!_

Unfortunately, Harry doesn’t listen to me and he grins as he quickly gets up. He looks back down at me and says quickly, “I have to go sit.”

He then leaves for his seat and sits down, buckling his seatbelt. He looks at Niall and doesn’t dare look back at me. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, wondering what that was all about. It seems like he’s trying to distract himself with Niall. I frown and cross my arms, looking down at the ground, trying not to be hurt.

_Come on Lou, we’re almost landing. You can’t be upset; maybe Harry doesn’t want to talk about it. You don’t know what happened in the dream; maybe it was really awkward for him or something._

I look back at Harry and he looks at me after a few seconds. He notices my expression and he immediately looks away, looking guilty. I sigh and turn back to look out the window, not even happy to see the beautiful Dominican Republic. I shake my head to myself and force myself to get out of this horrid mood. Luckily I manage and smile softly to myself. I look out the window for real this time and sigh, hoping that there won’t be any drama while we’re on this trip.


	4. Chapter Three

 

We luckily manage to get our bags fairly quickly and we then walk out of the airport, looking around. I suddenly notice this random man in a tuxedo holding up a sign that says "One Erection". Oh my, well that's unfortunate . . . for him. For us, we don't really care but he's the one holding up the sign. Maybe he's trying to get with some of the tourist ladies. Hehe.

"Seems like they got our band name wrong," Niall says and laughs to himself.

All of a sudden, all three boys look at me for some strange reason. I stare at all of them and cock my head a bit, raising my eyebrows. I give them all a quick confused look before looking down at my crotch and saying, "Don't look at  _me_ , I don't have one."

Maybe they're mistaking me for the guy holding who sign who probably has one. He's probably announcing it to the world and hoping that some desperate lady will want to get with that. Whatever floats his boat I guess.

Zayn, Niall and Harry suddenly burst out laughing and I pout, crossing my arms and looking down at the ground. First they stare at me thinking that I have one and now they're laughing in my face because I don't have one? Everyone's a critic.

"Bienvenidos muchachos, que son Une Dirrecion correcta?" the guy who's holding the pathetic sign asks.

Excuse me, do we  _look_ Spanish? Well actually Zayn could maybe pull it off but the rest of us stick out like sore thumbs. How are we supposed to not what the guy with the erection is saying? Maybe he's trying to hit on us, how pervy is he?

"He said, 'Hello boys, you're One Direction right?'" the girl beside him explains and smiles at us.

I totally knew that...

"Well, get in then boys," the girl explains after Liam confirms that we're One Direction. "We'll bring you to your resort. I don't know if your manager Will told you but–"

 _I wonder how we'll split the rooms. Will we have to share rooms or do we each get our own? I wouldn't mind sharing with Harry if that's the case. But I have to make sure_ I  _get Harry, not the other boys! They can bicker of who will be alone but I am most definitely going to be with my Hazza._

The girl opens the limo door and I realize that my mind wandered off. I quickly shake myself out of it and get into the limo after Harry, sitting down beside him. Harry turns to me and smiles before looking back at the girl who gets in as well and says, "The resort is forty-five minutes away so you guys can just relax until then."

Harry then turns back to me and I return the smile from before. He then once again smiles back at me and I shiver, feeling cold for some odd reason. It doesn't make sense for me to be cold since we're in  _Punta Cana_ so I simply shrug it off and don't think much of it. It's probably just the air conditioning in the limo, yeah that must be it.

"This is going to be fun yeah?" I ask, trying to change subjects in my head.

"Yeah it will be," Harry smiles and nods. "I wonder what we're going to do tonight since we can't really be in the resort."

"Wait, what do you mean we can't be in the resort?" I ask and frown, not liking the sound of this.

"Remember, Danielle and Liam's big reunion?" Harry tries to refresh my memory.

Oh.  _Oh. Say no more Harry, I got it. They're going to be doing the jiggly-wigglies. Yes, I say jiggly-wigglies instead of the actual thing because it's more appropriate, because I myself am so appropriate... moving on._

"Oh right," I laugh and shake my head to myself. "I forgot that Danielle was coming. We'll just find some place to eat us four and then we'll come back once it's a bit late and we can  _really_ start our adventure the next morning."

I look over at Niall and notice he now has a smile on his face. Of course when I mentioning finding a place to eat, he smiles. Gotta love that hungry Irish fella.

"We can start the  _adventurous_ adventure?" Harry asks and smirks.

I immediately bite down on my tongue to force myself not to laugh. Only  _he_ would say something stupid like that – like his character. Man that Mark guy really got his character spot on didn't he?

"Don't make me hit you in the balls like my character does to yours when you make a bad joke Haz," I warn him and give him a stern and serious look.

"But it wasn't a bad joke," Harry frowns and looks disappointed and a bit sad, tugging at my heart strings a bit. "I was genuinly trying to be funny and I thought it was. W-Was it Lou....?"

_Curse this curly-haired freakishly tall man! He always knows how to make me forgive him instantly. It's a curse, a very abnormally attractive looking curse._

"No it wasn't Curly," I begin and sigh, wrapping an arm around Harry's large shoulder. "But while we're on vacation, I wouldn't like to meet Lord Faptaguise so I'll have to say  _no_ to the adventurous adventures if that's alright."

I laugh and ruffle Harry's hair teasingly. He immediately stops laughing and gives me the death glare. My eyes suddenly widen and I raise my eyebrows confusedly. Harry frowns and says in a cold voice, "No touchy."

 _Why won't he let_ me  _touch his hair though? It's not like it's any of the other boys, it's_ me _! Do I not matter to him? Why is he acting like this?_

 _No, wait. Why are_ YOU  _acting like this Louis? Who cares if he won't let you touch his hair? Since when are you so sensitive about that? It's honestly no big deal so stop acting like a baby and suck it up like the grown man you are._

I grumble to myself when I suddenly look up to see Liam impersonating Harry with a girly voice. I then start laughing really hard and Harry groans and hits my shoulder, trying to get me to stop laughing which only causes me to laugh even harder. Harry groans and sighs, giving up on me and turning back to Liam.

I slowly calm down and sigh, smiling slightly to myself. I look beside me to look at Harry and notice he's glaring at me and giving me yet  _another_ dirty look. I frown to myself and slowly look back up at him, giving him my trick that  _always_ makes him cave: the puppy-Lou eyes.

Once he realizes what I'm doing, he groans and immediately looks away, trying to avoid eye contact with me. I chuckle a bit to myself and shake my head in amusement. He always does this, but in the end he  _always_ caves, I make sure of it.

He crosses his arms and continues to stare at the window, not daring to even look at me. My eyes widen for a second and I almost let my guard down before I quickly snap myself out of it and shake my head, refusing to give up so soon.

 _Since when do_ I  _give up, or_ lose?  _Excuse me, that's for peasants, I am most definitely not one to give up. Time to reel in the other boys' attention to seal the deal._

I sigh and begin to whimper like a sad dog, making my eyes look even sadder than before. The other boys awe and I make sure to hide my smirk as I continue making the small whimpering sounds. Niall lets out a sigh and says, "Harry, you've got to look lad, it's adorable."

 _Yeah Niall! You tell him! I knew you were on my side. Then again, all of them are other than Harry. He's the enemy right now, a very_ cute  _enemy but nonethless an enemy, therefore I have to make him forfit and I have to do it quickly because my face is starting to hurt._

Harry slowly begins to turn my head and looks at me, wanting to see my face. The  _second_ he looks at me, his face suddenly changes and it turns into an emotion that I've never seen before: adoration. Harrys' never looked at me in such an adoring way before and I don't like the way it's making me feel. It's probably just because my face hurts and that's why I'm acting all weird or something ridiculous like that.

He then buries his face into my shoulder and I laugh to myself, grinning as I wrap my arm around his shoulders. Harry then tightens up a bit before yawning and snuggling up to me. I smile slightly and pull him closer, whispering in a gentle voice, "You tired Haz?"

He nods against my shoulder and yawns, fixing himself to find a cozy spot. I smile to myself and pull him as close as possible, slowly leaning in and whisper lightly into his ear, "You can sleep on my shoulder if you want Harry, it's much cozier than the seats. I don't mind; just go to sleep Haz. And also, remember, I don't hate you nor will I ever even if your dreams so."

Harry shivers and I frown, wishing that I could protect him from the cold. I sigh to myself and realize that I can't protect from  _everything_ even though I want to. It's just, he means so much to me and I just want to make sure that I never have to see him sad even if my life depends on it.

I know that seems kind of crazy but that's just what best friends do for each other I guess. I know he'd probably do the same for me because we have this special connection that we can't explain to others. I don't even really know how to explain it to myself but there's definitely something there, I just have to figure out what it is.

I realize that I trailed off into my thoughts and I quickly snap out of it, looking down at Harry to notice that he's already fast asleep. I smile once more and then I notice that Harry has a huge smile on his face while he's sleeping. That tugs at my heart a bit and it causes my grin to widen even more.

I smile down at him before I hear someone clearing their throat. I quickly look up and look around to see who it is, about to give them a glare because they are  _not_ about to try to wake up my dear Hazza. I notice it's Zayn and just as I start to give him a stern look, he smirks and teasingly raises his eyebrows up and down at me. It seems like he's trying to send me a message of some sort but then again, I was never really good at charades so I have absolutely no idea what he's trying to tell me.

I cock my head a bit and raise my eyebrows curiously, hoping that Zayn will explain in further detail – without waking my Harry up of course. Zayn just laughs silently and smirks, shaking his head at me amusedly. That causes me to frown and mouth, "What?"

Zayn then looks down at Harry and then back at me, continuously repeating the same action in hopes that I will now understand him. Unfortunately for him, I still don't so I mouth the same thing to him once more. Zayn rolls his eyes playfully and mouths back, "You seem cozy."

A smile immediately shows up on my face and I feel my face get redder by the second. Zayn smirks and mouths, "I rest my case."

I glare at Zayn but he just winks at me before chuckling softly and going back to his phone. I roll my eyes as well and then yawn, feeling suddenly tired. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, deciding that it wouldn't be so bad if I took a nap as well. I rest my head down against Harry's and smile before I drift off to sleep.

-     -     -

_I find myself back in the plane and I jump when I realize that we've gone back in time. How is it possible to have gone back in time? I could have sworn we were in the cab on our way to the hotel and that we had already landed in Punta Cana._

_I turn to see Zayn sleeping beside me and I frown, wondering why I'm not asleep right now. Suddenly, Harry comes up to me with a worried look on his face. I already know about this though, he's going to tell me that he had a bad dream about me never talking to him again or something like that._

_But if I already know this, why is it happening again? Harry gives me a worried look and I say, "Harry, it's okay, it's not real, it was just a dream."_

_Harry frowns and cocks his head, giving me a suspicious look. "How did you know that I had a bad dream about you?"_

Shit, he doesn't know that I know. This is all too confusing anyways.

_I wince and say quickly, "My intuition? But explain to me what happened in the dream."_

_Harry takes a deep breath before he starts speaking very fast, "Ihadabaddreamthatyouhatedmeand–"_

_"No, say it slowly you dork," I laugh and shake my head._

_Harry nods sheepishly before taking yet another deep breath. He sighs and then begins his story. "Well in my dream you said that you never wanted to talk to me again and I don't know, you just said that you were done with our friendship. It was really scary and I know you just told me you don't hate me but it all felt so real Lou."_

_Wow, he actually explained in detail and took his time explaining it this time._

Wait a second . . . maybe that's why this is happening again, so I can learn more details about his dream! Maybe I can even find out  _why_ I apparently hated him. Which of course would never happen because who could ever hate Harry?! Other than Taylor maybe because she always hates on her exes, hehe.

_"So why did I say I never wanted to talk to you again? There must have been something that happened right?" I ask and raise my eyebrows, hoping that he'll actually reply this time._

_Harry freezes and bites down on his bottom lip, looking very worried. I continue to sit there patiently, waiting for his answer. Harry takes a deep breath but then shakes his head and doesn't say a single word. I sigh and ask, "Well?"_

_He groans but then slowly begins to speak, "I–"_

_He stops as if he's waiting for something to happen, but nothing happens. I remember last time he had to go back to his seat because the seatbelt sign went on but this time there's nothing to interrupt us. Harry realizes as well and he turns very pale._

_"Well I told you something when we were in a room in Dominican and you didn't understand what I meant," Harry begins, fiddling with his fingers._

_"Okay? Then what happened," I ask curiously, wanting to know the entire  story._

_"Well then I explained to you exactly what I meant and you flipped your shit," Harry laughs and smirks, suddenly seeing more confident for some reason._

_"But_ why  _did I flip my shit?!" I exclaim and huff, crossing my arms, needing answers_ now _._

_"Well you see Lewis," Harry smirks, egging me on. "I told you that I'm–"_

_"We will be landing in just a few minutes–"_

_NO! NOT AGAIN!_

_Harry smirks and wiggles his eyebrows up and down as he starts to leave. I immediately grab his arm and pull him back to me, growling as I say, "Tell me what you said in the dream, I_ need  _to know!"_

_"Actually you don't need to know," Harry smirks, remaining all mysterious. "Not just yet anyways, but soon you will, don't worry."_

_"Why can't I know right now?" I groan and pout, not being patient whatsoever._

_"Because you're not ready to know and you even know that yourself," Harry replies and shrugs._

_"How do you know that? I am ready," I frown, getting slightly annoyed._

_"No you're not, because if you were, you would already know by now," he explains, not making any sense whatsoever._

_"I don't even understand what that means," I exclaim angrily._

_"Look around Louis, you and I both know that we've already been through this flight and right now we're in a cab on the way to the resort. This is a dream Louis, you dreamt of this to try to get answers but you're not ready yet," Harry continues to explain._

_"When will I be ready then?" I sigh, feeling defeated._

_"It's not up to me Lou, I'm already ready. It all depends on you and when you feel like it's the right moment. Trust me, you'll know when that moment is," he says before sitting back down in his seat._

_I groan and kick the seat in front of me, very angry. A little girl with brown hair suddenly turns around and raises her eyebrows, cocking her head as she says in a delicate voice, "Everything okay?"_

_"Yeah," I grumble, lying to her. "Sorry for kicking your chair."_

_"That's okay," she smiles. "By the way, you and Harry are  my favourite."_

Oh, so she knows who I am then.

_"Well thanks," I smile softly, "do you want an autograph or something?"_

_"No, I want something else but don't worry, it's not coming just yet," she giggles before turning away and sitting back properly into her chair._

_What does_ that  _mean? Ugh, I'm so annoyed by all of these confusing statements. Why are dreams so complicated? Wait . . . this is a dream, so I can just wake up right?_

"Come on Boo," someone says in a soft voice. "It's time to get up."

I move slightly, yawning before my eyelids slowly flutter open. I then notice a pair of bright green eyes looking into mine. That makes my heart jump and I suddenly feel a bit more awake. I wait for Harry to repeat what he said but he doesn't say anything so I manage to mumble, "Hmm?"

"We're here," Harry whispers gently.

I don't really understand what he says but I mumble, "Oh, okay."

I try to fall back asleep when I realize about the dream I had. I quickly wake myself up when I remember what happened in the dream and my face feels like it's turning really pale. I feel myself starting to shake  and my eyes are filled with fear and shock. I can't seem to shake myself out of this horrible trance and my mind simply keeps replaying the dream over and over in my head.

Someone groans and I feel  the warm figure that was very close to me leave. I suddenly shake myself out of my trance and notice that Harry left. I sigh and get out of the limo, trying to forget about the dream entirely. I look up and my mouth immediately drops open, it seems as if we've landed in Heaven or something.

"Well, go on and go inside. You can pick which room you'll like. There are five rooms, in one section where you'll all be staying in, including three bathrooms, a kitchen and a place to lounge around even though there's the outside as well. You guys have an entire section to yourself, even though there's basically no one else around. Have fun and enjoy your stay at the  _Dreams Palm Beach_ resort," the lady says and smiles.

The four boys suddenly all run inside and that leaves me trailing behind them. When I walk in, it seems like they've all picked a room already so I walk down to the last room and go inside it. My mouth once again drops open when I look around in the room, it seems as if a king could live here or something. The bed is a king size and there seem to be dozens of pillows on the bed. There's even a little chocolate on the bed!

The room is painted in a rich vanilla colour and there are a few beautiful paintings of the beach on the walls. The furniture is also real smooth wood and I have my own bathroom all to myself. I grin and put down my bags, plopping down on the bed. I sigh and shut my eyes, not wanting to do anything at the moment. It feels so good to just sit down and relax, it feels like I haven't done this in ages since we always seem busy with our insanely hectic schedules.

I relax for a few minutes before I remind myself that I need to put all of my clothes away. I sigh and get up, quickly putting everything away and then walking into the hallway to see Niall, Liam and Zayn already here. Harry then walks over a few seconds later and Niall smiles at him. "Did you find a room Harry?"

"Yeah I did," Harry grins and replies, "the first one caught my eye."

Liam begins to say something but I lose interest, my head starting to go up into the clouds. My mind starts to wander off to the dream again and I mentally groan to myself. It feels like that will be the only thing I'll  be thinking about for the rest of the night. As much as I want to forget, I simply can't seem to do so. I have so many questions about the whole thing and all I want are some answers. I mean, what do I even have to wait for?

I notice that the boys are starting to walk somewhere so I follow them, remaining silent on the way there. I keep trying to push the dream out of my head but it remains stubbornly there. I give up in defeat and try to think of something else –  _anything_ to get my mind off that annoying dream.

_Think of insults Louis, those always make you laugh!_

I try to think of one and one immediately comes to my mind, it's my absolute favourite insult as well because it's so harsh that it's funny.

_You're so ugly that when you wanted to enter an ugly contest, they said, "Sorry, no professionals allowed."_

I immediately grin and silently chuckle to myself. It always makes me laugh, every single time that I think of it. Come on, I mean who wouldn't laugh at that? It's by far the best insult I've ever heard. Well, it's the worst but I mean it's the best worst, if that makes any sense...

"So," Harry says and clears his throat rather loudly, breaking the silence between us. "Which room did you pick?"

"The fifth room," I reply and smile, "all the way down. And you? You said yours was the first, yeah? We're quite far from each other Curly."

"Aw, drat," Harry chuckles, smirking at me. "And I was hoping we could  _share_ a room."

_There's the Harry I know and love! I wonder why he was keeping quiet earlier? Maybe he noticed that I was acting all weird because of the dream or something? Hopefully he doesn't suspect anything or ask me about it because that could be very awkward._

"Cheeky cheeky Styles," I laugh and shake my head, loving his flirty side.

Harry tends to flirt with me a lot as a joke but for some reason it always makes me smile or laugh. I guess I just find it funny because he doesn't flirt with girls much but with me, he's  _always_ flirting or trying to make sexual jokes. He's definitely a keeper.

"So then who picked room two?" Harry asks and raises his eyebrows.

"That'd be me Haz," Zayn says and turns around to look at Harry, playfully smirking. "I picked that room."

Harry's smile immediately leaves his face and he groans, covering his face in his hands as he exclaims, "Oh god, I have to share a bathroom with  _you_?! It's basically like saying I won't have a bathroom at all!"

Zayn glares Harry down and does the "I'm watching you" movement with his two fingers before he huffs and turns back around, dismissing Harry. I laugh and add, "I have a bathroom all to myself since it's the last room. I guess that means Liam and Niall are sharing the other bathroom. I pity you Haz, good luck getting any bathroom time."

"Zayn should have picked the last room," Harry grumbles softly to himself, not realizing that he's speaking a bit too loud.

Zayn then turns around once more and gives Harry the evil eye. I bite down on my lip to keep myself from laughing as Zayn turns back around. I suddenly notice that we're at the front desk and I raise my eyebrows curiously, wondering why we're here.

I notice a girl with very curly brown hair talking to the lady at the front desk. She then turns around and I realize that it's Danielle. She grins and runs over to Liam, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. They then lean in and kiss each other. I look away to give them some privacy and that's when I notice all of the other boys' reactions.

Zayn's expression remains the same and it doesn't seem like he minds that much. Niall seems like he's nauseated and he doesn't look too well. He seems like he has some bad cramps or something like that – maybe he's just hungry...

And then there's Harry. Harry's looking at them in admiration. He seems to be analyzing their every move and he looks as if he wants that as well. I frown and wonder what that's all about before shrugging it off and turning back to Zayn. He's then suddenly looking at Niall with a concerned look on his face. I decide not to question it and just let it be.

Zayn then walks over to Harry and exclaims while snapping his fingers to get his attention, "Harry!"

Harry snaps out of it and quickly asks, "What?"

"Are we going to go leave those two lovebirds alone?" Zayn asks.

He nods and they start making their way over to me and Niall. We then all walk out of the resort and look around for a place to eat. There's a sign that reads " _Manuel's_ " so we decide to go eat there since it's pretty close to the resort.

A waiter comes up to us and smiles as he says, "Would you like a table for four, boys?"

"Yes please, I'm starving," Niall groans just as his stomach growls.

Our waiter laughs with us as he brings us to an empty table. I look around and notice that there's only another couple there which shows that the place is pretty dead right now. But then again, it's pretty late to be eating at a restaurant... I sit down beside Niall while Harry sits down beside Zayn. I frown at the seating arrangement but I don't say anything about it to keep myself from causing a fuss.

"My name is Viktor and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you boys off with anything to drink?" the waiter asks us and smiles.

"I'll have any beer you recommend," Niall smiles.

"I'll just have water," Zayn replies.

"I'll take a coke," Harry adds.

"Make that two actually," I say and smile at the waiter.

Viktor nods and then leaves to go fetch the drinks. Zayn then clears his throat and asks, "So exactly how long do we have to stay here?"

"I was thinking maybe midnight?" I suggest and shrug. "It's already passed ten so just a good hour and some. It's okay, we'll entertain each other."

"Ugh," Niall groans, looking as pale as he did before. "I'm going to need more than one beer then."

I don't think much of what he said and I simply shrug it off, having other things on my mind –  _like the dream_. I groan silently to myself and then can't help but wonder what it meant, meaning that I've started my entire thinking process all over again.  _Great._

-     -     -

Surprisingly it's already 12:30 and we're still just sitting in the booth, mainly talking and drinking – since we all finished eating quite some time ago. Harry slowly gets up and says, "We should head back now; it's been a long day. We can check out everything tomorrow after a good night's rest."

We all agree and slowly get up from the table. My legs suddenly feel dead since we've been sitting for so long so I try to wake them up by doing a few jumps. We thank the waiter and then go back to the resort. We all say goodnight to each other and then go to our own rooms. I walk over to my room and shut the door behind me, wanting to quickly get in my bed and go to sleep.

I quickly change into my pjs and get in my bed, immediately feeling my tiredness taking over. I sigh happily and yawn, moving a bit to get into a comfy position. My eyes slowly close and I feel myself quickly falling asleep. The last thought I have before I fall asleep is:  _I better not have the same dream like I did in the car._

 


	5. Chapter Four

[Flamboyant (Louis Tomlinson) - Freddieismyqueen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnXVs8CW-0Q)

 

 

The first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up is:  _I can't remember what I dreamt about._ Which is probably a good thing since my last dream didn't pan out so well. Nonetheless, I shrug it off and get out of bed, getting dressed and ready for the day. Once I finish, I walk out to the kitchen to see Niall and Zayn in the kitchen, eating some breakfast. I sit down beside them and nod at them as I say, "Do we have any plans for the day?"

"I don't know," Zayn replies, finishing up his omelette. "I think Danielle is still here so maybe we'll only hang out later when she leaves?"

Niall grips his breakfast burrito a bit tighter than before and some of the contents fall out. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing and say, "What did the burrito ever do to you?"

"Nothing," Niall mumbles as he shoves the rest in his mouth, barely chewing it before he swallows right away and gulps down the rest of his water.

Zayn gives me a certain look but I can't decipher it. I shrug it off and don't make a big deal of it, not thinking anything of it either. Liam then comes into the kitchen with Danielle by his side and he smiles at us. "Good morning boys! How was everyone's sleep?"

Neither Niall nor Zayn reply so I sigh loudly and turn to Liam and say, "Well, if you  _must_ know, it was horrible! I heard you both all night long! Which, good for you Liam, didn't know you could be active for that long."

I wink at Liam and he blushes, glaring at me. Danielle simply laughs and shakes her head, knowing what I said was false. I then look at the other two boys and Zayn is concentrating on Niall while the blond is looking down at his empty plate. I scratch my head and wonder if what I said might not have been the best thing to say.

Liam notices the awkward tension and claps his hands together. "So! Why don't we go wake up Harry and all have breakfast together?"

"We kind of already ate so–"

Niall interrupts Zayn by slamming his hand over Zayn's mouth and quickly exclaims, "Hush my boy! Don't let them stop us from eating a bit more! I just had a measly breakfast burrito, that's nothing! I can already hear my stomach begging for more."

Liam chuckles and nods. "Alright then, let's just go wake up Harry."

"Do we have to wake him up?" I frown and sigh. "Why don't we leave the poor boy alone? We're on vacation after all, we should be able to sleep in and not have a super strict schedule. You boys  _know_ that if he doesn't get enough sleep at night, he'll be tired and cranky all day."

"Alright, we won't go wake him," Liam begins to say before smirking and running over to Harry's room.

Before I could even blink, I find myself – and the other three – chasing after him. We all end up barging into his room and I smile slightly, staring at a sleepy Harry. For some reason, no one says anything for a few minutes before Danielle is the first one to speak up. "How is he not up yet?"

"Even  _I'm_ up," Zayn chuckles and nudges me, trying to get a laugh out of me. I glare at him and shake my head in solidarity for Harry. I will  _not_ let these boys – and girl – torture me into waking up Harry. Never, I won't stand it.

"Well, we shouldn't bother him," Liam says in a worried voice, looking right at me.

Damn that boy! I see exactly what he's trying to do: reverse psychology. He  _wants_ me to be on board with waking up Harry because he is "pretending" to be not on board. And of course everyone knows that I simply  _must_ do the opposite of what Liam wants because that's just how I am. Damn that Payne! I can't cave, I simply can't.

"But I wanna have funnn," I end up saying with a pout.

_Well, that lasted long. Oops._

"You're Louis-donna and you wanna have fun?" Liam smirks at me, knowing that he conquered.

I remember that  _he_ is the cause for this and I slap him on the shoulder, causing Liam to grimace and yelp out. He then rubs his shoulder and glares at me while Niall says, "Okay, no more watching  _Phineas and Ferb_ for you Liam, it's seriously beginning to creep me out how much you know all these lines and quotes by heart!"

Harry lets out a weird sort of noise – a groan I believe – and moves himself around the bed; burying his face into his pillow. My heart aches for him slightly and I start to feel bad again. I knew we shouldn't have went into his room and tried to wake him up. I mean, maybe it's not too late. Maybe I can manage to get the guys out of here and we can all go to breakfast without him. I'm sure he'd understand, he wants his sleep anyways.

I smile to myself.  _Oh Louis, you and your awesometastic ideas._

I'm just about to motion everyone to leave when Niall says in an annoyed voice, "How long do we have to stand here?'

_Damnit Niall!_

I'm just about to go into a rant when I hear a crunching noise. I stop my thoughts and look up to see Niall eating a bag of crisps.  _What the – where did he even get those?! He did_ not  _have those when he came into Harry's room . . . did he?_

We all remain quiet for another few minutes and Niall continues eating nonchalantly. I can see the irritation on Liam's face before he bursts out, "Are you  _seriously_ eating now Niall?! You couldn't have waited until we would wake Harry up and we'd all go out to that restaurant to eat?!"

Niall replies with a snarky comment and I believe they start bickering. I'm not entirely sure because I go off into dreamland. I start thinking about the last night we had a concert and I find myself smiling with a slight flush gathering on my cheeks. That was the best concert I ever had; I had so much fun with Harry and the fans that night. The fans seemed to love it so much and it made me feel happy knowing that I could not only please them, but please my best friend. For some reason, he seemed much more distracted that night – but in a good way. I don't even really know how to explain it, but he seemed more like himself and smiled much more than usual. It was kind of like he was crushing on–

"Louis, maybe you should wake him up," Danielle suggests, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Why me?" I grumble, somewhat caught off-guard. "Why must I be the one to wake him up?"

"Why don't you all just  _leave_ and let me sleep," Harry groans, mumbling into his pillow as he grips onto it tighter.

That shuts us up once more and we all stare at him. Harry ends up moving around again in his bed and I can tell the boys – especially Niall – are kind of getting impatient just waiting around.

"Yeah, not going to happen Harry," Zayn laughs, hoping that our annoyance will make him wake up.

Harry groans and buries his face into his pillow. Niall sees that as an opportunity to steal it and does exactly that. I sigh and feel bad for poor Hazza, this can almost be considered harassment. Nonetheless, Harry looks at all of us and gives us a dirty look. He then rubs his eyes and lets go of the anger – or so I think.

"What do you gits want?" he mumbles.

_Or maybe he's still angry after all._

"Hey, language," Zayn laughs, clearly amused by this. The only reason he is amused is because usually he's in Harry's position. It's probably a nice change for him to be on the other side for once.

Harry looks at the clock and replies, "If you came to swear at me at ten AM, then just go back to wherever you came from."

_Ahh poor Harry, you just walked right into that. So don't roll your eyes at my next comment because this is all your fault. You must think of what you say before saying it young padawan._

"I doubt I can go back into my mum's stomach," I smirk, still mocking Harry's poor word choice in my mind. "I'm not the small, quiet one I used to be you know."

Niall immediately turns to me and says, "Were you  _ever_ quiet?!"

"No...," I grin evilly.

"You know what I mean," Harry sighs exasperatedly, clearly getting annoyed of us. "Just go back to bed; it's only ten in the morning. We're here for thirteen more days so just leave me alone okay? You don't want to mess with me when I've gotten a few hours of sleep, Lou should know this."

 _Aww, he called me Lou. How can anyone_ not  _love this boy? If I'm still single by the time I'm 30 I am marrying this man! Or buying twelve cats, but I think Harry would be better than a bunch of cats._

"Aye," I sigh and make a face. "It's true lads, but unfortunately today; we'll just have to take it and deal with it."  _We've already disturbed his sleep, he might as well get up now. I officially give up. I'm sorry Harry, for I have failed as a best friend. Please forgive me, my beloved curly one._ "Harry, come on! You have to get dressed so we can go eat at  _Manuel's_ and enjoy yet another fine meal there!"

"Danielle and I haven't been," Liam begins to say, "but apparently it's–"

_Yeah yeah Liam we get the point. Hush boy, I'm trying to get my friend to wake up here! No one cares if you haven't been yet, if you weren't have crazy monkey sex with your girlfriend maybe you could have been with us and enjoyed it as well._

"Okay I'll change," Harry sighs and starts to sit up. "But you all have to leave, right now."

"Why?" Zayn asks, clearly not remembering the wakeup call he got from Harry the day of the flight.

_Ah Zayn, it's been a few years since we first got to know each other and yet you still feel like you need to ask why we must leave when Harry's going to get out of bed? You deserve to see what's beneath those covers then, it's your own funeral._

"Guess what I'm wearing?" Harry grins, seeming all proud for some reason.

"He's wearing nothing," I glare at a cocky Harry. "Come on, let's all go. No one needs to see something like that in the morning."

I  _finally_ manage to get everyone out of the room and Niall can't seem to stop laughing. I roll my eyes and push Niall a bit harder as the laughing has slowed down his walk. I turn back to Harry and give him one last smile before walking out and closing the door behind me.

"Oh and by the way, Harry? Don't take as long as Zayn would okay," I yell out to Harry through the door, trying to piss Zayn off. "We'd like to eat breakfast  _before_ it's already the afternoon, if you know what I mean."

"HEY!" Zayn shouts, causing me to break out in hysterical laughter. "Rude!"

-     -     -

We walk into  _Manuel's_ and it's not busy at all. I start looking around for our waiter that served us last night but evidently, he finds us first.

"Ahh, you're back," he smiles and looks at the two newcomers, Liam and Danielle. Oh hello, my name is Viktor–"

_Viktor . . . right! I forgot his name earlier, oops. However, I feel like we'll be seeing a lot more of him in the next two weeks._

"Viktor was our waiter yesterday," Niall begins to explain to Liam and Danielle as Viktor brings us to our table.

We all sit down and order some drinks. Once Viktor leaves, things get very quiet and awkward. Or maybe it just feels that way for me as I must always have a conversation going. I don't like empty silences so I always try to fill them with anything I can think of. That's just the kind of guy I am: social. I'm so social and talkative to the point where my sisters would constantly have earphones with them when I was back at home in case I ramble on about things.

"So this is  _Manuel's_ ," I add, trying to get a conversation happening.

Liam nods and replies, "Seems nice and quaint. Kind of quiet, this is always a good thing."

"The food here is simply divine," Niall says with a spark in his eye, clearly hungry. But then again, when is he not hungry? "I could eat all three meals of the day here every single day for the rest of my life if I had the opportunity."

"Knowing you Niall you probably will while we're here," Zayn chuckles and shakes his head, "you'll get them to deliver it to the hotel or something like that."

"Actually," Niall begins, "that's a really good idea Zayn! I hadn't even thought of that, but now I'm going to do that all the time and it's all thanks to you pal."

Zayn grunts and mumbles, "What have I done?"

Everyone, including yours truly, laughs at that comment. Everyone other than a certain Mr. Styles. Actually, come to think of it, he hasn't said anything since we got in the restaurant and sat down. I sneak a peek at him and for some reason; he looks deep in thought and also somewhat confused about something. The minute Niall starts to speak; he looks up and starts listening to the conversation. I shrug to myself and put it behind me. Maybe he was just on cloud nine. I miss the first part of Niall's sentence so all I hear is, "Is there anything specific we're planning on doing today?"

"Well," Liam begins, "personally I'd like to spend the day with Danielle but then–"

_Ouch . . . getting ditched to hang out with the girlfriend instead. That's hardcore Liam, and not to mention rude on your behalf. Whatever happened to bros before hoes? You monster..._

"So if that's alright with you guys...," Liam finishes awkwardly, looking down at the table rather than us.

 _No Liam, what if it's_ not  _okay? This trip is supposed to be for us to connect more as a band and here you want to hang out with your girlfriend rather than your four amigos? I will not stand for this! I must find a way to stop this!_

I notice Harry and Niall mouthing something to each other and it looks like they're having a secret conversation . . . without me! How rude, right?

_I bet they agree that Liam is being a huge butt-munch right about now and shouldn't ditch us bros for a hoe. Not that Danielle is a hoe! It's just how the expression goes, I swear._

I snap out of my thoughts and realize that I've been staring at Harry this whole time while my head was in the clouds. I'm just about to look away when he flashes me – not like that ladies, don't think so naughty all the time – an adorable smile. I chuckle to myself and give him a flirty wink in return. He then smiles and his cheeks look like they're red as if he's blushing. However, once I blink, the redness in his cheeks is gone. He smirks at me and I'm a bit dazed, confused by what had just happened.

"Yeah that's fine," Zayn says, apparently speaking for all of us. "We'll just hang out today us four and then tonight we'll find something to do. What are you and Danielle going to do?"

I blank out once more and think about the last concert we had. There were so many Larry moments during the show and I find myself smiling. For some reason, my heart longs to go back to that night. I know it sounds weird but everything just seemed so perfect back then, even though it wasn't that long ago. I can't explain it; it seemed almost too perfect to be real. I bet the fans really enjoyed themselves that night because I sure did.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by our waiter Viktor saying, "May I suggest the  _Bavaro Beach_ just good a thirty minutes away from here?

_Ooh! A beach, I haven't been to a beach in ages! Last time we went to a beach, Harry got a pretty nasty sunburn and I felt so bad for the lad._

"That would be brilliant," Zayn grins.

"We can get you guys a cab," Viktor suggests. "And he'll bring you there and back after – you're his only customers after all! I'll have the cab waiting once you boys leave the restaurant."

He then takes our order and leaves, flashing one more grin at us. He seems really friendly and nice, I feel like we might have just made a new friend in Dominican.

"Isn't this awesome?" Harry asks and smiles at Zayn. "We could go surfing at a cool beach apparently!"

 _Harry you don't even know_ how  _to surf! So what you said was pointless and random. I mean I can always teach him I guess. Yeah that would be nice, because then we could bond a bit more and I'm always down for some Harry time!_

Before I an even imagine what it would be like to have some alone time with Harry, Zayn oh-so rudely interrupts me. "Or, you can fall asleep and not put on any sunscreen, thus giving you a huge sunburn everywhere and be a dick the rest of the trip, complaining about how much it hurts when  _you're_ the one who didn't put any sunscreen on."

"Hey! That was one time," Harry frowns and pouts, looking kind of adorable. "I'm going to go in the water  _and_ I'll have sunblock on. Don't judge me."

"Too late," Zayn, Niall, Liam and I all say at the same time, laughing in the process.

Harry rolls his eyes and then looks at me. His eyes start to get big and my heart pangs slightly.  _Oh no! He's going to do the puppy face. Damn you and your cute face and your curls! The curls have nothing to do with what's happening, but they're adorable as well so damn them!_

"I understand the other three but  _you_ Louis?" he asks in a hurt voice, seeming heartbroken. "I thought you loved me no matter what..."

_Nooo, he's being so cute and I just want to let him win, but me being myself, I simply cannot let him win. I'm way too competitive for my own good. It's hard to resist his puppy eyes but I just have to force myself to do so._

"I'm sorry babe," I smirk and my face drops for a second.  _Babe?! Why the hell did I say babe?_ I quickly wink and hope that Harry didn't see my face drop. "I lied."

"That's not what you told me last night," Harry continues and winks again.

_My golly goodness, what is with all the winking? People might think we have some sort of weird eye disease or twitch. Oh well, like that's going to stop me from continuing to wink hehe._

All the boys' mouths drop open and they seem as if they can't believe what Harry just said. I try so hard not to laugh and I swear it's killing me to hold it in.

"B-But how is that even possible?!" Zayn exclaims, super confused. "You two weren't even in the same bed or in the same room for that matter."

 _They're idiots, they're complete idiots_ , I think to myself.  _And they say they're not gullible, to that I say HA! I'm going to have to pull the "gullible isn't in the dictionary" one on them._

"Maybe I snuck in," Harry smirks, just making things both worse and better at the same time.

Who needs TV when you have three idiot friends that will believe anything you say? Maybe I should tell them that I'm Prince Shabalaba Babalaba Ding Dong and they will do everything I say. I look at their faces and my god they look horrified! Alright, that's enough torture . . . for now mwahaha.

"Oh stop Harry," I snicker. "They had enough; we didn't actually do anything last night except sleep in our own beds. For people who say they're not gullible . . . they sure aren't proving it."

They frown at us and Harry and I die of laughter. He high fives me and I feel a sensational tingling against my hand once I pull it away. I frown and stare at my hand for a quick second, wondering what must of caused that. Maybe it's the air conditioning.

"You two are both so immature," Liam laughs, sounding amused.

"Sorry dad," I smile sweetly at him, "it won't happen again."

He glares at me and scrunches up his face, giving me his "disapproving" look. Danielle kisses Liam and I look away, not wanting to intrude. Instead, I decide to stare at my ol' buddy ol' pal Zaynie-boy. He seems to be yet again concentrating on Niall for some weird reason. Maybe he has a little crush on him or something. I make note in my head to remind myself to talk to him about that later today.

Maybe I can ask him while we're at the beach! It would be the perfect time, and I'm dying to know what's been up with him. He just can't seem to take his eyes off of Niall. But then again, he's always been the most protective of him since Niall's his "Baby Nandos". Cute nickname eh? It's so cute, but in a sickening kind of way.

Our food arrives and I drool slightly, eyeing the precious thing in our lives called known as food. I pick up my fork and dig in, super excited to start the rest of the day.

-     -     -

The minute we get back to where we're staying for the two weeks, I make a quick jog to my room. I change into some swim trunks and keep the same shirt I'm already wearing. I also pack a small bag with some sunblock, a pair of sunglasses and a book. Once I'm finished packing everything, I go back to the main room and sit on the couch, waiting for everyone else to come out.

Niall's the second one to come out and he sits down beside me. He gives me a small smile before asking angrily, "Can you believe he's ditching us for  _her_?"

Oh my... He seems pretty mad about it. I mean, I thought it was a bit rude too but of course I wouldn't ever bring it up. I shrug and reply, "Yeah, it's kind of mean.  Like, we're supposed to be hanging out as a band. And I get that he wants to spend some time with his girlfriend and everything but today is our first day together in Dominican and it would have been nice if we could have all been together without anyone else intruding."

"He better not do this for the whole duration of the trip," Niall mumbles under his breath, hoping I won't hear him.

But unfortunately for him, I did. He must have something against Danielle. I have never seen him this mad about Liam not hanging out with us before. Usually he's pretty quiet when it comes to the mention of Danielle. Maybe he just can't keep quiet anymore?

Before I can think of anything else, Harry comes out of his room as well. He puts his bag on the ground and frowns, looking around before asking, "Where's Zayn?"

"Probably still getting ready," I chuckle.

Harry shakes his head and says, "Oh god, I hope we can even  _get_ to the beach before it's dark."

 _Yeah, we_ have  _to get to the beach! There's something very important that I want to ask Zayn._

-     -     -

Once we get to the beach, Zayn sits down on a lounging chair and puts on some sunglasses. He then grabs his phone and puts in his earphones, turning the rest of the world off. I mentally groan to myself and sigh.  _Oh well, I guess I'll have to ask him later. For now, I can hang out with my Hazza._

Thinking about that thought makes my heart beat slightly faster. I decide to just ignore it and focus on finding Harry. I see a tall pale man with a mop of curls and I advance towards him, knowing it's Harry because duh – who else would look that sexy? As I walk over, I notice his shirt is already off and he is putting on sunscreen. I giggle to myself, thinking back on the time he burnt himself really bad.

Harry looks up at me and smiles. He then stares at me and I suddenly feel insecure. He keeps staring closer to my stomach and lower area. I look down and notice I'm wearing my swim shorts inside out.  _No wonder he's staring . . . talk about embarrassing._

"Will you apply sunscreen to my back Haz?" I ask, trying to change the subject and make him stop staring at the embarrassment. "I'll do yours after?"

 _What an idiot! You_ just  _saw him put on sunscreen! He probably thinks you're super weird. Let's just hope he doesn't hear what you said at the end._

Harry quickly nods his head and holds out his hands. I give him the sunblock and the minute he has it, he pulls his hands away very fast. I give him an odd look and frown to myself – maybe my hands are just cold? I decide to once again let it go and turn around so he can start applying sunscreen to my back. I hear him squirt it onto his hands and he rubs it in, making it warm. Suddenly, warm, soft and gentle hands go onto my back and I immediately let go of all the tension I didn't know that I was holding in. I let a sigh of relief out and don't move a muscle. I remain quiet and enjoy the relaxation. Usually, nobody can put sunscreen on me because I freak out but – there's something about how Harry's doing it and it just feels right.

Suddenly, his hands go close to the top of my swim shorts and I tense up, feeling somewhat nervous all of a sudden. He quickly finishes up and claps his hands once he's done. Even after he's done, I still feel tense and uncomfortable. I sigh and turn around, smiling at him and saying, "Thanks mate! Your turn now, turn around."

_Okay Louis, just finish this as fast as you can so you can go in the water. Being in the water always relaxes you and will help your uncomfortableness._

I grab the sunscreen and quickly put some in my hands, immediately rubbing it on his back.

"AHH!" he exclaims. "Geez Louis, it's cold!"

"Stop being such a girl," I chuckle a bit, smiling at his reaction.

I continue to put sunscreen all over him and I can feel his goosebumps. I figure it's just because of the how cold the sunscreen is, which is weird because by now, it should be warm for him. Once I finish all over his back, I start going up to his shoulder as I ask, "You didn't do your shoulders did you Haz?"

"Erm, no...," Harry says awkwardly, but in a cute way. "Not yet anyways, I'm going to."

"Nonsense," I smile as I start to rub the cream onto his shoulders. "Let me do it, I still have some sunscreen on my hands left anyways."

As I continue to rub it into his shoulders, Harry lets out a small shudder. I frown and start to rub it deeper into his shoulders when he suddenly tenses up. He then starts running away as he yells out, "RACE YOU TO THE WATER!"

_Um, what? Don't question it Louis, you don't want to seem all weird around him. Just pretend you don't notice it._

I follow Harry into the water and sigh happily. I let my body float around as I hit ultimate relaxation. The water feels so cool against my skin and I love it.

"You aren't going to surf today?" Harry asks, seeming shocked.

"Nah," I shrug, not really feeling it. "Not today. I'm not really in the mood for it anymore. Maybe next time or something, maybe then I'll feel like it."

Harry swims over to me and I stop floating on my back and face him instead. He pushes a piece of hair off my forehead and I smile thankfully. "Well, let's just have fun swimming then today Lou."

"Or," I smirk, thinking a mastermind ultimate genius plan. "We could have a SPLASH FIGHT!"

I start to splash him as hard as I can as I laugh menacingly. Harry then squeals in a super high pitch voice and tries to dodge the water – which won't work because we're right beside each other. He gives up on trying to dodge after a few seconds and begins splashing me back instead. I quickly try to make an escape but Harry isn't buying it. "Oh no, you're not getting away Louis; not on my watch."

I chuckle and try to swim away anyways. The splash fight goes on for almost half an hour before Harry decides to give up with the water because, and I quote, "I'm becoming a pruney old man." I wave goodbye to him and stay in a few minutes before I realize –  _hey! I need to go speak to Zayn before we leave! And what better time than the present?_

I quickly swim to shore and get out of the water, going to fetch my towel before going to see Zayn. I dry myself off a bit and wrap the towel around my shoulders, looking for Zayn. He's not too far so I walk over to him and grab a chair, placing it beside him. I set up my towel and sit down, laying down in the sun, hoping to dry off. I tap Zayn's shoulder and say, "Zayn? I know you have your music on but can we talk?"

I wait for a minute and he never even moves. I groan and tap on his shoulder again, waiting once more. Once again, he doesn't answer.

"That's it," I exclaim as I take off his shades.

Once I take the shades off, I notice that his eyes are closed.  _The bastard's sleeping! Of course he is._ I take out his earphones and put my lips close to his ear before I yell, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

Zayn stumbles and his phone ends up falling in the sand. He groans and glares at me before saying, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk," I say, crossing my arms like a little five year old.

"You don't say?" Zayn asks, pretending to be shocked.

I roll my eyes but manage to smile. Damn this kid.

"I wanted to talk about Niall," I say.

Zayn doesn't react any different than he normally would. He just looks at me and puts his sunglasses on his head as he replies, "What about him?"

"Well, I've noticed that you've been keeping your eye on him a lot," I say, trying to think back on all the suspicious Zayn moments in the past two days.

"And?" Zayn chuckles. "He's my baby, I like to make sure he's okay. Is that a problem?"

"N-No," I find myself stuttering, suddenly feeling much less confident about this talk. "I just, I don't know. I forget why I came over here, there were a lot of things but now I can't even seem to think of one."

"Exactly," Zayn smirks and puts his sunglasses back on, plugging in his earphones once more. "So, nice chat. See ya later alligator."

I start to get up when I remember all the things that seem suspicious about Zayn's behaviour.  _Nice try Zayn, you tried to be so nonchalant that I wouldn't even remember why I came here but HA! I remember now, nice brainwash but next time, try to do it better. This man's got it going on in the brain department!_

I pull out his earphones and he exclaims, "Hey!"

"No! I remember all my reasons! Nice try Zayn but I've been keeping my eye on you," I say as Zayn takes off his shades. "You ready for my list?"

"Go ahead," Zayn sighs, looking down at the sand.

"One; when you first said "Niam" to Liam, you said it with such a despicable tone, as if the word gave you food poisoning. Two; you clenched your jaw and seemed pissed when Niall was concerned for Liam about Danielle. Three; when Niall walked with Liam through the door and you went first you were super pissed and stalked off. And this is all within just twenty four hours–"

"Okay I get it," Zayn groans and interrupts me, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Hush," I exclaim and smack his hand. "Don't interrupt me, I'm not finished yet. Four; you made a big deal out me asking you what was wrong later that day when I only asked you once, I wasn't pestering you yet you wanted me to drop it. Five; you gave me a look when I mentioned the burrito joke this morning. Six; you keep concentrating on Niall whenever Liam is with Danielle. Seven; this morning right before we left you were once again concentrating on Niall and you blanked out from everyone else. That's  _seven_ reasons right there. Spills the beans Malik."

"There's nothing to spill," Zayn mumbles to himself.

_You've got to be kidding me. Okay that's it, no more Mr. Nice Louis._

"I just gave you seven damn reasons Zayn so tell me before I go tell Niall how you've been acting–"

"You wouldn't dare," Zayn interrupts and glares at me.

"Watch me," I reply innocently as I start to get up.

Zayn grabs my arm and pushes me back down. "Okay fine. I'll tell you alright?"

"Spill," I grin.

Zayn blushes and looks at the ground as he says, "I have a small thing for Niall..."

"Zayn that's awesome!" I grin, about to do the party dance.

Zayn stops me and shakes his head. "No, he has a thing for someone else. I think it's Liam."

"Ew, why?" I chuckle.

Zayn smiles a bit and replies, "Beats me. But you have to PROMISE you won't tell a soul – not to Niall or Liam or even Harry okay?"

_Not Harry? But he's my best buddy, my pal, my everything. My everything? What . . . no. Nope. I did not say that. Moving on._

"Not even Danielle," Zayn rambles on. "Even though she has nothing to do with this whatsoever and has no relevance. Okay?"

"Okay," I sigh and shake his hand.

_Hey at least I know about Zayn's crush now. I can try to make all sorts of things happen to them by "accident" mwahahaha. Zayn, you'll love me for this._

-     -     -

"How long are we going to stay up?" Liam groans and frowns. "It's already eleven."

"Oooh, eleven, man it's so  _late_ , how are you ever going to survive?" I tease, chuckling in the process.

Zayn says he has some sort of game ready for us. All I want to know is why we're sitting in a circle, in the dark, on the  _floor_. This butt hurts when sitting on hard things I'll have you know.

"We," Zayn starts and smirks, holding up a flashlight. "Are going to play  _Truth or Dare_."

_Truth or Dare? Hell yeah, that was my childhood! People always said I was the best. I never say no to a challenge, ever. I'm going to rock this game harder than Dwayne the Rock Johnson hehe. But, I can't let the guys know my mad skills so looks like I have to play dumb._

"What's  _Truth or Dare_?" I ask and frown, pretending to be helplessly lost.

The guys all drop their mouths at me and don't say anything. I blush for real and recover by saying, "What? Am I missing something here?"

"You've  _never_ played this game before?" Zayn asks in a fascinated tone.

I shake my head, trying not to smile.  _These shmucks won't see what hit 'em._ Zayn then goes on  _explaining_ how the game works and that takes all of my willpower not to laugh right then and there.  _Oh Zayn, I'm probably better at this game – wait no, I_ know  _I'm better at this game than you are sweetie._

"Oh, I'm caught up now," I smile, not even hearing a word he said.

"You only have one chicken," Zayn continues. "Where you refuse–"

 _A chicken? Yeah right! Over my dead body! I'm too good to use a_ chicken _, I have this game down to a science. Which is weird because I almost failed Science in high school._

"Should we really play though?" Liam frowns, seeming concerned and worried. "Sometimes that game can get nasty and people end up getting hurt."

"Stop being a baby and let's play," Harry smirks.

"I'll start it off," Zayn smiles and looks at Niall. "Niall, truth or dare?"

_Oh ma gawdz Zayn don't make it so obvious you like him. You have to be subtle, like gawdz._

"Truth," Niall replies.

"Who has the best eyes out of the people in this room?" Zayn asks.

"Laaame," Harry chants.

_My thoughts exactly Hazza, my thoughts exactly._

"It's just to start," Zayn mumbles, turning his attention back to Niall.

"Um, I'd have to say Harry," Niall responds.

_Whoa whoa my blond Irish friend, wrong answer. The answer is Zayn, it is always Zayn. Haz is mine._

Where the hell did that come from? Okay, maybe I should stop thinking so much. Clearly this is getting out of hand and my thoughts are just acting up because–

"Louis," Liam asks.  _Wait – how did, when did? What..._ "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I grin, getting ready to conquer the world! Or maybe just this game. Baby steps Louis baby steps.

"I dare you to, um, to give a wet willy to the person on your left," Liam replies, seeming awkward about his answer.

I roll my eyes, how lame was that? Oh well, a dare's a dare. I turn to my left and notice a very scared Niall. I grin and put a finger in my mouth before shoving it into Niall's ear, who yelps and pushes me away. I laugh along with Zayn and Liam stares sheepishly at Niall, probably feeling bad for the kid.

I grab the flashlight and turn to Zayn. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Dare," Zayn smirks, having a glint of adventure in his eyes.

"I dare you to put an ice cube down your pants, in your trousers until it melts completely," I smirk.

 _BAM! Betcha didn't expect that Zayn huh?_ Clearly he did not because his smirk leaves and he makes up the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard in my life. "B-But there's no ice."

To that I say, bullcraparola! There's  _always_ ice if you put your mind to it. Niall chuckles and says, "I saw some in the freezer."

He suddenly gets up to go get it and I see Zayn checking out Nialler's ass. I smirk to myself and watch Zayn stare at our best friend. You know, they would make a really good couple. There's a hint of that bad boy edge combined with the innocent Irish, it's a good combo. That's it, I've decided. They are my OTP.

_You know, I only found out about the OTP slang a few months ago. I was stumbling across some fan fiction and it was Lirry (yuck!) and that word was used. So naturally, I had to use Google search and now it's in my vocabulary. God, I love the internet._

I look up and see everyone's gone.  _Damnit Louis! Stop spacing out!_ I get up and walk outside, seeing a naked Niall run around yelling "Barney is sexy".  _See? Now THAT'S what I'm talking about. That's a good dare._ However, Zayn probably did it just to see Niall's junk in da trunk. Clever Zayn, very clever.

We go back to the room and I sit down, looking at Zayn's satisfied face. I chuckle gently to myself and shake my head. That boy...

"I dare you to kiss whoever you want in this room for ten seconds," Niall says and smirks.

_Wait – who's turn is it?_

Suddenly, I feel some gentle lips pressed against my cheek. I see the brown mop of curls and I end up grinning. His lips feel really soft against my cheek and I almost don't want them to leave. Unfortunately, they leave and if I'm correct, they leave a second too soon. I frown while still being in shock, wondering why it's already over.

"I meant on the lips," Niall grumbles, annoyed.

_Whoa hold up. Lips? NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LIPS._

_**Louis why the hell are you freaking out? You've kissed a boy before, I mean you were six and you didn't know any better but still. You could do this, or I guess, you** could've _ **_done this._ **

"You never specified where," Harry smirks.

For some reason, my heart slows down and I feel relieved all of a sudden. Wow, maybe I'm not as ready as I thought I was for this game. If we ever end up playing again some night, I  _have_ to do better! I was – and am – totally not prepared for this. Then again, the last time I played  _Truth or Dare_ I was still in high school!

"Louis, truth or dare?" Liam asks.

 _Damn and I have_ got  _to start listening to the other truths and dares. Who knows what I'm missing out on?_

"Truth," I smile, deciding to take this one easy.

"Have you ever fantasized about someone you shouldn't have? Like a celebrity or Harry's mum or something?"

Well . . . that was better than his lame dare. I think back on if I have and I remember exactly who. It's not something I'm proud to admit and I don't even know what it means. I shudder just thinking about as I blush and nod. "Yes..."

"Who?!" Liam, Zayn and Niall chorus.

"That's another question and it's not my turn anymore," I smirk.  _The man's still got it! Well,_ some  _of it at least._

"Zayn, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare," Zayn replies.

_Ooh, perfect! I have the perfect idea for Zayn!_

"I dare you to put whipped cream on either your lips, cheek, or forehead and then have a person of your choice–"  _cough cough NIALL cough cough_ "lick it off of you."

Zayn glares at me and I decide to help him out a bit. "I'll even go get it," I say and get up, fetching it from the fridge.

I come back and hand it to him. He barely puts any on his cheek and I give him a look. "A bit more Zayn."

"Ugh," Zayn groans and puts some more on.

"And?" I smirk.

_Pick Niall!_

"I pick . . . Louis," Zayn grins.

_Fan-favourite mysterious boy with whip cream on his cheek say what..._

_You idiot! You were supposed to pick Niall. God damn must I make it specific next time!?_

I crawl over and then start taking the whip cream off his cheek.  _Yum!_ Once there's not much left, I begin sucking his cheek and Zayn laughs at the sensation. I roll my eyes and continue until there's none left in sight. I then go back to my spot and notice that Harry's standing up.

"It's late, we should stop playing," he says quickly, seeming sad. "I'm going to bed, night."

He storms off to his room and slams the door.  _What's up with him?_ I look at the rest of the guys and they seem confused as well. I shrug and grab the flashlight. "Mind if we just do one more round? Please?"

"Sure," they respond.

"Great," I grin and turn to Liam. "Truth or dare?"

_Please pick dare, please pick dare, I have the perfect idea._

"Dare," Liam says, seeming unsure.

_Perfect!_

"Liam, I dare you to leave the game and go to sleep."

"Wait what?" Liam asks, confused.

Zayn bursts out laughing and that causes Niall to laugh as well. Liam seems confused and also hurt and my heart pangs a bit. I feel bad for him but this is a must. I have to make this work. I nod my head and reply, "You heard me now shoo! Don't make me get the fly swatter."

Liam grumbles and gets up, mumbling a goodnight to everyone before returning to his room. I turn to Niall and Zayn and say, "Since Liam left, the flashlight lands back on me. Niall, truth or dare?"

"If I pick dare are you going to make me leave too?" Niall asks and chuckles.

I smile a bit and shake my head. "No, I won't, I promise."

"Alright, well dare," Niall smiles.

"I dare you to kiss Zayn somewhere you've never kissed him before and you must kiss him on the face. You've already kissed his cheek so that's out of the question," I smirk, winking at Zayn and giving him a secret thumbs up.

Zayn seems shocked, embarrassed and scared all at the same time. Niall doesn't seem to mind and crawls over to him. He gives a shy smile at Zayn before gently kissing his forehead for no more than three seconds. Niall then gets up and yawns. "Well I'm going to go to bed now guys, goodnight!"

He then leaves for his room and closes the door. Zayn walks over to me and blushes. "How could you do that to me without a warning?!"

"How was I supposed to warn you?" I chuckle.

Zayn shrugs and nods. "You're right. Hey, I just want to say thanks by the way. For that dare. Trust me, I appreciate it, but please don't go too far. Like that dare was perfect, yet also too close for comfort. So just make sure it's nothing too bad. Don't want to have to use up my chicken."

I laugh and nod, giving Zayn a hopeful smile. "You know, you two would be very cute together."

Zayn groans and sighs, "I know, I just wish  _he_ would see that."

"He might one day," I add. "You never know what could happen in the next two weeks..."


	6. Chapter Five

 

 

I yawn and slowly open my eyes, seeing darkness in the room. I look at the time and notice it's still quite early to be up. Just as I'm about to go back to bed, I hear a sound.

"Hello," someone greets me, coming from the dark corner in the room.

I jump and begin to yell when a hand suddenly covers my mouth to keep me from yelling. I look up to notice it's Zayn and my heart begins to calm down.  _Holy shitballs! That was scary._

"Zayn," I exclaim angrily. "Ombré, what the hell! That wasn't cool; you nearly scared me to a point where I was going to leak in my trousers."

"Sorry mate," Zayn chuckles, a bit too hard if you ask me. "I just," he hesitates. "Now that you know about Niall, I feel a bit more relieved than I did before. Also, now I can come to you whenever I need advice about him! Only if that's alright with you of course."

I shrug and reply, "Sure, I'm known to give great love advice. Some may call me the  _Love Whisperer_."

I whisper the last part and chuckle to myself. Zayn raises his eyebrows at me and asks, "Who calls you that?"

 _No one. And I didn't steal it from Dez from_ Austin and Ally  _either. Damn it Liam! Making me reference the Family Channel TV shows. That man no longer controls TV time when we're all hanging out. I'm surprised Zayn didn't recognize my line. Then again, whenever Liam picks what we watch on TV, he usually ends up falling asleep because he's "bored"._

"That's not the point," I wave my hands in the air, trying to dismiss the issue. "What did you want to talk about? Unless, you like watching me sleep. I'm sure I look damn hot when I sleep."

"Whatever," Zayn rolls his eyes, hinting a small smile on his face. "Well clearly I want to talk about Niall–"

_Big shocker there._

"What should I do?" Zayn asks, looking helplessly lost and sad.

"About what?" I ponder, not really catching where he's going with this.

"With my  _crush_ ," Zayn groans. "Stop trying to torture me by repeating it out loud! What do I do about it?"

_Oh, my bad. The beautiful God-like man needs to be more specific on certain things. Notice how "certain things" wasn't that specific either. Huh, maybe I'm just as bad as him._

**_Stop it Louis! Concentrate on Zayn, ignore your constant thoughts. They're very distracting._ **

"I'm assuming you don't just want to ignore your feelings for him?" I ask.

Zayn shakes his head and smiles bashfully. "No, I can't. I really like him and I want to do something about it. And maybe...," he sighs and rubs his eyes. "Maybe find out if he might have the same feelings for me as I do for him."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I tried adding a lot of Ziall in last night's game of  _Truth or Dare_ ," I smirk and raise my eyebrows up and down playfully at him.

"I noticed," Zayn smiles thankfully. "I appreciated it; however you could  _try_ to be a little more subtle. I mean, you kicked Liam out of the game! It was very obvious that you were cooking something in your pure-genius-yet-slightly-evil mind."

"Aww shucks," I say bashfully. "Zayn Malik you sure know how to make my heart swoon."

He laughs and shakes his head in amusement. "Anyways, back to my previous thoughts? Niall? Suggestions?"

"Like I mentioned before," I begin, finally sitting up in my bed. " _Truth or Dare_ is a good way to see how things flow between you two. Also, whenever it comes to partnering up with someone – claim Niall immediately. Maybe even ask if you guys can be partners for everything for this trip? Just try and get as close as possible as you can with him, without being too obvious of course."

"No shit," Zayn rolls his eyes. "We should probably head out to the kitchen and see if anyone else is up. Maybe we can go to  _Manuel's_ for breakfast; Niall seems to really like the food there."

"Please," I chuckle. "He likes the food  _anywhere_. The boy is a life-size human version of Buster Baxter from the show  _Arthur_."

"You had to watch that with your little sister too I assume?" Zayn smirks.

_With them . . . without them . . . usually without them... The details don't really matter here._

I get out of bed and Zayn walks out of my room. I quickly change into some day clothes and go into the kitchen to see just Zayn there. As I sit down, I notice Liam walking into the kitchen. He greets us with a smile and says, "Anyone know if Harry and Niall are awake?"

Zayn and I both shake our heads and Liam adds, "I'll go wake them up – starting with Harry's room because it's closer."

Liam walks into Harry's room and closes the door behind him. I turn to Zayn and say, "Sit next to Niall at the restaurant today, and try to touch him as much as you can without it seeming fishy or odd. Unfortunately, that's the best advice I can give for now as the information is still processing through my brain."

Liam quickly runs out of Harry's room and says in a panicked voice, "Start making food here! We're not going to  _Manuel's_! Hurry please!"

I quickly get up and go the refrigerator, not  _yet_ questioning why Liam is acting bonkers. I take out the blueberry pancake batch that I made last night before bed and start getting everything ready.

"Liam," Zayn says, seeming confused. "What just happened?"

Liam just shakes his head very fast and doesn't say a word. He sits down and Zayn just stares at him, trying to figure out what the fudgity-fudging-fuck just happened. Niall walks out of Harry's room and I stop flipping the pancakes that are on the grill.

 _Wait,_ Niall  _was in Harry's room this whole time? Why was he in his room? Maybe that's why Liam is freaked out too, but I mean it's nothing to freak out over. So there must have been something going on between the two of them – but what?_

I decide to shake it off and go back to the pancakes. Harry then comes out and sits down at the table as well. I notice that Liam keeps staring at Harry and I suddenly feel all defensive of my little Hazza. Liam shouldn't stare, it's impolite. I walk over to the table and put down a plate of steaming hot blueberry pancakes. I then bring another plate over as Niall takes pretty much a whole batch of pancakes. I laugh and take some myself.

"So," Niall says, in mid-chomp. "What er we dooin' tooday?"

I notice everyone else starts to stare at Liam so I just stare at him as well, wondering why we think  _he_ gets to decide what we should do for today. Liam ignores all of us and continues to eat his pancakes in silence, staring down at his plate. A few minutes go by and Zayn clears his throat – bless this man. "Well, we could ride some ATVs. I saw a sign at the beach yesterday about a four wheel ATV adventure. Would anybody be interested in that?"

"Ooh," I exclaim and grin, "that sounds fun."

Niall and Harry answer as well. I look at Liam and he's still just staring at his plate. I frown and decide not to say anything about it – at least, not to his face. Maybe I'll talk behind his back later and gossip about him hehe.

Zayn gives a quick look at Liam before saying, "Well then it's settled! We'll ride some ATVs today!"

_I wonder how that's going to go with Liam acting like this. Things might get really awkward – not that it's never happened before. I once walked in on Niall enjoying himself a bit too much; I guess that was pretty awkward. But Liam, he's just acting so strange. Usually I would expect this behaviour from Zayn or myself, but not Liam. He's just being such a . . . PAYNE! God your jokes suck Tomlinson, no wonder you're single._

"Oh and later tonight," Harry begins, clearing his throat and talking super slow like he always does.

_Shut up thoughts! The sexy curly-haired man is speaking! SHH!_

"We have to play  _Truth or Dare_  again, I sort of promised Niall we'd play."

"It's actually a fun game," I crack a smile and try not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah," Zayn scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you've never heard of it before last night!"

 _God damnit Zayn I'm trying_ not  _to laugh! You're going to blow my cover and everyone will find out that I lied and I'll get kicked out of the band then have to make money off the streets by selling my body to gross desperate people and then I'll have no more house no more friends I'll be left alone to fend off in this cruel cruel world called Earth, and just when I think that's not bad enough, I'll get diseases from all the crazy sex just for a little food money and–_

Niall coughs slightly and nudges me. I stop my wild train of thought and think back on what Zayn said. I chuckle a bit and reply innocently, "I can't believe I've never heard of it either. We used to play  _Twister_ and  _Monopoly_ and those kinds of board games."

_Oh lord, I'm never going to be accepted into Heaven now. Oh well! There goes that._

"Please tell me you've played  _7 Minutes in Heaven_ before," Zayn frowns and gives me a hopeful look.

"What is that?" I exclaim and gasp, petrified. "Please tell me it doesn't involve hurting yourself and pretending you're in Heaven because you feel like you're dead."

Niall spits out his chewed up pancake food from his mouth and it lands on Liam, causing the blond to die of laughter. Zayn just shakes his head and sighs, not even  _daring_ to look at me.

Okay, that's it. I'm going to Hell for sure now. It wasn't 100% confirmed earlier but I swear I can already sense I'm on the third layer of it once I die. It's so bad to lie to your friends, I suggest to  _never_ do it!

_Of course I've played the game! Everyone has, you would have to be a loser and a loner to not have played that during your childhood. Seriously, who is that pathetic to never have played it?!_

"I've never played the game either," Liam mumbles.

 _Whoomp there it is! Shit that sucks, but it's also actually kind of funny hahahaha! Okay, enough laughter. Liam is a friend, a friend who's never even played_ 7 Minutes in Heaven _hahaha! Alright, no more laughing._

"I've never even heard of it of it," I admit and fake blush.

_Alright, NOW I'll stop lying..._

"Then how did you get your first kiss?" Zayn sighs, rubbing his forehead as if this is actually giving him a headache.

"In the play  _Grease_ ," I reply, actually telling the truth.

"You've at least played  _Spin the Bottle_ right? If not, I don't know  _what_ goes on in Doncaster," Zayn sighs and puts a hand on his hip.

I giggle softly to myself and reply, "Of course I've played that!"

I look at Harry and he's concentrating on Liam. I frown a bit and reply to something Zayn said a few seconds ago. I don't even really remember what I just said – something about hugging instead of kissing? My brain is all fuzzy because I keep focusing on Harry. I decide to stop focusing on Hazza and look back at Zayn instead. The minute I see his face, I burst out laughing. "Your face! Oh my god, that was amazing! Did someone catch that on video? That was pure gold!"

Zayn mentions something about the game we played last night and Harry immediately pipes in, "I was the king of that game. There wasn't a single dare that I wouldn't do and that I won't do in the future. I still never chickened out once in my entire life and I don't plan to ever while playing that game."

 _Cocky bastard. I bet I'm better than you! I guess we'll have to see who the_ real _champion is._

Niall winks at Harry and says, "I'll remember that Styles."

Liam throws a hissy fit and gets out of his chair, just standing there like a dumb Oompa Loompa – and not even one of the cute ones! He then starts to have a freaking staring contest with Niall and Niall doesn't back down. He gives Liam  _the look_  and Liam looks away, looking kind of embarrassed actually.

_Niall's the winner of the staring contest! Hip hip hooray!_

Liam storms out and goes into his room, slamming the door behind him.

_Wow, sore loser much?_

"Um, what the hell just happened? Zayn asks, seeming very confused.

"Liam's acting weird," Harry shrugs. "We should just drop it."

Don't worry Harry; I'll save you from the awkwardness that the sore loser just caused! I got your back my friendly Harry – hey, that rhymed hehe.

"Well  _I_ would  _love_  to play  _Truth or Dare_ tonight," I grin, making the conversation focus on me, as it should be.

_Damn you're on fire Louis! Them rhymes are cooler than dimes...? Okay, you lost it. Never mind._

"Well," Zayn grins at me, looking super-duper cayoot – my own version of 'cute'. "You're still a kid at heart since you refuse to believe you're going to turn twenty-one in December."

 _How dare he! That beautiful-haired bastard! No one mentions my age_ – okay, maybe Harry but he's my favourite, oops! –  _and gets away with it! Oh Zaynie-boy, you're going to be paying in tonight's game of_ Truth or Dare _. But you can't find out about my vengeance just yet, so I'll play it as cool as a cucumber in school._

"So then it's settled," I smile, "we'll play the game tonight once we come back from the ATV adventure?"

Zayn and Harry both grin at me but Niall doesn't. I frown but then I notice he's frowning as well and my heart instantly melts. Poor Nialler, I wonder what's up with him? Harry looks at him as well and I smile, knowing that Harry will probably take care of him. Harry's always had a soft spot for Niall, which kind of makes me jealous–  _wait what? Jealous? Why would I be jealous? God damnit Louis, get your emotions together!_

\-      -      -

The minute the vehicle stops, I jump out as quick as I can, imitating Lulu from  _The Pacifier_ after she gets out of the car when Vin Diesel stops driving. Of course, I don't scream land, but that's because I couldn't even talk. The ride over was so awkward, and most of all: silent. Which is weird, because usually Liam or Niall never shuts up and always talks about  _something_ – which can get pretty annoying. But today, they were both so silent in the car and it was driving me bonkers. I never thought I'd get out of the car, I thought the rest of my life was going to be like that. Drastic and dramatic, I know, but hey that's Louis Tomlinson for you! I mean, yeah Niall spoke slightly – but only to the three of us, not Liam, which was taco-loco.

We all walk over to the front desk and I notice the guy is playing Angry Birds on his phone.  _How professional._ A minute later, he still hasn't noticed us so I clear my throat rather loudly and sassily. The guy then jumps and closes his iPhone as it falls to the floor. I smirk and laugh inside my head. That's right buddy, that's what you get!  _Maybe his iPhone even cracked, wouldn't that be awesome!_

"Hello! Welcome to 'Four Wheel ATV Adventure', so you're f–"

_Blah blah blah, move on with it already Mr.! You already made us waste two full minutes of our lives, how many more minutes will you waste?_

I notice that Harry starts taking out his wallet and I can't help but bite my lip and check him out while he does that. I immediately realize that I'm checking out  _my best friend_  and stop right away. To distract myself, I quickly stop Harry by placing a hand over his and smile at him as he looks up, confused. I smile gently and my heart starts to pound faster as I try not to stutter, "No Haz, I've got this one. You can get tomorrow's supper at  _Manuel's_. I'll pay for all of us today."

Harry begins to chew on his bottom lip and a frown appears. I can't exactly know what he's thinking but I think he feels bad that I'm paying. I begin to smile even more as he tries to say something. "But Louis I–"

"Don't  _but Louis_ me! I mean I know you have a thing for my bum Harry but please; we're in  _public_ ," I smirk, trying to play it cool even though my heart is racing. And if anything,  _I'm_ the one who's obsessed with his butt. I mean, I was just checking it out anyways! And if that's not having a thing for it then I don't know what is!

As we get our costumes for the day, I grab Liam's arm and pull him back while everyone else goes to the change room. Liam looks confused and turns towards me. "What's up Lou?"

"Don't nonchalantly  _what's up_ me," I bark slightly. "What happened this morning? Why are you acting all weird around Niall,  _and_ Harry?"

Liam looks hurt that I barked at him. I immediately feel sorry for the lad but I don't back down. I need answers, and damn I'm going to get them! I put my hands on my hips and wait for Liam to reply. He clears his throat and rubs the back of his head, stalling. I then take a deep breath and raise my eyebrows at him, pointing to my watch, as if to say, "Time is money."

"Well I walked in on Niall and Harry and they were–"

_They were what?! Speak man speak!? Where they kissing? Oh god, please do not tell me they were kissing! Do I have to go kick some Irish butt?!_

"Hugging," Liam says, looking queasy.

"Hugging?" I chuckle; feel relieved all of a sudden. "That's it? Man! You really barged in there Liam!"

Liam glares at me and continues. "Harry was wiping away Niall's tears and things just seemed really close for them and I felt like they're keeping a secret from me. I hate when secrets are kept from me, it makes me very uncomfortable. So now I feel uncomfortable around Harry and Niall, mainly Niall. I thought Niall and I told each other everything..."

"Well Li," I sigh, feeling kind of bad for him. "You are with Danielle a lot; maybe it has something to do with that. Maybe you're spending too much time with her and not with him? Or even with us you know. This is supposed to reconnect us as a band, you know? That might be the problem."

Liam looks at the ground and mumbles, "I never thought of it that way. Maybe it is me... Have I pushed Niall away from me? Are Harry and Niall now best buddies?"

_Woah woah woah soldier, take it down a notch. Harry is MINE. Do you hear me? MINE!_

Oh my god, wow my inner thoughts are very aggressive lately. There's enough of Harry to go around, I don't know why my subconscious is going nuts right now. I choose to ignore it and reply, "No Liam, you're fine, just don't make things more awkward than they need to be okay? We don't want drama during our two weeks, we want to have fun! Alright? So just cheer up, don't be a Payne!"

I chuckle and Liam punches me in the shoulder, making me laugh even harder, to the point where I'm almost cackling.

\-     -     -

"Why do we always end up playing this game when it's late?" I groan, yawning a bit in the process.

"Because it's more fun that way," Zayn wiggles his eyebrows and laughs, smirking and stealing the flashlight first. "I'll start tonight, hmmm . . . Louis!"

"Truth," I smirk and crack my knuckles, ready for whatever comes my way. I notice Zayn's reaction and put my hands up innocently. "It's just to get started mate, don't worry."

"Who was the last person you got a boner over?" Zayn asks.

_Well dreams don't count, because if they would, that would be pretty awkward considering it's someone in this room. Do dreams count? Too bad, I'm saying they don't! I can't say his name out loud anyways, it was a dream and it meant nothing._

"Emma Stone," I reply proudly. That woman is gorgeous.

"Nothing to be ashamed of mate," Zayn chuckles, while passing me the flashlight. "She's really fit."

"Um Liam, truth or dare?" I ask and ignore Zayn, not wanting to continue on that subject.

Liam doesn't say anything and continues to look down at the ground. I mentally groan to myself and try to refrain from rolling my eyes. I told this dumb boy to let it go! But does anybody listen to me? No! Of course not, why listen to Louis? Other than Harry, he listens because he cares and he's amazing.

"Liam?" I ask once more, with a hint of annoyance.

"Dare," Liam mumbles, seeming miserable.

"I dare you to smile and be happy," I snap, getting annoyed again.

Liam looks up and does the biggest bullshit fake smile I've ever seen in my entire life! I groan and mumble, "And  _mean_ it."

I throw the flashlight at him and roll my eyes, trying to not let it bug me too much.

"Zayn," Liam asks.

"Dare," he replies.

"I dare you to give us your most dramatic performance ever with waterworks," Liam says, not seeming too sure about his dare.

Zayn rolls his eyes and laughs, pulling up his sleeves. "Easy."

_We're talking about the dare, not you Zayn! Ooooh what a great burn, biggest diss of the world! Damn Zayn, if only you heard that! You would kill me! Actually, maybe it's a good thing you didn't hear my diss then._

"It's Edward . . . he, he left  _her_ ," Zayn says, on the verge of tears.

Um, what the hell did I miss? Is this some kind of Twilight bullshit? Twilight was terrible! Plus had I not been for Twilight, that 50 Shades of Bullshit wouldn't have come out! What a terrible book and movie, a waste of trees.

"Bravo," Harry claps, smiling a bit.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Zayn asks.

"Dare," Harry grins.

"I dare you to wear someone else's trousers until someone else asks you truth or dare," Zayn chuckles.

Harry smiles immediately leaves and he crosses his arms and pouts as he asks, "Can I least choose who I want?"

"Nope," Zayn shakes his head and laughs. "Niall, it's your trousers mate."

_Damn Zayn, stop being so thirsty!_

Niall leaves the room to go take off his trousers and I can see the disappointment in Zayn's face. I give him a reassuring smile and he smiles back slightly. Niall then comes back with the trousers and Harry then puts them on his head. Weird place to put them, but alright?

"Liam, truth or dare?" Harry asks.

"Truth," Liam mumbles.

"Why are you so cranky today? What happened?" Harry asks gently.

_Yowza! Harry's going in for the kill. Let's see the bear responds, will he be gentle and tame? Or will be ferocious like the wind?_

"I saw something this morning I didn't like," Liam begins. "I know I have no reason to  _not_ not like it but I just didn't. It was weird and they're like brothers and it was just weird and it felt like I was intruding but I'm their friends too so shouldn't I know what's going on?"

Damn Payne. What the hell was that? I had a talk you with earlier, or maybe I didn't after all because you didn't listen to  _anything_ I said!

Liam sighs and takes the flashlight, looking at me drearily. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Dare," I reply and give Zayn a look, showing him that I  _do_ dares too.

"I dare you to sit on someone's lap until it's your next turn," Liam dares me.

"Okay mate," Zayn laughs and shakes his head. "I'm going to help you with your dares after tonight okay? Those are pathetic man."

I laugh and sit down on Harry's lap, sitting on my side so I can see him. He looks up at me – wow, this is a change for once, I'm taller – and I smile at him. "Hello Hazza."

Harry laughs and rolls his eyes. His cheeks start to turn red and I frown, wondering if I'm too heavy for him. Maybe I'm making him flushed with my weight.

Harry then wraps his arms around my waist and I let out a small gasp. Okay, maybe I'm not so heavy after all! Yay!

"Niall, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare," Niall smiles, not knowing what's coming.

"I dare you and Liam to make up."

Liam and Niall both suddenly look up in a panic. They glance at each other for less than a second and then they look away immediately. The panicked blond then turns to me and gulps. "You're joking yeah? Like you're not actually serious are you Louis?"

"No I am, that's my dare," I say and give him a look. This has gone on long enough, they're almost brothers. They need to make up right now. "Now complete the dare."

"Don't I have one chicken?" Niall asks and bites his bottom lip.

Liam looks so hurt and I swear, my heart just broke. I now have to go to the hospital so that they can get it fixed. Thanks a lot Niall! You know we never ever hurt Liam; he's too much of a precious puppy. Honestly though, Liam's face could kill someone with its sad cuteness.

"For crying out loud," Zayn groans, about to go on a tangent. "Just make up already! Look, you're both killing each other on the inside not talking to each other and it's written on both of your faces that you want to be best friends again. I know it's because Liam saw something this morning but the best thing to do is talk it out; not avoid and ignore each other – you'll never resolve anything if you do it that way! So for the love of mirrors,  _please_ just say sorry and go back to being best friends and the third best bromance in the band."

"Third?" I question, confused. "Who's second then?"

"Ziam," Zayn grins and winks at Liam.

His sentence says so, but his face says otherwise. I know he was dying to say Ziall, but he has to cheer up Liam. He took one for the team, how great of him! I look over at Liam and he smiles a genuine smile. I sigh of relief and feel happy myself.

"Li?" Niall says gently. "Can you look at me please?"

Liam looks up at Niall slowly and Niall takes a breath before he begins. "Li I'm sorry if what you saw this morning disturbed you. I didn't mean for anyone to see that and ir was a moment of weakness. I'm having trouble these days with . . . things and I just wanted to talk to someone about it and Harry kindly offered to help me yesterday at the beach but I refused.

"I thought I could go on without asking for help or comfort from anyone but turns out I can't. There's some stuff that I just can't deal with and I get hurt. What happened to you this morning Liam; it happens to me all the time and I don't like either. That's why I was going to Harry because there were certain images in my head that I couldn't seem to push out and I just needed a shoulder to cry on.

"The last person I would ever want to hurt is you Liam.  _Trust me_ , you're my best friend and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you lad. I would have gone to talk to you but I can't talk to you about this. I can talk to you about anything but not this time; this is personal and technically Harry still doesn't even know what it's about. I just cried on him and that was it.

_Damn Niall! You're really pouring your heart out right now. I didn't even know what it was about, and I somewhat still don't even know what he's talking about._

I turn to Zayn and he's concentrating so hard on Niall. He's listening deeply and nodding, being all cute and lovey dovey with Niall.

"Everyone knows that Louis and Harry are in love–"

_Come again from big fudge? Say what now?_

I'm just ignoring that for personal reasons. He was just joking anyways. Right? Yeah he must... Right?

_Louis, move on! Just try to think of something else!_

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry Li," Niall sighs, looking at Liam.

Everything stays quiet for too long and Niall takes in a deep breath, looking heartbroken.

"Li...," Niall mumbles, his voice almost shattering.

Liam immediately lunges onto Niall and hugs him super tightly. He keeps mumbling that he's sorry and it almost sounds like he's crying. I hear a giant heave and sigh gently. Correction, he  _is_ sobbing. Niall groans and mumbles, "Fuck." He then starts to cry as well, holding onto Liam tighter than before, which almost seems impossible.

Zayn and Harry both look at me and we all nod at each other. We then jump on top of them and make a huge sandwich.

"GROUP HUG!"

"Can't, breathe," Niall groans, trying to fan himself.

I laugh and pull myself off, looking at Zayn. I notice that he's the  _last_ one to pull away, which is surprising because I honestly thought Liam wouldn't want to pull away. I see Zayn smile discreetly and I chuckle to myself and shake my head. He is hardcore smitten.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Niall grins.

_Wait what? How are we already back to Truth or Dare! Damnit Louis you have to stop spacing out and missing everything._

"Truth," Harry says, and grins as he finally takes off the boxers and throws it back to Niall.

"Have you ever fantasized about something dirty from someone in this group?" Niall asks and smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

My ear suddenly perk up and I find myself looking directly at Harry. I try to pull my eyes away but I simply can't. It's as if I'm frozen – the cold never bothered me anyway – and I can't even move a muscle. All I hear is my heavy breathing as I wait for the curly haired boy to answer the damn question. I mean, how long does it take to answer a question? Just answer it!

"Yes," he replies and blushes faintly, avoiding everyone's looks.

"Oooooh," Liam chuckles and nudges him.

"I bet you  _anything_ it's about  _me_ ," Zayn snorts and poses sexily, which just looks more goofy rather than sexy if you ask me.

"Who is it?" I ask gently, not realizing until after I said it that I even asked this.

Harry turns to me and his face remains blank; I can't seem to read him. He just mumbles, "That's another question. You  _really_ have to be specific in this game if you want all your answers. I've been playing this for years and there's a reason I never give up."

_Aight, fine. I didn't wanna hear the answer anyways. Whatever. PLEASE HARRY JUST TELL ME. SEND ME A SIGN. COUGH IF IT'S LIAM, SNEEZE IF IT'S ZAYN, SCRATCH YOUR ARM IF IT'S NIALL AND LOOK AT ME IF IT'S ME._

Harry looks at me and I just blink. Okay, I was just making that up, there's no way that he knew about that. Coincidence? I say  _yes_! Nothing more than a simple coincidence...

"Louis, truth or dare?" Harry asks.

_Oh well no shit, that's why he was looking at me. That explains everything . . . sadly._

"Truth I guess," I reply, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Harry asks.

My smile immediately disappears and I just take a moment to myself. What the actual hell... Where did he even come up with that question?! I close my eyes and suddenly I'm back in 2004.

_"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! JOHANNAH, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" yells Louis' father, Troy._

_Johannah runs upstairs to her bedroom and shuts the door, hoping Troy won't come in. Of course, Troy just follows and barges right in. "WE ARE TALKING!"_

_"No we're not talking, we're yelling! Keep your voice down, Louis, Lottie, and Fizzy can probably hear you right now!" Johannah pleads, sounding desperate and tired. "This isn't good for the twins either." She points at her stomach. "Please, can we just go to bed?"_

_"NO WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" Troy yells, getting angrier._

_"Please stop yelling," Johannah raises her voice slightly, getting slightly annoyed._

_Louis' sitting on his bed, rocking himself back and forth. He can't stand when they yell; it's so loud and disturbing. Fights were pretty common in their household, but he's never heard it this bad before. He sighs and gets into his bed, trying to sleep. He suddenly hears thunder and groans._ Great _, he thinks to himself;_ let's add on to my misery.

_He sees lightning flash from his window and he immediately gets up, closing the blinds. He closes his door quietly to try and get away from the noise._

_"DAMNIT JOHANNAH, DO YOU NOT REALIZE WE DON'T HAVE MUCH MONEY?! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO BUY ANOTHER CRIB; THEY'LL HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ONE. WE CAN BARELY AFFORD ANYTHING EXTRA!" Troy yells, his voice dripping with rage. "WHY CAN'T YOU GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?"_

_Louis sighs and shuts his eyes, pretending it's all just a dream. He hears the thunder rumble again, and this time it sounds louder and closer. This makes him jump and he covers his eyes with his blankets. He then hears a knock on the door and faintly whispers, "Come in..."_

_Lottie and Fizzie walk in the door, Lottie closing it behind her. She holds Fizzie's hand as Fizzie's only four years old. Lottie walks up to bed and says in a scared voice, "Mommy and daddy are fighting again."_

_"Yes they are Lottie," Louis says gently, trying not to scare his six year old sister too much. "It's okay, everything will be alright."_

_"Are they fighting about money?" Lottie asks, hoping on the bed._

_"FUCK JOHANNAH DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN ROOM!"_

_Louis shuts his eyes and nods; he can't lie to his sisters, not about this. "Yes they are princess; do you both want to sleep with me tonight?"_

_Louis is terrified himself but he's twelve, he has to be the brave one out of the family. He doesn't like this either, but he has to pretend that everything will be okay. He has to pretend for his sisters. No one was ever there to hold Louis and tell him it was alright; instead he always had to comfort his sisters._

_Both Lottie and Fizzie nod as Fizzie jumps on the bed. Louis opens up the covers and lets them in, smiling a bit. He does feel better when he's with his sisters, because he doesn't feel alone._

_"JOHANNAH COME BACK HERE, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING FOR THE NIGHT. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO THIS TO ME!" Troy seethes, so angry he feels like punching something._

_Louis hears the car start and he feels as if he's suddenly going to wet the bed. He can tell his sisters are more scared than ever. They're both shaking and clinging onto their older brother for dear life. Louis cuddles them both and shuts his eyes, trying to calm down._

_Suddenly, he hears a glass break and a loud "FUCK! GOD DAMNIT! SHIT!"_

_"I'll be right back girls," Louis says, shaking as he gets out of bed._

_He goes downstairs to check on his dad and sees his dad is bleeding from his hand. Louis' mouth drops open and he feels like he's about to faint._ Quick,  _he thinks,_ what's the number for emergencies?

_He grabs the phone and dials 999. "999 hello, what is your emergency?"_

_"Hi yes?" Louis says, his voice shaking as he watches all the blood come out of his father's hand. "My dad dropped a glass and it shattered. Blood is over his hand, I don't know what to do."_

_"How much blood is he losing?"_

_"A lot," Louis mumbles, on the verge of tears. "It's going on the floor; dad looks white as a ghost."_

_"Stay on the phone with me please, help is on the way. What's your name love?"_

_"Louis, Louis Tomlinson."_

"Um Louis?" Harry asks, confused.

I shudder and look at the ground, my face remaining emotionless. I open my mouth and nothing comes out. I quickly close it and try again, this time barely getting above a whisper, "How did you know..."

_The ambulance comes and quickly rushes out Louis' dad, covering up his wound on his hand to stop the bleeding. Louis stares in awe, shocked about everything that's happening right in front of him. As they start bringing him out of the house, Louis follows and runs after his father. The rain hits him hard and he can still hear the horrendous thunder and see the terrifying lightning. They put Troy in the ambulance and one of the works walks up to Louis._

_"Your dad told us he called your mom and she's on her way immediately, so you won't be home alone."_

_Louis nods and fakes a smile, running back inside and shutting the door, deciding not to lock it for his mom to come back. He grins and gets the phone, dialing his mom because he misses her and just wants to hear her voice before she comes back._

_Once it starts ringing, he hears the familiar cell phone beat. He walks around the house to find it and realizes it's his mom's cell phone hidden in the couch._ Wait a second _, Louis thought_ , dad couldn't have called mom because her cell phone is here...

_That's when Louis realized he's home alone with his two younger sisters for the night. He quickly goes back to the door and locks it, before turning off all the lights and running upstairs super-fast. He walks back into his room and shuts the door, getting back in bed with his two younger sisters._

_"Louis, what's wrong?" Lottie asks, concerned._

_"Nothing sweetheart," Louis lies and hates himself for it. "Just go to sleep my sweet princesses, sweet dreams."_

"I didn't," Harry says awkwardly, bringing me out of my flashback. "I don't know I was just wondering."

I suddenly go all defensive and before I can stop my stupid mouth, I say in an accusing tone, "Do you know something I don't? Did my mom tell you something when you came over a few weeks ago and I went to put the twins to sleep?"

"No Louis I honestly don't! What would your mom tell me?" Harry asks, confused.

That shuts me up and I look back down to the ground.  _He doesn't know, thank god. I don't know how I could live with myself if he knew. I barely think about it as it is, other than when there are thunderstorms. That's why I_ hate  _thunderstorms._

"Pass the flashlight please," I mumble miserably, suddenly not in the mood to play the game.

Once I get the flashlight, I put a fake smile on my face – the one I used to put in front of the girls when our parents would fight – and I turn to Zayn. "Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zayn replies, still kind of out of it and confused about what just happened.

"I dare you to prank call Danielle and tell her that you're in love with her and you have been ever since you first saw her and you never told her but you can't hide it anymore," I chuckle, actually getting back into the game.

"I don't think that's a good idea Lou," Liam says, sounding worried. "We shouldn't involve Danielle in this."

"Come on," I plead, needing something to make me laugh. "Just this one time Liam please? I had a worse one for you to call her Li and pretend break up with her but I thought this one would be better. Would you rather the other one?"

"No," Liam sighs and rubs his forehead. "Just whatever, just do it then..."

Zayn grabs his phone and dials the phone number. He then puts it on speaker phone as Danielle answers almost right away. "Hello?"

"Hey Danielle, it's Zayn," he says and grins, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh hey," Danielle replies, sounding worried. "Is Liam okay?"

"Yeah he's fine," Zayn replies. "Actually, um, I called because . . . no I can't tell you."

"Come on Zayn, you can tell me anything," Danielle pleads. "What is it?"

"Um," Zayn says, pretending to be shy. "Well you know how we all met you on X Factor?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the moment I saw you," Zayn says, getting into the dare. "Something just snapped into place. It was like I could only see you and I meant to tell you . . . I swear I did! But you were interested in Liam and he was shy but interested in you and there was nothing I could do about it. There still is nothing I can do about it but enough is enough. I can't hide these feelings anymore Danielle. I love you. I have ever since I first met you and I couldn't tell you before because of Liam. If he finds out I'm absolutely dead so please don't tell him. No one has to know about this but us."

_Damn, the boy's good!_

"What," Danielle says, barely speaking, sounding nauseous. "Please tell me you're joking Zayn..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Niall gets up and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I hear the sound of throw up and I wince, shutting my eyes.  _That's not good, or pretty..._

"What was that?!" Danielle exclaims, now sounding alarmed.

"Shit," Zayn says quickly, thinking on his feet. "Liam's coming over! I'm in the kitchen but I guess he can hear me. Ahh, I see him! Gotta go bye."

He hangs up and takes a big sigh of relief, wiping his forehead. Zayn notices Niall isn't here anymore and frowns, getting all concerned. "What the hell happened with Niall?"

"Probably ate something bad for lunch," Harry says immediately. "You know how he tried that weird food that the rest of us were too scared to try."

"Well someone should go check on him, yeah?" I ask and frown, looking at the bathroom door.

"I'll go," Harry says and gets up, walking to the bathroom.

Zayn grumbles and holds his knees close to him, mumbling under his breath. "I wanted to go check on Nialler."

I gave him a sympathetic smile and Zayn looks at me. "You did a great job for the dare, which was much better than I thought it was going to be."

"Okay," Liam groans. "No more dares having to do with Danielle, alright?"

"Okay," Zayn and I mumble simultaneously.

Zayn grabs the flashlight just as Harry and Niall come out of the bathroom. He smirks and says, "Perfect timing! Louis!"

"Dare," I grin.

"I dare you to dress up in some of Danielle's clothes, bra and some makeup included and seduce someone in the group for three minutes. Oh, and the person you have to seduce is Harry."

I huff and turn to Liam. "Are her clothes in your room?"

"Yes," Liam hesitates. "But I don't think you should be wearing them. Remember what you and Zayn both just agreed to? No more involving Danielle in this game?"

"You said her, not her clothes," Zayn smirks and winks at Liam. "She'll never find out and it'll be our last dare for the night okay? We'll all go to bed after this." Zayn looks at me and nods. "Just go Louis."

I go to Liam's room and he follows me there, probably making sure I don't stretch her clothing. I turn on the light in the room and look at her clothes.  _Damn does she have a lot of clothes here, considering she will only be here half the time._

"This is definitely the weirdest dare I've ever gotten," I chuckle, looking through Danielle's dresses.

"Aren't you new to the game though?" Liam asks, confused.

_Shit, right! I played a joke on them; I have to keep up with the joke. They can't know that I've lied to them, they would hate me and give me worse dares – which, kind of seems impossible as this is definitely the weirdest dare ever. I've never had to cross-dress before. Wait no, I did once for Halloween, as a joke though, and I was around ten years old or something._

"If you really want to go all out," Liam sighs and shakes his head. "I'm can't believe I'm even helping you and saying this, but go with the black dress. It's the stretchy kind so you won't damage the fabric and it would look good for the situation."

I then go to the bathroom and put on some mascara, slight blush and lip gloss. I stop there, because my face already starts to feel really weird. I had to wear makeup when I was in the play  _Grease_ , but it was just foundation and blush, nothing more. So my eyes feel pretty weird right about now.

Liam quickly runs out, probably to go sit back down and enjoy the show. I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror. I cringe slightly but try to shake it off.  _Don't be embarrassed Louis, this is just a dare; pretend it's like a play. Just do your best, it's only three minutes of your life._

I take one last deep breath before I walk out and walk back to the circle in the living room. Harry looks at me and his mouth drops open. He checks me out and I suddenly feel very insecure about my body.  _Calm down Louis, you're wearing a freaking dress. That's the only reason he's staring at you, he's staring because it's so weird. You'll be lucky if this dare even works on him._

I sit down on Harry's lap, putting my legs on either side of him. Harry seems as if he can't even breathe and I start to pity the guy. This must be so weird for him. I mean, it's weird for me too but I'm trying not to focus on the weird aspect.

"You better be timing this Malik," I grumble.

I slowly lean in and get my lips close to his ear so I can tell him something without the others hearing. I misjudged the distance and accidentally put my lips right against his ear. I shrug and just leave them there; going with the flow. "Sorry about this Haz but if I don't succeed the dare, then that proves I'm not good at this game and I just heard about it so get ready."

I cup his face and wink at him, causing him to shiver.  _The poor guy, he's probably going to have to go to therapy after this weird dare._ I shove my thoughts away and continue on with the dare, reminding myself that I have less than three minutes to complete it.

I rest my forehead against his and I can feel the warmth. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside and I like it. I feel him shiver and before I can even think, I manage to say, "Cold Hazza? Or are you getting different kinds of feelings right now? Am I seducing you?"

I can't believe I'm trying to seduce my best friend. I know it's for a dare but it's still weird. This is much more different than anything I've ever done during a YouTube video or during any of our awesome concerts.

I pull my face away from his ear and just look at his eyes while I let my hands travel. My heart starts pounding and I find myself staring at his lips. The minute I realize I'm staring, I look back up into his mesmerizing green eyes. I find myself eyeing his lips again and I start to freak out on the inside. To make myself stop staring at his lips, I immediately shut my eyes and smile gently, subconsciously leaning in towards him. I feel something gentle on the tip of my lip when–

"Alright, it's been two minutes guys. Louis, you're good now," Zayn says quickly.

I gently kiss Harry's cheek before I pull away and give Zayn a confusing look before walking back into Liam's room to get this gunk off my face and change into my regular clothes. Just as I finish changing, I see Liam getting into the room. I wave goodnight to him before running into Zayn in the living room. He's the only one left in the living room, so I decide to question him on the dare.

"Zayn, you said three minutes? Yet you only said two minutes at the end? What was that about?" I question, curious.

Zayn bites on his bottom lip and sighs. "Alright, I originally planned for three minutes but I cut it off short, you guys seemed kind of too comfortable at the time."

_Too comfortable? What does that even mean?_

"That doesn't even make sense," I argue.

"Trust me Louis, you'll thank me for that," Zayn smiles. "You're not ready yet."

_AGAIN WITH THIS 'NOT READY' BULLSHIT?!_

"Okay that's it! Enough with people telling me I'm not ready! I'm sick of hearing that and I swear I–"

"Wait, who else tells you you're not ready?" Zayn asks, interrupting my speech.

_Oh, shit I should have not mentioned that._

"No one, it's not important," I mumble and shrug.

"Then the same goes for me cutting the dare short by one minute," Zayn chuckles and smiles at me. "Trust me Louis, you might not see it now but I save you from a lot of drama and confusion. I can see you still need some time to figure everything out. Don't worry, it'll come soon and once it does, you'll be so happy. It gets better."

Zayn pats my back before walking into his room. I stand there, dumbfounded.  _What the hell was that all about?!_

I groan and go to my room, changing into pyjama pants and taking off my shirt. Just as I'm about to get in bed, I hear that all too familiar sound.  _No, no, you've got to be kidding me right now?! I do_ not  _need this, especially not tonight with everything that happened._

I see the flashing light from the window and my heart sinks.  _Great, just great. This is all Harry's fault!_

I storm out of my room and storm into Harry's room. I close the door behind me and notice that Harry's sleeping. Now usually, I wouldn't bother waking him up, but tonight, things are different. I shake him as I say, "Harry, wake up right this instant!"

He sits up and I'm about to give him the talk of his life and show him what the real angry Louis looks like, when lightning strikes, followed right by a loud thunder. My anger immediately gets replaced by fear as I jump, now terrified.

"Are you freaking happy?! There's a thunderstorm now," I say, really trying to make my voice sound angry but it's clearly a pathetic attempt.

"I'm sorry Lou," Harry sighs, rubbing his eyes, clearly tired. "I was just asking and I honestly didn't know there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight. Here, sleep with me tonight, I owe it to you."

_Thank god he offered, or else I was going to have to invite myself into his bed. I actually had a whole discreet plan, I was going to say there termites on the floor and the only way I would be protected is in the bed of safety, aka Harry's bed._

I quickly get under the covers with Harry and he pulls the blankets back over us. Lightning and thunder hit at the same time and I flinch, my entire body shaking. I cuddle up to Harry on instinct, needing some comfort. Usually I have my little sisters to cuddle me when this would happen way back when. Unfortunately, they're no longer here and they're too old to cuddle me nowadays. I miss when they were young.

I bury my face in his chest and sigh, already feeling slightly better. He gently wraps his arms around my waist and I start to slowly close my eyes, yawning a bit.

"It's okay Lou; you're safe with me now. The thunder and lightning can't get to you if we're in the house and I'm here for you. Just go to sleep, I won't fall asleep until you do," Harry whispers gently, holding me tight.

_"Louis," Lottie whispers, gently poking her older brother._

_"Yes princess?" Louis whispers back, yawning in the process._

_"I can't sleep; I keep hearing the thunder and lightning. I'm too scared to sleep Lou...," she whispers, almost shaking with fear._

_"That's okay Lottie, I'm always here to protect you," I whisper gently and cuddle her more, yawning again. "I won't fall asleep until you do."_

_"You're an amazing brother Louis," Lottie says and yawns, slowly starting to fall asleep._

_Louis smiles and stares at the window, seeing the lightning still flashing every few minutes. He sighs and looks up at the ceiling, wishing it was the next morning already._

"Lou."

"Mhmm," I mumble, almost a hundred percent asleep.

"You don't have a teddy bear do you? That you um, sleep with?"

"I actually do," I chuckle in my sleep. "I didn't bring him though because, I thought you'd judge me but somehow you know that I have one – just like you knew I was afraid of thunderstorms. I still don't know how you know either of this stuff but I'm too tired to ask you right now. All I know is that you have a weird mind but you're warm so I'm not complaining."

And just like that, I was passed out. I didn't hear any thunder or see lightning after that.

 


	7. Chapter Six

[Titanic Trailer - Larry Stylinson Edition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=102&v=XR93WN5GmqY)

 

  

 

 _I open my eyes and the minute I remember where I am, my heart drops._ Not this again _, I think to myself. I sigh and look out of the airplane window, cursing my life. Harry walks up to me and I decide that I have no patience for this again._

 _"It's great to see you Harry and I'mma let you finish," I say, imitating Kanye. "But what you're going to tell me is just a dream, I don't actually hate you and you and I both know that this is_ also  _a dream. SO can we just get to the point already? What happened in your dream? Why did I hate you?"_

_"Damn Louis," Harry laughs, "someone's impatient this morning, yeah?"_

_"Because we've already been through this," I groan. "Just, tell me why I hated you in the dream."_

_"You know what?" Harry asks, shooing Zayn out of the seat beside me and sits there. "I think you're ready to know the dream."_

I'm ready?! I'm finally ready?!

_"I'm ready now?!" I grin, super excited._

_"Calm your horses Tomlinson," Harry smirks. "You're only ready for my dream; you're not ready to know why you're not ready."_

What the actual hell?

_"What," I ask, confused. "That doesn't even make sense?"_

_"Whatever," Harry shrugs. "Do you want to hear the dream before I have to return to my seat or what?"_

_I nod and Harry beams at me. "Alright, so all the other guys left to go somewhere - I think they went to go to the beach or something like that. So it was just you and I left in the bedroom. So I told you that I needed to talk to you and you told me to go ahead. I then told you it might be really awkward and you inched closer to me, now concerned of what I had to say. I then told you that I'm gay-"_

_"What?!" I exclaim, super confused. "You're gay?"_

_"Please keep your questions for_ after  _the story," Harry glares at me, crossing his arms to look all intimidating and shit - but it actually looks rather cute._

_"Fine fine," I mumble and throw my hands up innocently. "So you're gay in the dream, continue."_

_Harry gives me a weird look when I mention 'in the dream', however he shrugs it off and continues to tell his story._

_"You were super confused and asked me what's wrong with that. Then I told you that I'm gay because I found out that I have feelings for a man, and that man was you Louis."_

_For some reason, my heart starts pounding, my cheeks feel flushed, and I can't seem to look at Harry in the eye anymore. I try to take a deep breath and continue to look nonchalant, but I know that Harry's now staring at me. I try to listen for the story, but all I hear is silence. I look out the window to try and clear my head; only I feel my cheeks get even hotter than before._

_"Louis!"_

_I turn my head back to a slightly annoyed and exasperated Harry. He sighs and says, "Do you want me to continue or have you had enough for one day?"_

_"No," I mumble, starting to feel queasy. "Continue before_ this  _dreams ends and I have to wait until next time to find out the rest of the story."_

_"So then you stayed quiet for a few seconds, before I started saying something and you completely cut me off. You told me that I had no right to tell you that, and you used my full name, which showed how mad you really were. I then tried to tell you that I was just telling you how I felt and once again, you weren't having any of it. You told me that you like girls, and what we do as Larry on stage is just for the fans and it means nothing."_

Nothing? It always means something to me Hazza... I don't know what that something is but I like the comfort and happiness it gives me. Please Hazza, don't be mad at dream-me, he sounds like a douchebag.

_"You then told me that you never of me that way and that you never will, because you're not gay," Harry sighs, sounding miserable as he tells the story. "I started having tears in my eyes and you called me a baby and looked even more annoyed than before. Then you told me you couldn't do this anymore and we were done with each other. You wanted me to pretend as if you weren't even in the band anymore and our bromance was dead. You also told me to never speak to you ever again. I then fell to the floor in the fetal position and stated bawling my eyes out. You walked out and slammed the door, leaving me alone."_

Jesus fucking Christ, dream-Louis is a dick! I would never say any of those things to my baby Hazza, he always has a special place in my heart, whether he's gay or not! But wait, is he gay?

_"So, are you actually gay?" I ask, confused._

_"I'm just telling you my dream," Harry smirks and shrugs. "It's up to you to figure out if I am or not. Have I seemed any different on this trip than I usually do?"_

_I try to think back on our past few days during the vacation and I groan, shaking my head. "No, you don't seem any different than usual Haz."_

_"Then there's your answer," he replies and smiles at me._

_"But who says that you would act any differently if you're gay?" I ask, now very confused._

_"Maybe I would, and maybe I wouldn't," he shrugs, being all mysterious and playing the Zayn card. "I guess you'll just have to watch me closely now on the trip, won't you?"_

_"I guess," I mumble, disappointed of the tricky answers he keeps giving me. "But seriously, please just answer this one question - are you actually gay? Or was that just something you said in your dream and it was completely random and out of the blue?"_

_"We will be landing in just a few-"_

GOD DAMNIT NOT AGAIN! WHY AM I CURSED?!

_Harry smirks and gets out of Zayn's seat. "Sorry Louis, I guess you're not-"_

_"Yeah yeah," I sigh. "I'm not ready to hear the answer of that question. I get it; now get out before you make me even more pissed off. You always get so cocky and annoying when you know you're off the hook from telling me something, did you know that?"_

_Harry winks at me and then goes back to his chair. Zayn then comes and sits down beside me, talking to someone on my left. I notice that girl from the front is there, and it seems as if she and Zayn are having a conversation._

_"Wait, you know her?" I ask, shocked._

_Zayn laughs and shakes his head. "Nah, I was just getting to know her. You know, she's quite a big fan of you and Harry."_

_"Aww well that's so sweet," I smile softly at her, now turning back to Zayn. "HA! She likes us better than the rest of you lot."_

_Zayn laughs and smirks at me. "Clearly you don't understand what she means, but you will."_

_I groan and sigh._ More  _of this not understanding bullshit?! I swear, once I know, I'm coming after everyone who wouldn't tell me - except for Harry, I love that boy._

_All of a sudden, Liam comes out from nowhere and goes right up to my face and says, "Is this more than a bromance?"_

What the hell Liam?  _Wait - his voice sounds too close to be a dream? Am I still dreaming?_

I open my eyes for a quick second and see everyone staring at Harry and I. I quickly close my eyes before anyone looks.

"How about, you guys be quiet or leave because Louis' still sleeping," Harry mumbles, sounding annoyed.

_Oh, I guess I'll pretend I'm still sleeping then! Whatever Harry says, it must come true because no one should ever disappoint this beautifully curly-haired man._

"Why was he in your bed?" Liam asks, seeming very concerned.

_None of yo beeswax Payne._

"He was scared of the storm last night-"  _Damn it Harry! Thanks for keeping this between us..._ "He's asleep now so don't you dare wake him up! We'll be there later, I promise."

_Be where later? Man, this is what happens when your thoughts take over!_

I can't open my eyes, so I can't assume if they're gone; but everyone goes quiet. I assume that they've left and I yawn a bit, trying to get back to sleep. I try that for about three minutes before I decide that there's no way I can go back to bed; I'm too awake at this point.

I suddenly feel a warm finger run down my cheek and I shudder gently to myself. A small smile appears on my face but I quickly take it off, hoping that Harry didn't notice the smile. If he notices the smile, he'll know I'm awake and that I've been spying on their entire conversation this whole time! That would be an awkward talk for sure.

I feel his breath get even closer to my face and my heart starts to stutter. It takes all of my willpower inside me to  _not_ open my eyes this very second. I want to know why Harry's so close to my face all of a sudden. Is there a booger coming out of nose? Am I drooling?  _What is it Harry? Speak, SPEAK!_

I then feel a pair of warm, yet slightly shaky, lips press against my forehead. I let out the tiniest gasp in the entire world and I freeze. My heart is going around 1000 beats per minute and I honestly fear for my life. I've never felt my heart beat this fast, and I'm assuming it's not going at a safe pace either. I then feel Harry smile against my forehead while he kisses me and I start to slowly calm down. Luckily, my heart beat also slows down and I suddenly feel all relaxed and happy - which is something I  _never_ feel first thing in the morning. But at this point, is it still really first thing in the morning?

_Louis, stop getting off topic! Harry just kissed your forehead while you're supposed to be sleeping. Does he do this often? Why did he do it in the first place? You need answers man!_

I tell my inner thoughts to chill the fuck out and decide to enjoy this moment, rather than question and freak out about it. As Harry pulls away, I hear a small sigh come from his mouth, and I sport a small frown on my face. I immediately realize that I'm frowning and I decide to "wake up" - better now than never.

"Hey Lou," Harry whispers and smiles at me.

"Hey Haz," I grin, "how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," Harry replies. "The question is, how did  _you_ sleep? Were you okay?"

"I slept fine surprisingly," I smile, still yawning a bit. "Usually it takes me so much time to fall asleep during a thunderstorm when I'm with the twins. The others say they're  _too old_ now. I still say Lottie's scared but she just won't admit it."

Harry looks me dead in the eye and I cock my head, wondering why he's staring - which is very rude, might I add - at me. My brain then processes what I just said and I flinch, wondering why the hell I just said all that to him. He doesn't need to know any more about my past; all that stuff is very personal and I don't owe him any explanations.

"I don't know why I just told you that...," I mumble, still in shock myself.

"It's okay Lou," Harry smiles, "I didn't mind, I like hearing more about you and your childhood. That means that we'll get to learn more about one another. We tell each other everything, right Boo Bear?"

I smile and nod as I say, "Yeah, you know almost everything about me now."

 _Wait,_ almost!?  _Why the hell did I just say_ almost _?! I've told him everything now, why does my brain think otherwise? Is there a secret that I myself don't even know about? God damnit Louis, you're going to hurt his feelings. You and your stupid mouth, ruining everything as always._

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Harry exclaims, not sounding very happy at the moment.

My heart sinks and I can't even bring myself to say anything. I shut my eyes and take a deep sigh before I quickly reply, "I'm going to go ask Louis if we can play  _Truth or Dare_ tonight, see you later."

I then quickly run out of the room and sigh of relief, wiping my forehead once I walk out the door. I go to the living room and sit down on the couch, smiling to myself.  _Thank goodness I avoided that. And luckily I didn't mess up; he won't question what I just said to him at all._

Liam and Niall wave at me as I get cozy in the couch. I then see Harry walk out and I quickly look down, hoping he hasn't noticed me. Luckily Niall changes the subject and I sigh once more, wondering why I'm acting so paranoid.

"I'm hungry," Niall whines.

"I don't know how you're not some fat lad, rolling his way down to get more food," Liam laughs and pokes Niall's skinny stomach.

Niall pouts and turns away from him, playing around with Liam. Liam laughs and tries to continue to poke Niall's stomach. Niall then starts to laugh because Liam resorts to tickling and I grin, watching the two of them being best buddies again.

"How about we all eat at  _Manuel's_ this morning?"

" _Manuel's_?! I  _love_ their food!"  _That is brand new information, cue Phoebe Buffay._ "I could stay at that place for hours!"

"We know Niall," Liam laughs and shakes his head, a sparkle showing up in his eyes when he looks at Niall. "You practically spend a third of your time there."

I frown and glare a bit, wondering what that was all about.  _Don't worry Louis, it's probably nothing. You know everyone has a soft spot for Niall, even Satan._

"They have good food," Niall mumbles, suddenly feeling insecure.

"Who's going to wake Zayn up though?" I question.

"I'll go," Harry offers, getting up.

"Need help?" I ask, wanting to spend as much time with him as I can.

"Help?! With waking up Zayn?! HAHAHAHAHAHA- yes . . . help would be nice actually."

_God Harry, your jokes are so lame. I will not laugh - even though that was actually kind of hilarious - I can't let my guard down. If I let him know he's funny I'll never hear the end of it._

I smirk and get up, following Harry to Zayn's room. He opens the door and we walk inside, noticing that Zayn's still asleep.  _What a surprise._ Harry walks over on Zayn's left side and yells pretty loudly, "Zayn? Zaaayn. It's time to get up!"

"Go to hell man," Zayn mumbles in his sleep, flipping to the other side, as if to get away from Harry.

_What a foolish boy, obviously Harry's not going to give up. Especially since you just responded meanly to him._

"Zayn we're going out for breakfast," I say gently, trying a different approach. "Come on, you don't want to miss the most important meal of the day, do you?"

"Not hungry," Zayn mumbles, flipping over on his side.

"But we're going to  _Manuel's_ ," Harry responds, hoping that will help in any sort of way, which I guarantee you, it won't.

"I'm not Niall," Zayn yawns. "I don't care where it is."

 _What did I say? You have to listen to the master Harry; I know_ exactly  _how to get him up. Who do you think has been getting him up for the past few years of our lives? That's right, moi._

"Fine," I sigh and mumble, pretending to walk away. "I guess there's nothing else that we can do to change your mind then..."

Harry gives me the dirtiest look and I smirk, trying not to laugh. What a silly boy, he actually thinks that I'm giving up. I give him the famous Tomlinson smirk and wink at him. I then go to the bathroom and grabbed Zayn's most-prized possession: his hairspray. I then walk back to the bed as I say, "I hope you don't mind if I use some of your hairspray, my hair is just  _not_ cooperating today. Thanks for the permission Zayn!"

_This will wake the fucker riiight up. I know him way too well._

Zayn then springs right out of bed, snatching the hairspray right out of my hands. He then swaddles it like a baby, making sure it's protected from the enemy - aka me in this situation. He glares at me and replies in an annoyed voice, "Fine I'll get ready and go to breakfast with you guys. Just get out! I need a moment alone."

As I walk out the door and turn to look at him, I notice he's clutching onto his hairspray and whispers gently, "Darla, I'm so sorry you had to go through that torture baby. I won't ever let something like that happen to you ever again!"

I burst out laughing and Zayn slams his door shut; making me laugh even harder than before.

"I can still hear you," Zayn grunts.

Harry and I go to the living room and I plop down on the couch, and Harry looks at me kind of funny. Instead of giving him the same reaction, I smile at him, hoping that will help to change the mood. I then hear footsteps and see a sad Niall and a defeated-looking Liam.

"We're going to  _Manuel's_ so he can already eat now. I said no but he promised that he'll still be hungry for another meal in thirty minutes so I decided I'd go with him. I'm assuming you'll be waiting for Zayn, yeah?" Liam asks us.

"Sure," Harry smiles, nodding his head at Liam. "We'll meet you there in thirty minutes to an hour okay?"

Once they leave, I yawn and check my phone, seeing if I got any messages from my family members. Harry then scoots somewhat closer to me and I put my phone away, my heart starting to act up again with the crazy heartbeats.

"So," Harry begins and looks at me. "What do you want to do until Zayn comes here? We have some time to kill."

"We could play  _Truth or Dare_ ," I shrug, not really thinking much of it.

"Sure," Harry nods.

Things get quiet between us and I frown, wondering why  _we_ \- of all people - are having an awkward silence. This  _never_ happens between us and frankly, I'm quite worried that there's something going on between us. I wonder why he's upset with me, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

"I guess I'll start then," I mumble, breaking the awkwardness. "Truth or dare Haz?"

"Dare," Harry smirks and raises his eyebrows.

"I dare you to make the sexiest face you could ever make," I chuckle, wondering how he's going to pull this off.

I mean, there's no doubt that he can pull this off. Harry Styles has one of the sexiest faces on this planet. The question is, what does  _he_ think his sexiest face looks like? I think his best face is when he's pondering or thinking about something, with his eyes off in the distance somewhere. His brow is a little furrowed and he tilts his head a bit as his eyes twinkle during random moments. Every time I notice that face, it gives me chills down my spine.

I then look at Harry and notice he's doing his "sexy" face. Actually, the face doesn't look that bad. His face is looking down, but his striking green eyes are looking up at me while he bites down on his bottom lip in a way in which makes me want to rip his pants off and have him right here and now.

_Wait what the actual fuck did I just think?! God damnit Louis, why are you so weird. I mean, yes, you've seen gay porn before but it doesn't mean you have to add Harry into your dirty fantasies. You've already done enough damage with that crazy dream of yours. You made poor innocent Hazza into a dirty gay porn star._

I look back at Harry and notice his face is back to normal. I sigh of relief and my heart goes back to normal once again. Harry has an amused look on his face as he asks, "Truth or dare Lou?"

"Truth," I reply and smile.

"What don't I know about you? And not something stupid, something deep, that nobody else knows," Harry asks.

My smile immediately leaves and I groan.  _Well, I guess I might as well tell him that I had a weird dream of him._ "Well, you already know that I usually sleep with a teddy bear because I need someone to cuddle with at night. Um, when Liam asked if I ever fantasized about someone else that I shouldn't have . . . well, it was you."

I look at the ground, scared to look at his face and see his reaction. All I hear is "W-What..."

My face heats up and I look at him while I yell, "FINE OKAY!? THAT'S RIGHT. I HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT YOU AND MY PENIS LIKED IT OKAY?! THERE! I SAID IT."

_Oh god, why did I just tell him that!? Louis, what is wrong with you lately! It's as if you can't even act normal around your best friend anymore. Why are you acting like this? He's just Harry; you shouldn't act weird around him. You need to stop this before it gets worse._

"Wait you said that your, erm, you liked it . . . does that mean-"

"Yes okay?" I exclaim, embarrassed and exasperated. "My trousers were wet when I woke up..."

I continue to look down at the ground, terrified to see the look of disgust on Harry's face. He probably thinks I'm a freak now. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I could have just told him my first kiss was with a boy when I was young. But no, I decided to go all out and tell him that I had a dirty dream about him. Smart move Tomlinson, smart move.

I then feel a warm and welcoming pair of arms pull me into him and I grip onto Harry tightly, needing some comfort right now. After a few minutes of just sitting there, hugging each other. I decide it's finally time to talk about it and ask the dreaded question. "You're not . . . you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Harry chuckles gently, smiling down at me. "No, I'm actually flattered Lou. You can't control your dreams and I know it's not your fault. Don't be embarrassed, it's all just hormones getting to you."

I smile and slowly pull away from him, getting back into game mode. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry replies.

_Now's my chance to finally ask why Harry's been so creepy!_

"How did you know about the thunderstorms?"

Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair. I try not to grin as I think,  _finally, now_ he's  _the one that has to deal with an uncomfortable question._

"You're not the only one who had weird dreams," Harry says awkwardly, avoiding my eyes. "I had a dream that you were waking me up and you were clutching a teddy bear. You asked to sleep with me tonight because of the thunderstorm and I asked why you were scared and you told me the whole story about your parents' first fight and how Lottie came to you and stuff. It was a very detailed dream and so I thought I'd ask if it was real or not."

_The next morning, Louis wakes up super early, hearing a sound coming from downstairs. He gently gets out of bed, trying not to wake up the girls. He then shuts the door behind him so that they won't see the light. When Louis goes downstairs, he sees his mom on the floor. He smiles and quickly runs over to you. As soon as he sees her face, his smile disappears. Johannah's crying and Louis has never seen his mom cry before._

_"Mom?" Louis asks, scared because he doesn't know why she's crying._

_Johannah immediately looks up and smiles, quickly wiping away her tears. "Oh, hi darling! I'm sorry, did I wake you Louis?"_

_Louis shakes his head and lies to his mom, thinking it's not the right time to tell her that she did. Johannah smiles and opens her arms up, letting Louis in for a hug. Louis immediately grins and hugs her tight, happy that she's back._

_"The hospital called," Johannah mumbles, clutching on to Louis. "He should be out by tonight."_

_"Is he okay?" Louis asks, only slightly concerned about his dad._

_Johannah nods and sighs. "Yes, he'll be okay. I'm sorry I put you and the girls through everything last night. I hate fighting, especially when I know you guys are around."_

_"It's okay," Louis lies again, just wanting to see his mom smile and be happy. "I took care of the girls last night; they're in my bed sleeping right now."_

_"Louis, you are the most amazing boy a mother could ask for," Johannah smiles and kisses Louis' forehead. "Thank you for everything you've done last night. Honestly, if this continues, I don't think we're going to stay together. I can't keep putting you guys through this. So if things get worse, I'm getting a divorce. Okay sweetie?"_

_Louis nods, not really knowing fully what that means other then they'll break up. For some reason, it gives Louis hope. It immediately makes him feel bad for thinking that way, but it would be nice not to hear constant yelling._

_Johannah realizes how bad things were last night when she rethinks it and starts crying again. Louis hugs her even tighter, just wanting her to stop. Johannah shakes her and keeps repeating, "I'm so sorry my baby, I'm sorry..."_

"Erm," Harry says awkwardly, bringing me out of my past. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I mumble and shudder; the memories still feeling as if it happened yesterday.

"Sleep with me again tonight."

I look up at him quickly, my heart beating like a tambourine. "What?!"

Harry's face turns a bit red as he continues, "I slept well last night and obviously you slept well too and I get lonely so why not? Just for one more night? You could take your chicken but then you won't have it anymore and we still have ten more days here so I suggest you keep it."

_Well, I can't really complain with that kind of logic. Alright then! Sleeping with Harry tonight it is!_

"Okay, I'll sleep with you tonight," I smile.

Harry grins and I chuckle at his reaction; he always looks so cute with that stupid grin on his face.  _What are you saying? He_ always  _looks cute, no matter what!_

"Truth or dare Hazza?" I ask.

"Dare," he replies.

"You have a TV in your room, yeah?" I ask, building up the dare.

Harry nods, somewhat confused of what's going on right now. I chuckle and clap my hands together. "And it has a DVD player in there as well right?"

Harry nods and asks, "What's your point Lou?"

I smirk right before I say, "I dare you to watch Titanic with me before we go to bed, like after  _Truth or Dare_  we're having with the boys later. It'll be our movie before we go to bed."

"Fine," Harry grumbles, not seeming to happy with the dare.  _Oopsie daisy._ "But don't be surprised if I cuddle up to you because that movie is sad."

_Score! Two for two; this makes it even better. Cuddles with my Hazza are the best thing anyone can ever have. But no one else can have them because he's mine, all mine mwahahaha!_

"Alright Mr. Sensitive," I laugh.

"Hey," Harry frowns but quickly gets over it. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I reply.

"Tell me about the 'dream' you had about me and in detail," Harry says, making my life oh-so complicated and now miserable.

I blush and shake my head super-fast.  _There's no way in Hell that I am telling him that!_ "Uh uh, no way! No way in  _hell_ am I going to tell you that!"

"Fine," Harry shrugs nonchalantly. "Get rid of your chicken now. Just know that Malik has the worst dares of all time and you'll have to do them  _all_. A-L-L. Enjoy."

_Damn you Harry and your beautiful curls!_

"Fine," I groan, immediately regretting this.

"Well," I mumble, thinking back on the glorious-yet-slightly-awkward dream. "I walked in on you to ask if we were going out for supper tonight and you were um - taking care of . . . things. You stopped when you saw me but you didn't yell for me to get out and I was frozen. I looked down at your, erm, package and I felt something swelling . . . down there. I began to blush but you noticed the bump and smirked.

"You continued to take care of your business and then you started to moan. Not just that, you were moaning  _my name_ and saying swear words and words of encouragement. Next thing I knew, I was walking over there before I could stop myself. You looked at me a bit scared and then I moved your hand away and began to touch you myself.

"You started to moan for real because of me and whimpered my name. As I continued, you started to undress me and soon enough I was left just in my trousers. Your hands slipped down there and you slowly took them off. You started to erm, pump me and we were both moaning together. I suddenly went on top of you and hovered myself over you.

"You looked deeply into my eyes and I got carried away. I brushed my erm, you know . . . against yours and your hips jerked up. You began to thrust your body against mine and we were basically humping one another for the contact. You were whimpering my name like no tomorrow and I kept moaning 'Haz' and IO was so close and rock-hard; I had never felt like that before with anyone.

"Before I knew it, I - I came. You then shut your eyes and I could feel it twitch against me. I felt something warm and sticky on me and I knew that you did as well. You opened your eyes and you didn't look ashamed. Your cheeks were red - like mine - but you were smiling at me and your eyes twinkled actually. I didn't know what to say so I just didn't speak."

I decide that's enough and then I shut my eyes, thinking about what happened after.

_I wanted to move as well but I felt frozen and my arms just didn't seem to move. They were getting weak from holding me up to not crash my weight down onto his but I just couldn't move one inch. My breathing was getting shallow and his breath seemed to hitch as well. He didn't complain though about how I wasn't moving so I didn't think it was such a bad thing. Then again, hr wasn't really speaking either._

_Suddenly, his eyes left mine and he looked down to my lips. My cheeks got even redder than before and he seemed to smirk - he was still cocky and a flirt in my dream. I found my eyes slowly gazing down to his lips as well and they just looked so inviting and soft yet plump and I licked me own lips - wanting to kiss him..._

_I've never ever questioned my sexuality but then; I didn't even care. I just wanted to crash his lips with mine and kiss him until we both ran out of breath . . . and then we regained our breath; we'd just kiss each other all over again._

_He seemed to get my idea because his eyes closed and he tilted his head slightly. I felt my throat dry and I slowly leaned in, my eyes never leaving his lips. I could basically feel his breath against mine and it was just a few centimetres away but then I woke up randomly, I still don't really know how I woke up, but the dream was over._

I looked down and noticed that my trousers were wet and then I realized what happened. At that point, I groaned quickly and went to the bathroom before doing anything else. And that was my dream...

"You can't help what you dream about Lou...," Harry says gently.

_Thank god he didn't hear the rest of my dream, I'm so happy I stopped so long ago and he didn't hear the rest._

"You're not disgusted?" I ask in a small voice, scared.

"I'm not disgusted Lou," Harry whispers in my ear. "It was a dream."

_When did he even get that close to me?!_

"Truth or dare Haz?" I smile.

"Truth."

I try to think of a good truth and suddenly my mouth flies open before I can even stop the stupid Mouth Express. "Do you like someone right now? And not like as in 'like', like as in you have feelings for them and possibly want a future with them."

 _God why the hell did I just ask that? What do you care anyways if Harry likes someone? If he wants to tell you, then he'll tell you. Don't make him force it out during_ Truth or Dare _._

Harry suddenly freezes and I see him take a huge gulp. My heart stops for a second and I feel as if I just crossed a  _big motherfucking_ line. I decide to take a deep breath myself and just stare at him, awaiting his answer before I freak myself out too much.

"Yeah," he mumbles, fiddling with his hands. "Yeah I do."

My mouth suddenly opens and I swear - flies can just fly right into my mouth, that's how wide it's open. I quickly cover my mouth with my hands and take my eyes off him - wondering if he's looking at me. I take three deep breaths before I hear myself saying, "Who..."

Only, it doesn't sound like me. No, it sounds like a  _96 year old man dying from bronchitis_  - my voice sounds all raspy and it sounds like I haven't had any water in my system for years - which sounds weird I know, but that is the only way to describe how my voice sounds right now.

I look back into his eyes, my eyes focusing on those green orbs of him. Suddenly, the green  _really_ sticks out - more than usual - and I can see myself in his eyes. Only, I am green with envy and disgust in his eyes. I look like a broccoli almost - that's how green I am.

_Shit! He still hasn't said anything since I asked 'who'. Yikes, what have I done?! Have I made this worse by asking who? Maybe I should just drop the entire subject all together. Louis, just say you pick truth or dare or something to change the subject._

"Harry? Who is it?"

_What the actual fuck mouth. You traitor; worse than Benedict Arnold. I can't believe I just made this even worse than a few seconds ago. Welp, there's no going back from this now. Might as well just keep digging this huge motherflippin'-dippin' hole._

"Please can I know?" I finish, not even knowing what I said to him in between because of my crazy train of thought.

Harry looks back into my eyes and his face softens up. He looks calmer -  _probably something_ you  _should try to manage too Louis_ \- and he then opens his mouth. Before he can even mutter a single syllable, Zayn comes out of the room -  _right, we were waiting on him; I completely forgot_ \- and exclaims, "Ready to go guys? I'm starving man!"

I use everything in my willpower not to scream at Zayn for ruining  _everything_! I scowl and quickly get up, not even looking at Zayn. How dare he! If only he could get kicked out of the band for this kind of behaviour - but I'm not that lucky. Just kidding! Love Zayn;  _most_ of the time.

"Guys?" Zayn asks, confused. "What's wrong with both of you? I thought we were going to go out and eat! That's why I got all ready and shit! Don't tell me we're not going after all..."

At this point we shouldn't even  _bring_ you to  _Manuel's_ Zayn! You're not  _worthy_ of the food, nor Viktor! Dishonor on you and on your cow! I sigh and shut my eyes.  _Why couldn't you have come just five seconds later..._

"No, we're still going," Harry mumbles, still looking in my direction - I can feel it.

"Well then come on," the impatient Bradford boy moans. "Let's go!"

Harry then gets up and lets out a little chuckle - probably laughing at Zayn's face. Whenever Zayn is annoyed, he always has the funniest and goofiest expressions on his face. Then when he hears us laughing, the face gets even worse.

We then walk over to  _Manuel's_ and I notice Liam and Niall right away. They're sitting in our usual spot and table - the  _Viktor section_ as we like to call it. Niall and Liam are sitting across from each other so Harry sits down beside Niall and Zayn sits down beside Liam. I then decide to squeeze with Zayn and Liam as they took up less room than Niall and Harry McHoggies.

"Thank god you guys are here now," Liam chuckles, staring at Niall. "Niall practically ate the entire restaurant."

"I was hungry," he shrugs, patting his beloved and well-fed stomach. "And I'm  _still_ hungry so once Viktor comes back, I'm going to order another plate of crêpes and two sides of sausages."

"How do you eat so much and not gain a single pound," Zayn groans and rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed. "I need to watch my figure."

The boys and I suddenly burst out laughing and Zayn grunts, crossing his arms across his chest. He glares at us and sniffs dramatically. "I thought you guys were my friends."

"We are,  _Zaynah_ ," Niall snickers and then begins laughing like a hyena once more.

Viktor comes over and smiles, his eyebrows raising slightly because of all of the laughter. He opens his notepad and turns to Niall first as Niall can sometimes take up an entire paper with his order alone. Viktor then leaves once he takes all of our orders and gives Niall an amusing look, as this is probably his third meal by now.

A bit of time passes by and I look in Harry's direction, when I notice he's smiling at me. My cheeks immediately turn red and I feel embarrassed all of a sudden. It must be from the awkward  _Truth or Dare_ we had earlier. Yeah, that must be it...

I sigh and stop blushing, forcing myself to man up. Once Harry looks back at me, I smile and wink at him this time, showing no signs of embarrassment or emotion. Harry's cheeks then turn red and I hide my smirk, turning to my side and talking to Liam before I start grinning like a mad man.  _Challenge completed._

Once the food comes by, Zayn exclaims, "WAIT!"

Niall puts down his fork and turns to Zayn, seeming confused and slightly annoyed. He then looks down at his food as if to make sure it didn't disappear and looks back at Zayn, giving him a small glare. Zayn smirks at Niall and then says, "I think we should say grace and thank God for the food we have on our table."

Niall then groans and sighs, almost looking faint. He then points his fork full of food at Zayn and says in the coldest voice known to man, "I know what you're trying to do Malik, and it's not going to work. You  _never_ say grace anyways - let me eat my food in peace Zaynah."

Zayn glares at Niall but I can see that discrete smile hiding behind Zayn's frown.  _He's so enjoying this! It's some kind of twisted form of flirting. I mean, it's_ barely  _considered flirting, but it's still there. I wonder if anyone else can tell..._

"I found a hot tub on the resort," Zayn begins, "and I thought that we could all just hang out in there for a bit and relax, yeah?"

"That would be fun," Liam nods and smiles, agreeing with Zayn. "Tomorrow I', hanging out with Danielle though; already telling you guys this so I won't be hanging out with you all. I'm taking her on a boat ride and then we're going to have a dinner date. I might be back later but if I don't; you can play  _Truth or Dare_ without me if you guys plan on playing - which I'm almost positive you  _are_. I don't mind missing a game."

"But if we go into the hot tub, we're going to turn all pruney if we'll stay in there long," I pout and give them my sad eyes.

_Hush boy! That way we can see Harry shirtless and you know you love seeing that fine piece of a-_

"Oh come on Lou," Zayn smiles, trying to encourage the hot tub idea. "It'll be fun! When was the last time you've hung out in a hot tub and just got to relax and enjoy the nice warm weather and think about life?"

Wow, Mr. Philosopher Malik over here.

"Somehow I have a feeling it's not going to be quiet with you people," I mumble, slightly joking.

Harry makes a weird snorting sound and I look up at him, giving him a soft smile. It's funny; he can always make me smile at the most random things. Zayn clears his throat and looks at me. "You never answered my question Louis."

"I don't remember the last time that I went in a hot tub was," I shrug, not really caring as I stab my hash brown, proving otherwise.

"Then it's settled," Niall grins, his plate already empty. This man never ceases to amaze me at how fast he can eat; it must be an Irish thing. "We're all going in the hot tub after and we're going to hang out and have fun."

"I have a feeling we're going to play  _Truth or Dare_ tonight but I'm already telling you boys now - I'm doing a Twitcam later for all the fans so we can't make the game last really late because the fans need their sleep," Liam explains.

"Party pooper," Zayn grins, teasing.

\-     -     -

I change into my swim trunks and don't bother putting a shirt back on - we're going to be going in the hot tub any minute now anyways. I decide to go and see what Harry's up to first and then I'll get the rest of the guys after - Zayn probably needs a few more minutes than the rest of us anyways. Just as I walk out the door, I bump into someone taller than me.

Harry looks at me and gulps, looking at my outfit. I suddenly feel very insecure and I force my cheeks not to get red. I then notice he's wearing a shirt and I sigh, thinking that that's probably the reason why he's staring at my chest.  _Damn, I should have put on a shirt! Thanks for making things away with Harry_ again  _Louis! Good job!_

He then slowly looks into my eyes and I smirk a bit, very amused by what's going on. I'm fine if he's staring at me, that clearly means I'm either very good looking or . . . very ugly. Huh, maybe I'm not so okay with him staring after all.

"Yes?" I ask, laughing to myself.

"E-Erm, well I - uh," he mumbles, not knowing what to say.

"Yes?" I repeat, my grin growing by the second.

"Zayn's going to take quite some time to change so I thought I could just come over here and talk to you?" Harry somewhat asks, not seeming 100% sure of his answer himself.

"Right," I give him  _the look_. "Because you were clearly talking a few seconds ago as your eyes were basically feeding off my body as if it were a vampire."

Harry doesn't back down for a second -  _drats!_ "A vampire? Has someone been reading The Twilight saga again when Liam told you it was no good because you start acting worse than usual and stuff?"

 _What does that even mean,_ Harold _? You make no sense to me . . . sometimes._

"That's beside the point Hazza," I mumble, trying to convince him I'm not reading the books again.

Hey, I'm bored and I like to laugh at its stupidity. It's basically a comedy book!

"Mhmm," Harry smirks, catching me in the act. "Which book are you at?"

"Three," I mumble as my entire face turns red.

"I see," Harry snickers. "Don't let Liam know you're reading them."

I nod and then sit on my bed. I pat a space beside me, motioning for Harry to sit down beside me. Harry smirks and then proceeds to sit on my lap instead. I suddenly tense up and I don't move a muscle - afraid  _something_ might grow. And no, ladies and gentlemen, I am not talking about height, hair or nails.

"W-What are you doing...?" I ask, out of breath.

He shrugs, wrapping his arms around me for stability. "I don't know, I felt like sitting so I sat. Why, does it bug you that I'm sitting on you?"

_No, more like the opposite - I like it! A lot actually..._

"No not at all," I mumble. "Just give me a sec."

I then prop my back against the wall so I won't fall. Harry then sits down on the bed but keeps his legs resting over mine, getting comfortable. He yawns and gently rests his head on my shoulder and I myself yawn. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me, enjoying his warmth. I close my eyes and take a moment to myself, appreciating this moment. For some reason, my heart isn't exploding as it usually does nowadays and I feel oddly relieved. I just enjoy the moment with Harry, not overthinking it like I usually do.

A few minutes go by and I can tell he's starting to fall asleep.

"Haz," I say gently.

"Mmmm," he mumbles, snuggling into me.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" I smirk as my heart melts a bit.

"I'm tired," he yawns, getting off of me and rubbing his eyes like a cute little boy.  _Woah, that sounded way creepier than I meant it to._ "Can we take a small nap Lou? Please?"

"But I'm not even tired," I lie, egging him on.

Harry yawns and I do the same right after him, showing a sign of guilt on my face. Harry raises his eyebrows and I sigh, nodding in a defeated way. I pull the covers back and motion for Harry to get under them. He smiles at me and quickly gets in my bed, curling up right away. I then close the blinds to have a better nap environment. After that, I get in bed and I feel Harry against me. He then turns around to face me and smiles gently.

"Goodnight Hazzabear," I whisper.

Harry yawns once more and his body goes limp. I take that as a sign that he's asleep and I look at him, smiling and admiring his handsome qualities. I then lean in and gently press my lips against his forehead. I shudder at the contact but continue to kiss him. Once I pull away, I whisper gently, "A kiss for a kiss."

 _God, I hope he's asleep and wasn't awake for that. Or else I'll have some serious explaining to do. And better yet? I don't know why I did it, so I can't even explain any logic to him!_   _Louis, you need to get your priorities straight here!_

I start to yawn as well and just as I'm about to fall asleep, Zayn peaks his head through the door. "Hey, I'm ready, so is everyone else!"

I begin to shush him and whisper back, "Come back in half an hour, I promise we'll be up by then, if not, wake me up. Please?"

Zayn gets my look and nods, before gently closing the door. I smile and cuddle Harry as I start to fall asleep myself.

\-     -     -

"It's been thirty minutes," I hear an annoyed voice grumble - Zayn.

"Alright," I mumble, starting to wake up. "Just give me a minute to wake him up."

Zayn rolls his eyes and leaves the room. I then poke Harry pretty hard and pretend to be asleep. He moves his head slightly and then starts moving his head a lot. I force myself to keep my eyes shut and not say a word. Harry somehow manages to place a pillow in my arms and escapes from my grasp. I frown against the pillow and sigh, already missing his warmth.

"Hazza," I mumble sleepily, wanting him to come back into my arms.

He doesn't respond for a minute so I quickly open my eyes to peek at him. He's just smiling at nothing with his cute, dorky dimples sticking out like a sore thumb. My heart starts beating super-fast once more and I start to get all sweaty. I sit up and rub my eyes, making it seem like I'm just waking up.

"Morning," Harry whispers and smiles at me.

"Is it really morning? I thought we just took a nap?" I ask, thinking maybe I'm in the wrong after all.

Harry blushes and looks down at the ground. My heart instantly melts -  _man, you think I'd have to go to a hospital with all these heart issues. My heart just doesn't know what's happening anymore._

"Oh, right," he mumbles, seeming so upset. "My bad. I'm such an idiot."

I giggle -  _wait, what? Alright, disregard . . . for now_ \- and ruffle his hair, smiling at him softly. He's so cute when he's flustered. "Haz, you're not an idiot; it's an honest mistake. You feel all out of sorts when waking up from a nap, it's scientifically proven actually."

"I'm still an idiot," he sighs.

_Alright, now he's just asking for it! I have to make him think about something else, hmm, pain always works to make people think about other things. I know he'll hate me for this, but this is for you Hazza. I am helping you - slightly..._

I slap him across the face and I hear a grunt as he covers a hand over his now-pink cheek. He gasps and looks at me with shock and confusion filled in his eyes. I raise my eyebrows as he exclaims, "What the hell was that for?!"

"To make you stop saying you're an idiot," I shrug, waiting for the  _thank you_ I deserve. "Because you're not an idiot Harry."

"Did you really have to slap me for that?" he groans, still holding the hand against his cheek.

"Awe, is wittle Hazza hurt?" I coo, trying to examine his cheek through the cracks of his fingers.

He sticks his tongue out at me and chuckles a bit. "Actually, yeah. That slap was really hard."

"Want me to kiss it better?" I joke playfully, not thinking much of it.

Harry immediately shuts up and just stares at me intently. I look around the room for about a minute before returning my eyes back to Harry's, who haven't left mine yet. I cock my head a bit and wait for his answer, wondering why he's taking so damn long. I mean, it's just a kiss to make it better - why would it be a big deal anyw-

"Yes..."

_Holy shit he wants me to kiss his cheek. Wow, why did this suddenly get super intense? I didn't think that it was a big deal at all until he said yes. Now I'm afraid I'm going to screw up the kiss - which, sounds ridiculous of course. But now I'm terrified and I don't want to kiss his cheek. I mean, I do want to, so badly for some strange reason. But in another way, I don't want to kiss him, it's too much pressure._

I look at his cheek and gently bring my hand up, putting my hand over his. We both gasp at the contact and stare into each other's eyes. For some reason, my heart doesn't know  _what's_ happening, so it doesn't act any different than usual. I then gently put his hand down so I can inspect the damage I left on his cheek.

I look at his cheek and flinch a bit, noticing how red it's gotten in the past few minutes. I then slowly start to lean in, as my pulse jumps. I never look into his eyes - too afraid that I'll back out at the last minute. I then close my eyes and gently press my lips against his soft, cool cheek.

I suddenly feel drowsy from the connection of my lips and his cheek. I feel like I'm about to pass out any minute now. I know I should pull away, but my lips don't seem to move. After a few seconds, I pull away and wobble back, feeling like I'm about to fall. I look into his eyes and I feel my cheeks heating up rather quickly.

"T-Thanks," he stutters, not even managing to say it above a whisper.

"No problem," I whisper back, my cheeks now probably a deep shade of  _purple_. "Does it feel better? I mean - ugh, I don't know..."

"It actually does feel better," he smiles softly.

"Awesome," I grin excitedly, realizing that I'm being a bit  _too_ excited, so I try to calm myself down. "I mean, that's great, for you that is. I'm glad to help."

"Think we should go check to see if Zayn's almost done now?" Harry asks.

_Oh right, Zayn! I completely forgot! I told him we would only be two minutes and I'm pretty sure that we spent much more time together than just two measly minutes. God, he's going to kill me!_

Harry and I walk out of the room and walk into the living room, seeing only Niall and Liam -  _thank goodness!_ "Zayn's still not done yet?" I joke, laughing at our inside joke. "We're just going to be sitting down in heated water, it's not like we're visiting the Queen or anything."

Zayn then comes out of his room and glares at me. He probably heard what I said, oopsie-daisy. Niall grins and exclaims, "Finally! It's about time you come out! It's been over half an hour that we've been waiting for you mate. What the hell were you even doing in there to make it take so long?"

Zayn gives me a knowing look and winks at me discreetly. He then turns to Niall and says in an over-the-top annoyed voice. "It takes time to look this good Niall. This doesn't come naturally - you got to work for it babe."

I notice Zayn's face and he freezes immediately. He cheeks start turning a different colour and I try not to laugh out loud! It's clear that he didn't mean to call Niall babe, look at his face, he's all blushy-wushy. Luckily, Niall doesn't seem to notice the slip. Instead, he bursts out laughing as he gets up. "Let's go to the Jacuzzi now that everyone's here and ready."

We head out to the Jacuzzi and notice no one else is there. We then start taking off our shirts and jump into the hot water filled with bubbles. As soon as we get in, we all let out a relaxing sigh. We're all quiet for a few minutes, absorbing the heat and relaxation. Liam is the first to speak, "This is amazing."

"You know what?" I add. "Who cares if we get all pruney while staying in here? I could stay in this warmth all day! It's so nice and relaxing in here."

"It is perfect," Niall agrees.

"Want to play a game while we're in here?" Zayn asks and raises his eyebrows up and down.

"Which game?" Liam asks, being cautious.

" _Would You Rather_ ," Zayn replies and grins.

"I don't know Z," Liam sighs, seeming worried about a measly game. "This game could get ugly so quick with all the questions."

_He worries too much!_

"You're saying it's worse than  _Truth or Dare_?" Zayn asks doubtfully, rolling his eyes. "Liven up Payne!"

"But it's choosing over one another that's the bad part and people can get hurt," Liam replies, not backing down whatsoever - making a big fuss, over  _nothing_.

"Just give it a shot Li," Zayn replies, now exasperated. "If it gets too hurtful for someone or something, all they have to do is tell us and we'll stop the game right away. Okay? Does that sound good now?"

"Fine," Liam mumbles, still seeming quite doubtful.

"Yay," Zayn grins and cheers. "Who wants to start the game?"

We all stare at each other, wondering who will start. Niall clears his throat and says, "I'll start. Um, does it go by person? Like we ask one person and they reply and then it's their turn to ask, is that how it works for this game? I never really played this game that often."

Zayn nods encouragingly at Niall and Niall smiles back, giving him his perfect Horan smile. Niall then turns to the rest of us and looks around, smirking as he decides to choose his bait. He turns to me and says, "Louis, would you rather be naked to the entire world but you don't feel like you're naked - you have clothes on but only you can see them or would you rather the opposite? You're naked but everyone else sees you with clothes?"

 _Oh, well that's kind of an awkward question now isn't it? I don't know how to even_ answer  _this! Because what if someone hugs me when I'm actually naked but they think I'm wearing clothes? How would this even work? Holy shit Niall what the hell-capella goes through your damn brain?!_

"Umm, I guess the second one?" I ask, as if I'm questioning my own answer - which I still kind of am. I'm questioning the whole damn question actually!

I turn to Zayn and smirk. Oh Zaynie-boy, you're going to be so dumbfounded when I tell you my two options. I look forward to seeing you suffer, mwahahaha - cue scary music and lightning in the background for major effect.

"Zayn, would you rather never be able to look at yourself in a mirror again or never be able to fix your hair again?"

"Never fix my hair again," Zayn answers easily, as if it wasn't even a challenge for him. Wait -  _what?!_ "I can get someone else to do it for me so technically, I'm not breaking the rule."

_Damn he's good..._

Zayn smirks and rolls his eyes, turning towards Liam but surprisingly says, "Harry! Would you rather never get to masturbate again or never have a girl again in your entire life again?"

Harry thinks about it for an easy minute before replying, "Never have a girl again."

 _Wait, what?! But he_ just  _told me he liked someone earlier sometime today - this week, I forget when but I know he said it! How dare he! What a liar, I thought the whole purpose of this game was to answer_ truthfully  _Harold! I'm now secretly mad at him..._

I look at the other boys' reaction to see if they're in agreement with me and most are - other than Niall. Niall seems to have a certain look on his face with a smirk. His eyes are twinkling with amusement and it seems as if he's trying to hold in some laughter.  _Well then..._

"Wow man," Zayn chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. "I didn't know masturbating meant that much to you."

Harry shrugs and fakes a smile - okay, something is  _seriously_ up! What are you hiding from me Harold Styles? And you  _know_ I am furious, as I only call you Harold when I'm truly frustrated and angry.

Harry quickly turns to Liam and says, "Liam, would you rather date a boy and be happy and love him; you'll actually  _have_ someone in your life or never have another partner - girl  _or_ boy - in your life, basically you'd end up old and alone."

Liam sighs and truly thinks about his answer for quite a few minutes. I tap my foot under the water, but no one can tell that my impatience is growing by ever new tap. He sighs and mumbles, "Have a boy then. If we love each other then it's no big deal and I won't end up alone."

"Niall, would you rather only eat one food for the rest of your life or eat a spider every week?"

"Even your Would-You-Rathers  _suck_ ," Zayn snickers, acting like a little boy.

I hit him as Niall answers, "Eat a spider, I'd hide it in a burger or something."

Niall turns to Zayn and looks into his eyes quickly before saying, "Zayn, would you rather flirt with every fan you lay eyes on or gain weight every time you eat food?"

Zayn makes a silly face at Niall, causing him to laugh a bit. "Flirt with every fan," he shrugs, "it'll make them feel special so it's a win-win situation."

"Yeah," I laugh, "until they realize all the DMs you send out to people on Twitter!"

Zayn fakes a laugh and glares at me, seeming all cross and angry - however I see a small hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. Nice try  _Malik_ , you're clearly not angry! Louis' got the moves! I guess my karma catches up to me because Zayn begins with, " _Louis_ , would you rather strip naked in front of your crush and never see them again or kiss your crush and get together but your best friend never speaks to you again and hates you."

_Wow, those are really harsh options._

"Why do I always get the naked questions?" I whine and pout, trying to act cute. Hopefully cute enough so I don't have to answer - that one was  _way_ too intense and requires a  _lot_ more thinking than just a few minutes.

"Because people want to see you naked," Harry replies bluntly.

 _Holy shitballs! Where in the world did_ that  _come from?! Wait . . . does that mean he wants to see me naked? No, he was probably saying other people. He said_ people _, he didn't say "I". Damnit Louis why do you do this to yourself?_

Harry seems flabbergasted and doesn't say a thing. He opens his mouth, yet nothing comes out. Before I can even blink, Niall immediately says, "Who wouldn't want to see  _Tommo the tease_ naked? He's always teasing around and making people curious about the glamorous bum."

_Aww, well shucks Niall. Compliments will get you very far with the Tomlinsons, that I guarantee you._

"So what's your answer between the two options Lou?" Zayn asks, clearly wanting me to  _die_.

Curse him! I thought we finally managed to move on from this charade! I really don't want to answer this damn question. For some reason, it just seems too hard to answer. Well, I technically don't have a crush anyways; at least . . . I don't  _think_ I do? But maybe I  _do_ and I just don't know it yet and  _that's_ why this is so damn hard to answer.

"I honestly don't know," I mumble, hoping this will be the end of it.

"Well it's pretty simple Lou," Zayn snorts, not seeming to understand that I want to avoid answering it.

Damnit Zayn, I thought we had each other's backs? I guess not. Next time see if I help you when you come crying to me about Niall!

"No it's not," I sigh and run a hand through my hair, making my hair wet.

"Zayn," Harry butts in, thank goodness. "Just stop. Maybe we should go back inside; it's already close to supper time."

 _I knew I loved you my beautiful Harry! God bless your curly little soul, you are the angel in my eyes, the bone of my skeleton . . . I don't even know how to compliment someone. Man, I should read_ Complimenting for Dummies  _or something in that sense._

"It's only four o'clock," Niall pouts and sighs.

 _Well, is_ everyone  _against me except Hazza?!_

Harry sighs and shakes his head before getting up and squishing in between me and Niall. He then starts rubbing my back and my eyes close as I feel shivers go up my spine. I open my eyes after a few seconds and give him a big smile, as if to say 'Thank you'.

"Why does that not work when I try?" Niall laughs, joking around.

"Because," Harry smiles at me. "I'm special."

Harry turns back towards me after looking at Niall and I stare into his eyes deeply. I do this for a whole minute before noticing the weirded out face that the curly-haired boy is sporting. I quickly look away and feel my cheeks heat up a bit. That must be normal though, I mean we're in a Jacuzzi for crying out loud! So it means nothing more than it's hot in here.

I find myself pulling away from Harry's ear and -  _oh no! What did I just say in his ear? Lord Louis, you have to stop getting so distracted, this is not good for you._

"So," Zayn coughs, trying to get my attention. "Louis, your turn to ask someone."

"Harry," I start, looking back at him. "Would you rather be with the person you love but have everyone in the entire world against you both or would you rather never have them but everyone keeps encouraging you but you know that you can never have them?"

 _What kinda bullshit options were those?! Jesus Christ Louis, get your head in the game! Next time,_ think  _before asking questions. If this is what_ Truth or Dare  _is going to be like, I'm afraid you'll have to sit out mister._

"Erm," Harry begins, seeming very nervous. "I guess the first one."

_Hmm, interesting choice._

"Really?" Zayn asks, very shocked.

_It shouldn't come to that much of a surprise to you Zayn! I know you would pick the same for Niall so just can it! Let Harry pick what he wants - especially if he wants to pick me for anything. Wait, what? Ugh, I'm getting a headache._

"So, you like someone eh?" Zayn asks and smirks.

 _Wait, excuse me?! He_ does _?! Okay Louis, just give it a second. Maybe Harry will say no, what if Zayn is just completely off? He has been before, so maybe that's what this is as well. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out - but for that, you have to_ pay attention  _to what people are saying._

"Yeah, I do."

Oh holy fucking god damn shit mother of pearl. Who in the  _hell_ does this love-drunk loser like now?! Whoever it is, I'm going to beat them up and tell them to stay away from  _my_ Hazza!

_Whoa - possessive much? Tone it done a bit bud. And you two already discussed this this morning. Wow, forget much?_

"Who is it?" Zayn grins, very curious.

I turn towards Harry and await his response. He then gives Zayn this very serious look and says deeply, "That is for me to know and for none of you to ever find out."

 _Well, fuck. Now I_ have  _to find out even more._

\- - -

"Woo hoo, let's start the game," Zayn grins, grabbing the flashlight.

"Need I remind you that we can't make this one too late," Liam reminds us, giving us all a serious glare. "I'm doing a Twitcam after this for the fans."

"Fine fine," Zayn laughs and looks at Niall. "Niall, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Niall smiles.

"Who would you be willing to kiss right now in this room?" Zayn asks.

My mouth drops wide open and I glare at him, giving him a disapproving look. Zayn ignores my look and continues to look at Niall. I sigh and rub my temples. That man is so not subtle at times like these; he really needs to learn the art of subtlety.

"Um," Niall stammers, seeming embarrassed. "I honestly don't know. I'm stuck between two people..."

"Who?" Liam asks quickly, not giving anyone else time to say anything.

"You and Zayn," Niall replies, his cheeks starting to heat up slightly.

I see a look of happiness and pain in Zayn's eyes. He looks at me and I give him a gentle nod - I definitely need to have a talk with him later about this. He probably wants some comfort as that must have hurt his feelings. Especially since the other person was  _Liam_ , because Zayn's been a bit touchy to him recently since his crush started.

"Everybody wants a piece of Malik," Zayn smirks, trying to pretend that he wasn't affected by the answer Niall gave.

He hands the flashlight to Niall, letting their fingers linger for a second. Niall doesn't seem to notice and turns towards me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I grin, ready for anything.

"I dare you to call up your best girl friend and ask her for a tampon and you  _can't_ tell her it's a dare - make it sound convincing too," Niall grins.

 _Oh shit! That means I have to call Eleanor - and in front of everyone too. I hope she doesn't bring up or last conversation. Last time we spoke we were talking about Harry and things got pretty personal and weird very fast. God, I wish I could get out of this dare, but I cann_ ot  _use my chicken, I won't use it this whole trip!_

I huff and take out my phone, dialing Eleanor's number. I put it on speaker and hold it out so that everyone can hear properly. My heart pounds with every single ring and I try not to show how freaked out I am.

"Hello?"

"Eleanor," I reply, trying to remain calm. "Babe, it's me."

"Hey Louis, what's up?" she asks.

_Thank god, she hasn't said anything yet! Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._

"Well, I need something very important and you're the only person I could call without someone judging me," I say in a worried voice. "It's a Code White."

"Code White?" she asks, alarmed. "Louis, are you okay? Of course I wouldn't judge you, what do you need?"

"A tampon."

I look at the rest of the lot and they are watching the phone intently. I thought someone was honestly going to laugh and blow my cover. I shrug and wait for her to answer frantically.

"Um, why would  _you_ of all people need one Lou? Not judging I swear," Eleanor covers her back, knowing I would get defensive.

"A man can bleed too you know," I sniff, being oversensitive to seal the deal even more. "It's not just you girls that can have a special excuse to use them when we all lose blood."

"But Louis, us girls use it down there-"

"I am perfectly aware of where you put it," I snap, trying so hard not to laugh. "I have five sisters including Georgia I'll have you know. I still need one, where could you deliver it?"

_Poor girl, I'll tell her some other time that this was a joke; I hope she's not mad at me after this phone call, which she probably will be._

"Deliver? Can't you just go to the corner store and get one?" she asks, getting slightly exasperated.

"But then people will judge me," I whine, doing my pouty voice. "Please El; I just need one tampon to fix everything that's going on."

"This isn't a magic wand Louis, it doesn't have magical powers or anything to help save the world," Eleanor sighs.

 _Oh god, this is going way_ too  _far. I'm going to lose her as a friend, thanks_ Niall  _for this._

"Fine whatever El, I'll just - oh my god! The bleeding has stopped, IT'S A MIRACLE," I exclaim of joy before quickly hanging up.

We all burst out laughing for what seems like  _hours_ , even though it was probably not even more than a minute. I laugh and say, "If El thinks I'm crazy, I blame you Horan."

"That was priceless oh my god. A tampon doesn't save the world - I would be afraid if it does," Niall chuckles, suddenly turning all ghetto-gangster on us. "What kind of tampon you using mofo?"

Harry passes me the flashlight and smiles at me. I take it and smile back before turning towards Liam. "Li, truth or dare?"

"I'll go for dare this time," Liam smiles, trying to spark it up. "I'll probably regret it later but for one night, I'll live it up a bit."

"One night and one night only folks," Zayn says, pretending as if he's announcing an ad. "Buy your tickets now or never see Mr. Payne the-wild again!"

I feel my phone buzz and I look at it discreetly so no one can see.

 **Ellie-Bear:** I know you were joking Lou

My mouth drops open and I frown quickly. I then shake it off and quickly respond:  _How did you know I as joking?_

Just as I open my mouth to give Liam a dare, my phone buzzes again.

 **Ellie-Bear:** Your acting isn't that great ;)

I then think of a brilliant dare and start laughing maniacally. I clutch my stomach and try to stop myself from laughing, but it just doesn't seem to work. Niall joins in the laughter and says, "I'm guessing Louis thought of a dare."

"What is it...," Liam asks, seeming terrified.

"I dare you to call Simon up and tell him we're all gay and we have gay sex every night and you  _have_ to make it sound convincing and you can't tell him that it's fake," I smirk.

Liam gulps and it seems as if he's going to be throwing up any second. He somehow manages to take his cell phone out and dials Simon's number, putting it on speaker and holding it out for all of us to hear like I did earlier.

"Hello?"

"Hi Simon," Liam breathes quickly, "it's me Liam."

"Hey Liam, is everything alright?" Simon asks, noticing the nervousness in Liam's voice.

"Yeah, we're quite fine. Actually, we have something to tell you Uncle Simon, all of us. Um, I don't really know how to tell you this but our interest doesn't apply to women anymore. We're more interested in . . . people of our own kind. And by that, I mean, uh, the same gender - does that make sense?"

_Good lord Liam, stop rambling and just tell him we're all gay for each other! Goodness._

**Ellie-Bear:** How's Harry?

"Are you meaning to tell me that you're  _all_ gay?" Simon asks, very confused yet amused.

"Yes that's were - I'm trying to tell you Si. We discovered this only a few months ago when we were playing  _Spin the Bottle_ -"

I get off topic and look down at my phone, responding to Eleanor:  _He's good! We're watching the movie_ Titanic  _together tonight!_

"There's no specific couple between us and we all take turns with each and also, um-"

"Just say it Li," I huff, annoyed by all the rambling.

 **Ellie-Bear:** Wow, who suggested that to who?

I shake my head and laugh on the inside, wondering to myself why the hell does it matter in the first place? Nonetheless I reply:  _Me, I suggested it._

"And why are you telling me all of this Liam?" Simon asks, trying not to laugh.

 **Ellie-Bear:** Damn, do you want to get in his pants or what?

My mouth drops open and I quickly text back:  _WHAT?! NO! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM EL?!?!_

"Because I thought you should know?" Liam asks sheepishly.

 **Ellie-Bear:** Sorry, it's just usually when someone suggests watching that movie, they expect cuddling out of it, or sometimes . . . even more ;)

I sigh and shut my eyes, letting my heart calm down for a second. I then reply to her with:  _Well, I don't. I just want to watch the movie._

 **Ellie-Bear:** Jeez sorry Lou! Don't get your panties in a twist; I just thought maybe you had a thing for good old Harry.

All of a sudden, I hear Simon say, "I sort of had an idea about some of you - not  _all_ of you of course, but some of you for sure-"

 _Wait . . . he thinks some of us are gay? Who does he think is gay from our group!? I mean, Zayn is . . . maybe he thinks it's just Zayn. Yeah, that_ has  _to be it..._

"By the way, congrats on coming out of the closet boys."

"Harry, truth or dare?" Liam asks, breaking the dead silence.

"Truth," Harry replies, probably not wanting a dare after the one Liam just got - I know I wouldn't pick dare after that.

"Remember that Zayn helped me with my truths and dares so get ready Harold," Liam smirks, laughing a bit.

"Should I be afraid?" Harry chuckles.

"Yes, you should," Liam wiggles his eyebrows. "Would you ever date one of us in the group?"

"Yes, yes I would date someone in the group," Harry replies and smiles gently.

Before anyone else can say anything, Zayn glares at Liam, making Liam sigh and say, "I knew I forgot a detail! I was supposed to ask 'why' wasn't I?"

"Not  _why_ you idiot," Zayn grits in between his teeth, seeming so disappointed, " _who_!"

"I'll always suck at this game," Liam mutters under his breath.

"Sorry Li," Zayn frowns and hugs Liam tightly. "Didn't' mean to be so hard on you. We cool, yeah?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Liam replies.

"Zayn, truth or dare?" Harry asks.

"Truth," Zayn shrugs.

"Would  _you_ ever return the favour and kiss Niall?" Harry asks.

_Holy fucking crap on a freaking stick! Does Harry know that Zayn likes Niall!?_

I look at Harry, but he's looking at Liam instead. I cock my head and try to figure out what the heck he's looking at Liam for. After a few minutes of nothing, I turn back to look at Zayn and Niall. Niall blows Zayn a kiss, causing him to laugh as his cheeks slowly turn a slight hint of red.

"Yeah, if I was gay I'd definitely go for Niall, get me some Irish," Zayn chuckles, trying to make it seem less obvious about his very obvious crush for Niall.

Niall laughs and then sits beside Zayn, pretending to fake kiss him all over his face and neck. I bite down on my bottom lip and try not to say anything - man Zayn must be redder than a tomato right now!

Zayn manages to pull Niall off and tries to contain himself, quickly taking the flashlight from Harry and turning towards me. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Truth," I reply, still terrified of Liam's dare, that was brutal.

"Have you ever read any fan fiction about yourself . . . honestly? Don't lie Tommo," Zayn grins, teasing me.

"Maybe," I mumble, not looking anyone in the eye.

Zayn and Niall make an "oooooh" sound, making me more embarrassed than before. I respond with, "Well who doesn't? Don't we all?"

"Yeah, but what  _kind_ of fan fiction Lou?" Zayn asks and smirks, giving me his devious look.

_Whoa, how the hell does he know what kind of fan fictions I read?! Maybe I can get him to lay off my back if I lie._

"Just regular, isn't that all they have?" I ask, pretending to play dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about, I saw it on your history; there's no denying it now bro."

_Damn, he knows the truth! I can't lie to him anymore; it's time to face the music..._

"Okay fine," I groan and blurt everything out. "I read gay fan fictions when I'm bored okay?! It's quite interesting and I'm reading this very interesting Ziall one at the moment."

Zayn's smile immediately goes away and Niall freezes in his spot. I smirk to myself and say, "Yeah, that's right, who's laughing now Zayn? Anyways yeah you guys are like all fluffy and adorable in the book, it's quite nice."

Zayn passes me a flashlight and gives me his embarrassing glare. I wink at him and turns towards Liam. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Liam replies, not fully listening.

"If you would date anybody from this band, who would it be?" I ask, teasing him - showing him how the truth with Harry  _should have_ gone.

"Niall because Niam is the best bromance out there and none of the others compare," Liam says quickly, his voice filled with anger.

Liam then gets up and goes to his room, slamming the door behind him. Zayn looks really tense and I can tell that he's trying not to show how hurt and upset he is right now. Niall just seems very confused and it seems like he's getting a headache from all the confusion. And Harry? He doesn't seem to have any expression on his face, instead - he's looking at the door that Liam had slammed.

 _Well if that isn't a way to end_ Truth or Dare _, then I don't know what is!_

\-     -     -

"Well if that wasn't awkward in the end . . . then, I literally have no idea what awkward is," I mumble as I plop down on Harry's bed.

Harry nods and sighs, a frown appearing on his face. I hold out the DVD for him as I say, "I have the movie."

"And  _why in the world_ did you bring the DVD with you on a holiday?" he asks, chuckling.

"You never know when you might want to watch a sappy movie and cry," I shrug, my cheeks turning red slightly.

Harry then leaves to the next room and I frown, wondering why he left. In less than a minute, he comes back in with a box of tissues. I give him an odd look and Harry responds, "We're going to need those and you know it."

I shrug playfully and put in the DVD - man this lodge really is equipped with everything! I mean, most hotels don't have DVD players; unless they do and I have just been too oblivious to notice.

Harry shuts the blinds, making the room pitch black except for the TV screen. Harry sits down beside me and shudders not even thirty seconds into the previews. I turn to him and frown, asking him gently, "You cold Haz?"

"Just a bit," he replies, shivering again.

I then get under the warm covers and beckon for Harry to do the same. I hear a sigh of relief and I smile as I click 'play'.

We remain pretty quiet during the movie, concentrating on Jack and Rose's love. When Rose is trying to jump, I feel Harry flinch and tense up. I rub his back gently to let him know that I'm here for him. Once Jack saves Rose, I feel Harry loosening up. I smile and play with his back for another few seconds before forcing my hand away from his back. I don't want to stop - but it would be weird if I just continue for no reason.

Once the boat hits the iceberg, both Harry and I tense up. I feel Harry tense up more than I do and before I know it, I wrap my around him. Harry then cuddles towards me and I find myself smiling - no longer even caring about the movie. Nothing else matters than this very moment right here.

I look back up at the screen and notice Rose is being greeted by everyone who passed away on the ship. For some reason, this part is always the one that gets me sobbing. I feel tears gather in my eyes and I try to brush it off, but the tears aren't having it.

The credits start to roll in and I turn off the TV. I look at Harry and notice that he is crying as well. We both laugh at each other and start crying a bit more. We end up hugging tightly, thinking back on the movie. I pass him the tissue box - man was he right about this, I think we used half the box on that movie alone.

Once Harry's done, he lies down in the bed and he sighs, yawning. I lie down as well and turn towards him, looking into his eyes,.

"Goodnight Haz, thanks for watching that movie with me," I smile gently.

"We'll, it was a dare," Harry chuckles, "I had to. But it was very fun, so you're welcome. Thanks for sleeping with tonight Lou."

"Well ' _It was a dare'_ ," I mimic, smirking as he laughs. "But this is quite nice too so you're welcome as well. I don't have my teddy bear tonight either so I guess it has to be you again..."

Harry smiles and pulls me into him. I smile into his chest and find myself yawning. Harry gently pecks the top of my head and I feel tingles all over my body. I mumble a gentle, "Goodnight Hazzabear."

\-     -     -

"Louis, don't slip..."

I rub my eyes and sit up, looking at Harry. I cock my head and notice that he's tossing and turning in his sleep - shit! He's probably having a nightmare or night terror - whatever those terrifying dreams are called. I wait a few seconds to see if he'll stop it all by himself.

"NO!"

Harry's practically in tears at this point while still dreaming. I quickly turn on the lamp beside me and start to shake him. "Harry, wake up! Harry!"

Nothing seems to be working, so I try to wake him up by slapping him across the face. He doesn't even falter; instead he keeps tossing and turning, at this point sweating.

"No! We have to find my friend Louis! He's in the water and he could drown from the cold shock! Please, let me get him, I'll bring us both back and we can be saved!"

 _What the actual fuck Harry? What is going_ on  _in your dream? Why am I in the water?_

"NO!"

_Oh right, I have to wake up Harry._

"I need to see my Boo Bear! Let me get out, I need Louis! Stop! Stop it this instant! You can't force mw to stay in here; I'm a legal citizen, so you have to let me go! I need to get to Louis!"

"Harry?" I ask and poke his stomach.

"Harry?" I try again after a minute.

Still, no luck. I sigh and hope that this doesn't wake anybody else up. I take a deep breath and yell close to his ear, "HARRY!"

He then quickly sits up, breathing in and out very fast, trying to catch his breath. Then, out of nowhere, he turns to me and hugs me super bear-hug tight. I can't even breathe so I can't manage to wrap my arms around him as well.

"You're okay," he exclaims happily, "you're alive!"

He then starts sobbing against my chest. My heart stops for a second and I wrap my arms around him, finally having enough strength to do so. I gently rub his back and hum a gentle tune. This somehow manages to calm him down a bit and he slowly pulls away, looking into my eyes.

"What happened Haz?" I say gently, looking deep into his eyes. "You kept tossing and turning and mumbling random words. Did you have a bad dream?"

Harry nods and gulps, remaining quiet while staring at me.

"Mind telling me?" I say gently.

"Well we were suddenly on the Titanic and-"

_That makes sense now! He was saying that I was sinking . . . wait, does that mean?_

"I was Rose and you were Jack-"

 _Wait, why was_ I  _the one to be stuck in the cold? Thanks for that,_ Harold _, or should I say Rose._

"And um, we were about to kiss but-"

 _Wait, hold the fuck up. Where did that come from?! And wait - why_ didn't  _we kiss in his dream? Or maybe we did and he just doesn't want to say that we did? Oh my god - does he dream about us kissing a lot?_

"Was fully straight-"

_What?! What was fully straight?! Speak Harold speak! God damnit why do I keep missing the context out of everything?! Maybe he's saying he's fully straight and that's why we didn't kiss... Is Harry straight? He has to be . . . and why is it bothering me that he might be straight?_

"I kept begging him to let me get you but he said you already died because of the water. I begged and sobbed and got up to leave the boat but the man just wouldn't let me. I couldn't get to you and that scared me, knowing that you might be . . . you could have been-"

_Oh boy, I'm going to stop this train right here._

"But I'm not Haz," I interrupt softly. "I'm right here. Right here with you, it was just an awful dream."

I pull him close to me again and hold him tight, hoping that he will calm down. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I turn off the light, hoping that we can now go back to bed. I gently play with his hair to try and help him start falling asleep again. "Let's go to bed now, yeah? I'll sing whatever song you want until you fall asleep and I won't fall asleep until you do. You're safe in my arms Hazzabear, remember that."

He nods and lies back on the bed. I pull him close to me and hold him tight, gently humming a song by Ed Sheeran - that's Harry's favourite tunes for lullabies. I hear his all-too-familiar breathing pattern when he sleeps and I smile, gently kissing the top of his head as I whisper, "I love you Harry Styles."

I swear I hear a faint voice saying something along the lines of loving me more than I can imagine, but I shrug it off. I close my eyes for thirty seconds before realizing that I won't be able to get any sleep whatsoever tonight. I can't sleep, not with everything that just happened a few moments ago.

_He said we were going to kiss but something happened. What happened? And what was he talking about when he said fully straight? Is he trying to tell me he's straight and the fact that we almost kissed in the dream was weird for him? Oh my god - what if he starts acting different to me because of the dream he had? What if he no longer wants to be my friend in fear that one day we might kiss? Wait - why would we kiss?_

Oh boy, I sigh and try to shut my eyes.  _This is going to be a long night._

 

 


	8. Zayn's POV

[WTF is a Chonce??](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9F0G3Y0jvRs)

 

 

"Woo hoo," I grin and grab the flashlight, being first, as always. "Let's start the game!"

"Need I remind you that we can't make this one too late," Daddy Direction intervenes, making everyone - well, maybe not  _everyone_ , but me definitely - groan. "I'm doing a Twitcam after this for the fans."

_Ladies and gentlemen, we have a party pooper over here. Let me repeat - we have a party pooper over here._

I sigh and look at Liam, noticing Niall is beside him and I frown, trying not to let it affect me too much.  _Damn it! Why didn't I sit beside Niall? Why does_ Liam  _get to sit beside Niall? He doesn't deserve it, it should be me - the guy that_ actually  _has a crush on him? Unless Liam has a secret crush on Niall? Which . . . no, that couldn't be possible! He's with Danielle. Get your head out of the gutter Zayn!_

I turn towards Niall and say, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he smiles right at me, sending tingles down my spine.

I swear, this boy's smile will be the death of me.

"Who would you be willing to kiss right now in this room?"

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT ZAYN! WHERE IN THE WORLD DID THAT COME FROM? What happened to the art of subtlety? It's an art - you think that should make you at least_ somewhat  _good at it. But no, clearly not after that bullshit-stunt you just pulled._

I can sense Louis' glare at me, but I don't dare look back at him. I already feel ashamed enough for the both of us.

"Um," Niall stutters - wait, he's actually going to answer? "I honestly don't know. I'm stuck between two people."

 _Oh god, who's the other person? Wait - what if_ I'm  _not even one of the two? Holy shit, now I'm freaking out._

I feel myself shaking and I hold my breath as I wait for Niall's response.

"Um, you and Zayn," Niall admit sheepishly.

 _Holy shit, I'm one of them! He would want to kiss_ me _? I can't believe t- wait . . . who's "you"? My god, did I miss who asked who the two were. Well, it can't be Louis, I'm pretty sure he's in love with Harry; I mean he's been acting so different on the trip. And the worst part? He doesn't even_  notice  _how hard or fast he's falling for the curly-haired lad._

"Everybody wants a piece of Malik," I smirk, trying to cover up how I'm actually slightly hurt.

I hand him the flashlight and think about Harry for a second. It probably isn't Harry either, I haven't been paying too close attention to him, but I'm always positive he also has a thing for Louis. So that would mean . . . Liam.

"Dare," Louis grins.

"I dare you to call up your best girl friend and you  _can't_ tell her it's a dare - make it sound convincing too."

He's probably going to call Eleanor. I know a lot of people in the fandom don't like her but she's not that bad at all - actually, she's shipped Larry since day one! She and Niall are pretty much the biggest shippers of that ship. Yes, I know  _all_ about OTPs and Dark Larries and all that crazy stuff fans come up with. In a way, I think it's very fascinating, but also, slightly terrifying. My favourite ship is personally Ziall, but that's pretty obvious.

"Please El," Louis pleads, stopping me from my train of thought. "I just need one tampon to fix everything."

_Wait, what the hell did I miss?_

"This isn't a magic wand Louis," Eleanor sighs. "It doesn't have magical powers or anything to help save the world."

Oh my, this is going downhill  _very_ fast. I hope Louis can make a recover from that.

"Fine whatever El," he replies stiffly. "I'll just - oh my god! The bleeding has stopped, IT'S A MIRACLE!"

Louis quickly hangs up the phone and sighs of relief. Not even a second later, we all burst out laughing. Man, I think that's the best dare yet! But I mean, we still have ten more days so who  _knows_ what will be the best dare ever?

"A tampon doesn't save the world," Niall says in between laughs, looking all adorable. "I would be afraid if it does. What kind of tampon you using mofo?"

Louis takes the flashlight and turns to Liam. "Li, truth or dare?"

"I'll go for dare this time," Liam replies with a straight face. "I'll probably regret it later but for one night, I'll live it up a bit."

"One night and one night only," I joke around. "Buy your tickets now or never see Mr. Payne-the-wild again!"

 _Wait, is - is he actually serious?!_ He's  _going to pick a dare? Hallelujah! This has to be one hell of a dare - Louis better not screw it up. Who knows if Liam will ever pick a dare again while we're on the trip? God I hope it's a good one._

I turn to look at Louis and I notice he has the biggest smile on his face. He probably thought of the dare for Liam. I've noticed that he  _has_ been texting on his phone . . . I wonder who he's texting? There's no way he's texting Harry because Harry doesn't have his phone out. Hmm, this is quite odd. I'll definitely have to ask Lou who he's texting later.

"I dare you to call Simon up and tell him we're all gay and we have gay sex every night and you  _have_ to make it sound convincing and you can't tell him it's fake."

_Oh shit, I don't think he'll be up for the challenge._

However, Liam pulls out his phone and dials Simon's number. Wow, good for him! But, let's see how long he can  _last!_ Liam's never been the best liar and you can definitely tell when he's lying. But the question is: Can  _Simon_ tell when Liam's lying? Well, I guess we'll find out!

"Hey Liam," Simon says, sounding a bit concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're quite fine-"

_HA! The nervousness in your voice states otherwise Payne. But let's just see how this turns out and see if he manages not to screw it up._

"Are you meaning to tell me that you're  _all_ gay?" Simon asks, with a hint of amusement in his wise-yet-usually-rude voice.

"Yes that's what we're - I'm trying to tell you Si. We discovered this only a few months ago when we were playing  _Spin the Bottle_ -"

Wow, he's got a whole back story to this and everything? Good for him for thinking on his feet - I guess my lessons about  _Truth or Dare_ with him is paying off after all.

"Just say it Li," Louis huffs, making it sound more convincing, not even looking up from his phone.

I look at Harry and he doesn't seem to notice that Louis' on his phone. He actually seems to be listening to Liam's story pretty intently. I guess it's kind of like story time with Liam at the moment. Man, if only the fans could witness what's going down right now - I'm not sure if they would even be able to handle all the emotions.

"We also have sexual intercourse between each other-"

_HOLY SHIT LIAM! Nobody said anything about that! Why are you taking this story so far? I mean yeah, you want to make it sound convincing, great. But this is just a bit too extreme and I don't know how Simon will even react to this._

"Because everyone needs a fair share with each member," Liam finishes, stuttering on the last part.

Good lord, Simon's probably going to blab about this to the news, and all because of a stupid dare by Louis. The dare sounded pretty good at first, but now it just seems like things are falling apart, worse than Louis' tampon dare.

"And why are you telling me all of this Liam?" Simon chuckles.

Wait, he's  _laughing_  about this? Oh, Liam is so busted!

"Liam, I sort of had an idea about some of you - not  _all_ of you but then again-"

Excuse me, but was he  _targeting_ a few of us? Well at least  _half_ of us are gay so I mean, he's not  _wrong_. I never thought that Simon would know what's up though.

"By the way, congrats on coming out of the closet boys."

Simon hangs up and Liam quickly puts away his phone. He looks at the ground and everything remains silent for a few minutes. I look at Louis and he actually looks up from his phone, looking very confused.  _Okay who the hell is this man texting? And why am I so curious to know who it is?_

"Harry," Liam says in a soft voice. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry says, not concentrating on the game.

"Remember that Zayn helped me with my truths and dares so get ready Harold," Liam smirks at me, winking playfully.

_Yes! This is his prime moment! All my years - more like an hour - of training will finally pay off right this very second!_

"Would you ever date one of us in the group?"

I smack my hand against my forehead and wince at the pain. That pain however, does not compare to the pain I just felt when Liam said that.  _Why does he always manage to screw things up?! Damnit Liam! I worked so hard on you..._

"Yes, yes I would date someone in the group," Harry grins like the cocky bastard he is.

I glare at Liam and looks at me, confused. He cocks and groans, mumbling softly, "I knew I forgot a detail! I was supposed ask "why" wasn't I?"

"Not  _why_ you idiot," I sigh, " _who_!"

Liam sighs, looking really depressed. "I'll always suck at this game."

I frown and feel so bad, I was probably too harsh on him; he's like a delicate little puppy. You have to be super careful with his feelings, as we saw earlier with the whole Harry-Niall thing. I quickly go over to Liam and hug him super tight. I gently whisper in his ear, "Sorry Li, I didn't mean to be so hard on you. We cool, yeah? We can do some more truths and dares later, I love you Li and I'm sorry..."

"Yeah we're cool," Liam smiles and hugs me back before passing the flashlight to Harry.

"Zayn, truth or dare?" Harry asks.

"Truth," I shrug, not really feeling like a dare right now.

"Would  _you_ ever return the favour and kiss Niall?" Harry smirks, now focusing on Liam rather than me. What?

_You know on second thought, I could really go for a dare right now. That truth question though, what do I say?_

**_Say yes you idiot!_ **

_Right._

"Yeah, if I was gay I'd definitely go for Niall, get me some Irish," I fake laugh.

 _Where the hell did that come from?!_ "If  _I was gay..."?! You are gay you stupid mirror-loving idiot! Gay for a Mr. Niall Horan might I add._

Suddenly, my thoughts are disrupted by Niall attacking me with fake kisses all over my face. I laugh and try to pull him off of me, forcing myself not to blush. Niall gets even closer to me and he's only a few inches away from my lips. I stare at them and I feel as if there's a moment between us. Niall looks into my eyes and stays there for a quick second, not even moving. I see confusion in his eyes and he looks down at my lips a millisecond before quickly getting off of me within a blink of an eye.

My heart pounds and I grab the flashlight from Harry with my shaky hands. I turn to Louis and say in a weak voice, "Truth or dare mate?"

"Truth," Louis smiles.

I take a deep breath and try to act normal. I mean it's okay, you just fucking had a weird yet exciting moment with your crush.

"Have you ever read any fan fiction about yourself . . . honestly? Don't lie Tommo."

"Maybe...," he mumbles, not daring to look me in the eye.

 _Busted! I so knew it! Now admit that you read Larry Stylinson fan fictions. I hear there's a good one called_ Truth or Dare  _or something like that!_

"W-Well who doesn't? Don't we all?" he asks, stuttering.

Louis seems really nervous right now and I grin, thanking the lord that it's not me that's nervous anymore. "Yeah," I start, egging him on. "But what  _kind_ of fan fiction Lou?"

_Spill the beans Louis! Spill them all over the floor and make a mess!_

"Just regular," he replies, his face as white as a ghost - maybe even whiter. "Isn't that all they have?"

He pulls his shirt away from his collar, as if the shirt's too tight around his neck. I scoff and try not to laugh out loud - he's wearing a loose shirt! Someone's definitely lying right now. It's time to pull out good ol' Private Zayn.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw it on your history," I bluff, "there's no denying it now brother."

"Okay fine," he snaps, his face red all over. "I read gay fan fictions when I'm bored okay?!"

_Score! I totally got him, all it takes is a little bit of pushing and bluffs and there you have it folks. Louis' secret of fan fiction is finally out!_

"I'm reading this very interesting Ziall one at the moment."

 _Repeat this for me now? Oh god, really Louis?! Just because I embarrass you doesn't mean you have to embarrass me! I didn't do anything to you! Okay, that's a lie. I did but you didn't have to do it back! Niall and I_ just  _got over our awkward moment okay?_

I look over at Niall and his face is just frozen on the spot. I sigh and Louis smirks, raising his eyebrows at me. "Yeah that's right, who's laughing now Zayn? Anyways yeah you guys are like all fluffy and adorable in the book, it's quite nice."

Since Louis' right beside me, I whisper into his ear, "You'll tell me about the name of the fan fic so I can read it later right?"

"Yeah don't worry," Louis replies back discreetly.

I then pass the flashlight to Louis and he turns to Liam. "Li? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Liam replies, seeming distracted.

"If you would date anyone from this band, who would it be?" Louis asks and smirks, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

 _Oh boy,_ I think to myself.  _We all know what the answer is going to be here. It's going to be me guys, sorry to break it to you but-_

"Niall because Niam is the best bromance out there and none of the others compare."

Say what now? Okay, I'm not even going to bring up the fact that it wasn't me - I'll get over it - but the fact that it was Niall?!  _MY_ Niall?

_Woah good lord Zayn, calm the fuck down. He's not yours, you don't even know if he likes you. You're pretty sure he likes Liam remember. But ha! Liam isn't single so sucks to suck!_

A door slamming breaks my train of thought and I look around to notice Liam's the one to have left. I stare at everyone else and it seems as if nobody knows what to do or say. Louis' the first one of us to say something. He claps his hands and stands up.

"Well, Harry and I still have to go see a three hour film so..."

Louis gives Harry a look and the curly-haired boy immediately follows Louis. They go into Harry's room and close the door right after them. Welp, that leaves me alone with Niall. Crap! What should I say to him? What if I make an idiot of myself?

"Do you think they're actually going to watch a movie?" Niall asks, breaking the awkward silence between the two of us.

_Huh, I never really thought about what they were doing behind closed doors before..._

"Do you think they're not?" I ask and raise my eyebrows, curious of his response.

Niall shrugs and gets up, walking to the kitchen. I quickly get up and follow him, awaiting his response. He opens the fridge and pulls out salsa, shredded cheese and sour cream. I cock my head, wondering what he's doing but not daring to ask.

He turns towards me and grins. "Want to make nachos?"

_This boy is always so hungry! God I love you Niall I love everything about you, why can't you see that?!_

Woah, that came out of nowhere. I need to control my thoughts, and I also need to control something else down south. I mean, we're just going to make nachos; no need to get too excited there my friend.

"Sure," I respond and smile.

Niall grins and gets the Tostitos chips. He pulls out a pan and I end up just watching him make the nachos. I sit on the table and watch him silently, noticing how concentrated he is. I've never seen him this concentrated other than that one time he tried to read a menu in French. He's so adorable when he's concentrating.

"You never answered my question," I say, trying to get my mind of how attractive Niall looks right now.

"What was that sorry?" he asks, fixing the chips on the pan, trying to place them perfectly.

"Do you think Louis and Harry  _are not_ going to watch a movie?"

"I don't know," Niall shrugs, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "I mean, it's Harry and Louis. They're bound to be together. Actually - can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell  _anyone_!"

Niall walks over to me and holds out his pinky, looking me dead in the eye. I gulp, trying not to seem too shaky and excited. I manage to calm down a bit and hold out my pinky as well. Niall grabs it and we interlock our pinkies, making an oath.

"Harry confessed having a secret crush on Louis," Niall says.

 _Wow, I thought he meant a real secret. I mean, I guess this is finally confirmation but I always had an inkling. However, I haven't really been focusing much on Harry these days - I've been focusing more on my pal Louis._ He  _needs help with his feelings - the man doesn't even know he's in love with his best friend!_

"It's kind of obvious Niall," I chuckle, seeing his face fall. "But thanks for sharing; you just confirmed it for me. I didn't know it was 100% sure until now."

Niall smiles and goes back to fixing up his nachos. As he puts salsa on the chips, he turns to me and says, "You know it may be obvious to you and me, but I'm not sure Liam knows about it. And I know for a fact that Louis has no idea whatsoever!"

"I know," I nod, agreeing with him. "Liam's in his own world nowadays. But, I don't think Louis is ready to know his true feelings for Harry anyways - not now. Remember when I said the dare would be three minutes in Danielle's clothes?"

He nods, putting the pan in the oven and setting the time. He then walks over towards me and sits down on the chair beside me. "I remember, but you said it was only two minutes when you called the time - what's up with that?"

"Didn't you see they were about to kiss?" I ask.

"I was kind of distracted," he mumbles sheepishly, turning pink.

"Thinking about food again were we?" I ask, teasing him.

"Something along those lines...," he mumbles to himself, being very closed-off.

_Well then, it's time to change the subject! No need to make my ray of sunshine turn into dreary clouds._

"Anyways, they were about to kiss and I can tell that it's way too early for them. If they were to kiss now or Harry admits his feelings for Lou - he wouldn't know what to do! His body and mind are so confused with so many emotions," I explain.

"Why do you think he's acting like this all of a sudden?" Niall asks, curious.

"I actually have a theory," I say, leaning in towards him. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone either okay?"

Niall holds out his pinky proudly and I accept his pinky, twirling it around mine. I leave it there a few seconds longer than I should before pulling away and taking a deep breath, getting ready to explain my logic to him.

"We haven't had a break since X Factor, ever since then Louis' always been around Harry with fans around. They don't usually have time alone, and when they do, it's at night and they're both too exhausted to hang out as friends normally do. When they hang out in front of fans, they overdo the bromance to make the fans happy with all the Larry Stylinson stuff. So, it's not like Louis' faking it, but he's definitely overdoing his feelings and emotions for Harry."

"Now that Harry and Louis are alone, Louis can be himself and he's realizing that he's being as flirty, if not  _more_ than before. Louis, not knowing how to deal or react to these emotions, is trying to make sense of it but there's so much going on every single day of our vacation that he hasn't had time to think properly about the situation. Soon enough, it'll come to him, but as of now, he is definitely not ready to make commitments with Harry."

"Wow," Niall mumbles, shocked, still taking in all the information I just told him. "I never thought of it like that before. That's actually a really good examination of what's happening between them. Do you think about this often?"

"Not really no," I chuckle. "I just thought about it the other day when I told him he wasn't ready to have an extra minute because things were going too fast between them. After I told him that, he got really defensive and was complaining that he's sick of hearing people saying that he's not ready. So other people must have been thinking the same thing that I was."

"Or maybe he's just paranoid," Niall laughs. "We both know how Louis can be sometimes."

I nod and smile at him, trying not to stare at his beautiful face. I decide to change the subject, in case Louis or Harry come into the kitchen to get some munchies for their three hour movie. What movie are they even watching that's three hours long? Maybe they're watching one of the  _Lord of the Rings_ movies?

"So, did you have any plans tonight?" Niall asks me.

 _Oh my god is he asking me out? No, there's no way... He's probably just curious about what I'm going to do tonight. What_ am  _I going to do tonight? It's still pretty early. Hmm, maybe I'll watch some Ziall videos on YouTube and cry to myself because it's not real._

"Um, nothing," I lie and shrug, trying to play it cool. "What about you?"

"Nothing as well," Niall laughs.

He hears the stove "ding" and within a blink of an eye, he's already at the stove, taking out his late-night snack. I swear this man is like a hobbit - he literally follows their meal times religiously. I look at Niall's face and I try not to laugh as I notice the sparks in his eyes and the drool by his mouth. He brings the dish over and sets it on the table, looking at me and then at the food.

 _Wow, a peace offering. He's_ offering  _me food. This can only mean one thing - he needs or wants a favour. Well I mean, that or he's in love with me. OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME TOO?! WHAT IF WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO DATE LIKE ALL THE FANS WANT? (Suck it Niam, Narry and Nouis fans!! I'm sorry that was rude, BUT TRUE! OH YEAH!)_

**_Chill Zayn he probably isn't in love with you. He's just being the nice gentleman that he always is._ **

I sigh and take some of the nachos, too upset to think anymore. After I swallow the chip, my eyes widen and I say, "Shit Niall, these are good!"

"I know right," Niall says cheerfully, as if he's a proud mother. "I made them myself!"

"I saw you make them," I laugh, "I know you made them silly."

"Anyways," Niall says, shoving the nachos down his throat as if he's going to die in a few seconds. "Why don't we both do nothing, together?"

_Say what now. What is he even talking about?_

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Why don't we hang out, neither of us have plans so we can watch a movie or play a game or something," he shrugs.

"Sure," I grin excitedly.

_Shit Zayn you look desperate, be cool Zayn, be cool..._

"Maybe we could play our own round of  _Truth or Dare_ ," I say nonchalantly and shrug, acting as if I don't have a massive crush on him.

"Ooh," Niall chuckles, nachos in his mouth. "That would be gooood!"

"How about we make it a super intense hardcore game because there's no Liam around and we can handle it?" I smirk, raising my eyebrows playfully at him.

"Bring it on Zaynah," Niall laughs, winking at me.

_Mmm, I like this banter between us._

"But it might be a bit too intense, so how about we each get one chicken?" I suggest.

Niall drops the chip in his hand as well as his jaw. "Wow, you're actually serious about this hardcore version? Alright, bring it on Malik!"

"Let's go to my room then," I smirk, getting up.

Niall nods and grabs his nachos, following me to my room. Once we get in the room, I shut the door and turn on my light. We both sit on my bed and thing stay quiet between us for a minute.  _Huh, maybe we're all talk and no action?_

"Alright, I'll go first then," I declare. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wow," I tease, "someone's starting off easy are they?"

Niall sticks his tongue out at me and laughs. "Just tell me my truth Zayn."

"What question are you most afraid of being asked and why?" I ask.

Niall's eyebrows go up for a second and he looks at the cover on my bed. It takes a few moments to respond. I start to feel a bit worried for him when he looks up with a forced smile on his face. "I guess the answer to that would be: Who do you like right now? Why, you ask? Because I don't like my answer at the moment nor am I proud to admit it."

"Okay?" I say, slightly confused.

Niall moves closer to me and grabs both of my hands, looking deep into my eyes. "Zayn, we can play this game but  _promise_ me, no  _swear_ on me that you won't ask me who I like, please..."

"I swear," I whisper faintly, never seeing Niall be this serious anymore.

I've actually never seen this side of Niall before! Usually he's all full of joy and laughter. But I guess there's a time for everyone to be serious. Honestly, I'm not even curious to know who he likes. I'm just curious to know why he's so serious right now. I love this boy so much and I don't like seeing him like this.

Niall nods and takes a huge sigh. He then shuts his eyes hard for three seconds before opening them and smiling softly. "Truth or dare Z?"

_Oh my god he just called me Z holy shit! Why is it so cute when he says it? I mean Harry said that to me the other day and I didn't give two flying shits. Niall says this to me and I'm ready to throw my pants out the window. Jeez, I need to get a grip._

"Dare because I'm ready for anything," I tease once more.

"You're going to regret that," Niall laughs and shakes his head, thinking of a dare.

"I dare you to make out with your favourite celebrity's poster," Niall laughs.

_Who the hell would have a poster of Niall anyways?! Actually..._

I'm pretty sure Liam brought some of our posters in his luggage for the trip. I thought it was dumb at first, but I guess it'll come in handy tonight. He said he brought them in case there were fans who wanted posters signed. We haven't seen any fans yet - and I doubt we will - but I'm now grateful that he brought them or else I would have had to chicken I guess?

"I'll be right back, I just have to go get it," I smirk and leave my room.

I go into through Niall's room into and see Liam's doing his Twitcam. I decide not to disturb him so I get on the ground, slowly inching my way forward to get to his bed. He always keeps his suitcase underneath the beds at hotels - I don't know why.

"Wow," Liam says excitedly. "You guys are incredible! Over 10 000 people already? My mind's literally blown away. I love you all so much!"

_He seems to be enjoying himself._

I sigh and try to get to the bed faster, hoping he won't notice me. I don't like this idea of creeping on him, it doesn't feel right.

"Someone asked if I'm the type of person that gets jealous easily," Liam reads from the screen.

There's silence for a minute and I stop moving, realizing that I'm making too much sound. I start to move again and I make sure to be super quiet about it. I'm only a few inches away from the bed and it takes everything in me not to sigh of relief.

"Yes..."

 _So_ he  _was probably jealous about what Louis was saying about the fan fictions? But why would he be jealous? Liam is acting very funny these days._

I finally make it under the bed and grin to myself. Luckily enough, his suitcase is already opened so I don't have to open it myself. I quietly start to rummage through his things when I hear, "Someone asked if I would ever think of having a threesome-couple-thingy with Niall and Zayn? Uh, uh that would just be . . . illegal. And too much of . . . lower areas for me to handle and probably for them too."

I let out a quick laugh and quickly cover my mouth.  _Oh shit! He so heard that, now he's going to know that I'm creeping and he'll be so mad and it will be the biggest shit show._

"I love all the boys very much," Liam says, not saying the question this time which leaves me curious. "But I think that Niall is probably my closest friend I have here. I tell him everything and I'm almost certain he tells me everything as well."

_Maybe he's just being protective of Niall. Anyways, it's none of my business and I need to butt out of this. So let's hurry this up, chop chop!_

I start to rummage through his things faster and manage to give myself a paper cut.  _Shoot, this stings... Wait . . . that means, the posters!_

"I  _could_ maybe get Niall - if we get to 50 000 viewers."

I quickly look at Liam's direction and wince. Liam would  _not_ be happy if he sees Niall and I hanging out in my room. I have to quickly warn him to go back to his own room; I don't want any more drama than there already is. I quickly find the single Niall poster and grab it, rolling it up quietly.

"Emmy asked which bromance is real - Ziam or Niam. Definitely Niam. Ziam's okay but there's not as many moments as there with Niam. Sorry for all the Ziam lovers out there!"

I wince, the jab slightly hurting not only my ego but my feelings as well. Then again, I'm not supposed to be hearing this so I shrug it off. At this point, I'm almost at the door to Niall's room when I hear, "Wow, you guys are quick. 49 000."

I then risk everything and stand up, running into Niall's room. I look back to see if Liam notices and luckily he doesn't. I squint and see that he's now reached 50 000 people. I then run back to my room, dropping the poster on the floor as I pant.

"Liam's coming to get you to be on his Twitcam, go to your room and pretend you're about to sleep. If he sees you're with me, he'll get all jealous again and I really don't want any more drama. Just come back when you're done over there so we can continue the game please?"

Niall doesn't say a word. He seems upset but he nods and runs to his room, striping his shirt off in the process. I laugh and lie on the bed, trying to catch my breath back.

_Wow, that was very risky Malik. You should never do that again._

I sigh and grab the poster, opening it up. It's a pretty recent picture of Niall. He looks very cute and handsome in the picture. I smile softly at it when I hear a voice say, "Sorry, I came back as quick as I could. Who's the poster of?"

I quickly sit up as Niall walks back over to me. My cheeks turn red a bit as I bite my bottom lip and turn the poster towards him. He leans in to look at it and once he realizes it's him, he bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"So I get to watch you make out with my poster-self?" he says in between laughs.

"Guess so," I smile sheepishly, really not looking forward to doing this.

"This is going to be very weird," Niall says, finally calming down.

"You think?" I snort. "But you can just pick a different dare."

"Nah," he shakes his head. "I'm curious to see how this will go down."

I take a deep breath and look at the poster, giving it the death glare for a second and cursing it inside my head.  _How dare you, now I'm going to have to look like an idiot in front of the real you for making out with the poster you. Well, here goes nothing I guess._

I put my hand behind the poster so that it won't move when I put pressure against it. I take a deep sigh and then lean in, imagining as if it's the real thing. I gently press my lips to the paper and just go from there. Luckily enough, my imagination is very strong so it practically feels like I'm kissing the real thing or anything  _but_ paper. I find myself getting really into the kiss and my tongue sticks out.  _Oh my god, I'm using tongue on a fucking poster._

I continue for a few more seconds before pulling away and looking at the poster. There's saliva on poor poster-Niall's lips and even white spots because the ink left when I was kissing it. I groan and sigh. Great, this poster just proves how much of a mess I've become and I'm forced to see it.

I look up at Niall and I can't even tell what emotions he's currently feeling. It looks as if he's frozen again. I sigh and snap my fingers on front of his eyes. He shakes himself out of it and takes a deep breath. "I'll admit, that was kind of weird Zayn."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry," I sigh, feeling terrible.

"But you look like you're a good kisser, poster-Niall approves," Niall laughs, letting me know that there's no awkwardness between us.

I smile and tell him about my experience to retrieve this poster. He laughs and shakes his head. "Wow, I didn't realize I had given you such a complicated dare."

"That's alright, I'm kind of running out of ideas for truths and dares though," I admit sheepishly.

"Me too," he agrees and then his face lights up. "I have an idea! What if  _we_ do a Twitcam right now and call it "Ziall: Truth or Dare Edition". What do you think?"

"Sure," I grin, pulling out my laptop. "But remember, we can't give away our locations or anything and we have to be very selective on what information we give the fans."

Niall nods and grins again, turning his attention to the computer. "This is going to be so much fun! I'm pretty sure the fans will get a kick out of this!"

Both Niall and I tweet that we'll be doing a Twitcam together and already as I just start it, there's around 20 people. Niall sits beside me so we can both see the computer screen. He leans in and starts reading some of the comments. I decide to do the same - instead of stare at the beautiful Irish man, sigh - and see a pretty funny one right off the bat.

 **Birdfly1221:** OMG MY BABIES TWO TWITCAMS IN A DAY I CAN'T BREATHE. ZAYN!!!! NIALL!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! TELL THE OTHERS I SAY HI AND I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!

I chuckle and bite down on my bottom lip. Man, I missed doing things like these! It's so great to see what the fans have to say and see how they react.

 **Larrysweddingcake:** OMG OMG A TWITCAM I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH

"People are definitely excited about all the Twitcams going on," Niall comments and laughs.

 **Larrywantsthe1d:** WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?!? I have been miserable in my room watching Larry vids all alone :'(

Once I read the username, I burst out laughing. That's just a great pun! But wait a minute...?

"@Larrywantsthe1d, who's 'd' do they want if it's only one? Is it Harry's, or Louis'?" I ask, still laughing a bit to myself.

"IT'S MINE," Niall yells out, grinning from ear to ear.

"You loser," I laugh and shake my head. "It says  _Larry_ , which would mean they want each other's, why would they want yours?"

_I want your dick Niall..._

Holy shit that was very straightforward. Alright, let's just move on to this Twitcam now shall we?

"Alright guys," I clap my hands, seeing the number's already at 5000.  _Nice._ "So basically Niall and I, well actually, the whole gang recently got into playing  _Truth or Dare_ for the past few days. Now Louis and Harry are watching a three hour movie, which is nuts right? I'm thinking maybe it's one of the  _Lord of the Rings_ movies. Anyways, I'm getting off topic here. Liam's also doing his own thing so Niall and I decided to have our own little game of  _Truth or Dare_."

"However," Niall adds, smiling at me and then at the camera. "We're starting to run out of ideas, so we thought why not broadcast our little game for the whole world right? So please give us some truths and dares and we will gladly do them! You just have to say who they're directed to."

"We also get one 'chicken' each," I point out, giving Niall the " _are you crazy?!"_ look.

If I hadn't pointed out that chicken, these fans would be crazy and be like, "Have gay butt-sex right now."

_Hey, maybe I shouldn't have said we have a chicken after all hehehe._

**_NO Zayn! You will not take advantage of Niall during a game. He has to_ ** _want **to do that stuff with you, you fool.**_

I shake off my  _very_ crazy thoughts in my head and turn back to all the comments.

"Niall you go first, truth or dare?" I ask him, looking at him for a quick second.

"Dare," Niall grins. "So, do you pick the dare or truth for me and I'll do the opposite for you?"

"Sounds like a plan," I nod, turning back to the screen.

 **_my_neverland_:** Make a shrine out of pillows and worship Harry on it. You have 60 seconds. GO!

I chuckle and tell him the dare. "You have sixty seconds  _after_ making your shrine out of pillows and make it glorious my friend. Annnd, START!"

Niall quickly grabs all of the pillows in my room and stacks them up, making it look more like a mini bridge rather than a shrine. He then goes on his knees and puts his hands up, starting kneel up and down as if he's worshipping the pillows.

"Oh, Lord Harold, you are the most worthy man alive in this place we call our home. I worship the ground on which you walk, my curly-haired beautiful god-like figure that you are. Oh, Lord Harry, why can't everyone be as amazing as you are? Please my good-looking man Harold, guide us into this light and lead us to infinity."

"Hey wait, that sounds like some good lyrics for a potential song," I say, trying to stop him from continuing this  _god awful_ dare.

"Which part?" he laughs.

"The 'infinity' part you dummy, the rest was just a train wreck, way over the top," I laugh, somewhat enjoying the dare he just did. "Something along the line of, 'Counting the stars would take like infinity, that's how long it would take to fix this broken heart."

"Shit that's really good," Niall agrees, his eyes wide. "We should definitely make this into a song when we get back from-"

I elbow him in the ribs and he grunts, giving me a glare. I give him one right back and he immediately understands, nodding and mouthing a, "Thank you."

"Zayn, truth or dare?" Niall asks, taking apart his pillow bridge.

"I'm going to go with truth to start," I reply.

"Someone asked you for a truth, what your favourite and least favourite thing is about me," Niall says and looks at me, winking playfully.

"My favourite thing about you would be your mesmerizing blue eyes, and my least favourite thing about you? Um, I can't think of one...," I admit sheepishly, not allowing myself to blush.

Even though I didn't allow myself to blush, I see Niall's cheeks turn red and he's trying to hold back a smile. That makes me smile and I just admire him for a few seconds before I bring myself back to reality. "Niall, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

 **TomlinosPizza:** Niall, what's going on between you and Liam?

"What's going on between you and Liam?" I ask.

Niall immediately grabs the computer and shoves it in his face "Someone asked that?!"

"Yeah," I shrug, "someone asked that. Do you want me to pick a different truth?"

"No," he sighs and puts the computer down on the bed. "It's fine. Um, we've been having a few issues in the past few days. It all started when I went to Harry for something and he was comforting me and we were having a moment and hugging and Liam walked in, and he's been kind of weird to me ever since. Anyways! I don't want to get into too many details so that's enough for now. Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I reply fast, knowing that was hard for Niall to do.

"@Melissa_Jenni said twerk to a One Direction song. I'll pick which one for you to twerk to," he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Hmm, I'll choose 'They Don't Know About Us' because it's Larry's anthem and everyone needs a few Larry feels every now and then."

"Oh my lord Niall," I laugh. "Why don't you buy a t-shirt saying 'I'm with Larry' already?"

"I did," he mumbles and sighs, frustrated. "They said it would take 2-3 shipping weeks."

Niall goes on YouTube and plays the song. I then get up off the bed and stand on the floor, turning my back towards Niall. I hear him move the computer screen so everyone can see me just as I'm about to twerk.

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young, to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talking about_

I put my hands out and just pretend to grind the air behind me. I know it's not twerking yet, but I want to wait until the chorus to get full-on into it. Right now, it's just a tease of what's to come.  _Wow, if you really think about it . . . I'm kind of putting on a show for Niall. And for thousands of fans but for Niall, holy shit what if he doesn't like it? What if he does?_

I hear the chorus about to come up and I shut my eyes, I guess I'm about to find out.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

I bend my knees and start shaking my booty like there's no tomorrow. I hear Niall's famous laugh and I grin to myself, trying to make it even better. I start snapping my fingers along to the beat as I begin to shake my hips with the music.

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

I stop twerking and turn towards Niall, lending my hand out as I begin to serenade him with his part. Niall then clutches his stomach and begins dying of laughter. I go back to the bed and sit down, still singing his lines as I turn the camera towards us. I continuously look in his eyes and grab his hands, overdoing the whole scenario. God, I haven't goofed off like this in a while, it's kind of nice just to have fun and not worry about what management would say.

_Just one touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter_

In the spur of the moment, I grab his face and kiss his cheek. Niall just can't seem to stop laughing and he turns the volume up, blasting the song. He then begins singing the rest of the song with me; more like  _belting_ out the lyrics with me. Instead of looking at the camera for the fans, we're looking at each other as we sing, giving everyone crazy Ziall feels.

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

I grab Niall's hand and put it over my heart, causing Niall to laugh once more, big shocker there everyone. Niall hears his solo coming up and leans in towards me, grabbing my hands and singing his lines.

_They don't know what we do best_

_That's between me and you_

_Our little secret_

He puts his two index fingers on both his and my lips, emphasizing the last part he just sang.  _Nice touch there Niall!_ I grin and wink at him as I scream/sing at the top of my lungs.

_But I wanna tell em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine, **boy**_

The song immediately goes into the chorus and Niall continues to sing along no problem but I stop singing after that.  _Holy fucking shit Zayn you just said boy instead of girl. Keep it cool, keep calm, the fans probably noticed and that's okay. But did Niall notice? Or did he just think that was part of the act? Yeah, that's all it was . . . or that's all he has to know that it was even though it wasn't. I'm not even making sense at this point, oh boy._

I snap myself out of and hear the last part of the song - the chorus. I sing the last two lines, staring right into Niall's eyes. As the song ends, I can see Niall's eyes have softened and seems calmer than he did before. I try not to question it and turn back towards the viewers. I read some of the comments and laugh to myself. I see a bunch of people saying stuff like "encore", etc.

 **AndreBsGirl:** Hellooooo guys? Are you done with your love moment? Because we're still here and we have a bunch more truths and dares for you!

"Yes we're still here guys don't worry," I chuckle, turning towards Niall. "Who's turn is it? That entire dare just threw me off, I didn't think we'd end up putting on a show for the fans."

"My turn," Niall grins. "I pick dare."

 **ThisCanadianGirl:** Niall stay in just your boxers for the rest of the entire game.

_Hmm, pretty good dare for a Canadian. I'll take it, thank you Canada! But let's be real it was probably a moose dressed up as a human typing this let's be real Canada I know your secret..._

"Someone said, stay in just your boxers for the rest of the game," I say, raising my eyebrows up at him.

Niall groans and gets up, glaring at the computer. "Thanks a lot whoever that was!"

He then takes off his shirt and his pants. I stare at him for a few seconds but then turn away, not wanting to stare too much because then it'll be obvious. I turn back to the computer and say, "Well now that that's done, I pick truth!"

_Wow, can you tell I'm trying to change the subject much?_

Niall gets back on the bed and looks at all the replies, trying to find me a truth. It takes everything inside me not to stare at his almost bare-naked self. I swear, this is harder than when I tried to stop smoking cigarettes.

"Someone asked if you've ever fantasized about someone in this room," Niall smirks, winking at me.

_Oh boy, how are you going to recover from this one? Is this worth using your chicken? NO! Cause then he'll know either way. Shit, you're trapped Zayn. Just spill the beans I guess._

"Yes, yes I have," I mumble gently, looking at the computer.

I'm too chicken to look at him so instead, I look at ourselves from the video and await Niall's reaction. His eyes seem to go big and he looks confused for a second. He opens his mouth and then closes it. I can tell that he's staring at me but I continue to look at the computer.

"You know," I begin, continuing to make an even  _bigger_ fool of myself. "It's possible to fantasize about yourself as well."

I turn to Niall and he seems as if he's  _thinking_ about it. He then shrugs and laughs, lightly punching my shoulder. "You  _would_ be one to do that! I'll pick truth as well then!"

I see one from the comments but the name goes too fast for me to see who it is. I look at Niall and repeat what I just read.

"If you could kiss anyone in the world right now, who would it be?"

Niall then suddenly looks petrified. He shakes his head quickly and continues to do for about a minute. I raise my eyebrows and stare at him, not daring to say a word, I don't want to upset him even more. I don't actually know for a fact if he's upset but it seems as if he is.

"Niall," I say gently, poking his side.

"Chicken, okay?" he says softly, slowly looking up into my eyes.

My heart immediately melts and I groan, not being able to handle his cuteness.  _God dammit Niall why do you have to be so adorable all the freaking time?! It's not fair, really._

"Okay," I nod gently, smiling at him to let him know it's okay. "I'll pick dare by the way."

Niall looks at the computer and leans in, probably trying to find me a really good dare. He laughs and says, "Someone dared you to kiss me."

_Holy fucking shit Niall don't you dare fucking tell me to do that. Not as a dare, I can't have our first kiss be a dare. Or could I?_

**_No Zayn! You said you wouldn't let this game force something between you and Niall. You have to let it come naturally, remember?_ **

"Isn't that crazy?" Niall laughs. "As if it we were to kiss because of a dare. There's no way that would ever happen nor will it ever happen, that's just crazy!"

_Oh, okay... You just kind of broke my heart there Niall but that's okay, I'll survive somehow. I'll just cry myself to sleep tonight, no hard feelings._

"Alright," he says. "Someone said to touch your nose with your tongue and if you can't, you have to touch someone else's nose with your tongue."

I stick my tongue out as far as I can lift it up, trying to touch my nose. After a few minutes of trying, I realize that it's not going to happen. I sigh and put my tongue back in my mouth, slowly turning towards Niall with a huge grin on my face. Niall realizes what this means and groans.

"NOOO!"

I grab his face and pull it close to mine. I then lick his nose gently and push him away, laughing. Niall pouts and crosses his arms. I shrug and say, "You picked the dare."

"Yeah because I thought you would succeed it," he sighs, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "Anyways, I'll pick dare then."

I look at the computer screen and find one right away, and it's definitely an odd dare for sure.

 **HazzaBoobear02:** Make Niall run down the street yelling, "I TOOK A CHONCE!"

_What the fuck is a 'chonce'?_

"You have to run down the street yelling, 'I took a chonce' Niall," I laugh.

"Um, okay?" he replies, somewhat confused by the dare.

I grab the laptop and follow him as we walk outside into the fresh air. I set the laptop on one of the tables by the pool and put it at the right angle so that it can catch Niall's dare. Once it's at the right position, I give Niall a nod, letting him know that he can now do the dare. He takes a deep breath and runs down the street yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I TOOK A FUCKING CHONCE!"

I begin dying of laughter as I shake my head, seeing Niall come back towards me. He starts running back towards me when he slips and ends up falling in the pool. My jaw drops open and I quickly run over to him.

"NIALL!"

I hold my hand out and he grabs it as I try to pull him out. I manage to pull him out and I fear he might be hurt as he's wincing. Once he's out, he stands up and winces, leaning on his left foot, holding his right off of the floor.

"Are you hurt?" I ask, letting him lean his arm around my shoulder to keep him stabilized.

"No," he sighs, "I'm fine..."

He tries to walk and yelps. "Okay, maybe I'm not. I think I might have twisted my ankle when I was falling."

I let go of him and turn my back towards him, leaning down. "Hop on, I'll bring you inside."

"Are you sure?" he asks softly.

"Yes! Now go," I urge him. "Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself walking."

Niall hops on and stand back up, holding him properly to make sure he doesn't fall. I start walking back inside when Niall says, "WAIT! The Twitcam!"

_Oh shit . . . I forgot we were doing a Twitcam! That means that all the fans saw that. Shit, they must be so worried for baby Nialler. Don't worry guys, I promise I'll take care of him!_

"Um, I kind of don't have any spare hands to grab it," I chuckle. "And your hands are wet so you'll damage the laptop."

"Don't worry just grab the laptop," Niall replies. "I'll cling onto you."

I head back and pick up the laptop, waving at the camera. "Hey guys! So I'm assuming you just saw what happened, Niall's okay, he might have sprained his ankle but we all know too well that this has happened before. He's a leprechaun, he'll be fine and bounce right back up in no time!"

"He's right guys," Niall laughs, smiling at the camera.

We go back inside and I set the laptop down. I then set Niall down on the bed. I notice that he's shivering and I frown. "You should take a shower Ni, you're freezing."

"Okay," he sighs. "Keep the fans occupied while I'm showering?"

"I promise," I smile. "But we should go to bed soon, you know how early Liam gets up and forces the rest of us to get up as well."

He nods and limps over to the shower, not letting me help him. I sit on the bed and put the laptop on my lap, smiling at the camera. "Well, that was an eventful five minutes wasn't it?"

I read some of the comments and I can tell people are still really worried about Niall and wondering if he'll fall in the shower. I decide to continue playing the game by myself to try and distract them, I don't want them to start getting super worried, and we all know Niall will be fine. 

"I'll pick a dare guys," I smile, "and make it a really good one, one I will regret!"

 **PrincessConsuelaBananaHammock:** I dare you to call your crush's mom and tell her how you feel about their kid!

"Holy shit, someone just asked me to call my crush's mom and let her know how I feel about her kid, and this is going to be super intense. I'll do it guys, on the condition that you do  _not_ ask who it is. I will not tell you, but I will do the dare."

I take out my cell phone and call Niall's mom, Maura. I don't put it on speaker because I have no idea if they might figure out who it is. It's better if they just hear what I have to say. I'll also have to ask her to not tell Niall about this phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I smile. "It's Zayn! How are you?"

"I'm good," Maura replies, slightly confused. "Is everything okay Zayn? Why are you calling? Not that I don't love hearing from you boys."

"Yes everything is fine," I reply, trying not to hyperventilate and freak out. "I actually wanted to tell you something and I don't want you to repeat it to anyone, not even your children, please."

"Is Niall okay?" she asks me, now very concerned.

"Yes, everything is okay. It's just, um, I have to tell you that I have feelings for them...," I say slowly, hoping she won't freak out.

"You have feelings for Niall?" she asks, shocked.

"Yes I do," I reply, my heart pounding so loud I can barely hear myself speak. "It's still pretty recent but I just wanted to let you know. Please don't tell them, I will tell them myself at some point, but I'm just not ready to come clean yet."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," she replies happily. "I can't believe you have feelings for my son! I just want to let you know sweetie, it honestly came as a shock but I fully support you and wish you luck. As for Niall, I'm not sure who he likes right now, I'm sorry I can't be much more help!"

"That's okay," I chuckle a bit. "Thank you, have a nice night!"

"You too dear."

I hang up and put my phone away. I look at all the comments and people are  _freaking_ out! Every single comment is about who I was on the phone with. People are guessing crazy things and nobody has a clue that it's-

"Hey," Niall smiles, limping out of the bathroom.

He's wearing a loosely wrapped white towel around the lower half of his body and I gulp. I look back to the camera and say, "Niall's back! And don't worry guys, he's still shirtless so he's still upholding his dare."

"Anyways guys, it's getting late," I sigh, frowning. "I think we're going to call it a night!"

I start closing the laptop slowly, waiting to see if Niall will say a finally goodbye; the Twitcam still on.

I turn to Niall and wait for him to say something but he's checking his phone. He then looks up at me with a weird face and says, "My mom just texted me saying it was nice chatting with you tonight, did you call my mom?"

The laptop shut just as he finished his sentence. My eyes widen and all I can think about is:  _the fans._


	9. Chapter Seven

[Zouis Malikson Friendship](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w5mmIU2YUc)

 

_Well, I guess it's morning now._

Wow, I didn't sleep at  _all_ last night. I was up the entire night, tossing and turning, wondering about Harry's dream. I swear, I need to start  _recording_ our conversations because I miss so much when my thoughts go off the wall. The two biggest things that I keep thinking about are: what was fully-straight and why  _didn't_ we end up kissing?

I have no idea why it's bothering me but I can't seem to stop thinking about it.

I feel Harry moving around so I turn around myself and look at him. I guess he wasn't expecting me to be so close because he ends up bumping right into me. He then yawns and opens his eyes, rubbing them like the cute baby he is. He then stares at me and smiles, as if he's admiring me or something. Things start to get weird so I say, "Creeping on me again Haz?"

His cheeks then turn red and he looks into my eyes. I feel tingles run down my spine as he replies, "Maybe. Admit it, you like me staring at you."

_I kind of do actually. Is that weird? Oh boy, am I now considered as weird? I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO GO ON THE DR. PHIL SHOW OKAY?!_

"Maybe I do," I chuckle calmly even on the inside I'm freaking the fuck out. "Who wouldn't want those mesmerizing green eyes to be staring at their own?"

Harry smiles at me and then just stares off into space. I cock my head, waiting to see how long this will last this time. Usually his brainfarts last only a minute or two, but it feels like it's already been five freaking minutes. Jeez, what is he even thinking about anyways?! What goes on through the brown-curly thick head of his?

"Harry?"

I'm sorry; I just couldn't take it anymore! I tried, I really did. But then I started wondering what you were wondering Harold and then I was going to get lost in cloud nine as well and who knows how long we would be thinking about stuff? I did this for you, Harry, I did.

"I guess I'm just a bit out of it since I just woke up," he says.  _Oh shit, that would explain it! I didn't even think of that._ "I'll be better once I've processed food in my body."

I look at the door and half-expect Niall to come out of nowhere and say, "Did somebody mention food?!"

As it turns out, I was wrong. No Niall came into the room asking about food - which is actually quite strange for him. Usually he tries to wake us up so we can go to  _Manuel's_ because he doesn't want to go alone.

"Ooh," I smirk, teasing around with him, "in your body? That sounds so dirty Styles."

"You would know," he laughs. "Tommo the tease."

_Damn, he's got me there._

"Oh really? What about you, Hairy Harry."

 _Why the fuck did I just say that? Mental images people mental_ fucking  _images going on right now. God please Harry, just change the subject..._

"You don't know if things are hairy down there and you'll never know."

 _Wow, that was oddly comforting. But . . . if it was so comforting, why do I feel a bit sad now all of a sudden? See Louis,_ this  _is what happens when you don't go to sleep and get your eight hours like you're supposed to! You start acting all weird._

Harry gets up out of his bed and goes to his drawer, probably trying to find some clothes for today. I find myself checking out his ass. I know there's a weird factor here but I ignore it and continue to stare at it, noticing how round it looks. If only he could just take off his-

Harry takes off his boxers, grabbing a new pair. I stare at his ass for a few seconds to take it in and snap a mental picture before I say, "Jesus Harry!"

He turns around and my first instinct is to look down there. Sadly, he's covering it and I find myself a bit sad. I then feel horrified and repulsed so I shake it off and look back into Harry's eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" he asks as he throws a pillow at me. "Go eat or go to your own room, I need to change!"

I manage to dodge the pillow and laugh a bit. He's cute when he's embarrassed. "I can see that. Fine, I'll see you in the kitchen later. Bye Haz."

I then walk out of Harry's room and go to the kitchen. I see an aggressive Niall stabbing some blueberry pancakes and I'm just about to walk over and ask him what's up when I hear a, "Psst!"

I turn around and see Zayn's face through the cracked door to his room. He then motions me over with his hands. I turn to Niall once more and sigh before trudging over to Zayn's room. He opens the door and I walk in to be immediately shoved against the bed.  _Kinky._ He sits down beside me and says, "Holy shit Louis I fucked up!"

"Oh boy what did you do now?" I laugh.

"This is not a laughing matter," he says in a dead serious tone. "I may have confessed my love for Niall over the Internet to the entire fandom last night..."

_I'M SORRY WHAT?_

You know what, I'm probably dreaming. Yes, I finally fell asleep and this is what I get as a weird dream. It must be.

"Zayn, slap me."

"Okay."

He slaps me hard across the face and I groan.  _Shit, this really isn't a dream!_

"Why did you not hesitate to do that?" I wince, grabbing my cheek.

Zayn shrugs. "Can we get back to me fucking up over the entire Internet now?"

"I guess," I grumble, still holding my cheek. "So what happened?"

"Well we were doing a Twitcam as well and Niall had to yell 'I took a chonce' outside so he did and he was running so he -"

_What the fuck is a 'chonce'?_

"Zayn what's a 'chonce'?" I ask, interrupting his story.

"I don't know, I tried Googling it last night but all I saw was this weird YouTube video of a lady singing 'Niall what the fuck is a chonce' so how should I know?" he huffs. "Can I get back to my story now?"

I nod and he continues. "Then Niall fell into the pool and sprained his ankle-"

"Oh my god is he okay?!"

"Louis would you?" Zayn hisses, seeming miserable. "Yes he's okay, we ended up falling asleep together and he said he feels better this morning."

Zayn stops and looks at me. I look around the room for a few seconds before asking, "What?"

"You're not going to interrupt me and be surprised that we slept together last night?" he asks dubiously.

"Nah," I shrug. "That part is the most normal thing so far in the story, so continue."

"So while Niall was taking a shower, I told the fans to give me one last dare and it was to call my crush's mom and tell her how I feel. So obviously I called Maura right? The condition was the fans wouldn't know who I was calling so they wouldn't know who I have a crush on. So then Niall came out of the bathroom and just as I was about to shut the laptop, he said that his mom texting him saying that her and I had a lovely phone call and I shut the laptop just as he finished his sentence so the fans heard. The fans, which means the entire  _world_ now knows that I like Niall!"

"Okay," I say slowly, trying to process everything Zayn just said. "First of all, make sure Niall doesn't go on the Internet or you're fucked. You don't want him finding out that way. So I'd say that's the first thing you have to do and that has to be done immediately - I don't know how but you'll figure it out I bet. Um, second of all, you  _have_ to tweet something, the fans are probably going crazy and you can't leave them in the dark. So I would say DM a really popular fan that you follow and let them know to not tag Niall in these fans and to keep it hush hush between the fandom so that articles don't start coming out about this."

"This sounds like so much work," Zayn groans, running a hand through his hair. "I should have just chickened out of the dare..."

"It's okay," I reassure him. "This is doable, it's not too bad. Just do what I said and you'll be fine. But you have to start being more careful Zayn, that stunt was kind of reckless..."

He hangs his head down, ashamed. My heart melts a bit for him and I quickly engulf him in a huge giant bear hug. I rub his back gently and he hugs me back tightly, probably needing a hug after everything that went down last night.

"It's going to be okay Zayn I promise," I whisper gently. "Just try not to worry about it too much and enjoy the trip okay? We don't want you to not enjoy the trip after that."

Zayn nods and pulls away, smiling softly at me. "Honestly, thanks for this Louis. You're like the big brother I never had."

"I'm glad," I grin. "Now go and see Niall! You have to see if he's okay and ask him to stay off the Internet for the rest of the trip!"

He nods and gets up, walking out of his room. I sit here for a few moments, just relaxing. I yawn and rub my eyes, starting to feel very sleepy. Just as I'm about to zonk out, I hear footsteps coming into the room. I look up and see a fragile Niall.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I ask and get up, frowning.

"Yeah," Niall smiles softly, wiping his eyes. "Zayn's going to take care of me. We're going to cuddle with his green fuzzy blanket and he's making me hot chocolate right now with the big marshmallows."

I see a little spark appear in his eyes when he's talking about this and I raise my eyebrows for a second. Is it because he feels something for Zayn? Or is just because he's talking about food and he always has sparks in his eyes when he's talking about food?

"Well I'll get out of your way then," I smile and walk out, hearing a conversation between Harry and Zayn.

"No, I won't drop it. Who knew you could be so mushy?" Harry asks, sounding amused.

I press my back against the wall and try not to make a sound as I creep on my two best friends. If they caught me, they would be so pissed! Oh well, live while we're young right?

"Oh shut it Styles," Zayn scoffs. "You would do the same for Tomlinson and you know it."

_Wait, do what for me? I have no idea what the fudge is going on in this conversation. Well, I guess this is what I get for spying on them. Maybe I should stop..._

"Obviously not as close as you and Lou are..."

_Or, I can just stay and keep listening. What does Zayn even mean by that? Is Zayn talking shit about me? I thought I was just helping him and being nice! That's the last time I'm ever going to help him then!_

"I know something's up between you and Louis-"

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about."

_What is even going on here?! Do they always have talks like this? I don't feel like creeping is such a good idea. I really need to stop this right now._

"Hmm, I knew he was smart. Anyways I should be heading over to take care of my baby Nando's. Plus that'll give you and Louis some time alone."

I sigh and walk out just as Zayn leaves. He winks at me and then goes to his room, closing the door behind him. I look at the empty kitchen and frown, wondering where Liam is. "Where's everybody?"

"Liam's with Danielle, Niall's in Zayn's room and Zayn's with Niall."

"Oh," I mumble, wondering why Liam didn't leave a note.

There's an awkward silence between us and I clear my throat, looking around the room. "So what are the plans for today?"

"The plans are," Harry hesitates, thinking for a second. "Actually, there are no plans. Well, Zayn and Niall are doing their own thing and Liam's with Danielle so I guess it's just you and me."

_Like Zayn said earlier..._

"Okay so what's the plan Stan?" I ask, pouring myself a glass of orange juice because I'm parched.

"I'm not Stan," Harry pouts, looking all adorable. "I'm Harry!"

"I know," I chuckle and can't help but smile. "It's an expression Haz."

"Are you sure?" he asks and raises his eyebrows, as if he doubts me.

 _Oh he did_ not  _just go there! He knows exactly how this is going to end and he will not be happy because I always manage to win!_

"I'm sure," I mumble.

"How sure?"

 _Oh, so he_ is  _going there. He knows how riled up I get when he continuously asks me the same question. I just can't stand it, it gets me going all crazy! It's like he's_ asking  _me to start chasing him, what a loser he is. Oh well, he'll learn his lesson._

"Um, a thousand times sure?"

HA! Beat thatyou bastard, so obviously you know I'm 1000% sure. So this little game of yours must end now because I clearly won and-

"Hmm," he sighs and shakes his head sadly. "That's not sure enough."

_What the actual fuck Harold. I'm so angry I swear I might just kiss y- wait, what am I even sure about anymore? I forget how all of this even happened. My god I hate when he does this to me, it makes me so confused and angry. That's it, I'm going to stop this right now!_

"You have three seconds to run Styles."

"Oh wow, real mature," Harry says, doing a terrible impression of Shrek, aka Mike Myers.

Just as I'm about to chase after him, I stop for a few seconds and give him credit for trying. He definitely needs to work on his accents, which was just pitiful! I mean, it was  _so_ bad that I stopped myself from chasing him for a few seconds just to think about how bad it was. Oh yeah! Speaking of chasing him...

"One...," I say slowly, waiting for his move.

Instead of running, he just stays there and starts examining his nails. I feel my heartbeat start to go faster and I feel like just chasing after him right now. He sure knows how to push my buttons and I don't know how to feel about that. It makes me so mad that I just want to attack him with my lips and start beating up his lips with my own.

"Two..."

Wait, what did I just say? Jesus, I need to take a nap this afternoon! I can't go on like this for the whole day, my mind doesn't even know what it's saying anymore.

"Three!"

I hear a high-pitched squeal and I do my evil laugh, raising my eyebrows up and down at him. He then starts running away from me and I grin,  _finally_! "Come back here Styles! You're going to pay for that!"

We run around all over the place, somehow running through all of our rooms - even through Zayn's room where Niall and Zayn are cuddling! The weirdest part? They didn't even seem shocked that we're chasing each other. They just have a "same shit every day" look on their faces. Zayn roots for me and Niall roots for Harry. I laugh as we run out of their room as Harry says, "Are you sure about that?"

_Okay, that's it! Time to pick up speed._

Just as I start picking up my speed, I notice that Harry decreases his. We somehow manage back in the living room and I see Harry eyeing the couch. Just before he can reach the couch, I grab him and tackle him to the ground, pinning him down to make sure he won't run away.

"What are you doing?!" he asks, sounding shocked and slightly scared if I do say so myself.

"Damn," I grunt, trying to catch my breath. "You can run Styles, but you're just not fast enough for the speedy Tommo."

"Very funny,  _Boo Bear_ ," he smirks, staring at me.

_How dare he mention my nickname when I'm mad at him! He knows how much I love/hate when he calls me that. Sometimes I love it, sometimes I hate it. Right now? I hate it. I despise it, he's just being such a little shit!_

I grab his arms and put them over his head, holding him down. "I  _was_ going to let you go but you had to call me Boo Bear didn't you? Now you have to suffer the consequences."

Harry's smug face now changes into a scared one. I smirk and do my evil laugh once again. I wait for Harry to respond but he doesn't. A few minutes go by and he still doesn't say anything. I frown and stare at him, wondering what he's thinking about.

_Shit, if I keep this up, I'm definitely not going to stay mad at him and I won't be able to do my punishment!_

"Harry?" I ask. "Are you there?"

"Sorry," he mumbles and shakes his head, now looking back at me. "Yeah?"

"You spaced out again," I smirk. "I know you don't want to have to suffer the consequences but you're just going to have to deal with it."

He cringes and shuts his eyes, probably waiting for it to be over. I smirk and lean in to his right ear, shoving my tongue in his ear. This is my version of a wet willy, but instead of using a finger, I just use my tongue. It seems weird, and it definitely is, but it's just what I do. I think it's worse than a finger being shoved in your ear.

I do this for a few seconds before Harry immediately opens his eyes and switches us around. I blink and look at my surroundings - how did he do that? I look at him with curiosity in my eyes, now staring up at him rather than staring down. I sigh and start to feel small, liking it much better when I was on top. I like being a top rather than a bottom.

I look in his eyes, trying to see if I can see some type of emotion but I can't find anything! He just seems out of breath. Nobody speaks for a few seconds so I decide to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Did someone enjoy it too much?"

Harry then looks like he's going to puke and then swallow it all back up. He turns very pale and then looks onward, as if he's looking right through me. He does this for a few moments and I groan,  _not this again. Why is he spacing out so much today? I know_ he  _slept well, I heard him snoring all night long. Maybe he has something else on his mind? Maybe he's thinking about the conversation he had with Zayn this morning? Louis, stop thinking about the conversation! Just let it go!_

"HARRY!"

He shakes himself out of it again and looks at me, seeming a bit sad. I frown and sigh, kind of mad at myself. I've never yelled at him like that before; he didn't deserve that. I give him a small smile and say gently, "I was joking..."

Harry lets out a sigh of relief and grins a bit.  _Why is he suddenly so relieved to hear me say it was a joke? Why, does he actually have one or something? Well now I have to check..._

I look down at his area and notice that he does have a little something-something there.  _Holy fucking shitballs! He has a fucking boner! Oh my god, I didn't cause that did I? No . . . there's no way that that_ thing _is there because of me..._

I didn't even do anything! Maybe he was thinking about something hot and suddenly got one? Lord knows it's all happened to us before. But still, wouldn't you try to hide it or act normal or something to make it less obvious? Not flat-out freak out about it!

"Um..."

I realize that I'm still staring at his crotch area so I slowly look back up into his eyes, hoping that I'm not showing any emotion on my face. I don't even know how to feel about all this! Obviously he's gotten hard before (we all have), but it's never been so in my face before or in any of our faces for a matter a fact. If anything, if something happens like that, we go to our room and take care of our business...

He falls on top of me and I groan at the shock of the weight, not expecting that to happen. I then suddenly feel his ever-growing area against mine and I try not to freak the fuck out. Surprisingly, this doesn't really feel uncomfortable at all, it feels . . . dare I say it, kind of good.

_Holy shit Louis! You **seriously** have to get yourself to bed! You're not even making sense at this point anymore. Why does it feel good when Harry's junk is being pressed against you? Either you're crazy tired or you're so alone that this contacts feels good because it's the only contact you can manage to afford. Oh boy, that is really sad... I really hope that's not the case._

"Louis?"

"Hmm?" I mumble back, looking into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he frowns, seeming concerned. "You seemed very shocked just a few moments ago..."

 _I_ seemed shocked? You've been in shock ever since I made that joke!  _I'm_ fine, are  _you_?

_Jeez, why are you getting so defensive Louis?_

"Louis!"

I look at him and cock my head a bit, wondering what I did wrong now.

"You're rambling...," he replies, looking at me oddly.

Holy fuck, what did I just say to him?! Oh lord, what if I was being awkward and weird like I am being in my head? What the hell did I say? Tell me Harold, tell me right now!!

"I'm sorry," I say quickly, freaking out. Hoping what I said wasn't too bad. "I never ramble, that's something that  _you_ do, not me. I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me. I guess I just didn't sleep well last night or something."

"You didn't sleep well last night?" he asks in a fragile voice, sounding upset. "I was sleeping with you, was it not comfortable or something?"

 _For fuck's sake Louis, kick him when he's down already right? That's how to really get them! God dammit, not only did you make him feel awkward and embarrassed, but now you hurt his fucking feelings. Make it worse, I dare you. That's right, you_ can't  _make it worse than what's already happening!_

"N-No I slept fine actually," I stammer, making up some bullshit on the spot like all students do when it comes to writing essays and exams. "I haven't had a cup of coffee yet, that's all..."

I somehow manage to get out from under him. I quickly stand up and start to walk away, needing to go back to my room and sleep and just never wake up ever again. Harry gets up behind me and says softly, "But Lou, you don't drink coffee..."

I quickly turn around and freeze, literally not knowing what to say anymore! I feel myself getting a headache and I wince, trying not to fall on the ground and sleep on the spot.

"I said tea, not coffee. I think  _you_ need some coffee mister; someone seems to be losing it. I'm going to go get a cup of coffee now, see you later Boo!"

I quickly walk back to my room and slam the door shut, locking it so Harry can't follow me.  _Wait, what did I even say to him? Did I call him my personal nickname and mention coffee_ again _? Okay Louis, it's okay, you can get over all this embarrassment - just, go to sleep right now and be back to your normal self in no time!_

I change into some pyjamas and shut the blinds, getting in my bed. The minute I get in, I yawn and shut my eyes, already set to fall asleep. Not even a minute later, I zone out and fall asleep.

\-     -     -

 _As soon as I open my eyes, my heart drops once again, like it always does when I realize where I am. Of course, I'm back in this stupid fucking plane. I swear, if I have any more of these dreams I'm going to have a fear of planes. I see Harry coming over and I groan._ Alright _, I think to myself_ , I'm going to stop this right now.

_Before Harry can even speak, I say, "Hey Harry, no I don't hate you it was just a dream."_

_Harry raises his hands up as if to say, "Alright, alright." He sits down beside me, once again shooing away Zayn. I look over and see Zayn's speaking to Niall. It then gets me wondering: does anyone else have this dream as well or am I the only one having this dream?_

_"So how's your day going?" Harry asks randomly._

_"Uh, no," I say, insulted. "Don't be trying to make conversations with me, you and I both know very well that this is just a dream."_

_"Yes, but why are you dreaming about this still?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows. "I'm assuming that means you still don't know yet, or else you wouldn't be dreaming about this."_

_"I guess not," I sigh. "I'm not even going to ask, I'm clearly not ready still."_

_"Why do you think that?" Harry raises his eyebrows, staring at me._

_"Because I'm still dreaming about this? And you would have told me by now," I reply._

_"Well, you continuously stop me from speaking when I get here, what if I was going to say you're finally ready?" he asks me._

_My eyes open wide and I turn myself to face him. "Am I ready?!"_

_"No."_

_I glare at him and don't say a word. My jaw locks and I try my best not to be too pissed. Harry gives me a sad smile. "Sorry Louis..."_

_"If I'm not ready, then why am I dreaming about this? These dreams literally have no purpose to me and they're honestly just annoying," I grumble._

_"Why don't you try to wake yourself up then?" Harry suggests._

_"That's what I've been doing this whole time," I groan. "It's evidently not working!"_

_"I'm sorry these dreams upset you...," Harry sighs, looking sad. "I'll leave you alone then."_

_He then gets up and leaves. I groan and cross my arms, looking out at the window. I feel someone sitting beside me and I don't turn around. "Hello Zayn."_

_"How did you know it was me?" he laughs._

_"You were sitting here before and if Harry's going back to his seat, you'll have to come back here," I mumble. "What did you even talk about with Niall? This is just a dream you know."_

_"Oh, I know," Zayn chuckles again. "But Niall and I were talking about you and Harry. You know this trip is definitely going to be an eye-opener for you and I'm pretty sure you're going to find out very soon and know what we're talking about."_

_"Well you've just given me more information than Harry ever has in these dreams," I grumble, still kind of annoyed about this._

_"Well," Zayn sighs. "You've been kind of rude to him in these past few dreams you know. Even though this is a dream, we still have feelings and will obviously react to how you treat us. Just, try and be nicer next time."_

_"Oh lord," I sigh and rub my temples. "You mean there's going to be a next time and I'm going to have this dream again?"_

_"You might not," Zayn smirks. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."_

_"You know," I say, thinking back on what he said a few moments ago. "You say this trip is going to be an eye-opener for me, but so far we've already spent five days on this trip and nothing's changed. Nothing has been an eye-opener for me Zayn."_

_"But it will be, don't worry," he smiles and reassures me. "Honestly, you'll see what I'm talking about soon. Both Niall and I can see that you're getting closer and closer with every new day that we have on this vacation."_

_"Alright," I sigh. "I know this is just a dream, but I believe you. Thanks for all this, you have no idea how much of a big help you've been in these past few days."_

_"Louis!"_

_"Yes?" I ask. "We were just talking, why did you just call my name again?"_

_"LOUIS!"_

_"Dude, stop yelling my name," I sigh. "You're starting to give me a headache."_

I feel a slap on my face and I quickly sit up, looking at my surroundings. I notice Zayn sitting on my bed and I sigh, clutching my heart. "I swear you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Zayn smirks and I groan, realizing what I just started. He winks at me before he starts singing.

_Looking like you do-ooh_

_Cause you're all I ever wanted_

He gives me a look and I grin, starting to sing along.

_Thought you would be the one_

_It's (ow!) giving me a heart attack_

_Getting over you-ooh_

"That's one of my favourite songs," I admit sheepishly.

"Mine too," Zayn smiles. "Anyways, Niall and I had a talk with Harry earlier."

My eyes open wide and I stop my thoughts.

"W-What did you guys talk about?" I ask, trying not to freak out and messing up my dreams and reality.

"What happened earlier this morning?" Zayn reminds me. "About Harry getting something down there and you freaking out a bit?"

"Yeah, um," I clear my throat, trying to pull the shirt collar away from my neck even though it's already very loose. "That was awkward..."

"He said you started acting weird after he got the bump," he tells me. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Well clearly you already talked to Harry all about it," I huff and cross my arms. "Why do you need me to tell you when you have all the details already?"

"Because I want to hear  _your_ side of it," he chuckles. "Harry's side was bland, yours always has a crazy story that makes you laugh in the end."

"He got hard, I got awkward. What more is there to say?"

"Well what did you say after that?" he asks.

"I think I said that I haven't had coffee yet and then I called Harry Boo Bear?" I laugh, thinking back on it. "Wow, I was a mess!"

Zayn and I both start laughing and I grin, starting to feel better about it already. I smile at Zayn and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," I say gratefully. "I was still kind of freaked out about the whole situation before we had this talk, but now I feel so much better and it's all thanks to you Zayn. I don't know how you manage to do something like that, where I just talk to you and we end up laughing in the end."

"It's your stories Louis, that's all it is," he smiles and gets up. "It's around dinner time, want to go over to  _Manuel's_ and get a bite?"

"That's like asking if Viktor's working there, obviously! Let's go!"

\-     -     -

"Man I am  _stuffed_ ," Niall laughs, patting his stomach and sitting down on the floor in the living room.

We just came back from  _Manuel's_ and I swear Niall ate half of the restaurant's food for the night. Zayn laughs and sits down beside him. "Wow, someone record this; Niall is actually saying he's  _full_! It's a miracle!"

"I wonder why you're full," I joke around, sitting down as well. "You only had like three entire meals."

Niall laughs but sticks his tongue out at me. "So are we going to play  _Truth or Dare_?"

"Sure," Zayn smiles. "These are the members of the game tonight since lame Payne is on a date. Can I start?"

We all nod and he turns towards me. "Truth or dare Lou?"

"Let's start with a truth," I smile, not wanting to get too serious into the game yet.

 _I hope things won't end awkwardly again! But last time things got awkward, it was because of Liam and Liam_ isn't  _here so things should be fine, right? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But until then, don't worry about it Lou and just have fun okay? You had a good nap so you should be fine for tonight's game._

"Have you ever been in love before?" Zayn asks me.

I stop and think about it for a few seconds. Have I ever been in love? Not that I know of...

"No I haven't," I reply, still thinking about it as I answer. "I've never really had a serious girlfriend before."

Zayn passes me the flashlight and I smirk to myself. I have the perfect dare and Zayn's going to love me for this! I turn to Niall and ask, "Truth or dare Ni?"

"Dare," he grins.

"I dare you to kiss Zayn's cheek," I smirk, winking at Zayn discreetly.

Zayn gives me a look before saying, "Oh so we're allowed to dare people to kiss each other on the cheek?"

"Yeah, it's just the cheek," I reply and shrug, giving him that "don't make it a big deal" look.

Zayn nods and then looks at Niall whose actually blushing. I raise my eyebrows and keep the comments to myself. Zayn smirks and leans forward, pointing at his cheek and teasing Niall. Niall laughs a bit and scoots close to him and gently kisses his right cheek. He stays there for a few seconds before pulling away fast and sitting back down beside him, somewhat dizzy. He ends up falling on his back and I burst out laughing. Harry and Zayn laugh a bit as well and Niall blushes, sitting back up and grabbing the flashlight from me. He turns towards Harry, wanting to get the over with. "Harry? Truth or dare?"

"I'm going to go with truth," Harry smiles.

"Who's the sexiest on out of our group?" Niall smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

_Hmm, I wonder what that's about..._

Harry groans and gives Niall a look. Niall shrugs it off and raises his eyebrows, awaiting Harry's response. Harry sighs and mumbles softly, "Louis..."

_Holy shit he thinks I'm sexy. That's kind of hot that he thinks that..._

"Aw," I grin and wink at him. "Why thank you Hazzabear."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughs a bit and grabs the flashlight. "Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

_Wow, everyone's starting out with truth other than Niall!_

"Did you enjoy the kiss Nialler gave you just a few moments ago?" Harry smirks, winking at Niall.

Niall grimaces at Harry and throws a pillow at him, causing Harry to laugh. He somehow manages to catch the pillow and they start throwing the pillow back and forth at each other. I laugh and roll my eyes playfully, turning towards Zayn. I raise my eyebrows, as if to say, "How was it?"

Zayn starts to blush a bit and grins from ear to ear. He does a thumbs up and starts to blush even more. I chuckle a bit to myself and turn to Harry, noticing that he's now keeping the pillow from Niall. He turns to Zayn and waits for him to answer.

"It was a kiss dude," Zayn says, obviously trying to act nonchalant about it. "Who doesn't like those? So my answer would have to be yes, I enjoyed the kiss."

I give Zayn a nod and mouth, "Smooth."

He laughs a bit and winks at me, grabbing the flashlight from Harry. He continues to look at me and says, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I smile.

"I dare you to kiss Harry on the cheek and make it convincing."

 _Oh really Zayn? Just because I made Niall kiss your cheek, you're going to have me kiss Harry's cheek? Well joke's on you! Because_ I  _am not going to make it awkward or be awkward like you always are! I know how to be subtle and nonchalant, unlike you Mr._

"I should have known," I mumble, going over to Harry.

I then give him an apologetic look about this but Harry doesn't seem to mind. He simply shrugs back at me and gives me a half-smile. I then cup one side of his face and gently press my lips against his cheek. His face is 100% soft, no stubble on him whatsoever! I smile against his cheek at the softness and find myself staying there much longer than I expected. I realize that this is probably awkward for Harry so I slowly pull away, shutting my eyes and breathing softly against his cheek. After a few more seconds, I go back to my spot and remain silent, avoiding Harry's eyes.

_Shit, maybe I'm more like Zayn than I thought..._

I quickly grab the flashlight and look at Niall. "Niall, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Niall replies.

_Damn, he doesn't want to do another dare after I asked him to kiss Zayn. Maybe he thinks I'll ask him to kiss Zayn again or something? Shit, am I making him uncomfortable? Okay, let's leave Zayn out of this truth and ask about someone else instead . . . hmm, what about Liam? That sounds like a good idea and a safe truth!_

"What are your thoughts on Liam?" I grin. "In detail."

I look at Niall and his smile immediately leaves his face. He then has this unreadable expression on his face and remains silent. I look at Zayn and he seems really concerned for Niall. He gives me a weird look and I mouth a, "Sorry." Zayn nods and gives me a half-smile before turning back to Niall. I look at Harry and notice that his entire focus is on Niall. I turn back to the blond and notice that he's basically sweating bullets! He's playing around with his hands and staring at the floor.  _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all..._

"Chicken."

He then quickly runs to his room, slamming the door shut. I start to feel extremely bad and bite on my lip, keeping my mouth shut. This all happened because of me... Why didn't I just pick a truth with Zayn?!

"I'm going to go check on him and then go to bed," Zayn says softly, getting up and staring at Niall's room, not even looking at us. "Night..."

He leaves and I hear a door open and then close right after. Harry sighs and groans, "Yet another  _Truth or Dare_ game ended well..."

I start to feel really depressed and I feel as if tears are going to come down any second.  _This whole thing is your fault Louis._ "Did I do something wrong...?"

I continue to look at the floor and I hear Harry get up. He goes beside me and hugs me tight, burying his face in my neck. I hug him back tightly and sigh, shutting my eyes. I still feel terrible but this hug is kind of helping me feel slightly better. This is why I love Harry's hugs, they always help.

"No it's not your fault at all Boo," he whispers gently against my neck. "Niall's been having some issues and he's not ready to tell anyone yet. Don't take it personally at all Lou, none of this was your fault at all, it's just bad timing."

He slowly pulls away from the hug and I get up, still staring at the floor. I then hear Harry getting up and I can sense he's staring at me. I force myself to keep staring at the ground because if I look at him, I have no idea what will happen. I'll probably start feeling even worse about myself and I definitely don't want that.

We stay like this for a few minutes and then I decide it's best if I just go to bed. I finally look him in the eyes and say barely above a whisper, "I'm going to go to bed, night Haz..."

I then go to my room and close the door. Just as I'm about to get into bed, I hear a knock on my door. I groan and mumble, "We just spoke Harry . . . let me go to bed. I don't want to talk about it anymore, I already feel bad enough..."

Zayn comes into my room and smiles at me. He closes the door behind him and sits on my bed, motioning for me to sit down beside him. I sigh and sit down, waiting for him to say something. He clears his throat and says, "Niall's not upset at you, you know..."

"It seemed like he was," I mumble to myself.

"No he's upset at himself, not at you Lou," he replies. "Honestly don't worry about it. I'm staying with Niall tonight but I didn't want you to go to bed feeling so crappy about yourself. So please try and cheer up? Think about Harry or something."

I give him this weird look and say, "Why would thinking about Harry cheer me up?"

Zayn freezes and leaves his mouth open, looking at the ground awkwardly. I clear my throat and he shakes his head. He looks at me and shrugs. "I was just giving a random suggestion, think of what you want to make you happy. Anyways, I'm going to bed, night Lou. See you tomorrow."

I sigh and get in bed, shutting my eyes. I yawn and turn to my side, noticing that it's late at night. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I start thinking about Harry. I feel myself smile as I slowly drift off to sleep, thinking about my best friend.


	10. Chapter Eight

[Jealous Lovers - Larry Stylinson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjKSweA_8pE)

 

 

 _I open my eyes and sigh, taking in the all-too-familiar atmosphere. That's it, I now have aviophobia. And no, I didn't have to Google it after I woke up to prepare for the next dream... I see Harry walking over, but this time . . . it's different._ Something  _is definitely different, yet I can't seem to place my finger on it. He doesn't look worried like he usually does, instead he looks . . . determined._

What is going on?

 _Before Harry even comes over, Zayn leaves but not before he winks at me first. I give him a questioning look but Zayn doesn't give me any clues or answers. He simply smirks at me before walking away and sitting down beside Niall. I groan and turn back to Harry, who's walking over really slowly. Once he_ finally  _manages to get over here, he doesn't even sit down._

_I look up at him and cock my head, wondering what's happening. I decide not to say anything since Zayn told me last time that I always interrupt him. A few minutes pass by and he still remains quiet. I look into his eyes and then notice something different about them. It's not the friendly Harry that I know and see all the time, no, this Harry seems really intense._

_"Um, what's up?" I ask awkwardly, not knowing what else to say._

_"Things are going to be different this time Louis," he says in a raw tone._

_Holy shit, he doesn't sound like himself at all... I wonder if he's okay, maybe he's not being himself today? But this is a dream Louis, he shouldn't be acting any different and if he is, it's because you're making this happen because once again Louis,_ this is a dream _!_

_"Are you okay Harry?" I ask, concerned for him. "You're not acting like yourself and you're acting kind of weird..."_

_"Just," he sighs and groans, running a hand through his hair. "Come with me to the bathroom okay? Everything will be explained there."_

_Without saying anything else, he then walks over to the bathroom and goes inside, shutting the door behind him. I jump a bit at the sound and my heart starts to pound very fast. I don't know if I should follow him or not so I just sit there for a minute, dumbfounded. Why is Harry acting so weird? What will going to the bathroom accomplish? And most importantly -_ why  _is this dream so different than the ones I'm usually used to?_

 _I think about it for another few seconds before I freeze on the spot, my heart literally pounding so hard._ Holy shitballs! What if he's finally ready to tell me that  _I'm_ ready?!

_Chill Louis, that's probably not the reason as to why he wants to see you. Why wouldn't he just tell you here?_

_Maybe he wants it to be in a private setting and that's why he wants you to go to the bathroom! Either way, go to the bathroom already!_

_I get up and walk to the bathroom, not being able to feel my knees whatsoever. They're so wobbly that I have issues walking to the bathroom. Once I get there, I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a few seconds. Just as I'm about to knock, the door opens up and an arm comes out and pulls me into the bathroom._

_Everything's happening so fast: the door closes, the door locks, the toilet seat cover is set down, he pushes me down on the toilet seat cover, the toilet flushes..._

_"What the hell is going on here Harold?!"_

_He gives me one final hungry stare before shutting the lights off. Wait - what? I didn't think the lights in the bathroom could turn off? I thought if you lock the bathroom door, the light will automatically stay on until you unlock the door and get out. Holy shit! What if Harry didn't lock the door and someone walks in on us? Which gets me thinking once again . . ._ why  _are we even in this freaking bathroom? Harry better explain himself right now._

_"You have a lot of explaining to do Harry, why the hell are we in the bathr-"_

_Something stops me from speaking and I freak out, my heart wanting to rip itself out of my chest. I feel like my mouth is on fire and everything in my entire body feels numb. After a few seconds I finally realize what the fudge fudgity fuck is happening. Harry's lips are against mine, Harry is kissing me..._

_My entire body turns numb. Literally, my_ entire  _fucking body's numb! I can't even move or push him away! Wait . . . why would I want to push him away? I suddenly get shivers and my entire body feels as if it has pins and needles. At this point, it doesn't even feel like a dream, it just feels so real that I can't even wrap my head around it. I guess a few minutes pass because Harry pulls away and seems sad and a bit confused. The minute he pulls away, I regain all the strength back in my body and I pull him back towards me. At this point, I stand up and step away from the toilet, making sure there's no space in between us. Before I can even think about what I'm doing . . . I'm kissing him and he's kissing back!_

_And then suddenly, it seems as if all my stress and problems in life disappear right there and then on the spot! I find my arms wrapping around his neck and I feel his arms wrapping themselves around my waist, pulling my body into his. I feel his tongue licking my bottom lip and I don't even hesitate, I instantly open my mouth a bit to let him in. He then starts nudging my tongue with his, wanting me to explore him as well. I follow his command and begin to explore his mouth with my tongue. I can feel my jeans tightening up and I groan against Harry's mouth, realizing that I have a boner._

_The minute Harry feels that, I expect him to freak the fuck out and run out of the bathroom . . . maybe even jump out of the plane! This has never happened before! Well, I mean Harry had a boner when I was on top of him but that was random. This time I have a boner_ because  _of Harry and_ because  _we're making out._

 _However, I'm most definitely_ wrong _. Harry doesn't freak out; he doesn't even pull away from the kiss! Instead, he starts tugging on my jeans. My eyes immediately open but I force myself not to pull away. The minute I pull away, we're both going to realize what we're doing and it will be Awkward Town for sure!_

_As I'm thinking this to myself, I feel a breeze against my legs. I then realize that the bastard took my pants off! Damn, he works fast! I continue to kiss him as I start pulling on his pants as well. It takes me a few seconds to undo the button. Once I finally manage, I pull his pants down and thrust my body against his. I moan at the friction and continue to thrust myself against him, basically dry humping him._

_For some odd reason, I can see that he's hard but now I can actually_ feel  _it, like a lot. It feels as if it's so real, as if Harry's hard dick is actually pressed against me in real life. Weird huh? I decide not to think about it too much and just enjoy the feeling, making me harder by the second. He pulls away from my lips and starts kissing my neck instead. I start moaning pretty loud and I groan, bucking my hips against his. As odd as this seems, I can't feel it like I was just feeling it a moment ago. Either way, it still feels nice so I continue to thrust myself against him, moaning, "Mmm more..."_

_And then all of a sudden, I start feeling it again. It's so strange because he's been thrusting his body against mine too but just now I start to feel it, and let me tell you, it feels a-fucking-mazing. Honestly, I feel like I might just cum soon. The more I think about that, the more I realize that Harry will probably cum too and that gets me on a whole new level of lust._

_"Mm don't stop babe," I moan against his neck. "Please..."_

_He continues to push his boner against mine and I know that I'm definitely not going to last another few minutes. I put my hands against his ass and grip it tightly, feeling the fabric of his boxers. Harry thinks of a better way than what I just did because instead, he puts his hands_ under  _my boxers and grabs my bare ass, squeezing it as he pushes his hardness against me with all his force. I let out a little squeal and feel myself so turned on that it's honestly disorienting me._

 _It feels so real that I'm having issues believing it's a dream. In some way, it_ is  _a dream for sure because I know we're currently not on an airplane, especially not in an airplane bathroom. But what_ does  _feel real is the contact between us; it really does feel like I'm rubbing myself against Harry's hardness._

_Without realizing what I'm doing, I push him down on the toilet seat and sit on top of him, thrusting myself hard against him with all my force. I can feel the contact as if it's happening right now in real life and that aspect turns me on so much that I know I'm going to blow my cookies in less than a minute now for sure._

_"I'm going to cum Harry," I moan against his neck, sucking and biting all over his neck, giving him hickeys all over the place._

_I can tell Harry's into it because he keeps moaning and also continues to thrust hard against me as well. He grabs my hips and pushes me up and down against his boner, making it seem like he's in control and has dominance over me. The minute I start thinking about Harry's dominance over the entire situation, I can't hold it in any longer._

_I continue to bounce up and down against Harry's hard dick over his boxers and groan, cumming hard and making a mess inside my own boxers._

_"Haz..."_

_Not even five seconds later, Harry groans and cums as well, gripping onto my hips with his nails, almost making it painful. I ride out my orgasm and slowly stop after a few seconds, opening my eyes and looking into Harry's face. I notice that he's sweating and his hair is damp. I push it out of his face and he chuckles a bit._

_I start staring at his lips and he does the same to mine. It's hard to believe that just a few minutes ago; we were kissing each other so badly that our lips were starting to hurt and now? I'm just staring at his lips, too afraid to kiss him. Luckily enough, Harry starts leaning in and I just follow his lead. I feel his cool breath against my lips and I shudder, about to kiss him out of love and not just lust._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, Liam pops up from the ground and says, "Can you guys keep it down? Some people are trying to - OH MY GOD!"_

_And then suddenly, everything goes blank. Just like that, the dream is gone, all I can see is darkness and I frown, feeling alone and sad now. The darkness stays like this for a few seconds before I try to wake myself up. Somehow, I manage to make it happen._

I immediately open my eyes and look around my room, wondering if Harry's here. I then snort and think to myself, why the hell would Harry be here?! It was all just a dream you donut, nothing happened in real life.

Just as I start to move, I feel something wet and sticky down there. I groan and run to my bathroom, wiping myself off and taking off those boxers. I decide now's a good time to take a shower and try to bathe off my dirty self. I'm pretty sure I'm going to Hell after dreaming about that with my poor innocent best friend Hazza.

I start the shower and strip, getting in the shower once the temperature is right. I stay in the shower a bit longer than I usually do. Whenever I take a shower, I tend to ponder and think about my life and how far I've come as a person. However, this morning, I feel like the worst person ever. I mean - who dreams about their best friend in a dirty way?!

 _Good lord, now you're going to have to confess and tell Harry about this. Well Harold it was nice knowing you, I honestly wish it didn't have to end like this but you're_ definitely  _going to leave after you hear about my dream._

Once I get out of the shower, I dry myself off and get dressed. I look at the time and notice it's still pretty early in the morning. I groan and jump on the bed, landing on my belly. I grab my phone and decide it's time to call for backup. I don't have time to call for Dr. Phil or a therapist, but this person is definitely the next best thing.

I dial the number and let it ring, hoping they'll pick up.

"Hello?"

I sigh and take a deep breath. "Hey El, it's me. Um, do you have time to talk? I need to tell you something that just happened..."

"I'm all ears Louis," she says in her usual peppy voice. "What's wrong?"

I feel my face turn hot red and I tell her my dream, trying not to think too much of the details as I don't want a repeat of this morning. Yes, guys can get it on more than once a day too ladies.

"Okay?" she asks once I finish telling her my dream. "I don't see what's the problem with this, other than the fact that people probably would have heard you guys getting it on in the bathroom and an attendant would have knocked on the door and stopped the whole thing. But it was a dream so, obviously none of that really matters I guess."

"How do you not see the problem?!" I groan, upset. "I had a  _dirty_ dream about my best friend!"

"Hey," she says in an upset voice. "I thought I was your best friend?"

"Best  _girl_ friend," I smile a bit, thankful that Eleanor always knows how to make me laugh. "Harry is my best  _guy_ friend, don't worry El you'll always have a special place in my heart.

"Good," she laughs. "You know, now that I really think about your dream, it's quite hilarious!"

She starts laughing really loud over the phone and I groan, rolling my eyes. I give her a few seconds to laugh it out, but after  _another_ two minutes, I decide enough is enough.

"Alright har har," I sigh. "Very funny it's so hilarious; now, can we get on with the point?"

"But when Liam pops out of nowhere," she wails; now hysterically laughing.

I groan and hang up on her, putting away my phone. I walk out of my room and start walking to the kitchen when I hear the most random conversation in the world. Lord, why are my friends and band mates so weird? Why am I the  _only_ normal one?

"MY BABY'S ALREADY GROWN UP," I hear someone say in an over-exaggerated voice. Yup, Zayn, it's  _definitely_ Zayn. "YOU'RE SWEARING ALREADY! LIAM!"

"Get off me you hair obsessed weirdo!"  _Liam._

"NEVER!" Once again, it's obviously Zayn.

"I will never say never," someone starts singing. Hmm, a Justin Bieber song?  _Niall_ , try not to make it so obvious gosh! "I will fight, I will fight till forever!"

_Alright, no more spying on them, I need to stop this before he ends up singing the whole damn song and gets it stuck in our heads until tomorrow._

"Geez guys," I say and yawn, walking into the kitchen. "Why are you all so excited this morning?"

The minute I walk in, I notice Zayn and Liam are having a little hand fight between them. Niall stops singing and looks at me for a few seconds before flashing me a devious grin. He then grabs Liam and Zayn by their ears and pulls them out of the room. I watch them leave in silence, wondering what the hell is going on. I hear Niall's evil laugh before a door slams shut.  _Well then..._

I grab something from the fridge and sit down beside Harry. He watches me pour milk into my bowl for cereal before he clears his throat and asks, "Hey, how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept . . . good."  _God Louis that isn't even grammatically correct! You have to tell him about this dream; it's making you all weird and strange._ "Um, you didn't by any chance have another dream like you did about the thunderstorms last night did you?"

"No? Why?" he asks, seeming confused.

 _God dammit, now you have to explain yourself. You_ could  _have kept quiet about it but no, you always have to do the right thing don't you Tomlinson?_

"Well I sort of had a dream last night about you and it was that kind of dream again and uh, I woke up with a...," I take a deep breath, avoiding his eyes as I continue with a trembling voice. "Wet patch again on my boxers so I thought maybe you might have had the same dream because I honestly felt like you were there with me. It was rather strange... I don't know, maybe I'm just losing it but I honestly felt someone else in the dream, it was so weird..."

Harry remains quiet for a few moments before he says in a quick and odd voice, "No sorry, I didn't have the same dream. I don't really remember if I dreamed at all last night."

 _Hmm that's strange, Harry_ always  _remembers his dreams. He can tell you a dream he had when he was eight or a dream from a month ago. It's honestly strange how he remembers all his dreams. So for him_ not  _to dream one night is very odd for Harry._

"Oh, weird," I shrug, trying to remain calm, "well I'm sorry again about having  _that_ kind of dream..."

_God please don't be upset at me Harry! I'll try and not to have a dream like that ever again! I promise! Or at least I won't tell you if it happens again..._

"I already told you, it's not something that you can help Lou. Let's just forget about it okay? Let's never bring this up again and move on with our day," he says in an off voice, smiling at me oddly.

 _Hmm, this is_ very  _strange. I definitely thought he'd want to hear about the dream like he did last time? Something is definitely off and I'm going to find out about it! Or . . . ask Zayn later because who am I kidding how would I find out about it?_

"Okay sure," I smile, forgetting about it  _for now_. "So what are the plans for today?"

"I honestly have no idea," he chuckles and shrugs. "Liam probably knows though."

"Okay well I'm going to go see him, see you later Haz," I smile and get up,  _needing_ to talk to Zayn immediately!

\-     -     -

I walk into Liam's room, not even knocking on the door. When I walk in, I notice he's on the phone - probably with Danielle. He notices me and signals the "one minute" hand gesture. I nod and stand there, waiting for Liam to be done.

After they say their goodbyes, he hangs up and turns towards me. He smiles and says, "Hey Louis, what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering what we're going to do today," I grin. "It's already lunch time you know, and we haven't done anything this morning so far!"

"Well I actually have an idea as to what we can do today," Liam smiles.

"What is it?" I grin; super excited to know what the plans are for today.

"Well I can't tell you until we're  _all_ together," Liam smirks, egging me on. "Because it wouldn't be fair to the other guys if I kept it from them."

_Douche._

I quickly run out as I hear Liam laughing behind me. I run to the living room and see Harry just sitting there, chilling. I grin and quickly sit down beside him, feeling my levels of hyper going way up.

"Harrrrrrry," I wine, turning towards him. "Leeyum wouldn't tell me wat we're doing until we're all together!"

"Did you eat too much sugar in your breakfast this morning Lou?" Harry chuckles.

"Maybe..," I smirk, over-exaggerating my every move and word. "Farewell, cruel world! For my time, it is up..."

I pretend to faint on the couch, resting my head on his lap. We remain in silent for a few minutes before Niall walks in the room and starts laughing. "Your time can't be up Lou. We still have seven more days before it's time to leave and you don't want to miss out on our reconnecting vacation, do you?"

"Aye," I grimace, trying to do my best Australian accent and failing miserably. "The little leprechaun is right; we must continue the vacation to find me treasure!"

_When the hell did I go into my pirate accent?_

"That sounds more like a pirate Lou," Liam laughs and sits down beside Niall on the other couch. "But nice try, you'd make a good pirate."

_Aww shucks Liam, I'd say the same to you but you can't even finish the milk without feeling guilty without replenishing it for us when we're not on tour and just hanging out. You'd make a very shitty pirate Liam._

When Zayn walks in and sees all the room is taken on the couches, he simply shrugs and sits down on top of Niall. Niall makes a weird "oof" noise but chuckles and wraps his arms around Zayn's waist, trapping him on the spot. I give Zayn a look and he winks back at me, his cheeks turning slightly pink at the embarrassment.

"So what's the plan for today Li?" Harry asks.

"Well," Liam grins and claps his hands together. "We've gone to the beach, we've done other things but one of the things we haven't done yet is: go shopping!"

As weird as this may seem, we actually cheer! Shopping is pretty fun as we don't tend to do it often because we never have time for it! So now that we actually have time to relax, this will definitely be a great shopping experience. Also, we need to get souvenirs for our friends and family so this is the perfect opportunity!

Liam tells us that the limo will be arriving within five minutes. Niall and Zayn both go to Zayn's room to fix up his hair and Liam goes to his room to quickly call Daniele - again. Once again, Harry and I are left alone. Hmm, it's almost as if they're trying to send us a message...

"Why does everyone always keep leaving us?" I groan, still lying down on Harry's lap.

"Well you know that's probably going to happen at the mall too, yeah?" he chuckles.

"I guess so," I shrug, not really caring. I turn my head a bit and look up at him, finding myself getting lost in his eyes. I shake it off and clear my throat, continuing my train of thought. "Not that I mind though, I like spending time with you Hazza. It's been a peaceful seven days so far."

"Peaceful?" he snorts, laughing to himself. "With  _you_ here? Yeah right."

I frown and cross my arms, pretending to be sad so that he'll feel guilty all night mwahaha. Is that evil? Oops! He gives me a doubtful look but I continue until he cracks under all the pressure. I smirk and wink at him, knowing that I won.

"I hate you," he mumbles gently.

He starts playing with my hair and I feel like falling asleep. I get shivers when his fingers come in contact with my skin, which is probably just because of the dream I had last night, that's all it is. It can't be anything more than that.

"Love you too Haz," I say softly, enjoying the head massage.

"Mhmm just remember that next time you lose when we play  _Go Fish_ ," he smirks.

"NO," I protested.  _Hehe, only true fans will get it just kidding! Actually, only true_ 90's  _kids will remember this!_ "I was  _so_ close to winning and then you just randomly won! It was unfair."

"A man over twenty years old . . . getting angry because he lost a match of  _Go Fish_ ," he laughs, shaking his head as if he can't believe this. "This is classic! Why can nobody else see these moments? These are the ones that count!"

_What about all the other moments we've had together Harry? Did those not count..._

"What about when we watched Titanic? Did that not count?" I say softly, trying not to show that it's affecting me too much even though I'm failing miserably.

He looks down at me and smiles. "It definitely counted. I think that was my favourite memory on this vacation trip so far! Other than when we both had something in our eyes at the end of the movie..."

"Admit it Hazza," I grin, "you're a crier."

"So are you," he sticks his tongue out at me and crosses his arms, stopping my beloved head massage. "I wasn't the only one crying you know."

Well shit, he's got me there.

"Touché my curly-haired friend," I chuckle. I look at my wrist and frown, finding skin rather than a watch. "I don't have the time. Hazza, will you be a babe and tell me what time is it?"

 _Why the fuck did I just call him a babe? It's not like I want him to be_ my  _babe or anything. Good lord Louis, you're not making any sense at all today!_

"A babe?" he laughs, making fun of me.

_Shut it Styles, I'm already embarrassed enough okay?_

"Just tell me what time it is already," I huff and cross my arms.

He grabs his phone and looks at the screen. I try and notice the picture but I can't really tell. It almost looks like . . . a picture of me. Could it be?

_Nice rhyme you loser._

"It's 10:06 right now," he says, still looking at his phone.

_Is it a picture of me or not? I need to know!_

"Thanks, you're a babe."

 _What the actual_ fuck  _Louis!!! I just told you not to repeat that and you did. Why don't you ever listen?!_

"I'm a babe?" he smirks, raising his eyebrows in a smug way.

"Oh great," I groan and sigh, realizing what I just started. "I shouldn't have said it to you because you're one of the cockiest guys I know."

"No, that's Zayn," Harry argues.

 _True dat._ But it's a confidence boost and confident guys have an edge you know? Unless they're like really smug about it, like a certain Mr. Harold I know of.

"I know," I nod and agree. "He's one of them as well; I said you're  _one_ of the cockiest guys I know."

"Get off my lap," Harry exclaims, sounding upset. "You keep insulting me and I don't approve."

Dammit, I don't want to move. I guess I either have to play the cute card or apologize. You know what? I'm going to act cute, I have too much pride to apologize.

"But Hazza," I say and pout, looking into his eyes and trying to be as cute as possible. "I'm only kidding..."

Harry tenses down and smiles at me. He then starts staring at me so I simply stare back, not knowing what else to do.  _This is definitely the weirdest staring contest ever. I'm pretty sure we're not fighting against who will blink first, but who will look away first . . . I think? I don't even really know what's going on here._

I see - and feel - Harry shudder oddly. I cock my head and stare at him questioningly. When Harry notices that I'm staring at him, he clears his throat and mumbles, "What?"

"You shuddered," I respond questioningly. "Why?"

"I don't know... It's probably just cold in here or something."

_Hmm, very odd. Do I question it? Nah. Instead, let's help him get warm if he's cold because we all know what that means..._

"Awe does that mean what I think it does?" I grin and get up off his lap, sitting beside him instead.

"And what is that?" Harry asks, clearly playing dumb because he so obviously knows what I'm talking about.

"LOUIS AND HAZZA CUDDLE TIME!"

_How could Harry forget that?! We always cuddle . . . what if I don't mean much to him anymore and that's why he forgot? Why do you always make things so dramatic Louis, like you need to chill out my friend. Take a chill pill or something._

"Don't worry Haz," I grin, slowly creeping closer to him. "I'll warm you up soon!"

I start closing the space between us, noticing how close his lips are to my face. I gulp and try not to think about his lips as I'm just about to wrap my arms around his waist to cuddle. The minute my hand  _touches_ his arm, Liam pops out from nowhere and says, "The limo's here guys! Let's go shopping."

For some odd reason, I start to feel a bit sad. It's probably just because I wanted to cuddle with him for warmth and it didn't end up happening. Yeah, that must be it...

\-     -     -

"Alright, so shall we meet up here in a few hours?" Zayn asks once we get to the mall.

We all nod and Liam claps his hands together, once again taking the lead of the situation. Then again, he planned this activity so it's only fair that he takes the lead of it.

"Okay so let's split up and meet back in a few hours which will give us enough time to eat dinner tonight at  _Manuel's_?" Liam asks.

"Sure," Niall grins,  _of course._

"Alright, let's split up gang!"

Zayn, Harry, Niall and I just stare at Liam and slowly shake our heads 'no'. Liam's face turns red and he mumbles, "Just for once can I not have my Fred moment from  _Scooby Doo_?"

"Guess not," Harry laughs.

Liam waves us off and sighs, walking away. Niall starts dying of laughter and Zayn ends up pulling him away, bringing him somewhere to shop I guess. I then realize Harry and I are left alone and I snicker as I say "Left alone once again."

"Yup," he nods. "So where do you want to go Lou?"

"Can we get ice cream?" I grin, getting super excited.

"We didn't even eat lunch yet Boo," he frowns, clearly not caring about breaking my heart. "How about we shop for a bit, eat lunch after and then a few hours later, before we leave, we get some ice cream then?"

"Fine," I sniff, starting to walk away from him for effect.

We're obviously going to spoil our appetite for dinner if we eat ice cream but he doesn't have to know that! If he realize, we'll definitely not get ice cream and I'll be a sad Louis!

"Where are you going?" Harry asks, running after me.

"To the stores,  _duh_ ," I grin, stopping and waiting for him to catch up to me.

Harry glares at me and I laugh, starting to speed walk away. Harry's trying to catch up but the poor boy just can't seem to catch up. In between big breaths he says, "Maybe we shouldn't get any ice cream. You're already super hyper as it is and I don't think anyone would be safe if you get more hyper than this."

 _Oh he did not! He is_ not  _taking away my ice cream privilege!_

"You can't take it back, you already promised," I grin, singing what I just said to tease him a bit.

"I never promised anyth-"

I quickly cover my hand over his mouth so he can't finish his sentence. I smirk and stick my tongue out at him, knowing that I just won the challenge. He starts biting my hand and I simply shrug it off. "Nope, that's not going to work Harry. You can't get my hand off that easily."

He starts licking my hand and I practically lose it -  _not fair!_  I start laughing and almost everything in my body moves by the laughter, other than my hand which is somehow still placed against Harry's hand. I start losing my grip as I laugh harder.

"Stop that Harry! It t-tickles!"

"Them left me goooo!"

Clearly he can't speak properly as my hand is covering his mouth. I shake my head and say, "I'm not going to let go, I'm not going to give up this easily. It hasn't even been a full minute yet, I have to last longer than I did last time."

"Soot yoursewlf."

He starts licking all over my right hand and I laugh like crazy, hurting my abs. I force myself to keep my hand on his mouth and Harry decides to step up his game. He then starts tickling me everything and I quickly pull my hand away and start  _running_ away myself.

I look back to see where Harry is and I notice that he's right fucking behind me! I let out a squeal before boosting up my speed and going two times faster than I was before. I hear him groan from a few metres back and I smirk to myself, continuing to run at this speed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I feel the back of my shirt being pulled back and I lose my balance. I start falling into Harry, which then causes him to fall on the floor. I then fall on top of him, landing on him rather than the floor! Whoof, that could have hurt but instead Hazza dealt with all the pain - thanks Haz!

When I notice our position, I laugh to myself. I then without thinking what I'm doing, lean in and whisper in Harry's ear, "Do you think this is the position we would have if we had Larry sex?"

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT LOUIS WHAT THE ACUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Okay after today, you are definitely submitting yourself to a mental hospital because you're actually crazy! God, how are you going to recover from this with Harry?_

You know what? Let's just pretend I  _meant_ to say it and that it's a joke; he'll believe that, right? He  _has_ to...

I start my fake laughter as I say, "It was a joke Haz, you should have seen your face though! Oh man why didn't I get your reaction on camera for everyone else to see?"

Harry's face turns red and he quickly replies, "Well personally I think that it'd be the other way around and that  _I'd_ be the dominant one and the one on top while you're just begging for it."

Well, that's very descriptive. Man, does he think about this on his own time? Because that was  _very_ descriptive, he couldn't have just come up with that on the spot . . . could he?

"Louis?"

"Hmm," I say, still thinking about what Harry said. "I guess the only way  _is_ to find out..."

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you get off me so we can continue our shopping?" he asks gently.

My face immediately turns white and I quickly get off him, laughing a bit as I offer my arms to help him out. Harry grabs my hands and I pull him up, smiling at him. Once he gets up, I realize we're holding hands and I quickly let go off his hand, brushing it off. "Shall we continue shopping now?"

"Sure...," he mumbles, sounding oddly disappointed.

\-     -     -

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" I groan, now very annoyed of this mall.

We've literally been to every store in the mall . . . twice! Honestly there's nothing else to do in this place and I can get very annoying when I'm bored - ask any of the boys and they'll agree!

"Only one more hour."

"But we've already seen the entire mall - twice," I groan, pouting at Harry. "I'm getting bored."

"But we can go get ice cream now," he smiles.

My eyes widen and within a blink of an eye, I'm already speeding past him, running to the ice cream shop we saw earlier. I hear Harry calling my name and asking me to wait for him. That only makes me speed faster as I laugh, mocking him.

It takes Harry a few seconds after me to get there. Once he finally gets here, he's clutching his heart and panting, having issues breathing. I shrug sheepishly at him and walk into the store, super excited.

I get a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough and Harry gets plain-Jane boring vanilla, how lame. Harry pays for me and I thank him, immediately digging into my ice cream. I find a bench and sit down on it, Harry sitting right beside me.

After a few minutes of silence, I look at my ice cream and then look at him. "Hazza?"

"Yeah Lou?" he replies, concentrating on his dripping cone, causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Do you ever wonder if...," I sigh and hesitate, wondering how to put this delicately. "If one day during the vacation, the game might end up going too far? Like what if someone asks for a truth or a dare and then it gets really awkward between us all?"

Harry thinks about it for a few moments before replying, "Then that person takes their chicken and it's over."

"But we'll still have memories of it the next day," I reply, trying to get my point across. "I love  _Truth or Dare_ , it's an amazing game honestly and I really do love that we play it every single night. But . . . but I can't help and wonder about how the game could go terrible wrong in just a few seconds if someone asks or say the wrong thing..."

"Well so far things have been okay," Harry smiles softly and gently lays a hand on my knee, causing my heart to speed up again - stupid heart, I need to go get it checked or something, I think it might be defective. "We're all okay Louis."

"Promise me that no dares or truths will get awkward between us okay? Honestly if they ask us to do stuff or say stuff we normally wouldn't do - and we do a  _lot_ \- don't freak out and we'll just deal with it okay?" I suggest, looking deeply into his eyes, hoping he realizes how important this is.

"Of course Lou," he smiles softly, closing the space between us. "Nothing will come between us."

_Good! And if he ever breaks that promise, I'll have to rip my part of the "Hers and His" blankets we have mwahaha. Just kidding! That would be cruel, why would I ever do that?_

"I'm sorry again for this morning if anything was awkward...," I mumble, still feeling a bit embarrassed about my dream. "I didn't really know what was happening so yeah. Sorry."

Harry tenses up and stays quiet for a few minutes.

"I told you it's fine Lou," he says in a somewhat strained voice. "Seriously, it's fine, let's not mention it again though because you've already said it like five times. Let's move on from that, I don't mind when that happens."

I nod, finishing my ice cream. I then stand up and clap, imitating Liam and snickering to myself. "Now what do we do?"

Harry throws out his trash and says, "I saw something a few hours back and I think you might like it. Follow me."

"Is it really far?" I groan, my legs getting tired from all the walking we've done around this freaking mall. "Because I'll get annoyed and then complain about it to you and make the trip even worse than it was before."

"It's not that far," Harry laughs, mumbling softly to himself. "Don't worry your pretty little head Lou..."

I ignore the last part as my curiosity gets the best of me. "What is it? Just tell me, I don't want to wait until I have to see it!"  _Damn that curiosity! Focusing on the completely wrong aspects._

"You'll find out soon enough Lou," he smirks, totally enjoying this. "Be patient."

 _Oh, he did_ not  _just say those two words to_ the  _Louis fabuloso Tomlinson! It's my middle name, I promise!_

"You're asking  _Louis Tomlinson_ to be patient, do you realize that?" I say and can't help but laugh.

"Can't blame me for trying," he shrugs, grinning ear to ear. "It'll just be another minute or two before we get there."

We continue to walk, but now we walk in silence. It seems like more than two minutes pass and I'm pretty sure Harry seems to have noticed this as well. I say this because he starts picking up his walking speed, causing me to huff and begrudgingly do the same. After another minute, he stops out of nowhere and I almost bump into him. I groan, thinking that he's trying to push off the surprise as we're in the middle of nowhere in the mall! He turns to me, smiling wide. I look behind him and notice a box of some sort; I can't really tell what it is. For that I'd have to be focusing on the thing, instead of focusing on Harry's handsome features, which is obviously not going to stop happening so poo to this surprise!

"What is it?" I ask, hoping Harry will be the nice little angel he is and tell me instead of me having to look myself.

"Can't you tell?"  _Um, no, because I am staring at you instead Mr._ "It's a photo booth!"  _Oh..._ "You know that little thing you take pictures with and then you get to keep them? It's very well known in America I'll have you know."

Oh, so now he's just making fun of me? Well I'm going to make fun of  _him_  now! How will he feel about  _that_?!

"We're not in America at the moment silly," I smirk, feeling a sense of power.

_That was great . . . right?_

I turn to Harry and he rolls his eyes, but with a smile on his face. While he's not looking, I decide to run into the photo booth, as if hiding from Harry to see if he'll notice. It feels like  _hours_ pass by - when I'm pretty sure it was just a minute - and I start to get impatient of course. I pop my head out of the curtain and say, "Are you coming Haz?"

"Yeah," he nods and chuckles, shaking his head. "Sorry."

He puts in the money for the picture and just as he's about to click the three picture category, I yell.

"WAIT!"

He looks at me like I have two heads or something outrageous like that. Honestly, I'm just trying to stall him until I can decide what poses I want for the pictures.

"Why pick three when you can pick four?" I ask, still trying to think.

"Um, because?" he chuckles. "What's wrong with three pictures? The middle one would stand out and it looks nicer."

_Harold that doesn't even make sense! I'm just trying to stall and you're trying to make sense of why three pictures are better than four? What a weirdo!_

"Three pictures just isn't enough and I absolutely  _need_ four pictures instead of three. Please Hazza, do you really want me to cry in my sleep tonight because we took three pictures instead of four?"

Just then, I figure out my three pictures and grin to myself. Finally, I can stop pushing this four picture idea.

He sighs and clicks the four picture category. My smile immediately leaves my face and I start panicking. I take a deep breath and realize my third picture will predict his reaction in the fourth picture, it'll be perfect! Huh, maybe it's even  _better_ this way because I can see his reaction.

For the first picture, Harry puts his arm around me and I lean my head close to his, smiling with my mouth wide open. I can feel his heat feeding off me and I try not to shiver to ruin the picture. There's a red light for three seconds and I force myself not to move at his warm contact. The flash goes off and I sigh of relief, glad I didn't mess up the first picture. Or did I? Oh shit, now I have to wait to find out.

I put both my hands in the shot and use my two index fingers to point at my mouth. I close my left eye and stick my tongue out as much as I can, doing my silly face. I quickly look over at Harry and notice he closes is right eye and does the 'rock and roll' sign with his right hand. The flash goes off, now giving me goosebumps because I know what's coming up.

I grab Harry and pull him into me, waiting until the third red light to passionately kiss his right cheek. I feel the flash go off and I quickly get in my last pose. I hold him close to me and close both my eyes with a huge grin on my face while my right hand does the peace sign. My eyes see a bit of light for a second and I know that means the flash went off. I quickly open my eyes and get out of the photo booth, waiting eagerly for the pictures to come out.

"That was fun," I grin, staring at where the pictures come out of.

Suddenly, they get shot to the floor and I quickly pick one up. I analyze the pictures and my eyes immediately go to the third slide. I notice in the picture that Harry seems shocked and confused about what's going on. I cock my head a bit and look at the last picture and my mouth drops open. I notice his entire face is red and he is obviously hardcore blushing! I start laughing my ass off as I say in between bursts of laughter, "Hazza you should see your face in the last one!"

I look over at Harry to see his reaction and I swear he's about to pee himself! That makes me laugh even harder to the point where I'm clutching my stomach. "I'm definitely keeping this until the end of time! These are the best pictures I've ever got taken with you and God knows how many those are within the past few years."

I look at the last picture once more and let out a few giggles. I then look up at him and his face is almost redder than the picture. I start laughing again as I say, "Harry, your face is entirely red!"

His face starts turning purple and he grumbles, "I realize Lou..."

"Awe who knew little Hazza could blush so easily," I grin, teasing him to the max.

"Little Hazza?" he snorts. "I'm taller than you mate."

"But I wasn't the one blushing now was I?" I say, not even making sense as I wave the evidence aka the pictures right in front of his face.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to kiss my cheek for the third picture?!" he exclaims, laughing a bit.

_Because you were just supposed to know Harold._

"I thought I would make it different and be spontaneous by doing that," I smirk. "Plus, I kissed your cheek yesterday and you had no problem with it. What's the big deal that I kissed your cheek today for memories that will last forever?"

"Wow Lou," he laughs, his face finally returning to his normal colour! "Is that the cheesiest lines you've got? I'm kind of disappointed; I thought you were better than that."

"Hmm," I say and think, rubbing my chin. "I could probably make it cheesier for you."

"Okay is it me or does this sound like dirty jokes gone wrong?" he shivers, commenting about cheese and looking disgusted.

"True," I nod. "What time is it anyways? Shouldn't we go back to meet the rest of the guys?"

He looks at the time and nods. "Yeah, don't tell the guys we ate ice cream or Niall will hit you."

 _Well then Niall; tell me how you_ really  _feel!_

"But why would he hit me?" I pout, frowning. "We're going to eat at  _Manuel's_ soon enough. I'm sure he can contain himself."

"Soon enough is just not soon enough for Niall."

Harry and I get back where we're supposed to meet them and everyone is already there. Harry smiles and asks, "Did you get any shopping done?"

Liam and Zayn nod, looking at their bags while Niall just shrugs. "Does food count...?"

"See? He ate food already so he wouldn't have gotten mad that we ate ice cream," I tell Harry and nudge him happily.

Harry's eyes go wide and he shakes his head. I turn to Niall and see what rage is really like for the first time ever.

"You ate ice cream  _without_ me?!"

My smile leaves my face and I find myself saying barely above a whisper, "Maybe..."

"Oh you're going to die now Tommo..."

I squeal and laugh as I run away so that Niall can't catch me. He starts running as well and he's right on my tail. I feel myself starting to pant but I refuse to slow down because I know Niall will tackle me and it might ruin the pictures from the photo booth and I don't want that.

"Now look who's chasing who," Niall laughs evilly.

_Oh my god really Niall? Just because I chased you while you were eating your chicken on the last day of tour doesn't mean you have to chase me a few days later! Gosh._

"Guys, the longer you chase each other, the ore we have to wait until we eat at  _Manuel's_ ," Liam explains.

Niall immediately stops chasing me and I use this moment to go behind Harry and grip his waist. I cling onto him as I say, "I have a Hazza shield and I'm not afraid to use it if you get any closer Horan!"

"Poor Harry, he's just being used by someone," Niall laughs.

_No he's not! Well I mean yes, technically. But he knows I'm doing this out of love. I am, right?_

"How about we talk about this during dinner?" Liam suggests, ruining the fun for everyone. "I'm getting pretty hungry myself."

"Okay," I nod and let go of Harry's waist. "Sounds good."

\-     -     -

We're at  _Manuel's_ and we all look at the menu other than Niall because he's a freak who has the freaking menu memorized! Viktor comes out and greets us, smiling at all of us.

"Why hello again guys! How was your shopping for the day?"

"It was great," I grin, going first. "Harry and I didn't really shop at all, but we did in fact get our pictures taken at a cool photo booth in the mall."

"Awesome," he chuckles, "and how did they turn out?"

"See for yourself Vik," I grin and pass him a copy.

Now I know this may seem weird for everyone else that we basically have a friendship with our waiter but it's more than that. We see him at  _least_ once a day and every time we're here, we take at  _least_ an hour so we're now on a friendship basis. Trust me, I wouldn't be showing  _any_ waiter pictures of me and Hazza.

I look at his reaction and I notice when he gets to the last two, he burst out laughing and drops his notepad, causing me to giggle a bit. I grin and Harry starts looking embarrassed again. Viktor gives me back the picture and grabs his notepad and pen, asking us what we would like for dinner tonight.

Niall orders at least three different meals, I lose count after that. Liam goes for a boring old salad and Zayn goes for their special chicken of the day. I have a craving for some good old American food so I order a burger and fries.

Viktor laughs and says, "Louis this is an Italian restaurant. Luckily enough, we can make that for you because you're special."

I grin and Zayn crosses his arms, now looking upset.

"Shouldn't I be the special one because I'm getting the chicken special?" he frowns.

"Nope, it's all me because I'm awesome," I chuckle.

Zayn and I start bickering and Viktor leaves in a few minutes. Harry turns to all of us and says, "Did any of you see the look Viktor had on his face by any chance?"

"No?" Liam says, sounding confused. "He looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Niall? Zayn? Did you guys notice anything?" Harry asks.

Both of them shake their heads, not knowing what Viktor did. He sighs and turns to me. I grin and put my hands up, saving him the trouble. "Say no more, I'll already save you the trouble of speaking. Yes Harry, I did in fact see Viktor's face as well."

"You did?" he grins.

"Yeah, did it happen to be this?"

I lean in close to his face and I put my chin down, batting my eyelashes at him and giving him a little flirty wave you always see in the movies. Harry groans and pushes me away, causing me to laugh. I calm down a bit and say, "Okay I'm sorry. I was joking that time. Was it this?"

I lean in and I'm about to stick my tongue out at his face but all of a sudden I bite down on my bottom lip and start staring at his lips. On the inside I'm freaking out and trying to stop myself, but I can't seem to stop. I slowly look back into his eyes and then look down at his lips again. I then start closing my eyes as I lean in, entranced by the moment. Just as I'm about to touch his lips, I shake myself out of it and pull away. I look at Harry's reaction and he looks exactly like the fourth picture from the photo booth. I burst out laughing and say, "Your face Hazza oh my God! Is anybody getting this on tape? It's freaking priceless!"

"For a moment it looked like you were actually going to go through with it and that you wanted it Lou," Liam says awkwardly.

_What?! What the actual fuck Liam? Why do you have to ruin my mojo like that? Fuck now I'm going to have to act calm when I reply even though inside my everything is shaking and I don't even know how to respond or react to this._

"No it was all a joke," I say in a calm voice, surprised at how well I'm doing. "I like to joke Li, maybe I went a bit far but it was all just for fun."

 _That's straight up bullshit and you know it Louis._ You  _yourself can't even explain what just happened. You definitely have to think about this and what it meant, because you can't just pretend it's nothing anymore. You're better than that, I know you've had some weird shit happen on this trip and now you just have to face the music and figure out what it means._

\-     -     -

"Woo! Truth or Dare time," Zayn grins and jumps down onto his seat on the floor.

"Someone's a bit too excited there," Niall laughs, rolling his eyes.

He checks his crotch area and looks back up at Niall and says in a flirty voice, "Nope, I'm good! Are  _you_?"

"You knew what I meant Zayn," Niall laughs and playfully slaps him.

"No violence!"

Liam gives them a look for a second before grinning, showing that he's joking. Harry sits down beside me and Niall takes the flashlight He turns to Harry and says, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let the person next to you text anyone from your phone," Niall smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine," he sighs and looks at me and then at Zayn. He then looks at me once more before giving it to Zayn. I huff and try not to show how hurt I am.

Harry gives me a small apologetic smile and I'm about to say something sassy to him when Zayn interrupts and gives Harry back his phone.

"Sent."

"What did you say and to whom?" Harry asks, going all 'Ross' grammar correct on us.

"I sent it to Taylor Swift."

_Oh good lord. Of course Zayn, what is with you and not liking her? Didn't you hear? Most people like her now; it's all over the Tumblr posts. It was they love Taylor Swift for a few years before there was a lot of hate and everyone disliked her but now everyone likes her again. Gosh Zayn do you not keep up with the times anymore?_

"And what did you say...?" Harry asks slowly, sounding awfully nervous.

" _Hey Taylor, so I know people think we have a thing going on but I just wanted to tell you that I have a boyfriend - my Boo Bear, aka Louis Tomlinson. We love each other very much and have gay butt sex every few months. LOL JK WHO AM I KIDDING? It's more like every night. Well I have to go now, Louis' waiting for me, I had to go get the lube ;) Bye!"_

Oh my fucking God what a savage. Great, now I can never look at Taylor Swift again!

"You. Did. Not."

"Oh but I did," Zayn smirks.

"Get ready to get revenge ten times worse tonight Malik."

"I love the part where you say it's more like every night," Niall adds in and high fives Zayn.  _Traitor_. "It's genius!"

The room is spinning and I start to feel myself get a headache. I hope nobody notices how silent I'm being and calls me out on it. I don't have the energy to talk or even move right now. Not after that life altering text. How can I ever show my face again?

"Did you ever think any of us were attractive at some point? Like  _really_ attractive?" Harry asks . . . someone, I can't seem to remember what just happened in the past few minutes. I was kind of too busy focusing on the text.

"Zayn..."

Ah, Liam. Not a big surprise really, he's like a Greek God of beauty. I'm pretty sure the name Zayn means beautiful. I pull my phone out and look it up and I start laughing to myself.

**Given Name: ZAYN. GENDER: Masculine. USAGE: Arabic. OTHER SCRIPTS: Means "beauty, grace" in Arabic.**

His parents just  _knew_ the name was destined for him. That's it, I've just declared that life imitates art and the proof is Zayn Malik himself folks.

"Truth or dare Louis?"

"Dare," I grin, still thinking about what I just looked up on Google.

"I dare you to call the thirteenth person on your contact list and tell them your balls are on fire and then just hang up without any explanations," Liam says.

" _Now_ Liam's thinking of good dares," Zayn grins and gives Liam a congratulatory pat on the back.

I groan and mumble, "Why is it always me that has to call someone and embarrass myself in front of them?"

"Because you're the best at it," Niall grins, smirking at me.

I sigh and take my phone out, praying it's not Eleanor because she's already been tortured enough. I look through my contact list and count until the 13th person and . . . no! Come on, are you serious?!

"Please no, not my grandpa!"

They all burst out laughing and I feel my cheeks heat up. I cross my arms as they tell me I have to do the dare or else I'll be using my only chicken. I sigh and start dialing the number. I decide I won't put it on speaker because of how  _rude_ they're being.

"Hello?"

"Hey grandpa," I say in a fake enthusiastic voice. "How are you?"

"I've been doing great," he replies, sounding really happy which makes me smile. "I read somewhere on the Internet that this Simon Cowell man said that you're all gay for each other? I thought there was something going on between you and the curly haired man but I didn't know it was everyone! Do you wear protection? It's not just with females that you can get diseases Louis! Oh, I'm sorry - is this too much of an awkward conversation for you? Let me change the subject, how are you?"

_Oh lord this is going to be terrible! If I say what I'm supposed to say, he'll think that I have some kind of STD or something! He's already giving me the "talk" and this is so awkward. Well, I just have to get it over with. Let's hope this doesn't somehow get back to my mom._

"I'm okay thanks, except my balls are on fire!"

I quickly hang up the phone and put it away, mortified and in shock of what I just said to my grandpa. Zayn congratulates Liam again for his amazing dare and Harry wraps his arm around my shoulder to comfort me. I smile a bit and sigh, resting my head against his neck as I whisper in a sassy tone, "Thanks for laughing with them."

"Any time Boo," he grins, pulling his arm away.

I frown a bit and think back on what my grandpa was saying. He thought there was something going on between me and Harry? Well I guess there's things all over the web about it, but I never thought that kind of gossip would get to my grandpa. But  _is it gossip_? God, everything is so confusing!

I shake it off and take the flashlight, looking at Niall. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever read One Direction smut and if so what were the ships if there was more than one?" I ask, and smirk.

"Um," he starts and mumbles, his face turning red. "I have and I've read quite a few different ships. Ziall, Niam, Larry, Lilo, Zarry..."

"Damn Niall," I whistle and laugh, passing him the flashlight.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the one thing that you would wish for to happen tonight?" Niall asks.

"That I don't have to sleep alone..."

_What is that all about? Is he trying to not-so-subtly say he wants me to sleep with him tonight? I guess I'll have to talk to him later and find out what he means by that._

Niall hands Harry the flashlight and he turns to Zayn, not seeming faced by what he said anymore. I cock my head and simply stare at him, wondering what the frickety-frack is going through this boy's head.

"Dare."

"Okay," he smirks with a hint of sparkle in his eyes. Oh boy, this dare is going to be brutal I can tell. "I dare you and Niall to go into the closet and play  _7 Minutes in Heaven_ right now."

Zayn's once cocky smile is now replaced with fear and nervousness. Niall looks at him with a worried glance as well and I wonder what the hell is going on between the two of them. Zayn would always tell me if something happened between him and Niall because we're Zouis and we're awesome! So why are they acting as if it's such a big deal? If Harry and I had to go in the closet for a few minutes and come out - we would be just fine!

Harry continues to smirk and says, "I told you it's at your own risk. Now go in the closet and we'll count-"

I can't believe he's forcing Zayn to go back in the closet! That bastard, how dare he!

As Zayn and Niall are heading towards the closet, Liam pipes in a frantic voice, "You guys don't have to actually do anything you know! You just could talk or something..."

Liam stares at Niall and Zayn nods, gently pulling Niall with him. He then closes the door and Liam starts the timer - wait why is he counting the time when Harry made the dare? The room stays silent between us and I can  _feel_ the awkward tension between Liam and Harry. Harry's just chilling and being cool but I can feel how nervous Liam is and I don't like it.

"Was that really a smart idea Harry? I know you wanted revenge but isn't that a bit much?" Liam asks, sounding bitter and giving Harry a lecture.

"They deserve it Li," Harry sighs. "Plus did you see their faces? It was to die for!"

"I hope they do the exact same thing to you and Louis," Liam huffs and checks his timer, crossing his arms.

Alright, enough of this dumb lecture of Liam's! I'm going to put a stop to it and in the best way possible: freak him out with the Larry bromance.

"Hmm," I begin, trying to come up with some extravagant version of us being in the closet. "They'd be able to hear us for sure babe. I wonder what we'd do in the closet for seven  _entire_ minutes. Maybe get to second base, have some touching involved, grind against each other and maybe then I could even go down on my knees and-"

"Okay, stop it," Liam shudders, annoyed at  _me_ now. "Fine I'll stop talking-lecturing Harry, just quit it Lou! I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

I wink at Harry and Harry seems shocked by what I just did. He has an expression on his face that I can't seem to read and it's just killing me not knowing what he's thinking! God why must you be so hard to read Harry, WHY?!

"How many more minutes Liam?" I ask, still sensing the tension between the two of them.

"Just three more minutes and then it's done," he mumbles gently.

These last three minutes seem to take forever but the second the three minutes are up, everything else flies by so fast.

"What took you guys so long back there?" Liam huffs when they come out of the closet.

"Sorry, we were discussing some stuff," Zayn says stiffly, giving Niall a stern look.

Niall turns green and it seems that he might pass out any minute. Things remain silent between us for just a few seconds until Zayn yawns and says very quickly, "I'm really tired so I'm just going to do one more truth or dare and then it's off to bed for me."

He grabs the flashlight and looks at me. "Lou, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" I reply, questioning my choice.

"I dare  _you_ to play  _7 Minutes in Heaven_ with Harry."

_Sorry what?!_

He then slowly gets up, leaving the flashlight on the floor. Niall notices Zayn leaving so he does the same as Zayn says to Liam, "Can you time them please and tell them when it's over? I'm going to bed and Niall said he was going to just borrow something of mine before going to bed as well."

Um is nobody else  _freaking_ out at the fact that Harry and I have to be in a closet together for 7 entire minutes?!

Harry gets up and I feel my heart pound as I find myself getting up and following him. We both get in and I close the door behind him. The minute the door closes, everything is dark and I feel myself relax a bit as I can't see him and he can't see my freaked out face.

"I guess this is what we deserve yeah?" I chuckle, feeling a bit more at ease. "Oh well, seven minutes isn't that long right?"

"Depends if things get awkward," he mumbles, sounding indifferent.

"Well then let's make sure things don't get awkward," I laugh a bit at my own stupid joke. "Anyways what were you saying about not sleeping alone tonight?"

This is the perfect time to ask him so why not right? Plus that way we know no one is snooping on us and are all up in our business.

"Oh," he says gently, sounding a bit scared. "Well I guess I was just so used to you sleeping with me for the past few nights and I was going to ask you later but I sort of told everyone during  _Truth or Dare_ but yeah. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sleep with me again. I find it cozier that way and less lonely..."

Um, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!

"Oh I get it, thanks for explaining it to me," I say, apparently not listening to my brain.

 _You fool; you were supposed to say yes!_ I sigh and shake my head to myself, slowly approaching him and closing the space in between us. I feel myself getting closer to him until I'm only inches away from his face.

"It's actually quite nice in here," I whisper softly.

Out of nowhere, I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close to me. He then puts his arms around my waist and I force myself not to shudder. I can feel his shaky breath and I clear my throat, trying not to puke this very second. Why the fuck are things so intense right now and why am I liking it?!

"Haz..."

"Hmm?"

"I want to try something," I say, feeling like I'm going to faint any minute from now. "Don't shoot me..."

I start to lean in and I swear if I don't keep my act straight, it's as if I'm about to kiss him! Just as my lips are about to touch his, I move my nose up, failing to do so. That's when I realize this technically  _is_ a form of kissing. Suddenly, I feel him move and he starts moving his nose against mine as well. I let out a sigh of relief and smile a bit, kind of liking this contact between us.

He pulls me closer to him, and I gasp at the contact. Because I wasn't expecting that, my lips end up hitting something soft. I quickly pull away and realize those might have just been Harold's fucking gorgeous lips.  _Good lord Louis what are you even doing?_

And then, it's as if I snap out of it.

"Sorry about that Haz," I whisper, going back to my usual self. "I don't know what came over me just a few moments ago..."

"Lou I didn't mind one bit," he replies softly. "It's honestly fine; it actually felt kind of nice to be perfectly honest with you."

"Oh really?" I smirk, my old flirty-self coming back.

"Yes, really."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we do it again then for the remainder of our time in here? That is if you honestly did like it like you told me," I smirk, seeing if I can catch him in the lie or see if he's even lying about what he said.

"Go right ahead Boo."

I shudder once more at the nickname and I smile as wide as I can. I lean in and let my nose take over, shivering from the warm contact from Harry. It feels so nice that I completely lose track of time. My head starts to spin and I can't even feel Harry's nose against mine. I feel like I'm losing oxygen and I think to myself, this can't be normal.

I pull away to get some air and Harry does the same. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, my heart finally catching up.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Lou?"

I gently nuzzle my nose against his quickly and he giggles, making me smile.

"I'll sleep with you in your bed tonight."

And just like that, the time's up.


	11. Zayn's POV [Seven Minutes in Heaven]

[Ziall - "niall stop staring at yourself"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfkKMzfnmxA)

 

Harry turns towards me and asks, "Truth or Dare Zayn? Be warned, I'm going to make it brutal either way."

"Dare," I smirk, wondering how bad can it be anyways.

"Okay. I dare you and Niall to go in the closet and play  _7 Minutes in Heaven_ right now."

My smile immediately leaves me face and I try not to freak the fuck out.  _What the actual fuck Harry?! Do you not know that I have the biggest crush on Niall and being alone in a dark closet with him is the worst idea ever?!_

Hmm, I guess I really did only tell Louis, but Louis and Harry are really close so I thought for sure Louis would tell him. Huh, I guess I  _can_ trust Louis, maybe I should start telling him more of my secrets then like how sometimes I've thought about leaving the band and becoming solo . . . but I don't think I could ever do that to them or the fans, that would be too cruel . . . wouldn't it?

"I told you it's at your own risk. Now go in the closet and we'll count," Harry smirks, clearly enjoying this.

I look at Niall and he looks back at me. I can tell he looks just as nervous as I do. I start to get up with my trembling legs and force myself to look straight ahead towards the closet. Niall starts to follow behind me and with every step I take, I get more frantic. Liam pipes in, "You guys don't have to actually do anything you know! You just could talk or something..."

What's up with him? Why is he acting so weird about this? I mean it's not like this will affect him in any way possible. But it might affect mine and Niall's friendship and ruin it forever. I guess we'll just have to find out what happens in the closet. Funny, seems like I just came out of the closet not too long ago and now I'm going back in.

Once we're both in, I close the door. Everything turns to black and that freaks me out because . . . I'm  _slightly_ kinda terrified of the dark. Niall says something but I don't hear him, I'm too freaked out. I can feel myself shaking and I close my eyes, thinking maybe that will help the situation. Why the hell is there no nightlight in here anyways?! Every dark place should have some sort of light in it for this exact situation!

"ZAYN!"

I open my eyes and I realize it's still dark, making me cringe and make an inaudible sound. I shut my eyes again when a feel a light even though my eyes are closed. I open my eyes and notice Niall has his flashlight on his phone and he put it on a shelf. I sigh of relief and look at him. He gives me a weird look before nodding and making an "oh" sound.

"I forgot you were scared of the dark," he chuckles a bit, making me feel self-conscious. "Sorry Z."

And just like that, he's automatically forgiven. Good lord I'm such a softy when it comes to Niall. I wonder if he can tell.

"Okay before anything, when we get back out, we dare Harry and Louis the same thing right?" Niall asks me.

I grin and nod. "That's a great idea; give them a taste of their own medicine."

Niall chuckles and grins, agreeing with me. His smile immediately leaves his face and he has on a serious look. I start to feel worried, wondering what's so serious that's making my Niall stop smiling. He's always smiling, why isn't he smiling right now? He  _should_ be.

He takes a deep breath and looks straight into my eyes. I shiver and I try to look away to make sure I won't blush, but I can't seem to look away from his stupid mesmerizing eyes!

"Remember yesterday when I made nachos and I offered you some?" he says slowly, as if he's trying to put off whatever he's wants to say.

"Yes I do," I reply, wondering where he's going with this. "That was very kind of you."

"I don't normally do that to people Zayn," he says in a shaky voice.

_Oh my good lord IS HE GOING TO CONFESS HIS LOVE TO ME?!_

**_Shut up Zayn that's not it. Just listen to what he has to say without making assumptions._ **

"I feel much closer to you than I did before this trip, which, please don't take as an insult! We are already really close, but now I feel even closer to you," he says quickly, noticing the hurt look on my face – damn my feelings giving me away! "Remember when you asked which question I wouldn't answer? Remind me of it..."

"Who do you like...," I say slowly, realizing that he's going to tell me who he likes.

He's finally going to tell me that he likes Liam! God I'm so jealous of Liam, why does it have to be  _him_ that Niall likes – why not  _me_?

"You have to promise not to freak out . . . and you can't tell  _anyone_!"

"Okay Niall, I promise."

"I like Danielle..."

He shuts his eyes and his entire body is shaking. My mouth drops open and I can't believe it. Is he serious or is he just pulling my leg? Holy crap! I don't even know what to believe anymore! I could have  _sworn_ it was Liam this whole time...

"Danielle?!"

"Yes," he mutters weakly. "As in Liam's girlfriend? I'm pretty sure you've met her before."

I grin and shake my head. Only Niall can make a joke when he's this nervous and scared. God he's so special, why can't he see that? Zayn, this isn't time to make it about you. Right now we're focusing on Niall.

"Niall," I sigh gently. "Please look at me..."

He slowly opens his eyes and I can see the fear in his big blue eyes. I feel so bad for him so I gently grab his hand as I say, "I won't tell anyone, I promise Niall. How long have you known that you like her?"

He doesn't respond and remains quiet, looking down at the ground. Shit, I probably pushed him too far; it took him a lot of courage to tell me this.

"Thank you for telling me, you don't have to tell anything else if you don't want to. It took a lot of balls to tell me that, so thank you Niall," I smile gently, hoping to cheer him up.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it," he sighs. "I've been holding it in for so long and it's just so annoying at this point. I don't even want to like her anymore, you know? I just need something or someone to keep me busy until the end of this trip and I think I'll be able to get over if I can keep myself busy."

"Let me keep you busy until the end of the trip."

_WHAT THE FUCK ZAYN?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! Good lord who knows what Niall is even going to respond after you said that. If he comes out of the closet because of what you just said, I completely understand. You probably just made things so awkward Zayn."_

"What do you mean?" Niall asks, seeming confused but then grins.

I cock my head for a second, trying to figure out why he seems so happy all of a sudden when it finally clicks in my brain. The only thing I can think of is: oh no...

He starts belching out lyrics.

"WHEN YOU NOD YOUR HEAD YES, BUT YOU WANNA SAY NO WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Okay now that that's over," I chuckle. "I just mean . . . I don't know what I mean! I don't know how to describe it or put in words but just focus on me on the trip. Whenever you want to think about her, think about me or come see me and we can hang out. I will always have time for you Niall and I will drop anything to hang out with you instead. I want to help you and I think maybe this will help you, it might not but it's worth a try... Does any of this make sense or am I just rambling for nothing here?"

"No...," Niall mumbles. "It makes sense, would you mind helping me out like that? I don't want to hog up all your time on the trip, are you sure it's okay if I can just come to you whenever I need to? I think it would really help me and my situation and who knows, maybe this will help me get over her."

Before I can even think of what I'm doing, I grab Niall's hand with both of mine and hold it close to my chest. I hear him gulp.

"Yes it's fine, I'm here for you and I want to help. I'm always here for you Nialler, I promise. If there's anyone I can do to help you, I'll do it right away. You're my priority."

_You did not just say he's your priority Zayn what the hell?! He's going to think you're so weird. Then again... he's still holding your hand, he could have pulled away at any time and he didn't. That must mean something . . . right?_

"Wow, thank you for this Zayn," he replies. I can honestly  _hear_ the smile in his voice, which makes me smile as well. "You're such an amazing friend."

He pulls away his hand and looks at his watch – probably checking to see how much time he has left here. My smile immediately fades and I keep replaying the word "friend" over and over inside my head.

Niall mumbles something about the time being done, but everything sounds so blurry. I hear the door open and I guess that means he left. Not even a few seconds later, I hear him calling out my name, asking if I'm coming out.

I sigh and think to myself,  _after that heart-shattering conversation, there's no point of even coming out of the closet now..._


	12. Chapter Nine

 

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

And that's what wakes me up in the morning. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes, yawning a bit. I hear footsteps get closer and before I know it, Liam is in my room. His hands are clenched into fists and his jaw is locked. He almost looks sexy when he's mad – I wonder how Danielle likes it. I shake off my silly thoughts and wait for Liam to go on about something, because I know he will.

"Have you seen Niall?! Or Harry? Or Niall?" Liam asks frantically.

You just said Niall twice but okay Leeyum...

"Well I'm not sure about Niall, but Harry is right–"

I turn to look beside me and notice the bed is empty. Oh . . . so he is gone. Wow, I wonder where he went? But either way, why is Liam freaking the shit out?

"I'm not sure, I thought he was here but it doesn't matter that much. Why are you freaking out?" I ask calmly.

"Because they're not answering their cell phones and I can't seem to find them anywhere," Liam panics, practically yelling in my ear. "What if they're hurt?! What if they've been kidnapped?!"

I start laughing really hard and clutching my stomach. Liam puts his hands on his hips and gives me his disapproving "Daddy Direction" look.

"It's not funny," he replies in a serious voice. "Injuries are to be taken seriously, rather than as a joke Louis."

"No it's not the injured part," I continue laughing; now having issues breathing. "It's the kidnapping. Who would kidnap them? Viktor?"

I start laughing even more and Liam's vein pops out. Oh shit, now I know he's really pissed! That just makes me laugh even more and he scowls, leaving the room. I fall back down on the bed and continue laughing.

"My stomach oh my god, it hurts!"

I hear footsteps once more and I praise to Baby Jesus that it's not Liam; I don't think my stomach can take much more of the laughter. I sigh of relief when I notice it's Zayn and I calm down, my face flushed from all the laughter.

"Did you hear Liam freaking out?" Zayn says and chuckles, leaning against the door. "When I laughed, he just got more pissed at me, it was glorious. Do you even know what he's freaking out about? All I heard was some weird mumbling."

"He's concerned about Harry and Niall, says he can't find them," I shrug. "He mentioned they're not answering their phones and he's worried."

"It's not like they could have gone far," Zayn adds. "It's just like Liam to overreact for the smallest things like this. I'm getting tired of it to be honest."

"I know," I nod, sympathizing with him. "We can tell him about it after the trip is done, no need to cause drama while we're on vacation. I mean the point of this whole trip is for us to reconnect so fighting would be the opposite."

"Yeah, and I definitely think there's some connections going on during this trip," he mumbles under his breath.

I squint and process it for a moment. What is he even talking about?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, confused.

Zayn simply raises his eyebrows and gives me a smirk before leaving the room. I groan and think, wow, he's beginning to act like dream-Zayn. Why must everyone be so confusing? Why can't people just explain what's on their minds and get it over with. All this secrecy is seriously beginning to give me a headache.

I decide to take my mind off of things by making the bed and opening the blinds. Just as I'm finished making the bed, I hear footsteps and turn around to notice it's Harry. Before I can stop myself or even realize what I'm doing, I rush over to him and give him a crazy bear hug. I wrap my arms tightly around him and hold him close, feeling a smile appear on my face. I mean, I know it's only technically been a few minutes but I actually missed him, a lot. I feel like that's not normal, but oh well! I won't question it.

"Where were you mister," I say as I pull away and cross my arms. "Liam was screaming out your names and I was like, "Silly, Harry's with me" and I opened my eyes but you weren't there. I was heartbroken, still am as a matter of fact."

"Sorry Lou," Harry replies and looks genuinely apologetic. "Niall and I went to the hot tub to talk about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"It's Niall stuff that I can't say. I–"

More secrets?! This is simply insane. How am I, Louis the Tommo-Gossip-Whisperer, supposed to deal with not knowing the juicy secrets? I have to find a way to get it out of Hazza.

I wrap my arms around Harry's neck and give him my best pouty eyes. "Awe come on Haz. You know you have to tell your best friend everything. And guess who your best friend is?"

"Santa Claus?"

Well, I mean technically yes. Santa is everyone's best friend, but this is not the time Harold! I am trying to be serious here.

"No, me silly," I begin and slap his shoulder playfully. "So you have to tell me now."

"Well," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Let's just say something's going to happen to Niall tonight during our game."

Hmm, I wonder what that means. And I didn't think you were allowed to request a dare to happen. That is so seventh grade, grow up Niall!

"That's it?" I ask, clearly annoyed by the answer. "That's all you're going to tell me? Some friend you are."

"The best of friends," he grins cheesily.

"You're going to have to make it up to me mister," I smirk.

Wait, where am I going with this?

"And how will I be making it up to you?"

By kissing me.

_WAIT I'M SORRY, WHAT NOW?! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter Tomlinson._

"By completing our Louis and Hazza cuddle time that we never actually got to," I say much to my relief. "We can do it while watching a childhood throwback movie?"

"And which movie would this be?"

_Our sex tape._

Louis. William. Tomlinson. Do I need to put myself in a time out? Control your damn weird-ass hormones okay?

"The most classic yet awful movie known as Parent Trap with Lindsay Lohan," I grin.

"And when would we watch this?"

Later because right now we're going to make out.

_Okay that's it; Harold needs to stop asking questions. That's the only solution here._

"Right now maybe?" I suggest.

"Okay," Harry nods. "Well I'm just going to see Niall and then we'll watch the movie? You can set it up since it's your movie."

"How do you know it's my DVD?" I ask, shocked.

"Come on Louis," he winks as he turns around. "Let's be realistic here."

Damn he's good... I put the DVD in and get the bed all set up for our cuddles. I sit there for a few moments before I shake my head and get up. I walk out of the room and to be quite frank, I don't really know what I'm doing or what's going on.

I find myself walking into Liam's room. He's currently on his laptop, browsing something. I notice Danielle's not around and I shut the door. The sound of the door causes him to look up. He raises his eyebrows at me and says, "Louis? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk..."

-     -     -

When I get back to my room, I notice Harry still isn't back yet – hmm, I wonder what he's doing? Maybe he's getting us some munchies for the movie, but then again, if we had any food here, Niall would have already eaten it all. Niall's a savage one.

Maybe he's getting takeout from Manuel's, ooh that actually sounds really good right now. So if he doesn't show up with the food, I'll just have to be secretly mad at him throughout the whole movie. Mwahaha, evil Tomlinson.

I set up the movie and sit down on the bed, wrapping myself in a warm green fuzzy blanket. From the bed, I shut all the blinds and sit patiently waiting for my Harry to come back.

Not even a few seconds later, he comes waltzing back in. I notice his hands are empty and I frown – so much for him getting us food. I try with my best force to be angry at the lad but I can't; he's just too fucking cute. I mean look at him! Ooh, maybe I shouldn't look at him . . . I might not even end up watching. Well no, that's a lie, I would be watching, just not watching the movie. Instead, I'd be watching a sexy curly-haired man, watching a movie.

"I thought we were going to cuddle?" he pouts, sitting down beside me, tugging at my blanket. "Why are you wrapped in that blanket when you have me?"

"Well you weren't here, now where you?" I roll my eyes playfully and let him in.

He cuddles into my side as I fix the blanket. I start the movie and the familiar tune begins. I turn to look at Harry and he looks right back at me. I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows playfully, waiting for the lyrics to start up. Harry turns back to the movie and starts singing along.

_L is for the way you look, at me_

I find myself staring at Harry rather than watching the movie. I can't seem to take my eyes off him, he's too intriguing and nice to look at.

_O is for the only one, I see_

Shit, is this song literally about me? It's definitely trying to tell Harry that I'm being a peeping Tom(linson). God, my jokes are off the chain! If we ever end up breaking up as a band, I'm going into the comedy field for sure.

_Love, is all that I can give to you_

I start singing softly to myself as I continue to stare at him. Wow, how pathetic Lou, you're basically serenading the boy.

_Love, is more than just a game for two_

_Is . . . is he talking about a surprise threesome?_

_Two, in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Oh love, was made for me and you_

After the chorus, it's as if I simply shake myself out of my trance. It might be because the bed is moving a lot, hey wait! Why is the bed moving a lot anyways? I turn to Harry and notice he's bopping his head along to the music.

Before realizing what I'm doing, my hands reach out and I cup his jaw, forcing his head to stop moving. I leave my hands there and he then turns to me. My heart starts pounding because get this:

We're cuddled on a bed, super close to each other; romantic music from a cute movie is playing in the background. I'm cupping his jaw and he turned his head towards me, staring at me during all of this. What is he trying to do?! Kiss me?!

"Why are you looking at me instead of the movie Harry?"

Wow, even my voice sounds hoarse and like a fucking mess. Great going Tomlinson, make it obvious that you're sweating your balls off right now because of the tension between us.

"Why are you still cupping my jaw Louis?"

Shit, he has a point. . .

I mumble something and quickly pull my hands away from his stubbly face. I don't dare look at him, instead, I simply watch the movie. I overthink the whole scenario in my head over and over again. He was staring at me because I didn't move my hands . . . that's the only reason he was staring at me. How can I be such an idiot? Why else would he stare at me? It's not like he's in love with me or something. God Louis, stop being so stupid!

"This movie is unrealistic," Harry says, getting my attention. "No parent would split up their children and then both move to a different country and then magically somehow send their kids to the same camp and in the end everyone gets back together. If you broke up, you usually never get back together. That's how life is."

"I'd like to believe that you can get back together with the same person after a break up," I shrug, not thinking much of my response.

"Did you ever get back with any of your ex-girlfriends?" he asks, not taking his eyes off the movie.

"No . . . but none of them were worth fighting for."

He doesn't respond and continues to watch the movie as I stare at him. We continue to watch the movie for a good half hour and Harry makes conversation with me for a bit, but then he goes quiet. Since I'm still creepily staring at him because you know, that's just me; I notice he's not even staring at the movie. His eyes are foggy and it seems that he's staring at something off in the distance.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You were blanking out again Haz."

"I'm sorry Boo. . ."

And just like that, my heart instantly melts. How can he say one syllable and my heart gets all weird about it? Maybe I should have paid more attention in Science class when they were talking about the human body.

I turn back to Harry and notice he's in cloud nine again. I frown and ask gently, "Hazza, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying," I say, my frown getting bigger and bigger. "Your nostrils flare when you lie. . ."

He looks at me with his mouth wide open. "You can tell when I'm lying?"

"Yeah," I grin. "I have known that trick for quite a while so whenever you lie I can tell. It's quite an advantage actually."

"I hate you," he mumbles.

I notice his nostrils are flaring and I smirk as I say, "Lying again Haz."

"Get off me then!"

He pushes me away but I come right back up and start cuddling him once more. He keeps trying to push me and I start to laugh as I say, "No, you're my cozy Hazza Bear."

"Well maybe I don't want to be your cozy Hazza Bear anymore," he pouts and crosses his arms, looking all cute and shit.

"We both know that's the biggest lie you've ever told," I say in a super-serious voice. "You know that you can't and wouldn't want to get rid of me anyways. I'm here for the rest of your life babe."

Are you serious? More of this "babe" bullshit? You didn't even call your girlfriends babe this much. . .

"What's with you always calling me babe these days?" he laughs.

God damnit Harry, I don't even know myself. How am I supposed to answer that?

"Because you're such a babe, babe," I say and wink.

Wow, flirt with him even more why don't you? It sounds like you're trying to get in his pants. Wait, am I? NO! That just sounds silly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why don't you believe me?" I ask and pout, staring at him really intensely.

"Stop trying to be cute," he groans. "You're going to make me melt with all your cuteness."

When bae says cute things to you. Only, he's not my bae, but whatevs, that sounded like the perfect thing to say.

"Fine, want me to be awkward instead?" I chuckle.

I pull away and start doing my weird shoulder dance from the concert and he laughs, pulling me back into him. Wow, he couldn't even last five minutes before he pulled me back in; I'm impressed and also, touched. Harry turns back to the movie and gasps.

"Holy cow! We're already up to here in the movie?" he asks, shocked.

"I guess that's what we get for talking," I add.

"You're the one who started the conversation Lou," he laughs.

Yes, blame the homosexual. I mean, heterosexual. . . Yowza, what is happening to me? I feel like I'm a part of that Freaky Friday movie. I'm having an out-of-body experience or something like that.

"Be quiet," I hush, changing the subject. "We're missing the rest of the movie!"

The rest of the movie goes by quickly and we're now at the end credits. Harry teases me for crying, but I just had something in my eye, obviously. . . I turn off the screen and we lay down, cuddling ourselves into one another. No one speaks for a few moments and I shut my eyes, taking everything in.

"Hazza?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like spending all this time with you," I admit sheepishly and yawn. "I wish we could do this more often and not just on vacation. This is quite nice and I wish it didn't have to end in six days."

"Me too Lou," he adds, his voice sounding s deep and close to me. "I wish that we can always be this close, forever."

"We can Haz," I whisper back. "Forever and always, even after this vacation. . . I want that, badly. Don't ever think that we won't be close, okay?"

I yawn again and start falling asleep in the middle of our conversation.

"You don't get it," he mumbles, but I can't hear much. "I do know what I'm saying. I want to be yours Lou . . . forever and always."

Just before I fall asleep, I think to myself: that's something I'm starting to want too. . .

-     -     -

_I open my eyes and actually smile when I notice my surroundings – I'm on the plane again! Oh wait, last time I was on here, shit got really intense between me and Harry. And by intense, I mean incredibly dirty stuff._

_When I look over to the seat next to me, I notice Harry's already sitting beside me. Huh, that's weird, no Zayn this time. I open my mouth to speak but he beats me to it._

_"So, word on the street is you're questioning your sexuality now huh?"_

_"Are we not going to talk about what happened last time in the–"_

_"No."_

_Huh, okay then? I mean, it would probably be best to talk about it, but this is a dream. And real-life Harry doesn't want to talk about what happened either so. I guess it will never be brought up again._

_"So?" he asks and looks at me expectantly._

_"Sooo what?" I ask, confused._

_"Your sexuality, you're questioning it. Am I wrong?" he raises his eyebrows._

_"Well," I hesitate. "No, you're not wrong. But I don't know if I want to be talking about this, I mean, this is a dream! This isn't real life Harry; I shouldn't be having conversations with you like this in my dream. I know it's probably me trying to handle it in real life, but this is not the way to handle it. I should be talking to you about the issue in person."_

_"Then why are you having this dream?" he asks._

_"I wish I knew," I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "But I don't, I wish these dreams would just stop altogether."_

_"Then you know what you have to do," he says and looks at me. "You have to stop them."_

_"It's not that simple Harry, I–"_

_"Yes," he interrupts, "yes it is that simple."_

_With that, he gets up and walks away. Well, look who's being Mr. Sassy today huh? After he leaves, I think about what he told me. Apparently I can stop these dreams altogether? I wonder how that's possible?_

_I shut my eyes and try to wake myself up._

_"Come on, wake up Louis. Wake up, wake up, wake up!"_

_I feel something poking me gently on the side._

_"Ooh, great idea Zayn! Just punch me and knock me out, wake me up in whatever way you can," I reply._

_"No!"_

_Wait, that's not Zayn's voice. First of all, it's a girl and secondly, she sounds super young. Huh, I wonder if it's. . ._

_I open my eyes and notice the girl sitting down beside me. It's the girl who Zayn was talking to on the plane during that one dream. I don't believe I actually know her name._

_"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," I say gently. "What's up?"_

_"Is everything okay?" she asks in a worried voice. "Your face was all scrunched up."_

_"Yeah I'm alright," I smile. "This might not make sense, but I'm just trying to wake up from this. This is a dream."_

_"I know," she nods._

_Hmm, maybe she can give me some information._

_"What's your name sweetheart?"_

_"Bailee."_

_"Hi Bailee, I'm Louis. That's a beautiful name you have by the way. Do you know why you're here in this dream?"_

_She looks really nervous and doesn't say anything. Instead, she nods slowly._

_"Would you mind telling me cutie?" I smile warmly._

_"Um," she says and fiddles with her thumbs. "I'm not sure if I should. He might be upset that I'm interfering."_

_"Who's he?!" I exclaim._

_She jumps and I immediately regret what I said. My heart breaks when I see her scared little face. I groan – can I not just wake up from this now-nightmare?_

"AHHH!"

I sit up in a panic and notice a sweaty Harry breathing abnormally. I'm finally awake, god bless! I cock my head and ask, "Was it you that just screamed Hazza?"

"Yeah sorry," he sighs. "I had another weird dream."

No no, thank you Harold for waking me up from my nightmare! Shit was getting ugly.

"What happened in the dream?" I ask, the curiosity getting the best of me.

"Um, stuff," he shrugs. "This is totally random by the way and not at all relevant to the dream, but do you have a crush on Eleanor?"

God no! I'm not into her that way; she's just a really good friend. I thought Harry knew better than that, he knows there's nothing going on between us. So I'm going to mess with his head, because he should already know the answer to this question, so technically this is his entire fault if you really think about it but not for too long or too hard.

"How did you figure that out," I say slowly. "I didn't tell anyone about that."

His eyes go wide and I swear it looks like he's about to have a stroke. I quickly put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly and say, "It's a joke Haz. Calm down, she's only my friend. I don't see her in any other way than a friend."

And you should have known better than that, I add silently in my head. He's already down, why kick him and make it worse?

He sighs and his breathing slowly goes back to normal. I think about what he said and then add, "I'm guessing it does have something to do with me and Eleanor in your dream? I didn't know you would react that way, honest."

"You're an idiot," he exclaims and hits me in the chest. "You shouldn't joke about things like this because you don't know what it does to people and you didn't see what happened in the dream so you don't know what's going on and–"

He starts bawling his eyes out and my heart aches. I quickly wrap him in my arms and hold him close, shushing him gently. Man, I really shouldn't have made that joke after all. I mean, look what I did to my poor Harry. I feel like such a dick.

"I'm sorry Harry," I say, my eyes swelling with a few tears as well. "I didn't mean to cause you any harm. I would never purposely hurt you, you know that right? You mean so fucking much to me that I'm swearing just to show you how much you mean. Honestly it's my mom, then you and then my sister. You mean more to me than my sisters; don't tell them that though, you didn't hear it from me. No, but Harry honestly I love you okay? You're my best friend for Pete's sake!"

"Well don't put all this on Pete. . ."

I laugh and hold him even closer. I kiss the top of his head and I feel him shiver, huh, maybe he's cold? I pull the blankets around us to make him warmer. He rests his head on my chest and I gently ask, "Mind if I ask what happened in your dream? Did we die or something? Because you seem to be really freaked out about whatever happened and to be quite frank I'm quite curious to know what happened. But if it's too much you don't have to tell me a single thing."

"Well first of all, why do you keep using names? First Stan, then Pete and now poor Frank. Are all these guys on your hit list or something? Should I warn anyone whose names are that?" he asks, joking around.

I know when he's joking around, he's okay and that makes me feel okay. Better than okay, it makes me feel great knowing that Harry is happy.

"You're lucky I love you Haz, honestly," I laugh. "You're such a weird one."

"But you love me," he smiles.

"Oh, do I now?"

"Y-You just said that I'm lucky you love me," he says, now sounding panicked.

God damn he's cute! I see why fans are in love with him.

"Maybe I was lying," I smirk.

"That's not fair," he pouts. "Now you're just being mean to me on purpose."

"It's fun being mean to you," I wink.

"You know," he adds. "You're lucky that I love you."

"Am I really lucky? Or is it more like a curse?" I joke.

"It's a blessing Boo."

I know it's a blessing. And the weird part is, I think I crave more of that love than I can realize right now. . .

-     -     -

"Louis, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to receive a hickey from someone in the room. You can pick who you want it to be," Zayn smirks.

Wow, what a great way to start Truth or Dare! I groan and turn towards Harry, raising my eyebrows, hoping he'll agree to it. I think I'm most comfortable with him kissing my neck out of all the guys here. I'm always comfortable with Hazza.

"You want m- _me_ to do it?" he asks nervously.

Aww, the poor guy seems scared to do it! Unfortunately, he's the only one I feel comfortable with so I'm sorry Hazza but you're going to have to go through with this for me. I promise it won't be that bad, I clean myself, I'm not dirty. My neck won't taste disgusting - I hope anyways.

He gets closer to me and looks for his spot. I gulp and I start to feel nervous all of a sudden. Once he finds it, he slowly looks back up at me, and I swear I can see fear in his eyes. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"A dare's a dare,"I nod, super nervous as well. "Just do it. . ."

_Great, now I have Shia Labeouf saying 'just do it' stuck in my head. Heh, maybe that will be a good enough distraction during this so I won't have to think of it._

I feel something hot and soft against my neck and I completely clam up. They're there for not even a second before they get pulled away. I can't even look at Harry, I'm stuck looking at the wall in front of me. I'm frozen, I can't seem to move. All I hear is, "Sorry, his neck is cold. . ."

"Well finish up," Zayn says. "Your lips barely touched his neck and you pulled away. That's not a hickey."

Hearing this, my heart beats faster than I ever and I shut my eyes, awaiting the pleasurable torture. I feel myself getting goosebumps from the tension and I mentally groan to myself - great, now Harry's going to see my goosebumps and wonder what's up.

I feel his gentle mouth on my neck and I lose it. My eyes remain shut but I don't feel as tense anymore. The more Harry gets into the kiss, the more relaxed I feel. I feel his tongue against my neck and I bite down on my lip, trying to not let out any noises.

_Leave me alone, neck kisses are hot. I'm human, I get to be turned on by this shit even though it's my best friend._

I start to feel him sucking my neck and I let out a gasp. Damn, I couldn't hold that one in I guess. For the rest of the kiss, my eyes remain shut and I silently enjoy this beautiful dare. I feel him suck my neck really hard for a few seconds before he pulls away.

When his lips pull away from my neck, I immediately open my eyes. I see him going back to his designated seat and I frown. I know he's literally only a few inches away from me, but I can't seem to feel empty now. As if there's a part of me that's missing now that Harry's pulled away. Stupid, right?

"Let's see the finishing touch," Zayn grins.

The boys all look at my neck and nod and smile at it, making little comments here and there. I feel Harry's finger run against the neck and it gives me tingles up my spine. The second he pulls his finger away, the tingles stop.

"Does it hurt?" Zayn asks, still inspecting it.

"No," I shrug, "it's just a bit sensitive right now though, Harry went pretty hard close to the end."

As I grab the flashlight, Zayn congratulates Harry on a job well done. I turn to Liam and ask, "Truth or dare Li?"

"Truth."

"Okay," I grin, having a devious truth in my mind. "I've done these before with my friends but it'll be interesting to hear what you have to say. Fuck, marry and kill. I'll give you three names and you say which one you'd screw, which you'd marry and which you'd kill. It's not real Li, remember that."

Liam looks completely terrified but manages to nod. I smirk to myself. Man, I'm going to make him shit his pants during this, I just know it.

"Fuck, marry, kill: Shia Laboeuf, Hannah Montana and Betty White."

Liam contemplates it for what seems like too long. I clear my throat and he gets the message. He sighs and responds, "Marry Betty White, kill Shia Laboeuf and . . . Hannah Montana."

"What?" Zayn smirks, egging him on. "You'd kill Shia Laboeuf? An innocent guy who's an actor?"

Well, technically he's not innocent. Has he never heard of the song 'Actual Cannibal Shia Laboeuf'?

"Zayn," Liam groans, causing Zayn to snicker. "Don't remind me."

Liam grabs the flashlight and looks at Niall. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call a random person and tell them you want their body," Liam grins.

Niall chuckles and nods, grabbing his phone and dialling a random number. He puts it on speaker and waits for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Niall Horan," he responds and smiles.

"Who is that?" the unknown caller asks.

The voice sounds feminine, so it's probably a woman. And excuse me bitch?! How does one  _not_ know  _the_ Niall Horan? I'm very disappointed with the world.

"I'm in the band One Direction? What Makes You Beautiful? History? It doesn't matter, anyways how are you?" Niall asks, changing the subject. He seems to be in disbelief about it as well. Shit, does that make us cocky?

"I'm good, why are you calling soon?" the woman asks.

"Because I wanted to say hello," he replies.

I can see his face and I can tell he doesn't really know where to go with this conversation. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh, I know who you are," the woman exclaims. "My granddaughter loves you boys!"

"And how old is your granddaughter?" he asks.

"21."

_Bro, this lady is ancient. Hey! Maybe she's buddies with good ol' Betty._

"Well that's good," Niall says quickly. "Too bad I want your body and not hers."

Just as Niall hangs up, we hear her say one last thing. 

"Oh honey you don't want this wrinkly and saggy old thing."

Zayn's the first one to laugh and then we all join in. Well, that lady's blunt and to the point, I like her! Niall grabs the flashlight and looks at Harry. "Truth or dare Harry?"

"Truth."

"What's the one question you  _wouldn't_ want us to ask? And that means we can't ever ask it to you during the game so you can tell us without us asking," Niall explains.

_Shit, that's a really good truth. I wonder what his answer is._

"I wouldn't want anyone to ask me who I like," Harry replies and looks right at me when he says it.

_Wow okay Harold, message received._

"Have you ever flirted with yourself in the mirror?" Harry asks.

Man, did I really blank out for that long? I can only assume he's talking about Zayn.

"Duh," Zayn responds. "Who hasn't?"

The rest of us stay silent and look at the ground. I look up to see Zayn's reaction and he's pretty red. He sighs and says, "Oh, awkward. . ."

"Truth or dare Lou?" he asks after grabbing the flashlight.

"Truth," I smile.

"Out of all of us, who is the most attractive to you?"

I bite my lip and pretend to think about it. Psh, as if I don't already have an answer. It's pretty obvious who it is Zayn and no, it's not you.

"I'd have to say Harry then," I respond, eyeing Harry up and down.

Zayn grumbles and hands me the flashlight. I keep my eyes on Harry and ask, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Before I can even think about what I want to say, I just blurt out a question.

"Have you ever thought about guys in  _that_ kind of way?"

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT LOUIS?! After this game you're going on a hunt to find your chill because you've apparently lost it!_

"Yes, yes I have before. . ."

Oh shit. And the plot thickens. I wonder about who. . . Maybe he'll tell me if I ask about it later? Or maybe I shouldn't bring it up, I don't want to upset him. I guess I'll have to think about it some more because I–

"Niall, I dare you to kiss Zayn . . . on the lips."


	13. Chapter Ten

 

 _Say what now?! Did Harry literally just dare Niall to kiss Zayn? Damn, shit be getting all homosexual up in this joint! Why do I sound so weird, what is happening to me? I mean, I know I'm usually weird, but I'm not usually_ this  _weird . . . right? God, what is going on with me?! It seems like I've been acting even more different than usual on this trip and I'm starting to think I know why._

"We're all waiting."

I look up and notice Harry's the one that said that. I swear, my eyes almost bulge out of my head or something. Hehe, bulge... Louis, damn it! Get your head out of the gutter!

I swear I think Harry's lost his chill. If someone dared me to kiss someone, I would take my time and not want to be rushed. But Mr. Impatient over here just doesn't seem to care about that factor! I mean, sure, they've kissed each other on the cheek before but they've never kissed on the lips. This must be a big deal for them.

I know if  _I_ was dared to kiss Harry, I would be freaking out on the inside. I wouldn't know how to react or what to do. To be honest, I'd probably freeze up and just remain like a statue until they would have to throw water in my face or something along those lines. Hmm, kissing Harry . . . what would that be like?

 _Louis, this isn't about you kissing Harry right now! This is about_ Niall  _and_ Zayn  _kissing!_

You know, things have been pretty quiet while I've been pondering all my thoughts. I wonder what's going on with them. I look up and notice they're basically making out.  _Ooh, hot damn!_ I pretend to fan myself as if it's too hot to handle.

They pull away in another  _minute_ – that's right, another  _minute_ folks – and return back to their designated seats. Both of their faces are bright red and they remain silent, looking down at the ground while not-so-discreetly sneaking glances at one another.

Niall takes the flashlight from Harry with his shaky hands and turns to me. His face is still bright red and that dumbfounded smile still hasn't even left his face yet.

"Truth or dare Lou?"

_Pick dare, maybe he'll make you kiss Harry!_

"Truth, I don't know if I'm ever going to pick a dare after what just happened there."

_What the fuck was that Tomlinson?_

Before Niall can even open his mouth, Liam pokes Harry hard in the chest, causing Harry to mumble an 'ow' and rub his chest. He crosses his arms and says, "Harry, can I talk to you? Like  _right now_."

Harry looks at Liam's face and gulps. His entire face turns white and he nods miserably, slowly getting up. Liam's already up on his feet and dragging Harry by his arm to the bathroom. I hear the door  _slam_ shut and that's when I know Harry's in deep doo-doo.

"Would you kiss anybody in our band voluntarily? If your answer is yes, who and  _why_."

I groan and rub my temples, immediately feeling a headache coming on. I look at the two of them and they're both looking at me expectantly. I sigh and say softly, "Yes . . . Harry."

"I KNEW IT!"

Niall slaps Zayn on the arm and that shuts him up. I feel my face heat up as he asks the dreaded question.

"Why?"

I think of my conversation with Liam and I shudder, not wanting to relive that particular moment. I mumble something under my breath and hope that it's good enough for the two of them. Their mouths drop open and they then have huge smiles on their face. Huh, I guess they like the same answer I gave to Liam when he asked me why as well.

They hand me the flashlight but I shake my head, so exhausted from the last question. I can't bring myself to speak. The boys seem to get it, so Niall hands the flashlight to Zayn. Liam and Harry come back and Zayn says, "Hey guys, just in time for the last truth or dare of the night. Someone's a bit tired and worn-out for some particular reason..."

I give Zayn a wary expression and he simply laughs back at me. He then turns to Harry and says, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us a big secret of yours," Zayn smirks.

"That's just a truth dressed up as a dare," he huffs and rolls his eyes. "That shouldn't even count as a dare to be honest."

"Well that's my dare," Zayn shoots back. "So fess up Styles."

My ears perk up and I immediately feel better. Hmm, maybe Zayn is onto something here. Maybe Harry will confess who his secret crush is. It's been killing me this whole time. I try not to think about it too much, but that's hard to do.

"Well, a big secret of mine is . . . I'm gay."

And right then and there, it's as if my whole world just stops. I hear a bunch of different conversations but my mind can't even tell who's who. All that I can repeat in my mind is:  _he's gay._

"How is that a secret? I already knew that!"

"Same here mate."

"Me too."

"Exactly so it's not really a secret if–"

"You're gay?" I mumble, my entire voice shaking.

He turns to me and looks right into my eyes. I should probably look away, but that doesn't seem possible right now. As much as try to pull my eyes away from his, I simply can't.

"How long?" I ask weakly.

 _What does that even mean you idiot? How long has he been gay? You should have said how long have you_ known _, not just 'how long'! He probably won't even understand what you mean._

"Around two weeks."

 _Huh, I guess he understood. Wait – two weeks?! That would make it right after our last concert on our tour. Wow, he's been hiding this from me for that long?! I thought we were supposed to be best friends,_ Harold _._

"How did you find out?"

_Why do I keep asking questions?! I'm not solving a mystery here, it's really none of my business if Hazza is into sausages rather than lady parts._

He sighs and takes a deep breath before saying, "My eyes opened up] one night and since then I've realized I'm gay."

"Who is it?"

 _Woah Louis! You're in dangerous territory now, he_ told  _you not to ask who he has a crush on. I get you're curious, but once again it's none of your business. If he wants to tell you, then he will on his own time and when he's ready._

"What?"

"Obviously  _someone_ opened up your eyes," I say, my voice dripping of annoyance and sass. "Who is it?"

_Louis what are you doing man?! Can you not read the room? He clearly doesn't want to tell you, so as Elsa says: let it go._

"It's not your turn to ask truths, the game is over for tonight so I won't tell you, any of you," he says, adding the last part quickly.

"Why not? Why can't I know?" I groan and cross my arms.

"Because it's personal."

Remember when I said time slowed down? Well, it's as if that moment stopped  _just_ now, and someone slapped me super fucking balls deep hard right in the face. Suddenly, my rage comes out and I know I'm about to rant – and it's not going to be pretty.

"Fine then  _Harold_ , you want to be that way? I thought we told each other  _everything_. You know everything about me, my phobia, my dreams that involve you but you can't tell me one simple name? Be that way, I'm going to my room, goodnight."

I get up, run to my room and  _slam_ the door shut as hard as I possibly can. I sprint and jump on my bed, landing flat on my face and stomach. I grip my pillow super tight and start crying. Why won't Harry tell me who this jackwang is? Is it someone I know? Is it one of the boys? Oh my god it's one of the boys isn't it?!

Before I can think of anything else, someone comes in my room.

"Harry if it's you, I swear to God you're asking for a hit in the balls – and I'll do it without you having to say a shitty joke, that's how unpleasant my mood is right now," I mumble into my pillow.

"It's not Harry, it's me."

_Liam. OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS CHARLIE BROWN. HARRY LIKES LIAM!_

"What do you want Liam?" I ask, annoyed.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened out there?"

I feel weight being added to the bed, and I guess that means he plans on sticking around. I groan and turn around to him. Maybe if I play it cool, he'll leave. Come on Lou, you only have one shot at this; make it a good one!

"What do you mean? Nothing happened out there?" I say, playing dumb.

I mentally groan – perfect! Now he's going to stick around for who knows how long.

"Something did happen out there, you freaked out when Harry wouldn't tell you who he likes," Liam responds in a warning tone, going all Daddy-direction on my ass. "And I know why you freaked out too, it has to do with the talk we had earlier and I think that you should–"

"Don't," I interrupt. "Don't even  _mention_ the talk around me."

I shudder just thinking about it. I sigh and shut my eyes, knowing that I'm being a bit harsh on Liam. "I know what I said, I was there Liam. I just, even  _thinking_ about the talk we had, it makes me very uncomfortable."

"That's because your idea is stupid," Liam snorts.

"Thanks," I glare at him.

He shrugs and gives me a disapproving look. "You know I'm right, you can't force it to happen, but at the same time you can't force it not to happen. It will just happen when the time is right, and I don't feel comfortable standing in the way of this."

"You made a deal with me Payne," I say and point at him with shaky hands. "Don't you be backing out of it now."

He puts his hands up quickly as if to say 'I'm innocent'. "I won't don't worry, I won't," he chuckles. "I made a promise, and I'll stick to it. Even though I think it's pretty much the dumbest plan I've ever heard of and you'll probably hate me for it in the end, I'll do it."

I suddenly feel much better and I smile at him.

"Thanks Liam," I nod. "It really means a lot to me."

"No problem," he grins and gets off my bed, standing up. "Do you feel a bit better now?"

"I do," I nod and smile. "Thanks again Li, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

He gives me one last smile before he starts leaving. As he shuts the door, I hear him mumble, "Harry's going to hate my guts for this, that's for sure."

Huh, I wonder what he means by that. . .

\- - -

_"I have a crush on someone, and it's a guy. And I'm not telling you who it is so just drop it, stop being so pesky and annoying."_

I wake up in a cold sweat. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I look at the time and sigh.

_9:33 AM_

These stupid night terrors have been happening every few hours. I haven't been able to get much of a good night sleep. I shut my eyes and try not to think about it, but I can't seem to get the sentence out of my head.

I groan before getting up and walking over to Harry's room. I knock on the door a few times, but there's no answer. I slowly open the door, peering inside the empty room. I sigh and shut the door behind me, looking at the sad, empty bed.

I notice the blinds are open, so before I can even question what I'm doing, I walk over to them and shut them, making the room completely pitch black. I then get into Harry's bed and get cozy, yawning in the process.

In less than a minute, I find myself falling asleep. I smile as I hug the pillow tightly. Why is it that I can fall asleep so much easier in Harry's bed than in my own? I sniff the pillow and smile softly to myself; even the pillow smells like him.

Even though I feel much more comfortable in his bed, I'm sad that he's not here with me. It just doesn't feel right without him. I feel a frown on my face and as much as I try to push it away, I just can't seem to shake it off. I start to feel sad and my heart aches, I miss my poor little Hazza.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I feel gentle lips being pressed against my forehead and I immediately smile as I know who those lips belong to. I feel all giddy inside and I try not to freak out. He just kissed my forehead, oh my god, I'm fangirling. So  _this_ is what fans feel like when Harry gives them attention huh? Well then sign me right the fuck up! I'm a Directioner now, or a Harr-ectioner. No, that doesn't sound right at all.

I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep and I let out one last yawn before I'm out cold.

\- - -

"I wonder where he is or what he's doing," Zayn questions out loud.

"I can't believe he would do this to us," Niall pouts, rubbing his stomach. "He's never late; it's as if he senses when we're here or something!"

"Not today he doesn't," I chuckle. "Maybe his Viktor senses are turned off today or maybe they're super busy in the kitchen?"

Niall looks around the restaurant and points out two occupied tables. He then turns back to me and replies, "I somehow highly doubt that's the case Lou."

It is pretty odd; usually Viktor is right by our table the minute we sit down. It's not that we expect quick service, we're not that douchey. We just want to see our good old friend Viktor and know what's been up with him.

"Do you think he's okay?" Liam asks, worrying.

"I'm sure he's fine," Harry adds. "We'll see him very soon boys, we need to stop worrying about him. Vik is a grown man; he can take care of himself."

He comes out a few minutes later to everyone's relief; however we notice that he is on his phone. He walks over to our table and doesn't say a word and doesn't even bother looking up at us. I turn to look at the boys and they all looked amused other than Liam – who just looks shocked and I think somewhat hurt if I'm not mistaken.

Although Niall is also amused, I can tell his poor stomach is getting impatient. He gently clears his throat and Viktor responds, "Sorry, just give me one second boys, I just need to quickly finish something up on my phone."

He does hand movements on his phone and cheers, doing a little victory dance. He then puts away his phone and looks at us, grabbing his notepad and pen.

"Sorry about the wait, I'll start with the hungriest one – what can I get for you tonight Niall?" he asks and chuckles.

"Well to start off, I'll have a–"

"What was all that about Viktor?" Liam asks, sounding concerned.

Niall glares at Liam and shakes his head in disbelief. Liam ignores him for the time being, causing Niall to ball up his fists.

"People here are hungry Liam," Niall groans. "Do you always have to be so nosy? Let the man do his job so we can get food, I'm starving."

"That's nothing new, and I'm sure your stomach can hold on for a few more minutes," Liam responds and waves him off.

He turns back to the very surprised and taken aback Viktor. He gives us a smile and says, "Well if you must know, there was a Meowth on your table that I had to catch."

My mouth drops open and Zayn slams his hand on the table and starts laughing. Liam looks confused, Niall looks hangry – hungry and angry at the same time – and Harry seems to have his head in the clouds.

"Don't tell me – you play Pokemon Go?" Zayn asks in between laughs and heavy breathing.

"I do indeed," Viktor says and smiles. "My username is VikTheDomWaiter."

"Uh, that sounds a little dirty if you ask me," I add, laughing as well.

Before he can say anything, Zayn starts another sentence so Viktor simply nods and winks at me. He then mouths, "That's the point."

"Not that playing that app is a bad thing; it definitely gives you street cred–"

"As if you have the right to define who gets street cred and who doesn't," Liam snorts, cutting Zayn off.

Zayn glares at him before continuing. "But why catch a Meowth? It's not like it was a super rare Pokemon, he was probably just a waste of your poke ball. And you don't want to go wasting balls, trust me."

"What can I say?" Viktor says and grins. "Gotta catch 'em all. So, what will we be having tonight?"

\- - -

"I call starting," Zayn calls out and grabs the flashlight.

"You've already started before," Niall pouts and crosses his arms.

"But you don't mind it because you love  _meh_ ," Zayn smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

Niall rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it.  _Ooh_ , maybe there's something more behind that kiss that we don't know about! I'll have to talk to Zayn later and get all the details. I bet you he's just in Irish heaven now because Niall seems to be interested in him as well.

"Truth," Liam responds, which I guess means that Zayn asked him.

"Have you ever tasted cum before?"

_Damn Zayn that's a pretty personal question if you ask me. I doubt Liam's going to answer this._

"Can't some things in this friendship stay a secret?"

_I rest my case._

"That totally means yes," I grin and laugh.

Liam blushes and grabs the flashlight. He turns to Zayn and I guess Zayn is going to get his payback right away. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Zayn replies.

"What is the strangest or most sexual dream you've recently had? In detail," Liam says in a shaky voice.

Damn, Liam is not wasting any time tonight! He's just going for shit this time instead of slowly building up to it. I turn to Zayn and his smile immediately leaves his face. He takes a deep breath before he starts.

"So, Megan Fox is standing outside my door–"

_Megan Fox? PSH! Try a Mr. Niall Horan buddy. There's no way you have hetero dreams, I bet you dream so much about dick that the word vagina would probably confuse you!_

"I realize I'm completely naked except for something covering my area as well–"

Shit, he's still explaining this dream? Let's move on Zayn, we don't have all night here!

"She starts to take off what's covering her and–"

"OKAY," I interrupt and cough a bit. "We get it . . . moving on from that awkward moment."

"Truth or dare Nialler?"

The blond thinks about it for a few moments before responding, "Truth."

"Everyone's being a chicken tonight," Harry notices. "No one's doing any dares."

"We're just starting Haz," Zayn replies and laughs before returning to Niall. "What's the worst thing about your gender?"

_Yes Harry, be patient my handsome man. Well, not MY handsome man. I mean, do I want him to be mine? God Louis, stop being all weird and stop thinking about Harry in that kind of way. Just focus on the game._

"Waking up in the morning, am I right?" Niall laughs and looks down at his crotch.

We all groan and Niall just laughs even harder. He grabs the flashlight and asks Harry what he would prefer. Harry picks dare and Niall has an evil grin on his face, oh no, this can't be good.

"I dare you to go to the front desk and ask for your waiting drugs that you ordered."

"No problem," Harry responds and gets up.

Oh good lord. We're probably getting kicked out of the hotel tonight, well it was nice while it lasted I guess. I should probably start packing my things up after this game is done.

"Wait, I'll come with you to make sure you actually do it," Zayn says and quickly gets up, following Harry.

They leave and shut the door behind them. The minute the door closes, Liam turns to me and asks, "You're going to pick dare at some point tonight yeah?"

"Um, probably," I mumble slowly. "Why?"

Niall glares at Liam but Liam doesn't seem to notice. He keeps shaking his leg and he seems very anxious about something. Huh, I wonder what's up with him.

"No reason at all," he responds quickly, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. Really? Sweat? What has Liam so worked up? "Just promise me you'll pick dare at some point tonight please Louis, it's very important."

"Okay I promise," I say with a weird look on my face.

Liam smiles and turns to Niall who's shaking his head. Liam frowns and asks, "What?"

"You're just an idiot," Niall sighs.

The boys come back and Niall immediately perks up when he sees Zayn. "So, how did it go?"

"I'll probably be getting strange looks from them whenever we pass by them, they basically think I'm crazy now," Harry laughs as he grabs the flashlight. "Truth or dare Li?"

"Truth."

_OH SO YOU CAN PICK TRUTH BUT I HAVE TO PICK DARE?! How is that fair? I'll figure out what you're up to Liam, I'll make sure of it._

"Have you seen porn before? And if so, did you get off on it?"

Poor little Liam, getting asked all the super dirty questions tonight. I mean I know he's not innocent, he's clearly done  _some_ stuff but I don't think he's comfortable talking about it to us. But then again, this is our only time to ever get dirt on him so why not take advantage of it eh?

"Well in desperate times . . . the site and a hand is all you got so . . . yes," he blushes and makes an inaudible sound as he covers his face with his hands.

By that he means when Danielle's not around to take care of his region. I got you Liam, I understand the struggle. All I've got is my hand as well, it's a sad life I tells ya.

"Truth or dare Lou?"

_You know what fuck you Liam you picked truth so I'm going to do the same! See how you like THAT._

"Truth."

It seems that I catch him off guard. He thinks for a minute before snapping his finger and saying, "Zayn helped me with this dare so sorry if it's a bit inappropriate."

Aww he's apologizing for being inappropriate, what a little cute teddy bear!

"How many inches are you?"

_Say what now from the cute teddy bear?!_

I feel my face turn red. I clear my throat and reply, "Lee _yum_ , you naughty naughty boy. Damn Zayn, you changed this clean little puppy into a horny tiger. I'm shocked but I have to give you props, I never imagined those words coming out from  _him_. Anyways to answer your question Li, I won't give out  _exactly_ but it's more than seven. I'll keep a bit of mystery into this."

"Truth or dare Zayn?" I ask, holding the flashlight.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge," I smirk.

Zayn's smile leaves his face and he seems nervous now. I grin and add, "Yeah, that's right. I gave you an amazing dare, a dare most people wouldn't accept. What are you going to do about it Zayn? Give in your final chicken or take it like a big boy and go eat cinnamon!"

"I shall go eat the cinnamon," he says in a brave voice as he stands up. "I shall do this for the good of the people. Bid your farewells to me later, for I must go save the world . . . with cinnamon!"

"And people think  _I'm_ the dramatic one," I huff and roll my eyes.

We all follow Zayn to the kitchen. Niall's pacing back and forth while Zayn gets everything ready. I'm pretty sure Niall isn't too happy with me right now. He seems really concerned for Zayn, but I think he'll do fine. He's a champ.

Zayn finds the cinnamon and then gets a spoon. Fun fact: I checked this morning if we had cinnamon and we did not, so I had to go to the grocery store to get it. How did I know I was going to be doing this dare. Alright, fine, you caught me . . . I've been googling truths and dares from the internet! I can only come up with so many things from my own head, don't judge me!

It was actually a pretty funny run in at the grocery store as I ran into a fan who happened to be my cashier.

_I manage to find the cinnamon fairly quick. When I get to the cash, I notice the only two self-checkout machines are broken down. There are quite a few people in the cashier lines except for one who looks open. I head over to that one and notice it's a girl in her teens._

_As I put the cinnamon and plastic spoons down, she grabs her scanner and looks up at me before she starts scanning. She notices who I am and her mouth drops open. She drops the scanner on the floor and it hits her foot._

_"FUCK!"_

_She starts hopping on one foot and then stops and freezes._

_"Shit, I just said fuck in front of Louis! Crap, I just said shit in front of Louis Tomlinson! Oh my god I can't stop."_

_She speaks super-fast and I can barely understand what she's going on about. I frown and peer over at her foot._

_"Are you okay?" I ask gently._

_When she hears me speak, her face immediately looks up from her feet to me. She gasps and covers a hand over her mouth._

_"Your voice is even sexier in person oh my god," she squeals._

_I wince at the pitch of the squeal. A few people look over but luckily for me, no one else seems to recognize me._

_"Thanks love," I chuckle and smile._

_She grins and starts scanning the items. She looks at them and then looks back up at me, super confused._

_"I'll let you in on a secret if you promise me something okay?"_

_She nods quickly._

_"Promise me you won't tweet about meeting me or telling my location until a week from now. We're on a little vacation and our location is supposed to be secret. I'll even take a picture with you if you'd like, just please don't tell anyone on social media until a week from now."_

_"Deal," she grins and takes out her phone._

_"Maybe we should finish the transaction first?" I suggest and chuckle._

_"Oh of course, right," she blushes and puts her phone away._

_She looks at the contents and looks back up at me, waiting for me to explain._

_"We're playing_ Truth or Dare  _and I'm daring someone to take the cinnamon challenge," I grin._

_"Oh my god that's awesome," she grins. She then looks down at the spoons and looks up at me. "And they don't have spoons where you're staying?"_

_"You're right," I laugh. "I guess I just need the cinnamon."_

_"Who are you going to dare if you don't mind me asking?" she asks._

_"I'm not sure; I haven't thought that far yet. Any ideas?" I smile._

_She thinks for a minute and remains silent. She mumbles to herself, "Well you can't pick Harry because he's basically your boyfriend so. . . But maybe Zayn."_

_"I'm sorry what?"_

_She looks up at me and doesn't even look embarrassed. She looks rather proud._

_"Yup you heard me. I'm a Larry shipper," she grins._

_She shows me her wrist and there's a tattoo that says: LARRY STYLINSON FOREVER BITCHES._

_"Hey I've heard that somewhere before," I think and try to jog my memory._

_"It was at your last concert, a random fan in the crowd?" she replies._

_"Oh yeah I remember her, man she was wild," I chuckle._

_"She's a God to us, we worship her now," she shrugs, as if what she said is no big deal._

_Wow . . . people don't shit around with this Larry business. Maybe I shouldn't be shitting around with it anymore either. . ._

I hear someone chocking and I notice Zayn's face is all red. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have dared him after all. His eyes are puffy and tears are pouring down his face. He can't seem to stop coughing and I get really worried. I don't even think about my next action, I simply grab Harry's hand and squeeze it tight, wishing this dare was over.

Niall passes him water but Zayn refuses it. Niall looks really hurt and says, "I don't care about that Zayn! I care about  _you_ and seeing you live to the next day! Not dying on the trip, please Zayn . . . if you have any feelings for me, you'll take this water."

Zayn immediately takes the water and chugs it. He drinks a bit more from the tap and wipes his tears, sighing of relief. Niall goes over and hugs him tightly, whispering gentle things in his ear. Liam claps his hands together and says, "I guess this concludes tonight's game. It seems to me, the more we play, the crazier it gets. I don't think this is good for any of us and I don't think we should play tomorrow. We'll have a discussion about it tomorrow in the morning when everyone's okay."

Liam gives me a glare and mumbles to me, "If you want me to follow through with our deal, you won't do any of these risky dares anymore, got it?"

I nod and my memory is brought back to the talk. I groan and shut my eyes, thinking about everything that happened.

_"Why are you asking me to do this Louis?" Liam asks._

_"I think you know why," I sigh, my hands shaking._

_"I do," he nods. "But I want you to say it, admit it. Have it be said out loud, you know?"_

_"Why? You already know what it is, please don't make me do this," I groan, throwing my hands in my face._

_"It's the only way I'll go through with this deal. It's going to be a pain doing this so I at least get the satisfaction of hearing you say it for this," he responds calmly._

_"I have feelings for Harry okay? There, I said it."_

_"Thank you," he smiles. "And just go through this once more with me. What am I doing again?"_

_"Harry and I have almost kissed before and I'm not ready for that. I've just admitted liking him, that's already a really big step for me. I'd like to take this slow, so if you see us and we're about to kiss . . . can you please stop it. I basically want you to cock block us from kissing until further notice."_


	14. Chapter Eleven

[Soulmates - Larry Stylinson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSbXkogarxA)

 

 

I feel something squeeze my hand and I'm immediately brought back to the present. I look down and notice that Harry and I are holding hands – which makes me practically shit right there on the spot.

_Holy shitballs! We're holding hands. Wait, how did this happen? Who started this? Was it me?_

I see the scattered cinnamon all over the countertops and remember now. Right, I made Zayn do a stupid dare because I'm stupid. Well, on the bright side, Zayn not being able to handle his cinnamon caused Harry and I to hold hands!

"You grabbed my hand when Zayn was practically choking over the cinnamon," Harry says.  _Wait, did I ask him how we started holding hands?! Louis, you're falling apart man! Get your shit together... pronto!_

"I, I didn't even realize that I did that," I mumble sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I guess it was just a reflex or something, I didn't even notice..."

_Liar. Of course you noticed. You're only holding the man of your dreams' hand. Wait, did I just say the man of my dreams? Jesus Louis, look alive! Stop getting distracted and focus._

"Louis," Harry begins. I shake myself out of my thoughts for the gazillionth time and focus on the man with the curly hair in front of me. "It's fine, I didn't mind at all. Do you think I would mind if I'm still holding your hand right now?|

"No..."

 _Never let go of my hand Hazza. It just feels so right and warm and... perfect. How can I feel_ this  _good about someone holding my hand? Am I coming down with the flu? I must be. My face feels like it's getting warm too. Yeah, that must be it._

"Are we okay now Boo?"

When weren't we okay? I know it must have happened yesterday but it feels like it's been  _years_. Weird, huh?

"Yeah," I smile. "You know I can't stay mad at you for more than a few days. And I felt so alone last night when I was sleeping, I can't really place it but it felt like something was missing."

I  _know_ something was missing, and that was Harry's body beside mine in bed. Ever since we first slept together in the same bed on this trip, I feel like something shifted. Now, whenever I sleep without him, like last night, I have trouble sleeping. I'm constantly tossing and turning and waking up every so often.

When I look beside me and see nobody there... my heart just drops. It's such an odd feeling, something I've never felt before. All I know is that I do  _not_ want to keep feeling like that, and if sleeping with Harry will help that, I am all for it. Sure, it might be a bit tough to get used to sleeping on my own once this trip is over, but hey, that's future Louis' problem – not mine! I'm going to let that guy deal with it.

"Well," he begins. "There's a free space in my bed if you want it."

I gulp and suddenly the air in the room feels 1000 degrees hotter. Who turned up the heat?! I shake those feelings off nonetheless and nod quickly, hoping that he doesn't notice that I'm acting weird.

He starts looking at my lips and my eyes practically bulge out of my head.

_Oh my god. He knows I'm sweating. He can see the physical droplets above my upper lip. He probably thinks I have some weird-ass flu. What if he doesn't want to sleep with me anymore because he's afraid he'll catch whatever the hell I have? Louis, stop sweating! You can do this, just act normal, for once. Please._

"Louis."

_Shit. What now?_

"Yeah..."

"We should go to bed now probably," Harry whispers.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and feel myself start to calm down. I hadn't noticed that my heart was beating so fast – could he hear it? Don't overthink Lou, just head over to your room. Make it in one piece, and we'll go from there.

I'm so focused on making it to my bedroom without seeming too weird that I end up letting go of Harry's hand. I hesitate for a second but force myself to keep walking, my hand slowly closing into a fist; trying to keep the warmth from Harry's hand into mine.

Once I get into my room, I strip out of my pants and shirt; leaving only my boxers left. As Harry shuts the door, I hop into bed and get all comfy. Harry also takes off his excess clothes and closes the blinds before getting in bed. I feel myself eyeing his biceps as he pulls the strings to lower the blinds. I instinctively lick my lips and feel myself getting hot once more.

_Stop looking at your best friend like he's a piece of meat you fuck-nugget. Just be his normal and collected best friend he knows and loves._

"Cuddle with me prick," I suddenly demand.

_Welp, I tried._

"Ooh, what a charmer," he chuckles.

He closes the space between us and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. I immediately feel his body warmth against mine and a smile creeps up on my face. I am  _very_ thankful that he cannot see my gushing smile at the moment. Harry lets out a yawn and it's only then when I realize how exhausted I am – I guess that's what the heat will do to you in a foreign country. I feel myself slowly drift off to sleep with a smile remaining on my face, and a Harry clinging to my waist. Everything is perfect.

\- - -

I wake up the next morning feeling very happy. I'm pretty sure I didn't have any dreams last night which  _must_ be a good sign. Maybe that means I'm once step closer to finally being "ready" for whatever Harry and Zayn keep telling me I need to be ready for on the plane in my dream.

I manage to loosen myself from Harry's grasp and slowly get up. Once I'm dressed, I turn back to look at my sleeping Hazza and feel this warmth in my heart. There's no way in hell that I'm going to wake him up, that would just be cruel. Instead, I decide to let him sleep and discreetly slip out of our room – I mean, my room...

_Why did I call it 'our' room? He has his own room Louis, it's not like you could forget that painstakingly obvious fact. It's your room, Y-O-U-R._

I head into the kitchen and notice Liam grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Morning."

Liam turns around immediately and looks me straight in the eye. He seems distressed or something. He takes a seat beside me and does not break eye contact. I gulp and start to feel very uneasy for some reason.

"I've been thinking..."

_That's never good._

"This whole me-cock-blocking-you-and-Harry situation makes me very uncomfortable. Lou, I don't know if I can go through with it," he frowns.

My heart starts beating very fast and I feel I can easily have a panic attack right here and now. I grip both his hands with all my strength and blurt out, "You have to! Please Liam. I'm still trying to figure things out and I don't want to let Harry down by not reciprocating if he tries to kiss me. I'm trying to figure this out as fast as I can, believe me. I need you Liam; I can't do this on my own. Please."

He winces and takes a deep breath. "I guess you're leaving me no choice but to help..."

I take another sigh of relief – wow; I thought vacations are supposed to be fun. So far the past 24 hours have been nothing but anxiety biting me in my big ass.

"I still don't think it's a smart idea though," Liam warns me, giving me his opinion when I can't give two flying shits.

"Yeah, that's great," I nod, not even really listening to him.

"Can I have my hands back now? I kind of need told Danielle I'd bring her back a water bottle."

_Oh yeah, my bad._

I let go of my death-grip on his hands and notice his hands are white. Shit, I guess I shouldn't have held on so strong. Liam notices, grabs the water bottle without making eye contact and runs back into his room, shutting the door. I laugh, thinking that I probably scared him off.

My stomach growls and I decide to see what we have in the fridge. I notice we only have a few ingredients such as: just enough meat and condiments to make a sandwich, some lettuce, veggies, some ranch and some uncooked bacon.

 _We probably have to go grocery shopping later today if we want our fridge stocked up. Then again, we do go to_ Manuel's  _a lot... I'll have to figure this out later._

I mindlessly make a salad for myself as I continue to think about random thoughts. Before I know it, I've prepared what looks like a bomb-ass salad. I sit down and start munching away on my creation.

Suddenly, Harry walks into the kitchen. He begins to make himself a sandwich and asks, "So why did you leave this morning without waking me up?"

I shrug and don't say a word. It's not like I'm going to tell him the truth! That I thought he looked like a perfect little angel and I wanted to him to keep sleeping because I would do anything to make that boy happy.

Harry looks at me and raises his eyebrows questioningly. I simply keep my mouth shut and he glares at me. "Don't you dare make me tickle you. You know very well that if I have to, I  _will_ do it. And once I start, I don't stop – even if you beg, even if you plead, even if you say you'll do anything and you speak; I still won't stop. So you might want to smarten up Tomlinson."

I gulp and my mind has 1001 dirty thoughts running through my head.  _Louis get yourself to a church right away and drown yourself in holy water. Harry didn't mean it in a dirty way, so you should not be taking it in a dirty way._

"You're mean," is all I can think to respond.

Wow, what a great comeback that was. I hope he can't tell that he clearly threw me off my game. I'm usually so witty and full of sassy comebacks, but Harry somehow manages to take that all out of me in a few seconds flat.

"Love you too Lou."

I gasp and quickly wrinkle my nose, hoping he didn't hear my surprised outburst. I quickly blurt out, "What did I do to deserve all this new profound love from the sexy man that's name is Harold?"

_Oh god why did you just say that Louis?! What is happening to you?! It's just Harry, why are you acting so weird?_

"Please don't call me Harold."

"Watcha going to do about it,  _Harold_?"

I feel like I'm suddenly myself again. My sassy is back and I feel over the moon! I am just not myself when I'm not sassy. It's like the snickers commercial, but I need sass to be myself, rather than a chocolate bar.

"Would you prefer Harold or Edward?"

"Why would you even consider calling me my middle name?" he groans.

"Harold it is," I smirk.

"I think," he begins, "that someone will be sleeping in their room tonight, all alone and cold without a buddy with them and they might even sleep alone every night after tonight."

That  _immediately_ shuts me up. I don't want to do anything that would cause Harry not to sleep with me at night. At this point, it's a  _need_ , not a want. I also try to ignore how hurt I felt when he called me 'buddy'.

"Okay okay I'm done, I take it all back!"

Harry smirks and bumps his shoulder against mine, causing me to chuckle. I finish my salad and get up, putting my dishes in the dishwasher. I guess Harry has the same idea because he starts bringing his plate over from his sandwich. I decide to be super thoughtful – like I usually am – and take the plate from him. However, when I go to grab the plate, our fingers touch and next thing I know, the plate drops on the ground, shattering into a dozen pieces.

I'm so surprised; I don't even know how to react. What just happened?

"Why did you jump?" I ask in shock.

"I – why did  _you_ jump?"

"I jumped because you jumped!"

_Wow, we sound like two idiots right now._

"I'm sorry," he shrugs, still seeming a bit shocked. "I just wasn't expecting you to take the plate from me."

"I was just trying to help you," I mumble. "I don't know why taking a plate is such a big deal."

_Then why did you freak out so much you dropped the plate, Lou? You held Harry's hand last night, but when your fingers touch, you immediately pull away? Harry's going to get suspicious about your behaviour very soon._

"Well what about the plate now?" I ask.

We both look at the shattered pieces on the ground and I crouch down, starting to pick them up. Before I can even pick one measly piece up, Harry grabs my arm and pulls me back up. "No, you're not touching that, you can hurt yourself! I'll call the front desk and tell them what happened about the plate."

It's just a plate Hazza, I can definitely handle this. I think it's more embarrassing to have a cleaning person come clean this up when we can do it ourselves.

"It's seriously no big deal Haz, I've done this thousands of times thanks to all of my sisters," I shrug.

"Please don't Louis, I don't even want there to be a  _chance_ of you getting hurt."

"But Haz I swear I can do this."

_Man if anyone heard us, they'd think we are the most dramatic people in the entire world. I mean, who freaks out like this over a broken plate?_

I look up at Harry's face and he looks so broken. Ugh, it  _kills_ me to see him like this, which means, I have to back down and let him have this victory. I have to put away my pride for love.

_Wait, for love?! What the fuck Louis? What do you mean love?_

"Thanks Boo, I love you, you know that right?" he grins.

And there's the word again. Love. Maybe that's why I thought it in my head... he's said it so much this morning that it's imprinted on my brain. Yeah, that's got to be it.

"Yes I do," I laugh. "It's only the third time you've told me since we woke up this morning."

"It's because it's true," Harry smiles, moving closer to me. He runs his hand through my hair and I get tiny shivers all over my body. "You're my best friend so it's only natural to love you yeah?"

I instantly freeze. There's that feeling again.

_Buddy. Best friend._

Why does that bug me so much?

Harry notices that I'm acting weird and makes some sort of comment on it, but my brain isn't really focusing. I hear myself speaking words, but for the life of me, I have no idea what I'm saying. The next thing I know, I go into my room and lay down face first on the bed. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath.

_Louis, you need to get over whatever the hell this is, and fast!_

\- - -

"This is nice," Harry softly whispers beside me.

Harry and I spent the day together just doing random things, which also included dinner at a fancy restaurant. After that, we went to a pier and sat down on the edge, placing our feet in the water. I kick my feet gently in the water and shut my eyes, letting the cool air relax me.

"Yeah it is, the view is gorgeous," I respond after a few moments.

As I say this, I look right at Harry with such intensity that he shifts his position a bit. His cheeks turn red and I can't stop myself from grinning. Without even realizing, I move even closer to him and close the small gap between us.

_Louis, what are you doing?_

"Harry."

_What's happening? Why are you going rogue? Where is your common sense? Did it do a flip and land in the ocean? If so, jump in and retrieve it back! This is for your sanity and your well-being!_

"Yeah?"

"Can you believe the vacation ends in three days? It seems like we just started, I can't believe we're actually leaving soon..."

I feel a sigh of relief that I didn't say anything crazy. Maybe my chill is still inside me, thank the lord.

"I know," Harry sighs softly. "But we have so much stuff back home; this was like our mini getaway. But the fans are waiting for us, and I feel like they've been waiting for what seems like forever. We need to get back to them. And then there's also management and all the interviews and concerts and–"

"Shh," I cut him off, pressing my index finger against his lips. His soft, plump lips. His soft, plump, pink,  _kissable_  lips.

Suddenly, it feels like I've left my body once more. I can hear myself having a conversation with Harry, but I have no fucking clue what I'm saying. Instead, all I can think of are his lips. Why are they perfect? Why do they look so soft?  _Are_ they really that soft? Can I find out? How can someone's lips look so tempting?

"Well it's not too late you know, we could pick up from where we left off if you want," I hear myself saying.

_Pick up what now? From where we left who? What is happening?_

"Really?" he asks, his eyes full of hope.

"Sure," I find myself nodding. "If you want, that is."

_If he wants what? What am I agreeing to? HELP!_

"Yeah I'd love – that would be nice."

On the outside, I look calm and collected, but on the inside, I'm holding everything in to not shit myself instantaneously on the spot right here. Instead of doing that, I find myself scooting closer to him – which I didn't even think was possible since we're so close already – and Harry does the same. Not  _once_ have my eyes left his soft lips since my finger touched them for a brief moment.

I lean in closer and shut my eyes and the next thing I know; I feel his nose against mine. I can  _feel_ Harry smiling and suddenly I wrap my arms around his waist. Harry's arms wrap around my neck and I can practically  _feel_ his breath against mine. This all feels too real, so I pull away to take a moment and collect myself.

Not even a few seconds later, I lean back in and kiss his nose. I'm surprised at how calm I am; I thought I would be shaking like a leaf. Suddenly, Harry kisses my nose right back and  _that's_ when I start shaking.

I quickly distract myself before my brain explodes and look down at my watch, noticing how late the time got.

"We should head back."

_Coward._

\- - -

Once we get back to the resort, I stop before we head inside. I turn towards Harry and say, "Today was really fun and I'm glad I got to spend the day with you."

_Why am I making it sound like we went on a date?_

"Me too Lou, it was awesome."

Once again, I start staring at Harry's lips and my eyes cannot seem to move after that. It's like I'm in a trance. I feel myself closing the space between us and I bite down on my bottom lip. Harry seems shocked but leans in as well. Before we know it, our faces are only a couple inches away from one another.

I suddenly close my eyes and–

"Guys come on; we're waiting for you to start Truth or Dare!"

That immediately brings me back to reality. I look at the door where Liam was just a second ago and force myself not to look at Harry's face. Had Liam not come, I might have done something... something that even just  _thinking_ about it makes my knees go weak. I use all my willpower to walk inside and not look back, assuming Harry will follow.

\- - -

"Truth or dare Lou?"

"Dare."

Once we got inside, we started playing the game instantly. Harry sat down across from me and hasn't looked at me yet. I have a feeling that tonight might end up being incredibly awkward if we don't end up talking about it. But talking about what almost happened would possibly be even more awkward.  _I don't know what to do!_

"Sweet talk to the wall."

I groan and walk on over to the nearest wall. I'm so distraught and distracted from earlier that I mutter out complete gibberish; not even knowing if I'm fully making sense. Once I finish, I wink at the wall and the guys are dying of laughter. I smile and thank my lucky stars that whatever I said, worked.

"Do you not realize how funny that was?" Niall asks and wipes away his tears.

"It was a dare," I shrug. "I had to do t. Maybe I did go a bit overboard but I'm Louis, that's what I do."

_I'm Louis, and I'm a liar. I don't even know what I said to the wall, but hey, you enjoyed it, so you're welcome I guess?_

"Call your mom and ask if she believes in aliens."

I look up and notice Harry is on his phone. Man, I really should start paying attention to these games once in a while. I feel like half the time I zone out.

"Sorry mum got to go. The mothership is calling me. I'll call you later, bye."

_And I missed another one. Louis, you are just not in the right headspace today._

"Liam, you can't do this one right away, but the next time you have to go to the bathroom, you must ask for permission before doing so," Harry grins.

Liam suddenly looks very scared and nods slowly, accepting his fate. I chuckle and shake my head slowly.  _That's going to suck. I wonder who he's going to ask for permission from._

"Niall, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to use a seductive voice to tell us your turn-offs," Liam laughs.

Niall nods. "Sure, do I have to look at anyone specific?"

"Zayn."

_Ooh, maybe Liam is finally warming up to this whole Ziall thing? Or, he's just clueless and didn't pick me or Harry because duh. Wait, why did I say duh? What does that even mean? Why wouldn't he pick one of us? It's not like we can only do dares with one another..._

Suddenly Harry passes me the flashlight. Wait, how did we already get to me? Well, no point in trying to figure that out now.

"Haz, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play one entire round in your underwear."

Zayn gives me a knowing smirk and I look at the ground awkwardly. I mean, I know I chose that dare for selfish reasons but he doesn't have to make it so obvious! Where is his chill? What if Harry saw that?

I look over towards Harry and my eyes widen – wow he gets naked fast! I stare at his practically naked body; as if my eyes are feasting on his flesh. I can hear Liam saying something to me, but it just sounds like background noise. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have picked this dare; I'm just going to be distracted until he puts his clothes back on anyways.

I hear a few more rounds of the game go by, but luckily no one calls my name. Or maybe they do; but I don't hear them. I'm just focusing on every inch of Harry's perfect visible body. My eyes suddenly go down to his boxers and I gulp, thinking about what is underneath the fabric.

Before I can think too much, Harry begins putting his clothes back on and I find myself very disappointed all of a sudden. I shift a bit and notice that I started getting a mini hard-on. My cheeks flush and I reposition myself, hoping no one will notice.

Harry and Niall get up and head to the bathroom. I quickly turn my head and my eyes follow them into the bathroom.  _What are they doing?!_

"Lou, what's up with you?" Liam asks, concerned.

"What?" I respond, not fully focusing.

"You've been very distracted during this game."

I turn my attention back to Liam and he's sporting a frown on his face. I shrug and respond, "I guess I'm not feeling well or something."

"Well," Zayn pipes in. "It may be because of that  _thing_ in your lap, that can be very distracting so I'm told."

I look down at my pants and place my hands over my bulge immediately.  _How did that happen? I thought I positioned myself in a way where it wasn't showing?!_

I blush and Zayn starts dying of laughter. Niall and Harry come back and sit down in the circle.

"What's so funny?" Harry asks.

"I farted," Liam responds quickly.

I look over at him and he winks discreetly at me. I smile and mouth 'thank you'. Niall wrinkles his nose and says, "Thank god we left for that!"

"Truth or dare Lou?" Harry asks me.

"Truth."

"Who in this room do you trust the most?"

As if he even has to ask me that. Shouldn't he know that answer by now?

"You Haz," I smile.

I would trust that man with my entire life. I mean, I already trust him with my heart.

_Woah there Louis. Don't be saying such bold statements like that. You don't even know what you want, this whole day you've been all over the place._

I feel myself getting a headache and I sigh. I would not mind my regular plane dream tonight; I'm more confused than ever!

"Louis, name all of the seven dwarves in thirty seconds and if you don't manage to name them, we get to write them all over your arms," Niall says.

Wait, wasn't it my turn to give a dare? I'm so unfocused that I just go along with it.

"This is going to be hard," I mumble.

_Yeah, like your boner for Harry?_

"Okay, you have thirty seconds starting... NOW!"

Let's see there's Harry. I mean, uh, um... shit, they're going to write all over my body now. By the time the thirty seconds are up, I only got maybe two of the seven dwarfs. Niall runs to go get a sharpie – where the hell does he have a sharpie hiding?! – and comes back with an excited look on his face.

The boys all take turns writing the names of the dwarfs on me and I groan, knowing that I'll be in the shower for hours trying to scrub all this nonsense off me. Once they're done, I pick Zayn.

"Dare."

"I dare you to throw your shoes out the window."

Zayn gets up to get his shoes and then throws them out the window.

"OW! What the f–"

We all rush to the window and see Viktor rubbing his head and holding a huge trash bag. Everyone but Zayn bursts out laughing as Zayn yells, "I'M SORRY VIKTOR!"

The poor guy was just taking out the trash from the restaurant when Zayn hit him with his shoes. Hopefully Viktor isn't the type to hold a grudge.

"Truth or dare Lou?"

"Dare."

I'm too afraid to pick any truths tonight. With my crazy mind, who knows what I'll end up saying out loud?

"I dare you to switch an article of clothing with someone. You get to pick who but I get to pick what you two have to exchange."

"I pick Hazza," I smile.

"You two have to switch boxers," Liam grins.

 _WHAT?! This is_ Liam Payne  _we're talking about! Since when does he have a good dare?!_

"I taught him everyone he knows," Zayn sniffs and pretends to wipe away a fake tear.

Ahh, it checks out. Harry and I both head to the bathroom and I shut the door behind us.

"So, how will this work?" Harry asks.

"Um," I mumble. "We'll both turn around and throw the underwear in each other's direction?"

Harry nods and we turn away from each other. I take off my pants and boxers and then throw them over to Harry. He does the same and I grab his purple boxers. I feel my heart beating slightly faster than usual and I pray that nothing worse happens.

I bend down to put Harry's boxers on when I feel something against my bum. It's warm and soft and feels kind of squishy. I feel very confused for a moment before I realize that Harry was probably bending down as well to put on my boxers and this isn't that big of a bathroom. Once I realize what's happening, I almost pass out right then and there. Harry and I's butts are pressed up against each other... naked. 


	15. Chapter Twelve

[Sex Tape - Larry Stylinson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNY2UTKzh_E)

 

 

 _Oh my god, our bare asses are touching! Why aren't I moving? Why isn't_ he  _moving? What is happening?!_

Before I can even do anything, Harry shuffles around and a part of me feels... sad? Why am I sad now that his ass is gone? Louis, what the hell. Just put on his boxers and get the fuck out of there! Don't make eye contact!

Once Harry and I are both dressed, we walk out and head back to continue the game. I grab the flashlight and turn towards Harry. "Truth or dare babe?"

_Babe? Really? I'm sorry, is he the pig from that movie? No! So don't call him babe. What if it weirds him out?_

"Truth."

"What's the lamest song you know every word to?" I ask.

"Cotton Eyed Joe...," he blushes, looking down at the ground.

_Aww, look how cute my baby gets when he's blushing! Wait, baby? Okay Louis, you seriously need to get your shit together. I know you keep telling yourself that but then you don't do fuck all about it! It's time to be the bigger man in this situation, even though you're much shorter than Harry._

"Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh you're just  _looking_ for trouble Malik," Harry grins. Oh shit, what is he going to do? "I dare you to begin every single sentence with 'your mum says' until we're done the game."

 _Oh Curly, do you know how_ irritating  _that would get? If people were reading this, which I mean of course they're not because this isn't a fan fiction duh, they would get seriously annoyed of reading that over and over again!_

"Have fun Zayn."

Zayn sighs and turns to Niall. "Your mum says truth or dare?"

Yeah, this is just weird. Niall can barely hold it together – man, that guy will laugh at  _anything_ won't he?

"Truth."

"Your mum says, what are the top three places you want to have sex?" Zayn asks.

That just doesn't sound right. Niall ends up laughing and replies, "Oh god that's so awkward Z. Um, I'd have to say: in a sauna, in a shower, and on the Buzz Lightyear ride at Disney World."

_Oof, Lima Bean is not going to like that!_

"You wouldn't!"

 _Called it._ Liam looks so shocked that I can't help but laugh.

"Liam, truth or dare?" Niall asks.

"I'm definitely picking dare after that truth," Liam shudders, looking as if he's having war flashbacks or something.

"I dare you to walk around the house screaming 'I like gay people'," Niall grins.

Liam just shrugs and gets up. He then starts running around the house and screams, "I  _LOVE_ GAY PEOPLE!"

When he returns, Liam winks at me and I feel my cheeks heat up. Why did he just wink at me? Why couldn't he have looked at Zayn instead? Doesn't he know I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out? Even worse, what if  _Harry_ saw that?!

I turn to look at Harry and he's just listening to whatever crap Zayn is saying. I breathe deeply and let out a sigh of relief. I feel my heartbeat slowly regulating itself again when Zayn says, "Your mum says, Louis, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Your mum says what was the most awkward place you realized you had to pee?" he asks.

Before I can answer, Harry says, "Okay Zayn, you can stop saying it. It's annoying now."

"Thank fuck," Zayn grins.

I know that I can't tell them the  _real_ answer to this. So I just make one up on the spot.

"It was during my first kiss right outside of her house. I had to interrupt the kiss and ask if I could come inside to use her bathroom, it was that bad. Let's just say that was our  _only_ date."

The guys laugh and I mumble something to Niall, probably giving him a truth or a dare. I can't really concentrate because Zayn's question makes me  _actually_ think about the most awkward place that I realized I had to pee.

"Have you ever liked two people at the same time?" Liam asks.

I bring myself back to reality and notice everyone's eyes are on Niall. He suddenly nods slowly, and I now find myself intrigued as well. I wonder who the two people are? How great would it be if one of them is Zayn?

"Who?" Liam asks.

_Liam, where are your boundaries?! You don't just ask them who they like... unless it's your best friend and you need to know... like I did with Harry. That is completely different..._

"I dare you to make a rap about the person on your right," Niall says.

Zayn looks over at me and I raise my eyebrows up and down. This is going to be good!

**Waddup yo, it's Zayn M  
I'm here to rap about Louis Tomlinson  
This lad right here is from Doncaster  
His room however, is quite a disaster  
He's twenty years of age  
Yet when we tell him he starts to rage  
The man's got a fine ass  
Yet it comes with so much sass  
He's a handsome one  
Now my rap is almost done  
Louis Tomlinson is such a motherfuckin' G  
That when he had his first kiss, he had to stop to pee  
WORD**

My face turns red and I feel bad that I lied to the guys. But I couldn't tell them the truth. No way. I sigh and think back on when the actual time was where I realized I had to pee and was in an awkward place.

_The X Factor. Friday, July 23rd, 2010 at 8:22 PM. I was brought back on stage with four other guys. Simon Cowell told us that although we didn't make it as solo artists, we would be put together in a group and move forward within the competition._

_I remember the five of us started freaking out and I just jumped into someone's arms and he held me as we both basked in the glory. As he kind of spun me around, I realized right then and there that I had to pee. I looked into his eyes to let him know to put me down, but our eyes just locked. Suddenly, I couldn't hear anything Simon was saying, or anything else around me. All I saw was this 16-year-old with brown curly hair tucked into his blueish-grayish beanie, with these gorgeous earth-shattering green eyes of his._

_I had completely forgotten what I wanted to say to him, so I just kept staring at him. He did the same thing and slowly, he put me back down on the ground. That's when I remembered I really had to pee._

"Truth or dare Lou?" Liam asks me.

Man, I really need to stop zoning out all the time!

"I dare you to pretend you're Tarzan," Liam snickers.

"Of course you'd pick something involving Disney," I shake my head, laughing a bit.

I get up and decide if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it  _right_. I strip down to just my boxers, puff my chest and start making weird screaming noises. I notice Harry starting intently at my crotch and I gulp, feeling like there's suddenly no air in the room.

I look down to my boxers and notice they're Harry's. Of course,  _that's_ why he's staring. He's probably thinking that we should switch back soon. Yeah, that must be it.

He continues to stare, and I start to feel something grow down there. I quickly stop making my Tarzan noises and quickly get dressed, sitting back down and avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"Truth or dare Zayn?"

"Truth."

"Confess three things that nobody knows about you," I smirk.

Maybe  _now_ he'll finally tell us what hair product he uses! We've been asking him this question for  _years_ , but he never tells us. He always says it's a secret he'll take to his grave.

"My favourite dare was the closet dare, I once tried on a dress just to see how it would look like on me and . . . I like to watch gay porn when I'm horny. . ."

 _Woah! I was_ not  _expecting him to confess that! I can't say I've ever watched gay porn before. . . maybe I should? Maybe that will help me figure out what my deal is?_

"In what way have you grown up too quickly?" Zayn asks Harry.

I guess he picked truth. Harry nods to his crotch and says, "Down there. It would definitely have to be down there, Mr. Styles is huge nowadays."

_Mr. Styles? Is that what he calls his dick? Well then, maybe Mr. Tomlinson will have to arrange a meeting with Mr. Styles one day._

Oh my god, I did not just think that. I feel "Mr. Tomlinson" – it's kind of fun using that name, I totally get why Harry uses it – lurch inside Harry's boxers and I pray that it will stay calm for the rest of the night. I make a mental note to myself to do something about it later.

"Yup," Harry grins. "Maybe Mr. Tomlinson is jealous because he doesn't compare to Mr. Styles."

"Oh, you did  _not_ ," I gasp, acting all offended and sassy. "Actually, Mr. T–"

"Okay, how about we don't get into this?" Liam cuts me off shortly, sounding very uncomfortable.

I nod quickly and look down at the ground. I'm  _very_ happy that Liam cut me off because I was going to suggest that Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles have a competition to see who is the biggest. Imagine had I said that out loud. . . yikes!

"Truth or dare Niall?"

"Obviously dare."

"Okay then, I dare you to jump into the pool outside in your birthday suit," Harry chuckles.

Niall gives him the finger, but gets up nonetheless. He grabs a towel from the linen closet and heads outside. He picks a spot where we can't see him undress – poor Zayn – and then walks towards the pool. He then runs towards the pool and does a huge cannonball, making water splash everywhere!

He hops out of the water and wraps the towel around him. He dries himself off and puts on his boxers and pants, walking back in with no shirt on. I look over at Zayn and my god – he's basically undressing him with his eyes!

_I'm glad that wasn't Harry's dare, because I feel I would be even worse than Zayn._

"Truth or dare Louis?" Niall asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to put a blindfold on and slow dance with a player that we pick, and you have to see if you can guess who it is  _without touching their hair_."

Oof, that's going to be hard.

"Awe but now I won't be able to tell who it is as quick," I frown.

"Exactly," Niall smirks.

He then gets up and gets a scarf. I get up as well and Niall starts wrapping the scarf around my head so that I can't see at all. He then starts guiding me to the middle of the circle I presume and spins me around a few times. Why does it feel like I'm suddenly about to hit a piñata?

Suddenly, I feel someone loop their arms around my neck and I immediately wrap my arms around their waist on instinct. We slowly start to sway from side to side and my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. I feel very sweaty and nervous suddenly, which helps me figure out who it is.

I wouldn't be freaking out around anyone  _except_ Harry, so it must be him. Even though I have already figured it out, I keep my mouth shut and we keep on slow dancing. Although I'm wearing a scarf over my eyes, I just shut them and enjoy the moment. Somehow the space between us starts to get smaller and smaller, until we're pressed right up against each other. I let out a deep breath and feel  _all_ my anxieties just melt away.

I rest my head on his shoulder and whisper softly, "Hello Haz."

Harry stops slow dancing and I take that cue to take off the scarf. "I knew it was you."

"H-How?"

_Let me see, because I started freaking out because I have a crush on you and don't know how to control my emotions?_

"I dunno," I shrug. "I could just tell."

We sit back down, and the game continues, but I find myself daydreaming again. My skin is  _covered_ in goosebumps, missing Harry's warmth pressed against my skin, wanting that feeling again. Part of me feels sad that we're no longer in each other's arms. I can't help but think of how we're going to cuddle tonight in bed and that makes me happy again.

"I dare you to give a 2-4-minute lecture titled 'Flirting for the modern teenager', you must also give examples and demonstrations," Liam says.

_Wait, who is this dare for?_

"Are you giving me a dare or an assignment?" Harry groans.

I immediately pay attention and watch Harry get up and go to the center of the circle. Luckily for me, he's facing me, so I get to see his handsome face. Unluckily for me, he's facing me, which means I'm not able to stare at his ass.

"Flirting for the modern teenager, flirting is harder than you expect and it's not that easy to do. You must seem interested but not go over the top. You must give them a certain look, but make sure it's not a creepy look. Example, the dude in Pitch Perfect who asked if Fat Amy wanted to kiss him, he had a good if not somewhat harsh technique, but then got shut down by Fat Amy. A demonstration of a good flirting technique would be–"

Harry looks right at me and says, "Hey stud, come around here often?"

My entire body gets a shiver and I feel my face heating up. I mentally groan to myself and I don't think I can avoid it any longer. I  _have_ to deal with these feelings before it's too late. We only have a few days left here and if I don't do it here when I have the chance, I might never. Something has to be done.

"Louis, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth," I reply.

"What is your idea of a perfect date?"

_Any date with Harry would be a perfect date. But when I actually think about it and close my eyes, I can envision our perfect first date. We would go to a carnival, go on a few rides, play a few games, get some cotton candy. I'd win him a stuffed bear that says "I Love You" on it and he would blush, and I would just want to kiss him right then and there, but instead, I wait._

_We would then go on the Ferris wheel and once we reach the top, the sun begins to set. Harry's in awe looking at the sunset and mentions how it's just perfect, and I think to myself: "Yeah, you are. . ."_

_After that, it soon becomes night and we head over to a hill near the amusement park. I bring a blanket and lay it down on the grass, motioning for Harry and I to lay down on it. We do that and Harry cuddles me while we listen to the faint background noise of the carnival. We look at the stars, counting them, seeing if we can see any designs. I point out a cluster of stars that forms a heart, Harry says that he doesn't see it and I tell him to keep looking. Right when he furrows his brow to look again, I kiss him. And the rest, they say, is history._

"I guess probably the stereotypical carnival date and then just laying down on the grass, looking up at the stars and having late-night confessions on the grass. Maybe watching the sun set and all that gooey romantic stuff that everyone appreciates," I shrug, downplaying my dream date with Harry.

"Truth or dare Hazza?" I smile.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a piece of food off someone's tongue."

_Louis, what the hell is up with your dares tonight? Why are they so weird?_

"Seriously?" he groans and shakes his head. "Can't we move past those childish dares for like 6th graders?"

Um, I don't know any 6th grader who would do that dare. That would be kind of concerning if you really think about it. I shrug it off and respond, "It's not that bad, it's it like it'll be whip cream. Here, I'll even make it a raspberry."

"Well, in that case," Harry begins, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'm picking  _you_."

I gulp.  _Welp, I should have seen that coming._ I sigh and nod to Liam to head to the kitchen to get a grape. Luckily, I did the grocery shopping a few days ago so we have a bit of food left in the kitchen. Liam groans and says, "I'm not getting the grape, I'm too lazy."

 _Gee, thanks._ Zayn rolls his eyes and gets up, giving me an encouraging smile before heading over to the kitchen. I grin and give a side-glare to Liam. At least  _Zayn_ is on my side!

He comes back and hands me the grape. I stick my tongue out and place it in the middle of my tongue,  _praying_ that it won't roll off. Harry comes over and looks like he's about to shit his pants. I feel bad for him and mentally curse myself for choosing such a weird dare.

He leans down and picks the grape up with his teeth. I feel his breath on mine and  _thank god_ he picked it up and pulled away right after, because I immediately shove my tongue back in my mouth and remain silent. Thankfully, Harry didn't notice how weird I acted. He sits back down and happily munches on the grape.

I suddenly feel like I can't concentrate. His mouth was  _this_ close to mine, and I didn't kiss him. I mean, there  _was_ a grape on my tongue, but still. I had the perfect opportunity, and I wasted it. But wait, do I really want our first kiss to be in front of the guys?

It's then that I realize I haven't really figured out when I  _want_ to kiss him and have our first kiss. I know I told Liam to cockblock us for a while, but when do I want that to stop?

 _Louis, you_ really  _need to figure shit out tonight. You're running out of time!_

"Have you ever lied to someone special?" Liam asks.

"Yes," I hear Harry respond. I instantly turn to look at him and I feel like I'm holding in my breath. "Yes, I have and I'm not proud of it."

Who's the someone special? Why did he lie? Will he tell me about it?

"Louis, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I respond, still thinking about what Harry said.

"I dare you to put lipstick on someone else's lips without using your hands."

_This is it Lou, it's payback time for that grape! Gee, I wonder who I'm going to pick. . ._

"Guess who I'm picking Haz," I say in a sing-song voice.

"Um, Santa Claus?"

Curses! Even when he's playing dumb, he's adorable!

"No, it's  _you_ ," I grin. "It's gotta be youuu!"

I sing that last bit and Niall cracks up. Liam frowns and says, "I'm guessing you guys plan on using some of Danielle's don't you?"

"Well unless  _you_ have some Liam," Harry smirks. "I don't see where else we'd get some."

"I'll go get it," Liam groans.

He comes back and hands me the lipstick. I take off the cap and grin at Harry. I put the bottom of it between my teeth and head towards Harry. I'm not too skilled so I kind of get it all over the place. It's hard to put on lipstick with your mouth okay!

Once I've applied enough, I take it out of my mouth and put the lid back on. I look at Harry and try not to laugh – the lipstick is  _everywhere_! I lick my thumb and start wiping off the excess lipstick to make it look somewhat decent. Harry stares into my eyes and I feel my knees buckling.

_Come on Lou, you're almost done. Just hold it together for a bit longer._

I quickly finish up and pass the lipstick to Liam as I sit back down. I look back at Harry to see if I did a good job and I'm very surprised at how well it turned out once I cleaned it up. It's a nice soft red colour and it makes his eyes pop a bit more than usual.

"You look hot Haz."

Harry looks at me weirdly and my eyes practically pop out of my head.

_What the fuck Louis?! Control yourself!_

"Truth or dare Lou?"

"Truth," I mumble, not wanting to do another dare after those last few.

"Who will be the next person you kiss?" Zayn asks.

He winks at me and "accidentally" nudges Harry. I feel my face turn as red as Harry's lips and I mentally groan. Zayn, what the hell.

I look at Harry and I just freeze. The redness on my face quickly disappears and gets replaced with a newfound paleness. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Instead, I start shaking my head quickly for what seems like  _minutes_.

"Chicken."

_Louis, that's so fucking obvious. You're an idiot._

"Niall, truth or dare?" I ask, trying to get my mind off Zayn  _betraying_ me like that in front of Harry.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call one phone number from the phone in this resort and then call another one from your phone and put them on speaker up against each other to see what they'll say to one another."

It's genius I tell you, genius.

Niall laughs and gets up. He grabs the phone and comes back. He also grabs his cell phone and starts dialing phone numbers on both. Once he presses dial for both, he puts them on speaker and holds them up facing each other.

"Pizza Pizza, how can I help you?"

"It's a naughty night at Aren't We Naughty.com, how can we pleasure you this evening?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Pizza Pizza? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Aren't we Naughty.com. . ."

"Are you looking to order a pizza?"

"No!"

"Why did you call this number?"

"I didn't! Why did  _you_ call  _this_ number?"

"I didn't! But um, while we're on the phone I guess. . . how much are your erm,  _toys_  for girls? The vibrating ones."

"Ooh, actually we're having a special on all ones with–"

Niall hangs up the phones and  _bursts_ out laughing. He drops both phones and clutches his stomach, tears are coming out of his eyes. I frown and hit him playfully.

"I wanted to hear the specials!"

"I'm sorry Lou," Niall laughs. "I just  _knew_ I was going to start laughing so I had to hang up the phone."

"Niall?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah?"

"The big question is. . . how do you know the phone number to Aren't We Naughty.com?"

 _Good question Zayn._ I look at Niall and his face turns red. "I didn't ask for a truth, let's move on, shall we?"

Niall gives Liam a dare, but I can't concentrate. I keep thinking back on the phone call and how Niall knew that number. Does he shop there regularly? What does he get? How did he hear of this company? So many questions. . .

"This will be the last one for the night," Liam starts off and turns to Zayn. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Truth."

"If your dream person came up to you and burped, what would your reaction be?"

_I mean that's just a regular Tuesday for Niall, but anyways._

"I wouldn't react to it because I'm used to it by now, he does it all the time."

Hold.

The.

Fucking.

Phone.

_DID ZAYN JUST BLATANTLY ADMIT THAT HE LIKES NIALL?!_

Louis why can't you do that with Harry? Okay wait, let's focus on one thing at a time here. Right now, we're focusing on how Zayn just confessed his love for Niall,  _right. in. front. of. him._

"Okay well goodnight people, nice talking to you for a while," Niall begins, his face  _screaming_ panic. "Harry, NOW!"

Before Harry can even respond, Niall grabs his wrist and drags him outside, slamming the door shut behind them. Zayn shakes himself out of the noise and says, "I'd probably just laugh it off or say it smells gross."

"Um, Zayn," I begin awkwardly. "You already answered the truth..."

Zayn looks confused. I look over at Liam and his mouth is just hanging wide open. Zayn notices this and turns a deep shade of red.

"Did I say what I was thinking in my head?" he asks slowly.

"Depends," Liam begins. "Did you think in your mind that you wouldn't mind it because he does it all the time? Basically  _implying_ it's Niall, right in front of his face and confusing the poor Irish bastard?"

Yup, Liam is pissed. Zayn doesn't say anything, and I start to feel bad for him. Liam can get really weird sometimes, I don't know why...

I know for a fact that Zayn won't say anything in front of him, so I turn to him and say, "Hey Liam, could you maybe give us a few moments alone?"

He sighs and gets up, muttering something to himself under his breath. Now, my hearing isn't too great, but I could have sworn I heard him say, "Well isn't this just fucking great. Now I'm going to be a fifth wheel every god damn day."

Before I can even really process that, I turn my attention back to Zayn. He looks up at me, his face still crimson red. "Did I really just confirm that I have a crush on Niall right in front of him?"

"I'm afraid you did," I nod.

"Oh fuck," Zayn groans and buries his face in his hands.

I open my mouth to give him some words of comfort when I hear, "GOD DAMN SHOWER OF CUNTS!"

I guess Niall isn't handling the news that well. I look over at Zayn and his face turns from red to green. I can't help but feel bad for the poor guy. I quickly get up and rush over to Zayn, starting to help him up from the ground.

"Come on, I think it's bedtime," I say gently.

I walk with Zayn to his room and he just plops himself on the bed and groans. I slowly close the door and head back to Harry's room for the night. I peer out the window and I can see Harry and Niall are in a heated discussion about something. It looks like they're going to be a while, so I decide I have enough time to do what's been on my mind for the last little while.

I grab out my phone, look something up, and dial the phone number.

"It's a naughty night at Aren't We Naughty.com, how can we pleasure you this evening?"

"Yes," I begin and take a deep breath. "Can you tell me about the specials?"

\- - -

I suddenly feel a warm body beside me, and I instantly smile. I guess while I was waiting for Harry to come to bed, I ended up falling asleep.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Lou?" he responds.

I bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling more and I just nuzzle into him, feeling no stress whatsoever. Whenever I start cuddling Harry, it's like nothing else even matters. As long as we're in each other's arms, everything is going to be okay.

"So, Zayn really does like Niall, yeah?" I ask. "He basically just admitted it in front of all of us."

 _Louis, you need to stop playing dumb in front of everyone_ , especially  _Harry. You already knew Zayn had a thing for Niall. This was not new information._

"I guess so," Harry shrugs.

"Think they're going to date?"

Well Louis, that's actually  _none_ of your business. Why even bother asking? You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. So, if you don't want to be killed, don't be curious. It's that simple.

"I honestly have no idea Lou," Harry sighs and looks down into my eyes. I can barely see him since we're in the dark but my heart speeds up nonetheless. "There are still a few kinks that they need to sort out before anything can really happen. It's very complicated for them at the moment."

Wait, I know it's complicated, how does  _he_ know it's complicated? I thought Zayn and I had a special bond! Now he's just blabbing it to whoever he sees? Not cool Zayn, not cool.

"Well I hope whatever happens between them, it makes them happy," I mumble.

"Me too Lou, me too."

I bite down on my tongue and force myself not to say what I'm thinking in my mind.

_I wasn't talking about Zayn and Niall. . ._

\- - -

_I open my eyes and once again I find myself back on the plane. Man, I didn't know someone could have the same dream over and over again. It's a weird feeling, but at the same time, it's kind of cool. Maybe it's all in my head._

_"You done with your thoughts there Lou?" Harry asks._

_He's sitting right beside me with a smirk on his face. Okay, I love Harry, but plane-Harry is a cocky piece of shit and I for one am_ not  _liking it. I miss my shy, awkward, and loveable Hazza._

_"Yes, I am," I nod._

_"Alright, so why are you here today?" he asks me._

_"I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here. . ."_

_Harry studies me up and down. His green eyes look deep in thought. He continues to stare at me without saying a word, as if he's trying to figure out why I'm here. If I know why I'm here, he should as well. I mean, this is my subconscious after all._

_"Nope," he shrugs. "Can't figure it out. So, why are you here Boo?"_

_"Because I have feelings for you."_

_Harry has a huge smirk on his face. "You can finally admit it?"_

_I take a deep breath and nod slowly. "Yes, I think I can. It's been getting painstakingly obvious for the past few days, but I just didn't know how to deal or process this news. I mean, I know you're gay and you have a crush on someone, even though you won't tell me who–"_

_Harry stares in front of him and does the "Jim" look-in-the-camera pose from The Office._

_"But this is still scary, I'm in love with my best friend," I mumble softly, feeling my cheeks heat up._

_Harry turns back to look at me. He looks almost. . . shocked. His mouth is parted open a bit and his eyes have immediately gone soft, no longer having a hard expression on his face. He bites down on his bottom lip and looks into my eyes. "You're in love with me?"_

_"Yeah, I think I am. . ."_

**_Louis, stop lying to yourself. This is a dream. Just be honest._ **

_"Okay, I'm sorry. I_ know  _I am."_

 _Harry grabs my hand and holds it in his own warm, big hands. He's just about to say something when_ –

_"We will be arriving at our destination very shortly."_

**_Huh, that's odd. . . That's a different message from the pilot than usual. I wonder what they mean by that._ **

I'm suddenly woken up for no apparent reason. I groan and notice Harry cuddling up to me. I smile to myself and shut my eyes, enjoying the moment. Nonetheless, I decide to get up and get changed and walk into the kitchen. Niall and Liam are sitting at the table making a list of some sort and Zayn is looking inside the fridge. I walk over to him and ask, "Hey, did you manage to get any sleep last night?"

"Actually, when Niall came back in, he went to my room," Zayn admits and starts to blush. "We ended up talking for  _hours_. He told me that he's very confused about his feelings but he's trying to work it out, and that we can work it out together."

_Wow, Niall can handle his emotions better than you can. Maybe you should be more like Niall, or at least ask for his advice because you clearly can't figure shit out for yourself Lou._

Harry walks in and my heart starts beating faster than before. I feel my cheeks flush and pray that he doesn't notice how I'm acting. Thankfully, he's focused on Liam saying that he's ditching us for his girlfriend tonight, so it will just be the four of us playing Truth or Dare. He also mentions Harry only has an hour to get ready before we head out for the day.

Liam heads out of the kitchen and Niall and Zayn are whispering stuff to one another. Harry and I share a glance and before I know it, he's grabbing my arm and pulling me into his room. I start panicking –  _why did he pull me into his room?! Are we going to make out? Is he going to profess his love to me? Harry, speak my good man, speak!!!_

"I didn't want to disturb anything," Harry says and raises his eyebrows up and down.

"And what exactly would we be disturbing?" I ask, confused.

Harry opens the door and peaks his head out of the tiny crack. I peer out as well and see Niall and Zayn kissing. Zayn has his arms wrapped around Niall's waist and Niall's hands are entangled into Zayn's hair. Wow, they are really going at it!

 _How can Niall still be "figuring stuff out" but can full-on make out with Zayn? Why can't_ I  _do that approach with Harry? What if holding off on kissing is actually a mistake. . . Maybe I've been doing this all wrong. Maybe. . . all I have to do is kiss Harry and things will solve itself. I mean, I might as well try! It's better than what I'm doing now, which is absolutely nothing. So it's decided then. Today is the day that Harry and I have our first kiss._

I shut the door and turn back towards Harry. He's rummaging through his clothes to pick out a swimsuit for the day. I plop down on Harry's bed and think about Zayn and Niall. Hey, since Liam won't be there tonight. . .

"Should we add a lot of Ziall dares tonight?" I smirk.

"If you want," Harry smiles. "We  _are_ only four tonight anyways so I don't see what the big deal would be. Plus I don't think they'd mind if we would do that."

"Exactly," I nod. "So I think we should go for it. Obviously we'll keep it PG–"

_More like R-rated. . ._

"We should come up with some dares while we're on the island today," I suggest. "I think Zayn and Niall are going to go together and Liam's obviously going to be with Danielle so it leaves just me and you once again."

_Not that I mind. In fact, I prefer this way. It will make my plan that much easier to pull off, especially if Liam won't be cockblocking._

Harry lies down beside me and faces me. He's staring at me with such an intense look that I start to get really fucking nervous. I once again feel my heart accelerating –  _damn, I should really get that thing checked. It keeps acting crazy._

"Harry, what are you doing?" I find myself asking.

"Erm, nothing," he replies awkwardly. "I'm just, staring at a handsome man. Is that such a bad thing?"

_Wait, handsome man. Is he talking about you? Of course he is you idiot! No one else is around!_

Harry really thinks I'm handsome? That makes me feel really good about myself and I suddenly feel that I have this newfound confidence. Maybe I could even kiss him right now. . .

"No," I respond softly. "I just. . . I've never seen you stare so intently before. Is there something on my face?"

"No, your face is perfect."

Harry looks shocked that he just said that and I bite down on my bottom lip. He shuts his eyes and looks like he's in emotional hell. Fuck, how can he be this cute when he's embarrassed? Better yet Lou, why did it take you  _this_ long to realize your feelings for your best friend?

"Haz."

Harry slowly opens his eyes and I close the space between us. Our faces are just a few inches from each other and all I want to do is kiss him. I smile softly at him and look down at his lips. They look so soft, so pink, so plump. . . so kissable. I find myself slowly leaning in to close the small gap between us. Harry shuts his eyes and starts leaning in as well. I then close my eyes and decide just to go for it. I can practically  _feel_ his lips against mine and I let out a small breath, trying to remain calm.

"Haz, I–"

"Guys come on! We have to go now!"

_Have feelings for you._

Damnit Liam! Why are you such a good cockblock? I guess I deserve this since I asked him to do it in the first place. But I don't think he actually even knew we were doing anything, unless he was spying on us. Hmm, suspicious. . .

I head out of Harry's room and Harry follows right behind me. Liam walks over and pokes Harry's chest. "What took you so long?"

I can't even tell if he's trying to cockblock on purpose or if he's just  _that_ good at being a natural shit disturber. Either way, we walk out of the resort and get into our ride. I guess I'm so distracted that I don't even look where I sit. Once I am sitting, I notice Harry is on the complete other side and I feel sad all of a sudden.

I'm so distracted that I don't even realize how much the time goes by. By the time I look up, I realize that we're already here. We all get out of the vehicle and I immediately turn to Harry. We both smile at each other and I suddenly feel relief. I don't think we were fighting or anything but things just felt tense for some reason.

_It's probably all that sexual tension you dumbass._

I don't like how rude my inner tone is getting.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow morning?" Liam asks.

"Not if I see you first," Zayn grins and flutters his eyelashes.

Liam chuckles and shakes his head. He says goodbye and he and Danielle are off. Niall and Zayn turn towards us and Zayn says, "I guess it's just us four tonight for supper. Is everyone okay with  _Manuel's_?"

I mean, that's like the only place we've ever eaten on this trip, so obviously Zayn.

"I don't think Viktor will be that fond of you," I laugh.

"Maybe I'll get him some chocolates or something to apologize," Zayn blushes.

"We'll see each other at  _Manuel's_ at seven if that's alright?" Harry suggests. "Clearly you guys would like to spend some alone time together."

"Could say the same thing about you Styles."

_Wait, how does Zayn know I want alone time with Harry? Zayn please keep your chill to yourself._

I look awkwardly at Harry and hope that he doesn't realize Zayn was talking about me. Zayn just laughs and walks away with Niall, leaving me and Harry alone. I can't help but notice Zayn and Niall are holding hands and looking adorable as fuck.

"I wonder if they're dating," I mumble to myself.

"I don't think so," Harry replies. "Not yet anyways. Maybe in the future – who knows?"

"I hope if ever they do end up dating, that they'd tell us and not try to keep it a secret."

 _Even though_ you're  _keeping your feelings from Harry a secret? Hypocrite._

"I doubt they'd keep that from us if it were to happen," Harry shrugs. "Zayn and Niall, or should I say Ziall, aren't really those kinds of people. But if it was  _us_ , I think we'd keep it from the rest of the lads."

_Holy fucking shit. Does he think about us in a romantic way? Wait, better yet. . ._

"Why do you think we'd keep it a secret?"

Harry looks panicked for a second but then composes himself. "Because they'd probably just freak out because Larry has been a bromance for so long and they would make it into a big deal."

_A bromance, Louis. That's all you and Harry are, a measly bromance for the fans. Don't try to kid yourself here._

"Hmm good point," I mumble. "But we'll never know unless that would happen."

That basically means, we will never know. . .

\- - -

"What do you want to do now Lou?" Harry asks me after we get off the boat.

We're now on an island and I'm just looking around to see if anything catches my eye. Luckily for me, I see something that's  _perfect_  and no, I'm not talking about Harry, although he is perfect. Instead, I'm talking about this gorgeous white and gold merry-go-round that I see just down the path. For some reason, no one is on the ride, which confuses me. This looks like the perfect place to have our first kiss.

I turn towards Harry, all excited and jumping up and down. "Can we go on? Can we go on? Can we go on?"

"Seriously Lou?" Harry shakes his head and laughs. "Do you really want to go on a kiddy ride?"

_Um, yes I do. Don't judge me like that Harold._

"It's not a kiddy ride," I cross my arms. "Adults go on it  _all_ the time!"

"Yeah, with their kids."

Right now, all I want to do is smack Harry in the balls. But instead, I whine, "Haroooold. . ."

"Fine," he sighs. "If anybody's even running it, we will go on it. It seems to be deserted though."

"I'll conduct it myself if I have to!"

There's  _nothing_ stopping me from getting on that merry-go-round. Man, I wish I was this ballsy when it comes to Harry. But unfortunately, I am a coward.

"Welcome," the man in the stall with the controls says. "Usually no one comes here so early because they're exploring the rest of the island. Would you two gentlemen like to ride the merry-go-round?"

_Um, is Niall hungry? Of course!!_

The man motions for us to hop on board and I do it instantly. I find myself inspecting each horse, wondering which one the best would be to ride. I can't just pick  _any_ horse, I need to ride the stallion, of course. Just as I'm about to finish an entire lap around, I notice a gold and white carriage. Immediately, I'm drawn to it.

I walk right over and admire its beauty. For some reason, I want to ride this more than the horse. Maybe it's because Harry and I can cuddle on this one.

"I thought the whole reason was for you to ride a horse?" Harry says, interjecting my plan.

"Well I want to ride this one too," I pout.

_Well technically, ride this one three. If you know what I mean._

"You can ride both," the man suggests. "It's not too busy so just stay on the ride after it finishes the first time."

"That would be fantastic," I grin.

I immediately run to a horse on the other side of the merry-go-round. It is an auburn horse with a black mane. I hop right on and Harry just picks the first horse he sees.  _What a loser._

The man pushes the button and suddenly, the ride starts. I hold onto the pole that's attached to Carlos, my horse – yes, that's right, I named him. Although it's a slow ride, I just enjoy the moment.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. He probably thinks I'm the biggest dork but whatever, I'm enjoying my moment with Carlos. Before I know it, the ride stops. I frown a bit but quickly hop off Carlos, thank him for the journey, and head over to the carriage.

I notice Harry didn't follow so I whine out his name and pat the empty seat beside me. He laughs and walks over, sitting down beside me. Once again, the ride starts up and I can't stop myself from smiling. Man, I love merry-go-rounds.

Suddenly Harry rests his arm on top of the carriage but it slides down and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I feel myself turn red, but I quickly go off on a tangent instead to distract myself. "You think just because we're on a carriage and it's just the two of us and it's romantic and because Emily and Jef did it on  _The Bachelorette_ – we're going to do it too. Well I'm sorry Harold but I don't do clichéd stuff, I like to stand out."

 _Liar liar Toms on fire. You'd_ love  _to have a date just like that with Harry. Admit it._

"You watch  _The Bachelorette_?"

Harry sounds very amused and my face turns redder. I groan and mumble softly, "Lottie makes me watch it. . ."

"Okay Lou, whatever you say."

_Busted._

\- - -

"I'm going first this time," Niall grins and grabs the flashlight. "Haz, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry replies.

It's just the four of us sitting in a small circle since Liam and Danielle are doing their own thing. Harry and I came up with some good Ziall dares earlier so I can't  _wait_ to see how this game will turn out. Not to jinx myself, but I think it will be  _pretty_ embarrassing for Niall and Zayn.

"Zayn, truth or dare mate?" Harry asks.

 _Damn! I missed Harry's truth. Okay Lou, I know you're still working on yourself but_ please  _try not to space out all the time. . . like you're doing right now. Okay, back to the game!_

"I dare you to randomly pop into Liam's Twitcam tonight and say that you secretly wear lingerie."

"Fine," Zayn huffs and grabs the flashlight. "When Liam gets back. Louis, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tweet the worst pick up line ever to a  _male_ celebrity," Zayn says and winks, secretly shaking his head towards Harry.

 _Zayn you're_ so  _going to pay for that._

I roll my eyes nonetheless and take out my phone. I know we're not supposed to be on social media but hey, a dare is a dare and I am  _not_ going to use my chicken on this trip.

**Louis Tomlinson** _@Louis_Tomlinson_

@zaynmalik Kiss me if I'm wrong but isn't your name Gertrude? ;)

"Check your twitter  _Zayn_ ," I smirk.

Zayn grabs his phone and opens up Twitter. Once he sees the tweet, he gives me a glare and mouths "you're an idiot". Niall takes the phone right out of his hands and starts  _dying_ of laughter. Harry then peeps over and laughs as well. Well hey, two out of three enjoyed it at least.

"That is a pretty bad pickup line," Harry chuckles.

"Truth or dare Niall?" I ask, focusing back to the game.

"Truth."

"What's the craziest thing you did for a fan?"

"I once gave them some of my food," Niall shrugs, acting like it's no big deal.

 _Holy shit. Is this really Niall? Or is it some weird imposter? Niall_ never  _shares food; hell, his favourite line from_ Friends  _is even "Joey doesn't share food"!_

"Truth or dare Z?" Niall asks and smiles.

"Truth."

"What's the best ship in the entire world?"

Niall looks at Harry and wiggles his eyebrows. Huh, I wonder why he's doing that. . .

"The Titanic."

_Oh Zayn, oh sweetie no._

"I meant a couple you ship romantically," Niall shakes his head and laughs. "Silly Zayn. So, who is it?"

"Well. . .," Zayn begins and bites his lip. He looks down at the ground awkwardly and sighs. "It's kind of a funny story, you see my little sister makes me watch this show with her and–"

"Just get on with it man," I huff and cross my arms. We haven't even  _done_ any Ziall truths or dares yet, and this rate, we might not get to! "What is it?"

"Auslly. . ."

"And Auslly stands for?" Harry asks, confused.

Oh Harry, you uncultured swine. It's  _obviously_ Austin and Ally from the show  _Austin and Ally_. But I must admit, it's kind of weird to ship them. I myself personally like Harvina. . . no, that doesn't sound right, Sarvey? Well, it's Sabrina and Harvey from  _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Spellman_.

"Stop laughing at my Z," Niall frowns.

" _Your_ Z?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows.

_Ugh, they're so cute! Pack them up, I'll take two!_

"Truth or dare Harry?" Zayn asks.

"Truth."

"What scares you the most and why?"

Harry turns pale and I feel bad for my Hazza. Maybe this question hits too close to home for him? Lord knows I've had those questions before. Man, Truth or Dare can sometimes be a dangerous game. If only Liam had given us a warning. . .

"What scares me the most is that I abuse my time on this trip, meaning I'll never get to have this opportunity again," Harry mumbles.

I don't even know what he's trying to say. His whole sentence just confuses me. I decide to shrug it off and pay attention to the game. I look at Harry, nod my head towards Zayn and Niall and give him a little subtle wink.  _This is our moment Harry! What we've been thinking about all day, give Ziall something they won't forget!_

"Truth or dare Lou?"

_What the fuck._

"Truth," I respond, super confused.

"When was the last time you cried and why?" Harry asks me.

_We could have discussed this later Hazza, but right now we need to get in as many Zayn and Niall truths and dares as possible! How dare you betray me like this Harold._

"When we watched Titanic," I reply and blush a bit.

I grab the flashlight and turn to Zayn. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the bathroom and send Niall a nude. A full nude of your junk; not over the boxers like a wimp. To clarify, your dingdong's got to be as hard as a rock."

Zayn's mouth drops open and Niall looks like he's going to be sick. I mentally high five myself and smirk at Harry. Even Harry looks shocked. . . okay, so I didn't exactly  _run_ that idea by him. I sort of just went with it! But c'mon, it will be  _great_!

"Well Zayn?" I ask.

"I don't want to use my chicken," Zayn groans.

"Well then you know what you have to do, don't you?" I shrug.

He sighs and gets up. He gives me the finger and then goes into the bathroom. Niall still looks as green as a leprechaun, which is ironic because he's Irish. He locks eyes with me and mouths 'why'.

_Because I like mischief._

Before I can mouth something back, Niall's phone vibrates. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and drops it. He picks it back up but has trouble holding it still; his hands covered in sweat. He shakily unlocks his phone and immediately his cheeks turn bright pink. At first, he looks shocked, but for  _just_ a split second he looks turned on as fuck. Unfortunately, that look immediately goes away and he shoves his phone back in his pocket.

Zayn comes out of the bathroom and sits back down. Niall doesn't even  _look_ at Zayn; his cheeks still flushing pink. Well shit, maybe that was too intense of a dare to start out with. . .

Things seem really awkward and Harry won't stop glaring at me. I decide now's a good time to go to the bathroom and hopefully things will have simmered by the time I get back.

"I'm going to go to the loo. Continue on."

I get up and head over to the bathroom. Just as I close the door, I hear Niall snicker. "You're going to go inside yourself?"

Well, he's making jokes so that must be a good thing. Once I get inside the bathroom, I hear my phone buzz. I look at the text and bite down on my bottom lip.

_You're dead Tomlinson._

Welp, I guess Zayn is still upset. I'm just about to walk out of the bathroom when I hear Harry singing.

 _I am trying, not to tell you_  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

 _I've been spending all my_  
Time just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my  
Life and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

He stops singing and I find myself breaking out of my trance. I could listen to Harry sing  _all_ day. I'd even listen to him sing Baby Shark! That's how much I love his voice.

"What were you singing Haz?" I ask and sit back down in the circle.

"Just a song," he shrugs. "It's not important."

Before I can ask anything else or ask why it's not important, Harry grabs the flashlight and turns to Niall. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

_Wow, I'm surprised. I totally thought he would pick truth after that dare I gave Zayn. Hmm, maybe I'm not giving them enough credit._

"I dare you to call up Viktor and tell him you're in love with him," Harry grins.

_Ooh that's good! I mean it's no Ziall nude, but it's still good!_

Niall grabs his phone and opens it. His cheeks turn pink again and he glances at Zayn quickly. I guess the picture was still open on his phone. Niall dials the number and puts it on speaker phone.

" _Manuel's_ restaurant, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Viktor?" Niall asks.

"One moment," the person responds. "I think he's just about to finish his shift. Please hold."

We wait for a few seconds before we hear the all-too-familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Hi Viktor, it's Niall."

"Did you wait this long to order takeout? Aren't you guys leaving in a few days?" Viktor chuckles.

"I forgot we could order takeout," Niall frowns. "But that's not why I called."

"Well then, what's up Niall?" Viktor asks, sounding very amused.

"Oh nothing, just you know, I'm in love with you. . ."

The four of us are trying not to die of laughter on the spot. Viktor remains quiet for a few moments before saying, "You're playing Truth or Dare aren't you?"

"I – this parachute is a knapsack."

Niall quickly hangs up and buries his face in his hands. He laughs like a maniac and I shake my head; man, that boy is special.

"Really?" Harry asks. "A  _Chandler_ quote?"

Niall shrugs and grabs the flashlight. "Louis, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think there will be a couple in this band?" Niall asks.

_Well, obviously._

"Duh," I snort. "You and Zayn!"

Harry hasn't given me  _any_ help with Niall and Zayn tonight, so I decided that it's now a one-man show. I am the captain of the S.S. Ziall ship for this evening, and if I must, I will go down with this ship.

"Truth or dare Zayn?" I ask.

"Um, truth?" he responds slowly.

"Is there a thing going on between you and Niall? Don't leave any details out," I grin.

Both Niall and Zayn blush and it looks like they're getting tired of my antics. Zayn sighs and looks at me. "Yeah, we kind of do. We're not dating or anything but we're trying to figure out what this  _thing_ is."

"And what is this  _thing_ you speak of?" I ask and lean in, needing more details.

"Well the  _thing_ is. . . none of your business," Zayn replies and grins sheepishly.

Niall bursts out laughing, and I sigh. I guess I deserve that.

"Truth or dare Lou?"

"Dare," I smile.

"I dare you to read a sexual Larry story, out loud."

_What the fuck. Is this Zayn's revenge? Man, maybe I should have cooled it with all the Ziall in this game tonight._

"I – I, chicken," I say, panicking.

"Didn't you already  _use_ your chicken?" Zayn reminds me.

Oh fuck. I forgot. It feels like that was  _years_ ago! I guess I have to do this dare. Oh god. I look over at Harry and he has an unreadable expression on his face. I slowly take out my phone and Niall gets really excited.

"Ooh! Read the smut scene from Room 317!"

_Why does Niall read smut about us? Is no one else wondering about that?_

"What the hell is Room 317?" Zayn asks.

"It's a fan fiction," Niall explains. "It's really sad, I won't give anything away but yeah, it's kind of a bummer for me in the end. Anyways there's a sex scene in there – their first time! Read it Lou."

I look up the story and skim through a few chapters, trying to find the right one. Once I do, I notice how  _incredibly long_ this single chapter is. Yup, I'm going to die.

"It's pretty long," I mumble, pleading that they'll let me off the hook.

"Read it all," Zayn smirks.

_Zayn, I swear to god._

I let out a deep breath and just before I start, Niall yells, "WAIT!"

He quickly runs to the kitchen and starts making a lot of noise. I hear the microwave start up and then some popping occurs.  _Really?! Niall you're making popcorn for this?!_

Once Niall gets back with a bowl of popcorn, he nods happily at me to go on. Niall starts munching on the popcorn, occasionally feeding a few kernels to Zayn. I guess there's no point in putting this off any longer. I read the chapter in my head, but the words fly out of my mouth. I'm freaking out so much that I can't even hear myself speak, but I know I am because the boys are all listening intently.

_"Can I touch you?" he whispered, and Harry nodded, kissing him again._

_Without breaking the kiss, Louis reached down and tentatively palmed the bulge in Harry's boxers. Harry moaned and pushed up into his hand. Louis could feel the outline of Harry's erection and going on instinct, he slid his fingers up it. Harry jerked._

This is so fucking weird. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.

_Feeling bolder, Louis slipped his hand inside and took Harry's dick in his hand. It was hot, hard, and silky smooth – not unlike what his own felt like. Uncertainly, Louis slowly jerked upwards and Harry keened lowly, burrowing his head in Louis's neck. Then he was wriggling and Louis leaned back to see Harry blindly searching for something on the bed with his hand. He was about to ask what he was looking for when Harry suddenly brought his hand up and muttered, "Here."_

_Frowning, Louis removed his hand from Harry's boxers and took the small object Harry was holding out to him. It was a small packet and Louis smirked when he realized what it was. "Well, well, well," he chuckled. "Aren't you the little boy scout. Any reason it's strawberry flavor?"_

_Harry blushed hotly. "It was all Liam had left in his stash."_

Why does Liam have strawberry lube in this fan fiction? What the hell does he do to Danielle. . . or better yet. . . what does Danielle do to him?!

"Aren't you going to continue Louis? They haven't even done anything yet," Zayn says.

Excuse me Malik, they've done  _plenty_ , thank you very much.

 _Louis squeezed his eyes shut trying desperately not to think about Liam and Niall –_ wait, what?! Liam and who now?! That's revenge Zayn! You have to deal with Niam in this story, mwahahaha!

_"A thief too! You're a man after my own heart Harry Styles."_

I mean that last sentence was kind of accurate, and the part about me not wanting to picture Niall and Liam that way. Hmm, maybe I sort of  _am_ like the Louis in this fan fiction. . .

_Harry smiled softly and reached up to finger Louis's fringe. "I hoped I already had your heart."_

You do Hazza, I promise! Why am I talking to a fan fiction? Louis, get it together. Okay, back to the story.

_"Of course you do," he replied instantly, takin the hand that was playing with his hair and kissing the fingers, "As far as I'm concerned everything that I have and am belongs to you."_

Okay why the  _fuck_ is Larry so cute in this fic and can this happen in real life? Please? Maybe reading this won't be that bad after all. So far it's pretty great.

 _Harry's lips wobbled for a moment but then he licked them and smiled. "Okay, enough of the sap Mr. Tomlinson–"_ Oh fuck. Maybe I was wrong.  _"Make me feel good_ and _, if you do a decent job, I'll make you feel good too."_

Sweet baby Jesus someone hold me. This is too intense. How the hell am I supposed to read this whole chapter?!

_"Yes sir!" Louis grinned back in reply and set about ripping open the lube and coating his fingers with the cool liquid._

_Harry yelped as Louis slipped his hand under his boxers again and took him in a firm grip. "You could have warmed it first, arsehole."_

_"Oops," said Louis, with an apologetic grin. "I'm sure I'll remember next time."_

Next time?! The Larry sex hasn't even happened the first time! These boys need to chill.

_He started to jerk Harry off, delighting in every sigh, moan, arch and toe curl. He wasn't prepared for Harry's hand slipping into his boxers though and nearly embarrassed himself when the warm clench of Harry's fingers settled around his aching dick. "Harry," he whined, closing his eyes in pleasure. It was everything Harry predicted; messy and over far too quick._

_Within minute Louis was shaking on the edge and Harry's moans were almost rolling into one. Louis tried not to think 'oh my god I'm sharing hand-jobs with Harry and am about to come over his hand' but he couldn't. It was too amazing. And to think he potentially had a lifetime ahead of him of getting jerked off by Harry. It was just bloody exciting and hot._

_Harry tensed underneath him, whining "Louis," as a warning and Louis felt Harry's dick jerk in his palm and then something hot and sticky pulse over his hand. Wow, he thought incredulously, he'd just made Harry come. That was. . . that was. . . there were no words how to describe how incredible it was. He had done that, he had made Harry that hot. . . and that was Harry's. . . yeah, he should probably be concentrating on his own orgasm, which. . . He felt Harry press his thumb into the top and that was that. Louis's hips jerked violently, and he came in messy spasms inside his boxers and all over Harry's hand._

I literally can't deal with this. I'm surprised I'm still managing to speak. I can't even look at Harry; I'm forcing myself not to. It's like presenting in class in front of your classmates. . . only in this case, I'm reading smut to my crush and in front of my friends and that smut is  _about_ me and my crush. Fuck.

"Zayn I'm so going to kill you in your sleep," I growl, giving him the dirtiest glare.

Zayn just shrugs and winks at me. Niall looks at his empty popcorn bowl and frowns. He then gets up and runs back into the kitchen. Soon enough, I hear the microwave start up again. Huh, I guess he's getting a refill.

_Harry and Louis lay entwined together, sweaty and panting, on Louis's bed – their hearts thudding wildly as they came down from their highs. Louis groaned happily, sliding his legs against Harry's as he leaned up to kiss him again. Harry moaned into it, threading his fingers into Louis's hair and pulling him down closer._

_"We're doing that again in five minutes," he warned him, chuckling against Louis's lips. Louis smirked and took Harry's hands from his hair, pinning them down onto the mattress either side of his friend's head. Harry's eyes darkened at the possessive move._

_"Why wait five minutes," Louis purred, nosing at Harry's throat. Then he started to kiss down Harry's chest again, pausing to dip his tongue into Harry's belly button. Harry groaned in pleasure and shifted his hips._

"Oof, this is some hot stuff," Zayn interjects. "Keep going! It's just getting good!"

I swear I am going to punch Zayn any minute. But instead, I keep on reading.

_"Louis," he chuckled, reaching down to tug on his friend's shoulders, "don't you think we should clean up first?" Louis considered it for a moment. They were covered in things that should probably be washed off being more play commenced. . . He sat up and pouted, making Harry chuckle again. Slowly, Harry sat up too, wrapping a hand around the back of Louis's neck. "It doesn't have to be a major clean up," he soothed, nuzzling into Louis's cheek, "just a quick wipe-down or. . ." he bit Louis's ear gently, "we could have a shower. . . together."_

No way, nope. I am  _not_ reading sexy shower scenes between Harry and I out loud. Nuh uh, that's not going to happen.

_A hundred hot images played through Louis's mind at that–_

You can say that again. . .

I read ahead a bit and notice the author skips the bathroom scene. I let out a sigh of relief and keep reading.

_He couldn't get off the bed quick enough, tugging Harry along with him. Harry just managed to grab the lube before Louis hauled him towards the bathroom. Twenty-five minutes later, Louis was brushing his teeth hard over the sink. "Ugh," he groaned, after spitting out a frothy mouthful, "I really don't know how Liam and Niall do it."_

I look up and notice Zayn squirm. Yes, Zayn,  _feel_ the wrath! This is all your fault anyways.

_Harry chuckled throatily as he came up behind the smaller man, wrapping his arms around Louis's naked chest and resting his chin playfully on his shoulder. "Well," he said, "they only had strawberry left in their stash, maybe they left it to last because they knew it tasted awful. We can try some other flavours if you like."_

_Louis paused his brushing and arched an eyebrow at Harry in the mirror. "Really?"_

_"Mmhmm," Harry mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the freshly washed skin. "I saw a 24-hr Sainsbury's down the road. How about we try and get another room – one to ourselves and have some fun trying stuff out/ We have a lot of lost time to make up for after all."_

Jesus Christ so now we're going to get our own fucking stash? I can't handle this story, I really can't.

"Do I have to keep reading?" I groan again, getting close to my limit.

If it gets too bad to the point where I can't handle it, I'm just going to walk away. I don't even care at this point; this has got to be the most outrageous dare in the history of dares.

"Yes."

"Well hold on," I sigh and roll my eyes. "This is a very long chapter; can't I at least skip the non-relevant parts?"

"Fine, if you must," Zayn replies.

I read it in my head and skip over the parts where they try a  _bunch_ of different flavoured lubes. I'm pretty sure they tried everything. They mentioned: cherry, banana, blackcurrant, orange, pina colada, raspberry, bubblegum, candy floss, and chocolate. Like who buys all that lube?! Are they sex maniacs?

 _Harry arched an eyebrow and then smirked. "Get naked Tomlinson." And Louis chose that moment to get shy._ Finally, something normal happens in this story!  _Harry found it adorable for about two minutes until he got impatient and stopped Louis's painfully slow unbuttoning by yanking the skirt over his head, definitely busting some buttons._

_The "warming" lube was a roaring success Harry decided about fifteen minutes later as Louis arched before him, groaning loudly as he gripped the headboard. Who knew hand jobs could be so much fun to give as well as to receive? Then again, it was Louis he was doing this with and Harry couldn't help being amazed by the fact that it was him making Louis feel so good. As it was, Louis looked like Harry's definition of pure sex – all lithe, sweaty, toned, with miles of golden skin and writhing limbs._

Do fans really go into that much detail?  _I_ haven't even thought about Harry and I doing that stuff to that much extent. I guess you have to give them props for creativity.

_"Harry," Louis gasped, "oh god. . . oh god. . . mmm. . . mmm. . ."_

So I'm basically moaning out loud now? Great.

_"Tell me what it feels like," Harry rumbled, liking the warm feeling against his palm and wondering what it must feel like on Louis's dick._

_Louis's head tipped back even further, panting for breath, "So. . . so. . . good. . . so warm. . . tingles. . . oh fuck. . . don't stop."_

This is getting super intense. I find myself getting really into the story. It's like suddenly, all my embarrassment went away and is instead replaced with. . . lust. Is that even possible? Am I getting turned on by this story?

_Harry smirked and, without stopping the movement of his hand, slithered up Louis's body to press sucking kisses to Louis's jaw. Louis arched again with a wail, trying to press into both Harry's hand and his kisses at the same time. Harry could tell that Louis was close, riding so near to the edge. One more push should do it. He stretched up to bite at Louis's ear lobe and commanded, "Come."_

"Harry?" Niall interrupts. "Isn't your phone hurting in that position?"

Harry looks down, as do I, and Niall realizes that is  _not_ his phone. "Oh. . . um, that's not your phone. I am so sorry, um moving on to the story."

I can see Harry's  _huge_ boner just laying there in his pants. My first thought is:  _Jesus that thing is huge_. My second thought is:  _I wonder how it feels_. . . I start to get really hot and bothered and I can feel my face starting to sweat. Something down there tightens up and I realize what is happening.

I lock eyes with Harry. He's staring at me with such intensity. We continue to stare at each other and it feels like it's a thousand degrees in this room. His mouth parts open a bit and I can't take it anymore. It's all too much.

"I can't, I'm sorry. . ."

With that, I rush to my room and slam the door shut, locking it behind me. Thankfully I manage to get in my room just in time. My entire body is  _sweating_ so I strip off as many clothes as I can until I'm left just in my boxers. Something still feels off, like I'm sweating too much down there.

I look down at my boxers and notice huge, visible wet stains in my boxers.


	16. Chapter Thirteen

[Larry Sad Edit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOpu5TzLkbU)

 

  

 

I grimace at my dirty boxers and decide I need to take a shower. I take them off and throw them in the garbage. There's no way I'm washing those and risking someone seeing what happened; no way. The trip is almost over anyways, so I have enough boxers to last.

I start up the shower and wait until it gets warm. While I'm waiting, I keep thinking about Harry's. . . thing. I know I already mentioned this but it was  _so_ big. Just thinking about it starts to get me turned on again. I groan and look down at semi-hard Mr. Tomlinson.

"Enjoying this, are you?" I mumble to him.

_Louis, you're talking to your fucking dick. Just go take a shower mate._

I huff and get in the shower. As soon as the warm water hits my naked body, I let out a sigh of release. I start scrubbing myself with soap; hoping to cleanse my body after what just happened. Even though I'm scrubbing as hard as I can, I still feel dirty.

I look down at Mr. Tomlinson and notice he's still hard. I mean, I guess I understand  _why_. . . Harry is really hot! Seeing him get turned on like that from a story. . . he probably imagined us doing those things. Suddenly,  _I_ start to imagine those things and I find myself getting turned on even more.

_Fuck, I want to see Harry naked and hard right now._

I suddenly moan out loud and that breaks my trance. I look down and notice my hand is on my dick.  _Wait, when the fuck did that happen?!_

Ugh, you know what? Screw it. It's been so long since I've  _actually_ masturbated – not counting my wet dreams. I shut my eyes and go back to what I was doing. I start jerking myself off faster and I bite down on my bottom lip.  _Fuck this feels so good._

_Harry's hands would feel even better._

I feel my cock  _lurch_ in my hands, and I start pumping even faster. I start thrusting my hips forward to intensify the feeling of my cock in my hands. Since I'm in the shower, the water makes everything slippery and it feels  _that_ much better. I totally get why there was Larry shower sex in that fan fiction now.

I feel myself getting close and I moan again. I start to imagine what I would do if Harry was here.

_I press myself against Harry's naked and wet body. Since he's taller, my hard-on is pressed against his knee, while his is touching my stomach. I start jerking him off and he lets out an incredibly sexy moan. He starts kissing my neck all over, gently biting and sucking occasionally. I can't stop myself from moaning and I squeeze his dick with my right hand._

_He pulls away from my neck and I decide it's my turn to have some fun. I start kissing down his chest, making my way towards Mr. Styles. I kiss him softly, slowly making a trail down to his hard and thick cock. Just as I pass his belly button, he pulls me back up and shakes his head._

_"Nuh uh," he whispers seductively into my ear. "I'm making you cum first Boo Bear."_

_My entire body gets goosebumps and Harry grazes his teeth against my earlobe._

_"Fuck Haz, I need you."_

_"I know."_

_He winks and immediately goes down on his knees. Apparently, he doesn't waste his time because he starts licking up my shaft and making his way to the tip. I moan again, and bite down on my bottom lip, trying to remain as still as I can. He slowly starts to take my cock into his mouth, and I feel like I can explode right then and there._

_His mouth feels hot and wet against my cock and I am loving the feeling. While still taking me in his mouth, he uses his tongue to lick all around the head. Holy fuck, how is he so good at this?!_

_He does that one more time before taking a few more inches inside his mouth. Suddenly, I can't control myself. I start thrusting my cock in his mouth and he surprisingly manages it like a pro. He continues to deepthroat my cock, jerking off whatever isn't in his mouth between moving back and forth._

_"Harry this feels so fucking good, I'm not going to last long."_

_That's when Harry looks right into my eyes as he continues to suck my cock and I lose it. I moan loudly and grip his curls, releasing my cum._

"FUCK – Haz. . ."

I shake myself out of it and notice the cum all over my hands. I bite down on my bottom lip and look down at the ground. Wow, that felt so real. . .

Thank god it  _wasn't_ real though, because I wasn't exactly being quiet in this fantasy of mine. I start to wash myself off down there and finish up my shower. Just as I'm about to turn off the shower, I hear a really faint knock on my bedroom door.

"Louis, are you okay?" Liam yells out. I can barely hear him over the shower. "We heard you yell."

_Shit._

\- - -

_I open my eyes and groan at the sight. Woop de doo, I'm back on the plane. . ._

_"Hello Harold," I sigh._

_"Don't you "Harold" me," he grumbles._

_He crosses his arms over his chest and gives me a dirty look. Wow, since when is he this sassy? I thought that was my job!_

_"What's up with you this time?" I ask, so done with this dream._

_"So, you can imagine us together and even_ get off  _on it? But you can't confess your feelings to me?!"_

_I came out to have good time and I honestly feeling so attacked right now._

_"You're just a dream," I roll my eyes._

_"So? It's a figment of your imagination, so, the real question is. . . why are_ you  _dreaming about this?" he asks, looking directly at me._

_"I don't know," I sigh frustratedly. "But it's getting really annoying."_

_"Like how annoying it was that you left during the game last night?"_

_"HEY!" I point my finger at him; getting downright pissed. "You got a boner and I felt awkward and I just didn't know how to handle it okay? I don't have to have everything figured out so just chill out."_

_"Attention everyone, we have decided to turn this flight back around."_

_Wait, what?! Why?! What is happening?_

_"Harry, what's going on. . .," I ask, suddenly afraid._

_"This is happening because of you," he shrugs, not seeming too phased by this. "It's because you're being a little bitch."_

"AHHHH!"

I jolt up suddenly, breathing heavily. I feel beads of sweat trickle down my forehead and this room feels too hot. I get out of the covers and notice my entire body is sweating. I touch my hair and find it slightly wet.

I groan and go to the bathroom, using a towel to wipe off all the sweat.  _What an awful nightmare. . ._

I head back to my bed and notice the time.  _3:32 AM._ I get back in my bed, but it just doesn't feel right. I know that if I try to stay here, I won't fall asleep. I decide to rummage through my suitcase until I find the crinkled black bag. I pull the content out of the bag and smile. I hug the item with all my might and feel immediately comforted.

Even though I now have my blue "His" blanket in my arms, something still doesn't feel right. I haven't slept by myself in  _days_ , which is probably why I feel like something's missing, because there  _is_ something missing. The something? Harry.

I get out of bed and head over to Harry's room. I notice his door is shut so I knock gently on the door. After a minute of nothing, I decide to open it myself. However, I can't open it because it's locked. I start panicking and decide there's only one other way to see if I can get in: through Zayn's room.

Luckily for me, his door isn't locked. I slowly creep in and head over to Zayn's connecting bathroom. I go to open the door that connects to Harry's room but that's locked too.

_What the fuck Harold, I want cuddles._

I groan and head back into Zayn's room to get out. Just as I'm about to head out and close the door, I hear a sound. I turn back and notice it's just Niall snoring. Niall is cuddled up to Zayn, his head resting on Zayn's chest. Zayn has his arms wrapped around Niall and they both look so peaceful and content. As happy as I am for them, I feel my heart breaking because I want that with Harry.

Suddenly, a song starts replaying in my head.

 _Forget all we said that night_  
No it doesn't even matter  
Cause we both got split in two

_And being here without you  
It's like I'm waking up to_

_Only half a blue sky_  
Kinda there but not quite  
I'm walking 'round with just one shoe

 _I'm half a heart without you_  
I'm half a man, at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
Cause I miss everything we do  
I'm half a heart without you

I sigh and leave Zayn's room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I decide to do the next best thing: which is sleep outside of Harry's room. I don't want to sleep in my own room tonight; I can't, I won't. I need to sleep in  _our_ room; the communal room, the communal bed.

The floor doesn't look too comfy, so I decide to go back to my room to grab a pillow and my "His" blanket. Since it's really warm, I don't need an actual blanket. The "His" blanket is more for comfort, rather than heat. Once I get back to his room, I lay down on the ground and set myself up. It doesn't take too long before I find myself falling asleep peacefully.

\- - -

I slowly wake up and feel really comfy for some strange reason. I rub my eyes and notice that I'm in Harry's bed.  _Wait, what?!_ I turn my head and notice Harry's right beside me. I hold in my breath and feel my heart pounding fast again. He looks so peaceful and handsome when he's sleeping. I could honestly stare at him forever, but I won't, because that would be weird.

Harry starts rubbing his eyes and I do the same; pretending to have just woken up as well.

"How did I get in here?" I ask softly.

"Well," Harry begins. "I woke up and you were sleeping right outside of my room and it looked awfully uncomfortable, so I decided to bring you inside my room and let you sleep on a comfy bed with me."

"Oh. . ."

_So, Harry carried me into his room, and I didn't wake up from that? Wow, I must have been really sleepy. I wish I could have been awake to see Harry carry me to bed. That sounds like the cutest and sexiest thing ever._

"So, why were you outside my door?" he asks, studying me.

_Should have seen that coming._

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that," I sigh. "I didn't know how to react last night, and it was too much, and the dare threw me off and I just wasn't ready or prepared for any of that. I reacted badly and when Niall said it wasn't your phone and I realize that it was what I was reading that was doing that to you, I just bolted. I couldn't handle it. . ."

"Lou, it's okay," he responds softly.

He grabs my hand into his and I start to go off on a tangent, explaining how it's not okay and I should have reacted better and crap like that. I can hear myself going on, but I can't even focus because all that is going through my head is:  _Harry's holding my hand. He is holding my fucking hand and I am living for it._

"Louis, that's awful," Harry replies. "You could have knocked."

_I did. I guess I just didn't knock loud enough._

"I didn't want to disturb you," I shrug.

"You could have woken me up," he smiles. "I wouldn't have minded. Next time just knock okay?"

My mouth drops open and I feel like I'm sinking in lava or something.

"Next time?!"

Harry sees how freaked out I am and immediately engulfs me into a hug. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. He looks down into my eyes and I feel myself slowly starting to calm down again. He pushes a strand of hair out of my face and says, "There won't be a next time, I didn't mean it that way. Louis I really like it when we sleep together, you're super comfy and it feels really nice when we cuddle. Can we sleep together again tonight?"

_What does he mean by it feels really nice? Does he like it in a friendly way, is there more to it? Why isn't he being obvious about how he feels? What if he just doesn't like to sleep alone and I'm just good for now? Am I overthinking this?_

"Yeah," I smile softly. "Of course, I'd love to."

Harry smiles and presses his lips to my forehead; giving me a gentle peck. My mouth drops open and I can still feel my forehead tingling where he gave me the kiss. My entire body feels like it's floating and all I know is I want that feeling again. . . I don't want it to ever go away. His lips felt so soft and warm against my skin. I close my eyes and soak in the moment.

"Do it again. . ."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"What you just did," I respond, my voice trembling as I speak. "Do it again."

I feel Harry's lips against my forehead once more and I can't stop myself from grinning. He leaves his lips a few seconds longer this time and I swear the longer he leaves his lips pressed against my forehead; the more I fall in love with him. I need more from him; I crave his touch.

"Haz."

"Yeah Boo?" he whispers back.

"C-Can you do the same. . . to my cheek?"

"Of course."

I can sense him leaning close to me and suddenly his lips are pressed against my left cheek. I take in a deep breath of air and open my eyes just as Harry pulls away. I point to my right cheek and he gives me a peck on that cheek as well.

I decide to be a bit more ballsy and pick another spot. I bite down on the bottom of my lip before I point to the left corner of my mouth. Harry pauses for a quick moment before slowly leaning in. All I can hear is my heart beating out of my chest as Harry slowly kisses the corner of my mouth. When he pulls away, I let out a breath. I then point to the right corner of my mouth and Harry leans in immediately; kissing there too. I'm surprised at how good my willpower is. All I want to do is kiss him right here and right now, so that's what I decide to do.

I look down at his lips and waste no moment to lean in. I shut my eyes and I can feel Harry leaning in as well. It feels like it's taking  _forever_ for our lips to reach one another, but I keep leaning in until I can't no more. I can  _feel_ his lips against mine for a quick moment before I hear, "MORNING BOYS! IT'S OUR BEFORE LAST DAY HERE. NO TIME TO WASTE!"

Harry pulls away and I sigh softly, slowly opening my eyes. Harry quickly jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PAYNE!"

I get off of Harry's bed and walk over to my room to get ready for the day. As I do so, I notice Harry is chasing Liam all over the place.  _This is my fault. I'm the reason Harry is chasing Liam._

As I start picking out my clothes for the day, Liam walks into my room and shuts the door behind him. He looks worn out and out of breath. I raise my eyebrows and wait for him to speak. He holds up his finger and lets out a deep sigh, trying to compose himself. He plops onto my bed and lets out a sigh of relief.

"That's better," he sighs happily. He looks at me and says, "I can't do this anymore Lou, I can't have Harry hating me and chasing me like that. You just have to deal with your feelings. I don't want to be in the middle anymore."

"That's okay."

"No hear me out, I'm sorry but I– Wait, what?! You're okay with this?" Liam asks, surprised.

I nod. "I figured it was time anyways. I would have asked you to stop coming in between us had you not come in here. Thanks for helping Li, I wasn't ready back then, but I think I finally am now. Actually, we were about to kiss when you interrupted."

Liam glares at me. "I know, I've been stalking you and Harry ever since you asked me to do this for you."

\- - -

"You know tomorrow's our last full day right?" Liam informs us. "Today and tomorrow are our last full days as we have to leave the following day in the morning."

The four of us just look at him like  _what the fuck_. Why he had to kill our vibe, I don't know. Liam notices this and turns pink. "Um, sorry guys. Anyways, our ride will be here in just a few minutes and then we can go off and parasail for the day. You might want to wear swim trunks just in case."

With that awkward note, Liam leaves. I notice everyone still looks sad by hearing our vacation is almost over.  _Thanks a lot, Liam._

"Well Liam pretty much just ruined everyone's mood," Zayn chuckles a bit, trying to make it lighthearted.

"It was such a nice vacation," Niall frowns, looking very sad.

Screw this! I decide it's up to  _me_  to cheer everyone up. Liam chucks the grenade and I'm the one picking up the pieces I swear. Might as well start calling me Mother Louis.

"Guys come on," I pout. "We still have two good days before we leave! Let's only be depressed tomorrow night or even the morning of the flight, yeah? Don't be sad now, we still have an amazing activity planned for today and then a nice dinner at  _Manuel's_ and our oh-so-famous Truth or Dare match."

Niall nods at me and starts applauding, standing up from his seat. I grin and bow jokingly. "Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause."

"So I guess we should put on some swim trunks before our ride gets here," Harry suggests.

Zayn and Niall agree and head off to their rooms to change. I turn to Harry and smile. "So, parasailing partner, are you excited for today?"

"I really am," Harry smiles back. "I think it's going to be a great day."

Harry mentions something about going to change into swim trunks but all I can think about is how my ears heard him say "date" rather than "day". Louis, your ears are messing with your head! Of course, he said "day", why would he say the d-word? I mean, for Zayn and Niall of course it's a date because they're an item. But for you and Harry it's just a regular day.

Before I know it, everyone but Niall and Zayn are at the front entrance ready to go. I notice Harry's bag and decide to egg him on about it.

"Nice manpurse."

I've heard him say things like 'mansob' and 'manletries' while we're on this trip and I think he's being utterly ridiculous. I mean, I get his humour because duh, we're perfect for each other. But others might think he's sexist if they heard him. I personally think he's just joking around to try and crack himself up. He tends to make his own little jokes inside his head that he thinks are amazing, but usually they're incredibly lame. Wow, I really get why my character on  _Adventurous Adventures of One Direction_ hits him in the balls all the time; it's pretty accurate.

"There is nothing wrong with a beach bag," he pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Manpurse," I cough.

Harry nudges me and I can't help but laugh. We hear a honk from outside and Liam says, "It's our ride, let's go. Hey, wait, where's Zayn and Niall?"

_Probably doing some hand stuff._

"They're probably going to come out any second," Harry shrugs.

I look at Harry and mouth 'nice'. He doesn't seem to understand what I mean. I shake my head and laugh at the irony of his sentence. Liam huffs impatiently and says, "Well we don't have time for that. Dani could you please get in the car and tell them we'll be out in just a minute?"

She nods and kisses him quickly before heading out the door. Liam turns to us and says, "You guys should go too. I'm just going to go get Zayn and Niall."

"We'll wait," Harry responds and smirks. Once Liam walks away, he mutters under his breath, "It's your funeral buddy."

He walks into Niall's room but walks right out afterwards. I guess they're both in Zayn's room.  _Go figure_. Liam walks into Zayn's room and all we hear is, "Hey guys, the car is– OH MY GOD! MY POOR EYES!"

Harry and I both snicker. He holds his hand out for a high-five and I high-five him back. Liam runs out, his face completely red.

"What happened there Li?" I ask innocently.

Liam just shakes his head and walks out the door, not even bothering to give us an explanation. Zayn and Niall walk out; both of their hairs a bit disheveled. Niall's shirt is also on backwards. I bite down on my lip to keep from laughing.

"Why did Liam run out as if he just saw a ghost?"

"Well Liam cockblocked us as well," Zayn replies. "I know it wasn't a good time, but shirts were flying off and things were getting heated and well Liam just walked in at the wrong time. . ."

"Oh my god," Harry bursts out laughing. "You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for teaching him a lesson about interrupting people–"

_Wait, what does he mean by that?_

"Glad to see you're laughing about this," Niall mutters; his cheeks turning pink.

Harry goes on, teasing them but I'm not really paying attention. Then again, half of the vacation I've been spacing out. I just have one question that I keep repeating over and over in my mind. . . Did Harry not like when Liam cockblocked us?

\- - -

"You guys ready to parasail?" the boat driver asks, grinning.

Harry and I both nod and he helps us set up everything. The man puts the seats beside each other by clipping them on to the hooks. We then put on our lifejackets to be safe and sit down in the chairs. The driver then attaches the rest of the security seatbelts and goes back to the wheel of the boat. He waves at us once before turning back and starting up the boat. It takes a while for us to get going but once it starts, it's fucking horrifying. I look over at Harry and his eyes are forced shut. I slowly grab his hand into mine and give it a little squeeze. Harry's eyes stay closed, but I can see a smile on his face, which makes me smile uncontrollably.

For some strange reason,  _Aladdin's_ "A Whole New World" pops into my head as we're parasailing, and I decide to close my eyes to enjoy the moment.

 _A whole new world_  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

 _A whole new world_  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

I open my eyes and look over to Harry who's looking at his surroundings; admiring the island.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I say softly, admiring the view right beside me.

Harry looks at me and smiles. "Yeah, it really is, this is outstanding. I've never seen such a beautiful country before. I love Dominican Republic."

_And I love you Harry._

"Kind of makes you wish that we could stay here forever huh?" I smile sadly.

"Yeah," Harry sighs, looking down. "I don't feel like I've grasped everything from this trip yet, you know what I mean?"  _Do I ever._ "I still feel like there are so many other things to see, and what about Viktor?"

Oh my god, I didn't even think about Viktor when it comes to leaving. That's so sad. . .

"Can't we take him with us?" I pout.

"Lou he's not a dog," Harry laughs. "He has a life here, a family probably."

"How are we going to say goodbye to Viktor? I don't want to say goodbye to any of this. I feel like we have gotten closer to each other from this vacation and it really helped us bond."

_I'm not referring to us as a group; I'm referring to me and Harry._

"It helped some more than others," Harry responds softly.

_Oh my god, is he talking about us too? Does he feel the same way that I do?! Wait. . ._

"You're talking about Zayn and Niall yeah?"

"Yeah." He nods and my heart drops. "Us too though, we never cuddled in bed that much before but now it's like every night."

_And now I have trouble sleeping without him. . . wow, I feel like we've both become so co-dependent on one another._

"I like to cuddle with you though," I respond. "I don't know why we didn't do it as much back then. We should start doing it more often."

_Like how about every night?_

"Are you serious?" Harry grins.

I nod and smile. Harry continues to look at me and says, "I love how we're looking at each other instead of looking at the beautiful view of Punta Cana."

"Well maybe  _you're_ the view Styles," I say and wink.

_Oh my god, did I actually just say that out loud? Jesus Louis, he's going to know you're in love with him. What if he finds it weird? Shit, don't panic, don't panic. . . um, just change the subject. Think of something. . . anything!_

"Can you imagine if you spit from here? Do you think it would actually hit someone?"

_Okay, not your best work, but it'll do._

Harry laughs and shakes his head. "I don't know, but you wouldn't want that to happen to you right? So other people would feel the same."

_Okay, when did you turn into Liam?_

"You're no fun," I pout.

"Don't give me that look," Harry groans. "You know I can't resist the pouty puppy eyes."

I decide to pout even more to egg him on. I look deep into his eyes and push my lip out further, sniffling a bit to add the effect. Harry groans again and shuts his eyes. He gives me the finger and says, "You're one evil man, Tomlinson."

I put my hand on his to lower his swearing finger and reply, "But you can't resist meh!"

"What if I can?" he asks and raises his eyebrows.

_Shut up Harold you know you can't. You're just bluffing like a buffoon._

"Well then. . .," I ponder, thinking about what I'll do. "I shall curse you in the shower when I'm dead!"

_Why did you just say the shower Louis?! He's going to get all these inappropriate thoughts in his head and. . . wait, that's not that bad of an idea. Maybe he'll get turned on again and try to kiss you! Okay, this plan could work._

"Why in the shower? You want to see Mr. Styles?" Harry smirks.

_Mr. Styles will see you now._

My cheeks immediately heat up and I look away. Shit Louis, how are you going to explain this?

"No," I mutter. "It's just the first thing I thought of, that's all. . ."

Harry laughs and looks at his surroundings again. "God this place is just bonkers beautiful."

"You know," I add. "This would actually make a really cute first date. You know, trying to lure people here and then put your charm on them. Have your first kiss this high up in the air. It would feel like you're on cloud nine, literally!"

I snicker at my own joke and Harry rolls his eyes. "I can just picture it now. You'd pull the old yawn-and-stretch-arm-out trick, wouldn't you?"

My mouth drops open and I gasp. "Have you been on a date with me before Styles?"

_I know you haven't, but you will. Tomorrow. I have it all planned out._

\- - -

"Zayn," Liam begins. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play the next round with your hand touching the person on your left's bum," Liam responds.

"I suggested that dare to you," Zayn laughs and shakes his head.

He looks to his left and notices it's Niall. Niall blushes and Zayn winks at him. He subtly slides a hand under Niall's bum and grabs the flashlight.

"Zayn he said touch not  _squeeze_ ," Niall hisses, his face now as red as a tomato.

Zayn just laughs and replies, "Sorry Baby Nandos, I couldn't help myself. Louis, truth or dare mate?"

"Truth," I smile.

"What's the one thing you have to do before we leave the island?" Zayn asks.

He nods his head to Harry and my mouth drops open. Okay, so did Zayn lose  _all_ of his chill or am I just imagining it? What if Harry saw that! I look over at Harry and he seems to be deep in thought about something; it doesn't seem like he's focusing too much. I sigh and reply, "I have to realize some things before I leave because there's still a lot of stuff that are left open-ended."

I grab the flashlight and turn to Niall. "Truth or dare Niall?"

"Truth."

"If you had to pick one, would you rather have Zayn or food?" I smirk.

Niall's mouth drops open and so does Zayn's. He gives me a dirty look and Niall looks like he's about to have a mental breakdown.

"I. . ."

He shuts his mouth and thinks about the question. He sighs and presses his hands to his face. Zayn doesn't stop glaring at me and I laugh to myself; I am an evil mastermind.

"I'd pick Zayn," Niall says slowly, as if he's still thinking about it. "Because then  _he_ can give me food and it's the best of both worlds."

"That's a cheat, but I'll take it," I laugh.

Niall sticks his tongue out at me and grabs the flashlight. He turns to Harry. "Truth or dare Haz?"

"Truth."

"Who is the person you most regret kissing?" Niall asks.

Harry shuts his eyes and mumbles, "Caroline Flack."

"I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER!"

"She was  _ancient_ man."

"I can't believe you two actually dated for a while. . ."

"Nasty!"

The four of us laugh as Harry turns bright red. He makes a face and grabs the flashlight, telling us to shut up. He takes a deep breath and turns to Zayn. "Truth or dare Zayn?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to crack an egg over your head."

_Weird flex but okay Harold._

I look at Zayn and he his shaking his head repeatedly and muttering 'no' over and over again. "Nuh uh, no way, that's not happening. Do you know how long it takes to perfect this hair?"

"Four years?" Liam replies dryly.

Zayn glares at Liam. "No, but it does take a long time. I'm going to have use my chicken boys."

"What a waste," Harry leans over and whispers into my ear, causing me to chuckle.

"Truth or dare Lou?" Zayn asks, grabbing the flashlight.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Harry's lap and cuddle with him for five minutes," Liam responds.

"That's easy," I grin.

I get up and plop myself down on Harry's lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and I'm so glad he can't see me right now because I'm blushing like mad. I nestle my head into the crook of his neck. Zayn and Niall both look at Harry in a funny way, but I decide to ignore it. I am perfectly content with being in Harry's arms that nothing else remotely matters.

"Truth or dare Zayn?" I ask.

"Truth."

"Are you and Niall going to 'get it on' tonight?" I raise my eyebrows up and down and do the "Bow Chicka Wow Wow" sound.

Both Zayn and Niall turn deep red and they keep stammering over one another. Harry and I burst out laughing while Liam stays surprisingly silent during all this.

"Chicken," Zayn stammers.

"You literally just  _used_ your chicken mate," I laugh. "Come on, answer the question."

"Maybe," he croaks. He then grabs the flashlight and says quickly, "Liam, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you bring a pack of condoms for you and Danielle for the trip and if so, how many have you used so far?" Zayn asks and smirks.

"Yes," Liam mumbles, his face heating up. "I did. . . we finished an entire box. . . I had to buy more the other day. . ."

The rest of us  _burst_ out laughing and Liam seem super embarrassed. He grabs the flashlight quickly and turns to Harry. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Harry smiles encouragingly.

"I dare you and Louis to kiss," Liam blurts out.

My mouth drops open and Liam looks shocked by what he just said. I can't see Harry's reaction because I'm sitting on his lap. I can just see Liam having some kind of emotional turmoil while Zayn and Niall are doing a 'yikes' face. Why is everything freaking out about this dare? I mean, yes, it was unexpected, but of course we're going to go through with it. Harry said so himself that he's the  _king_ of dares and he never ever chickens out of any dare!

Sure, our first kiss will be kind of weird since it's in front of the boys. I was hoping our first kiss would be tomorrow during the date I have planned for us but that can just be our second kiss or even our third or who knows. . . maybe even our–

"Chicken."

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

Harry looks at me and I don't even know how to react. That's a lie, I know how I  _want_ to react, but I'll wait until I'm in my room for that. I look into his eyes and wait for him to give an explanation or something, but he doesn't give me anything. He just continues to look at me with a blank expression on his face. I bite down on my bottom lip and try to hold out to see if something. . .  _anything_ will happen. There  _has_ to be a reason Harry said no, right? He's a reasonable man. . . I'm sure he has his reasons.

_Then why isn't he saying anything? He supposedly "never" chickens out of a dare. Maybe he just really doesn't want to kiss you Lou._

Wow, that's harsh. A million more harsh thoughts come into my eyes and I start spiraling. I'm  _forcing_ myself to hold back the tears but it's getting really hard. I feel like I've been sitting here for  _hours_ waiting for an answer. My eyes start to get watery and I blink repeatedly, not taking my gaze away from Harry's. Although his face doesn't move, there's something in his eyes that show. . . remorse?

I can't fight back the tears any longer, I know they're going to come any second. I quickly get off Harry's lap, slightly throwing Harry's arms off me and I start walking briskly to my room. I'm about to lose it at any second so I start  _running_ over. I can't control myself and I let out a small whimper as I  _slam_ the door shut, locking that son of a bitch.

I  _throw_ myself onto the bed and bury my face in my pillow. I grip it with all my might and just start crying my eyes out. Thankfully, the pillow muffles my sobs so I don't think the boys can hear anything. I just let the tears fall as I hyperventilate into the pillow. I feel like I can't breathe. The walls feel like they're closing in on me. Since when is it this hot in my room? My heart won't stop pounding and I can honestly  _hear_ my heart. It's giving me a headache.

I let out a huge scream into my pillow and yank off my shirt; my entire body sweating from the heat. I grab my phone and dial a number with my shaky hands. I shut my eyes as the tears continue to fall as the phone dials.

"Hello?"

"El, it's me," I take in a deep breath, trying not to cry. "Do you have time to talk?"

 


	17. Chapter Fourteen

 

"Louis," Eleanor sighs over the phone. "I can't understand you when you're blubbering. Just tell me what's wrong."

I can't. I can't seem to stop crying. My vision is blurry, and I can literally hear myself dry heaving into the phone. My heart is practically beating out of my chest and I can hear Eleanor sigh on the phone.

"I don't have all day here Lou."

I let out one more sob before I take a deep breath and explain the story to her. By the end, I can barely hold it together. My voice cracks when I repeat the word 'chicken' and the tears start flooding again. I shut my eyes and bite down on my bottom lip.

"It's going to be okay Lou," Eleanor responds softly. "You guys are just going through a rough patch right now."

"A rough patch? El, he chickened out instead of kissing me. I think we know what that means," I huff.

"And what's that?"

"That he's not interested in me. . ."

As the words slip out of my mouth, it feels like I've been punched in the gut. It's hard enough to think it, but to have to admit it to yourself is even worse. I'm not ready for this. . . how am I going to face him again?

"Or," Eleanor begins. "Maybe, he just didn't want you guys to kiss in front of your friends? Have you ever thought of that?"

"But Zayn and Niall did it," I point out.

"Are we talking about Zayn and Niall? No, we're talking about you and Harry," Eleanor snaps. "Lou, I love you. You're basically like a brother to me, you know that. So, it's time for some tough love. Stop acting like the victim and  _do_ something about this. Maybe Harry is feeling just as hurt–"

_I doubt that._

"So why not be the bigger man and go see him? Go fix things! Right now. I mean it Lou; I don't even want to  _hear_ from you until it's all fixed. Got it?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, let me know how it goes."

With that, she hangs up. I throw my phone on the ground and scream into my pillow. So, that did not help me  _at all_. I mean, I should technically listen to her advice because she's usually right but I'm too petty right now to do anything.

Someone knocks on my door and I immediately sit up on the bed.  _What if it's Harry?_ I quickly wipe the tears off my eyes and hope that I don't look too puffy from all the crying. I hear someone knocking again so I take a deep breath before going to answer the door.

My smile on my face disappears when I see it's not Harry, but instead, Zayn. I groan and roll my eyes, closing the door and throwing myself back onto my bed. I hear a door shut behind me and feel some weight added to the bed.

_Great, he decided to stay._

"I'm not in the mood Zayn."

"I'd hope not," Zayn chuckles. "Because that would make this talk really awkward."

I lift my head up from my pillow and give him the stink eye. "Now's not the time to make dumb sex jokes."

"It's always the time," he shrugs. His eyes go soft and he nods towards me. "How are you holding up?"

"Hmm, let me see," I begin and place my index finger on my chin. "The love of my life basically denied kissing me in front of all of my friends and I'm pretty much broken now. Other than that, everything is just fucking peachy."

Zayn's eyes go wide, and he looks worried. "Okay, I can see that you're still hurting–"

_No shit Sherlock._

"I know that you're still upset, but you guys should fix this instead of doing nothing. Not talking about it won't solve anything Louis. Don't you want to go back to how things were between you and Harry? What are you going to do tonight, huh? I thought you guys always slept together at night ever since we had that storm or whatever."

"I guess I'll be sleeping alone tonight," I shrug.

Zayn glares at me and shakes his head. "You're just being childish right now Lou. Why don't you be the bigger person and go talk to Harry? Make the first move."

"Why does everyone want me to make the first move?" I groan and fall back down on the bed.

"Who else wants you to make the first move?" Zayn asks, sounding amused.

"Eleanor."

"Smart girl," Zayn chuckles. "Isn't she one of your closest friends? You should probably listen to her."

I shut my eyes and sigh. "Can't I be the bitter one? Why can't Harry make the first move?"

"Harry's already made some pretty big moves, don't you think? He's come out of the closet to us. . . something that's not too easy to do for a lot of people. But he didn't even hesitate, did he? He just let us know and we accepted him with open arms. Have  _you_ admitted how you feel? No, you haven't. I think it's your turn Lou," Zayn says softly.

I bury my face in my pillow and give him the silent treatment. Zayn sighs and I feel the weight shift on the bed. I hear footsteps walk towards the door.  _Finally, he's fucking leaving._

"You know," Zayn begins, "you've mentioned multiple times how you don't want to waste your time on this trip and how you need to figure things out. Tomorrow's our last full day Louis, you're running out of time to 'figure things out'. . . think of that."

I hear the door close and I sigh. I force my eyes shut and try to make myself fall asleep, but I just can't do it. All I can think of is Eleanor and Zayn encouraging me to be the bigger person and make the first move. The voices get louder and louder in my head until I can't take it anymore. I hop off my bed and start heading over to Harry's room.

I see his door is closed and I almost turn back. Suddenly, I hear something.

"I appreciate you coming here but I really need to be alone. . ."

_Who is Harry talking to?_

I slowly open the door and see Niall slowly nodding. He gives Harry a hug and pecks his cheek and starts heading over to the door. I quickly run back to my room and shut the door, locking it behind me. My entire face is red, and I don't even know how to react.

_So we can't kiss but Niall can fucking kiss his cheek?_

Suddenly, all my sadness is now replaced with rage. Everything surrounding me is red and I can't even control my actions. I start tearing my room apart. I rip the covers off my bed with force. I then grab my suitcase from the closet and throw it on the ground; causing clothes to fly  _everywhere_. I push the lamp off the bedside table and break the lightbulb.  _Shit_.

I quickly lean down to grab the lamp when I notice this blue material near it. Tears begin to fill my eyes and before I know what I'm doing, I grab the item and start pulling it apart. I use all my might to rip the blanket into pieces; not caring that it's one of my most prized possessions. Once it's broken up into a dozen pieces, I look down at the ground and see all the scattered bits all on the floor.

_Where's a lighter, I need a lighter. I need to light this shit on fire. It must burn, all of it. . . the whole blanket. It needs to die._

I look down at my hands and noticed they're balled up in fists. I look back down at the ground and realize what I've just done. I shake my head and walk backwards while still staring at the mess I've made. I keep walking until I hit the bed. I hop on and lie face down on the bed and just shut my eyes. Before I know it, I find myself falling asleep.

\- - -

I hear a door shut and that immediately wakes me up. I look at the time and notice it's  _4:05 AM._ I start tossing and turning in my bed. The bed would probably be comfier had I not thrown my covers on the ground. I sigh and feel like I might cry again at any second.

I quickly get up and turn my light on. I notice all the ripped pieces of blanket on the floor and it stings my heart. I scoop all of them up and get back in bed, holding them as tight as I can against my chest. With that, I fall back asleep. . .

\- - -

I wake up the next morning and clean up my room. Once I'm done, I put the covers over the ripped blanket and pick out my outfit for the day. I look at the only outfit that's hanging in the closet and bite down on my bottom lip.

After I "told" the guys my perfect date; I had planned it out and was going to go through with it for today. Unfortunately, since Harry and I are not really talking, I have to cancel today's date. I was going to wake him up this morning and tell him I had a surprised planned for him. It took me an  _hour_ to pick out the perfect outfit for today.

I decide on some khaki shorts and a random shirt instead. Part of me doesn't want to wear the "date" outfit I had picked out. I look at the time and notice it's still early in the morning. Now that our date is ruined, I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do today. I decide to go to  _Manuel's_ , maybe I can just hide out there all day. . .

I manage to sneak out without anyone noticing and I head over to  _Manuel's_. Thankfully, no one is there to greet me, so I just grab a menu and head to a booth in the far-right corner. I skip past our usual booth and head over to the distant booth in the corner. I know for a fact that this isn't Viktor's section so I shouldn't bump into him. I look at the menu and suddenly, everything looks  _delicious_.

Maybe I can just eat all of my feelings today. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Hmm, what should I start with?

I notice someone standing right beside me and I think to myself,  _Great! I can start ordering my first round. . . god, when did I become Niall?_

"What are you doing here?"

I look up and notice it's Viktor. I frown and cross my arms over my chest.

"You're in the wrong section," I mumble.

"And you're in the wrong booth."

Viktor sits down on the opposite side of the booth and I'm surprised. "Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

Viktor laughs and shakes his head. "I'm going to let you in on a secret Louis. Promise not to tell the other boys?"

Shit, this sounds serious. I nod quickly. "Promise."

"I'm not actually a waiter here. . . I'm the owner of the restaurant. We were understaffed that first day you guys came in and that's why I served you. There was something about all of you that just seemed. . . familiar. I don't know how to put it. There's a word for it in Spanish, but I don't know it in English. Anyways, the next time I saw you guys come in, I decided I'd be your waiter again and it just kind of stuck. So no, I will not get in trouble, which means, we have  _all_ day to talk about what's bothering you."

"How do you know something's bothering me?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.

"You're all alone and you haven't smiled once today," Viktor notes, eyeing me up and down. "And you're always with that curly-haired boy Harry, so something must be seriously wrong if you're not with him. Aren't you boys heading back to America in a few days?"

_Damn, I haven't given Viktor enough credit on this trip._

"Yeah," I sigh.

"So, tell me what's wrong then."

I shake my head 'no' repeatedly. Viktor raises an eyebrow at me and says, "Don't forget; I'm the owner. I can kick you out if I want to. So, let's try this again; what's bugging you Louis?"

I give him the short version: how Harry and I got in a fight because of a dare, how I ripped something precious to both of us, how I had this whole date planned out for the two of us and how all of it went to shit since we're not talking and all my planning and hard work is ruined.

"And you don't want to fix things and then go on with your date afterwards?" Viktor asks.

"No," I shake my head once more. "Things were said, actions were done that can't be undone. There's no point. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"That's where you're wrong," Viktor interjects. "Me and my husband went through something like this–"

_Wait. . . Viktor is gay?! How did I not know this? Man, my gaydar is awful. Then again, I didn't even know Harry was gay and I spend all of my time with him._

"Maybe that's why I stuck around, because you and Harry remind me a lot of me and my husband Mike. I know how tough it can be when you're just starting out, trust me, I went through it. Although it was hard, and painful, and sometimes downright confusing. . . it was all worth it. I'd do it all over again if I had to, because that's when I knew I was in love with him. It's a journey Louis, you just need to follow your heart. What is your heart telling you right now?" Viktor asks me.

"To go on this date," I respond softly. "I put a lot of time and effort into it and a part of me might die if I don't go through with it, especially knowing it's our last day."

"So go on the date," Viktor shrugs. "What do you have to lose?"

"But Harry and I aren't talking, and it would just be weird," I groan. I rub my temples and sigh. "I can't. I'm not strong enough. . . I can't face him. Not just yet anyways."

"I never said go with someone," Viktor responds. He has a sparkle in his eye, and he grins at me. "I think you should go on this date by yourself and reflect. Think about this entire trip, what's happened, what  _hasn't_ happened. Maybe by the end of the date, you'll see things a bit clearer."

"Wow," is all I find myself saying. I'm in shock. "That's  _really_ good advice Viktor."

"What can I say?" Viktor chuckles. "I learned from the best."

"Obama?" I ask, still in shock.

Viktor looks at me oddly. "No you idiot, my husband. Now get out of here!"

I nod and get up. Just as I'm about to leave, I get whacked on the head with a menu. I turn back to Viktor and frown. "HEY!"

"Come back before the rest of the gang so we can discuss how your day went."

With that, Viktor waves goodbye and heads in the back. I shrug and brace myself for my perfect date. . . alone.

\- - -

I head to the carnival and smile to myself. I've daydreamed about this moment for so long and it's finally here. . . even though I'm all alone. I sigh and decide to stick with my plan, well, Viktor's plan. What was the first thing on my checklist?

 **I** 'm pretty sure it was rides.

I do all the rides except for two. One, I don't do because that happens later on in the date so I'm saving it for that moment. The second, is because it's a Merry Go Round. Seeing that reminds me of when Harry and I went on the ride together and it makes me miss him too much. It makes me wish he was here with me right now. I shake it off and continue with the plan.

 **L** ucky for me, games are next.

I play a few of the games next and I don't win  _any_ of them. I laugh and shake my head. All I can picture is Harry making fun of me if he were here. I'd then get all sassy and ask him if  _he_ could do any better. He would be just as bad, and we'd laugh it off. He'd kiss my cheek and I'd kiss his forehead. I would hold out my hand and he would grab mine; our fingers intertwining.

 **O** nce that's over, we have the cotton candy portion of the plan.

I walk around until I find a vendor selling cotton candy. I ask for two and pay the man. Ironically, he gives me one pink cotton candy, and one blue. I thank him and start walking away, staring at the two cotton candies. I throw out the blue one and decide to eat the pink one.

 **V** aguely, I remember the next part: the stuffed bear.

I continue to walk around the carnival until I find the specific booth that has that bear. I had planned this out earlier and made a deal with the game dude that he'd let me win the bear for Harry. I walk over there and give him a handshake with a $20 bill in my hand. He looks at me confused.

"Are you the one that called about the bear?" he asks.

I nod. He raises his eyebrows and adds, "I thought you were doing this with your date."

"Turns out it's just me," I mumble softly.

He gives me this look of pity and grabs the bear. He hands it to me and says, "Well, no need to show off and pretend you won the game. Just take the bear."

I mouth a 'thank you' and head on my way, clutching the bear with all of my might.

 **E** agerly, I move on to the next phase of the date. The Ferris wheel.

I head over to the Ferris wheel and hop in. As it starts going up, I look around my surroundings and smile softly to myself.  _This would have been a perfect date. . ._

I notice the ride is stopped and that's when I realize I'm at the top of the Ferris wheel. I look out to the sky and notice the sun is setting. Wait, have I really been here that long? Wow, it doesn't feel like it's been that long at all. Nonetheless, it works perfectly timewise. I shut my eyes and imagine how this part is supposed to go.

_Harry is looking in awe at the sunset and he has a huge smile on his face. He says, "I can't believe how perfect this is, Lou, are you seeing this?"_

_I can't stop staring at him and I find myself smiling as well._

_"Yes, I can see it Harry."_

_I can see us together, living happily ever after. The sky isn't perfect; you are Harry Styles._

" **Y** our turn is up, sir."

I open my eyes and notice I'm at the bottom of the ride and the man is motioning me to get off the ride. My cheeks turn red and I nod. I tell him 'sorry' and hop off the ride. I notice it's now the beginning of the evening as the sun has set, and I smile softly to myself. Everything is going according to schedule.

 **O** ops. Anyways, I continue with the rest of our date.

I walk over towards a hill near the carnival and head over to the fuzzy purple blanket that's lying down on the grass. I didn't want to carry the blanket all day, so I had someone set it up for me ahead of time. I lay down on the blanket and take a deep breath.

 **U** nder the stars, there is a light breeze.

I smile and shut my eyes, enjoying the final portion of the supposed "date". I look for the stars that are shaped into a heart but unfortunately, I'm not that lucky. Not everything in life can be perfect, obviously. If things were, Harry would be on this date with me.

_This is the moment where we'd have our first kiss. . ._

I hold on to the bear even tighter and let out a deep breath. I look at the bear and bite down on my bottom lip as the tears start flowing out. I decide to just enjoy my last few moments of the date by closing my eyes and imagining what it would have been like had things turned out differently last night. I trace the eight letters on the bear's shirt as I let the tears fall.

\- - -

"So, how was it?" Viktor asks when I walk back in  _Manuel's_.

"It was. . . really nice," I find myself saying. "Lonely, but it really made me think. I know what I want now, thank you Viktor."

He nods and smiles. "Now head over to the table and I'll come a few moments after."

I start heading over to the table and the  _second_ I see Harry; all the anger comes right back. . . as if I hadn't had that lovely date where I realized that I'm in love with him. All of that goes away and is immediately replaced with rage.

The only spot left is beside Harry so I set as far to the edge as I can so I don't have to make physical contact with him. I see Harry frown in my peripheral vision and my heart wrenches. Does that stop me from being mad? No, it only fuels my anger even more. If he's so upset, why isn't  _he_ talking to me and trying to fix it?

Zayn, Niall, and Liam remain silent and I can tell they all feel really awkward. My heart goes out to them, but there's nothing I can do unfortunately. My moods have a mind of their own today.

Viktor heads over and smiles. After he takes our orders, he senses the tone of the table and asks, "Is everything okay boys?"

"It's our last night here," Liam explains sadly. "This is the last time we'll see you Vik."

He immediately stops smiling and frowns. He looks down at his notepad for a few seconds before looking back up with a forced smile on his face. "I understand – you guys couldn't stay here forever. You do have to get back to the media and the patiently waiting fans and all that. I just. . . I didn't expect it to be so soon."

Viktor heads off to give our orders and it's just the five of us once more. Liam clears his throat and asks, "So, what did everyone do today? Zayn? Niall?"

"Zayn made us a picnic that we ate by this beautiful waterfall," Niall gushes, his eyes practically sparkling. "It was so beautiful and–"

"Romantic?" Liam interjects and smirks.

He raises his eyebrows up and down at Zayn and he blushes and groans. Niall giggles and pecks Zayn's cheek. I find myself getting jealous of what they have. Why is it so simple for them? Why can't Harry and I have this simple journey to get together?

"Harry, how about you?"

"I went to a carnival a few blocks down, that's pretty much it for me," he shrugs.

My mouth drops open, but I quickly close it.  _He was at the carnival too?! Why didn't I see him? Was that a sign? Fuck, did I ruin our last fucking day together because I was being a petty bitch? Shit. I don't know how to react; I don't know how to feel._

"What did you do Lou?"

I can't tell them I went to the carnival now. I just can't. Instead, I just say, "Stuff."

"Stuff as in?" Liam presses further.

Man, this guy really knows how to irritate people, doesn't he?

"Just stuff okay?" I glare at him. "I just went to a few places; can we drop it?"

Suddenly Harry bursts out laughing, and I look over at him. He covers his mouth and slowly stops his giggle fit. I glare at him, still very angry about everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours. I feel so much anger and pain and. . .

I notice Viktor a few feet down past Harry and he shakes his head no. He points to his watch and raises his eyebrows; reminding me that I am quickly running out of time on this trip. My face immediately goes soft and I think about how tonight is going to play out.

\- - -

"Truth or dare Lou?" Niall asks.

We're all sitting in our usual spots on the ground with the lights off. Niall is holding the flashlight and he grins at me.

"Truth."

"What was your favourite day here?"

_Definitely when we went to the mall and had those photos taken. I still have the copy of the photos and I look at them at least once a day. It was one of my favourite moments in this entire trip. Harry's reaction in the fourth picture when I unexpectedly kissed his cheek is just too cute._

"Probably the day we went to the mall," I shrug, grabbing the flashlight. "Liam, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What are you going to miss most once we leave this trip?" I ask.

"Probably the freedom," Liam mumbles softly.

The four of us nod our heads in agreement. I doubt we'll be able to have this much freedom and spare time once we get back to our management unfortunately.

"Truth or dare Harry?" Liam asks.

"Truth."

"Seems like everyone is picking truth tonight, what a bunch of pussies," Niall snickers.

"Niall," Liam hisses, giving him a warning look.

Niall just shrugs and Zayn shakes his head in amusement. Liam sighs and turns to Harry. "What was the worst part of the entire trip?"

"You know which part was the worst," Harry grumbles and glares at Liam.

 _What the hell is that about? And maybe_ Liam  _knows, but I sure as hell don't._

Man, everything Harry is doing tonight is just pissing me off more and more. I know Viktor tried to help me today, but it might just be too soon to fix things. Damn me and my grudges!

"Truth or dare Niall?" Harry asks.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to give us your best Irish pick up line."

Niall turns to Zayn and says, "Did my eyes just turn green? Because when I see you, I feel like I'm getting lucky."

Zayn bursts out laughing, and Niall laughs along with him. Niall continues to laugh as he grabs the flashlight. "Liam, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Liam smiles.

"I dare you to go sit down in a corner for a minute for a time out! You deserve that after what happened," Niall huffs.

_Huh? Am I the only one super confused by this round of Truth or Dare?_

I turn to Liam and he looks hurt but gets up and goes to a corner of the room. He stands there and faces the wall, and I bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing. Zayn is giving Niall this 'why did you do that' look and Niall just shrugs and looks like he gives absolutely zero fucks. I turn to look at Harry and notice he's studying me. I quickly look away and wait until Liam comes back.

Once he's back, he says, "Truth or dare Lou?"

"Truth," I respond.

I don't really want to pick any dares tonight because of what happened last time, so I think my safest bet is to just pick truths. Zayn seems to catch on because he asks, "Why aren't you picking any dares? Are you  _afraid_?"

_Damnit Zayn! Can you not just be cool for once?_

I roll my eyes but I'm pretty sure my face gives away that that's exactly what I'm doing.

"Did you sleep well last night and why?" Liam asks.

"No, I didn't. . .," I mumble softly. "I kept tossing and turning; it took me forever to finally fall asleep."

I grab the flashlight before anyone can comment on that and I turn to Zayn. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Zayn responds.

"Are  _you_ and Niall going to have wild gay buttsex like you told Taylor Swift in that text?" I smirk.

Zayn immediately blushes and Niall squeaks out loud. Zayn shakes his head quickly and responds, "Louis you're  _crazy_! We're not even technically dating. . . yet."

"That wouldn't stop some people," I say in a sing-song voice.

Zayn smacks me and grabs the flashlight from me. I yelp and gently rub my arm where he smacked me. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Louis' hand," Zayn grins.

_Ugh. Really?_

Harry reaches out to grab my hand, but I pull it away quickly. He looks into my eyes, as if he's searching for an answer. I can see that he's hurt, and it pulls at my heart strings, but my anger is too strong to do anything about it. He takes a deep breath and tries again but this time, I sit on both of my hands so that he can't reach them. Harry just looks away and kind of turns his back towards me. Welp, I deserve that. . .

Zayn looks worried and confused but hands the flashlight to Harry. As Harry asks Niall if he wants a truth or a dare, Zayn gives me a dirty look and mouths, "What the fuck Louis?"

I just shrug. I honestly have no explanation for what I did, but the damage is done, and there's no going back.

"When do you think you guys will be an official couple?" Harry asks.

"Why is everyone so curious about this?" Niall groans.

"Because it's Ziall, duh," I laugh. "Who wouldn't be curious?"

Niall's ears turn bright red and Zayn looks super embarrassed. Niall clears his throat and replies, "Well everyone knows Larry is the best ship out of them all but if you  _must_ know, I think it might happen fairly soon."

My mouth drops open and Niall smirks at me. I guess that's revenge for me teasing them about Ziall. Well played, Niall, well played.

"Truth or dare Liam?"

"Truth."

"How does it feel possible being the only non-gay person in this group?" Niall asks and laughs.

My mouth drops open and I can't stop staring at Niall. Zayn is biting down on his bottom lip and trying so hard not to laugh. I turn over to look at Liam and he just has this look on his face that's like "same shit every day". I don't even know how to react. How can Niall say that right in front of Harry? What must Harry be thinking of all of this?

I turn to look at Harry and once again he's studying me. He notices I'm staring right back, and he blinks and looks away. I take a deep breath and turn back to Niall and he's still laughing and shrugging it off. God, Niall is being such a shit disturber tonight.

"So?" he asks.

"I, uh," Liam starts awkwardly. "It feels. . . good? I don't know what you want me to say to that man. I'm sorry I'm not into penises?"

The five of us burst out laughing and suddenly everything feels normal again. Maybe tonight won't be that bad after all. . .

"Louis, truth or dare?" Liam asks.

"Truth," I smile, starting to feel more comfortable.

"Why did you run away last night during Truth or Dare?"

_What the fuck Liam. It's a good thing you don't like penises because I'll be chopping yours off after tonight's game. Can't I just catch a break for one game? It feels like the last few times we've played the stakes have been higher and higher._

I stare at Harry with the coldest look I've ever given. My fists start clenching again and I can feel the rage starting to course through my veins.

"One word: chicken."

I don't mean that  _I'm_ saying chicken; I mean that's why I left last night. I start reliving that moment in my mind and it all hurts too much. I get up and start to head back to my room. I can't do this. I can't. Everything hurts and I know I'm about to cry if I just stay and sit there. I need to get out of here. Maybe I can go see Viktor and talk to him. . . maybe–

Someone grabs my arm and pulls me away from the door. I turn around and see Harry holding onto my arm. I  _yank_ my arm away and glare at him. "What do you want?"

"Look, what's wrong with us? We're best friends yeah? This isn't how best friends act around each other," he explains.

The word  _best friends_ just slaps me right in the face. I feel myself get even angrier than before.

"Oh yeah?" I begin, venom dripping in my voice. "Well 'best friends' don't make things awkward. What happened to our promise of not making things awkward on this trip or better yet, during the game? Why the hell did you use your chicken, Mr. I'm-the-king-of-dares? Or was that a lie? I thought you said you'd  _never_ use your chicken? So why the fuck did you use it last night?"

"I had reasons to say it okay?" he responds, getting angry himself.

His nostrils start flaring and I can see him getting riled up.

"Well maybe that leads me to have reasons to be angry at you then," I spit back, feeling my face getting red.

"But I did nothing wrong?!"

_What a fucking load of crap._

"YES YOU FUCKING DID!" I begin yelling. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WHEN YOU SAID 'CHICKEN'!"

"I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING!" Harry begins to yell as well, and I am genuinely scared. I've never seen Harry this angry before. . . it's not something I'd like to see again. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED IT BY ACTING LIKE A DICK AND NOT TALKING TO ME ABOUT OW YOU FELT WHEN I SAID THAT. INSTEAD YOU JUST IGNORED ME ALL DAMN DAY. JUST FUCKING TALK TO ME."

 _So apparently,_ I'm  _the one who has to talk about my feelings and fix this? It takes two to fucking tango there buddy. Fuck, he's pissing me off so much._

"You want to talk?" I begin. "I'll fucking talk then. How the fuck did you think that made me feel? Getting fucking  _rejected_ for a measly kiss from my supposed  _best friend_. That really hurt me, and it made me feel like our friendship meant fuck all to you. It's just a kiss, it would have been one quick peck and that's it. But no, you had to chicken out instead and fucking rip my heart out, right? Cause that's what you do.  _I'm Harry Styles and I'm a huge player. I make people fall for me and then I don't even want to kiss them, and I make a big deal out of it._ "

"What did you just say?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"You heard me! All you had to do was give me one fucking measly kiss and none of this would have happened," I growl. "But no, you always think about  _yourself_ and  _your_ feelings. Who cares about anyone else's?"

He mumbles something while looking down and all I can hear is 'kiss'. I fucking  _hate_ when he mumbles, he knows that. He's just trying to piss me off on purpose now.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," I exclaim angrily.

"It's not just a measly kiss! It means more than that."

"What?" I begin and glare at him with the dirtiest stink eye I can imagine. "Just because you're gay, you have  _standards_ and I just don't reach them because I'm only your best friend and not Chris Hemsworth or some shit like that? Am I not good enough to receive a kiss from Harry Styles?"

"Louis, you don't get it, I–"

"No, no," I interrupt, practically yelling again. "I get it alright. You don't want your first kiss with a guy to be me because I'm just myself. I'm not a hot celebrity, I'm not good looking. I'm just Louis. I'm not special, I'm not romantic in your eyes, I'm  _nothing_. I understand perfectly  _Harold_. No need for any further explanation."

"You don't fucking get it," Harry growls. He starts walking towards me and I walk back. He keeps getting closer and closer and I gulp, starting to panic. I keep walking back until my back hits the wall. Harry closes the space between us and keeps yelling. "I WANTED TO FUCKING KISS YOU SINCE OUR LAST NIGHT OF THE TOUR. THAT'S HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO KISS YOU LOUIS TOMLINSON."

_WHAT?!_

I don't even know how to react. I have so many emotions going through my head right now: shock, confusion, surprised, happy? I think. I'm still trying to figure things out. If he's wanted to kiss me since the last night of the tour then. . .

"That's what I fucking thought. You don't know  _anything_ Tomlinson. You've been fucking torturing me and teasing me during this entire vacation. For so many god damn moments I thought you wanted to kiss me but then something would happen, or interrupt and it would never be brought up again. I  _told_ the guys that I didn't want to kiss you in the game because that's not how I wanted our first kiss to happen. That would have felt forced and not genuine,  _that's_ why I said chicken you asshole."

_Shit I fucked up. Shit I fucked up. Shit I fucked up._

"Have nothing to say do you?!" he exclaims angrily. "That's what I thought. You knew  _nothing_. You don't know the torture I went through during this trip and how many times you hurt me because you went off to your room. I thought so many times that I went too far, or you weren't interested, and I kept questioning and doubting myself. I've been through an emotional hell since the beginning of this fucking trip. But did you bother to ask? No!"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"FUCKING SAY SOMETHING!"

"There's nothing to say. . .," I say softly.

 _Nothing_ I can say can make up for what hell I put Harry through. I don't even  _know_ what to say in this situation. Harry has feelings for me? I'm the crush he mentioned when we played Truth or Dare at the beginning of this vacation? The one he wouldn't tell me who's name it is? That makes so much sense. . . because it was  _me_! He couldn't have very well told me. I mean, he  _could_ have. It might have made things a lot easier, but I get it. Confessing your feelings are scary. Harry doesn't even know that I feel the same way.

_Shit. . . Harry doesn't know that I feel the same way._

"I just knew it," he begins. I look at his face and I can see him fighting off tears. He's no longer angry, just sad. I can see how broken he is in his eyes. "You never liked me and you're  _happy_ that I said chicken, aren't you? You just wish that this night could end already because your best friend a fucking freak who's in love with you and you don't even know what to do because this entire situation is fucked up and–"

I suddenly cut him off. I couldn't stand hearing him talk about this nonsense anymore. So, I do the only thing I knew that would shut him up. I cup his jaw with both of my hands, look down at his lips once before I crash my lips against his; I am kissing Harry Styles.


	18. Smut Chapter

[Who Tops & Who Bottoms?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB4gurfN2B0)

 

 

_Holy shit. I'm kissing Harry. Holy shit. He's kissing me back. What is life?_

Harry wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me even closer to him. Suddenly, it's as if all the times I wanted to kiss him just comes back to this very moment. Before I know what I'm doing, I flip us around and push him against the wall. I press my hands against the wall on either side of him; locking him there. Harry runs his hands down my chest as we continue to make out. I bite down on his bottom lip and he slowly opens his mouth. Our tongues make contact for a quick second before we both pull away.

We smile sheepishly at each other; our cheeks turning red. I guess that moment makes us realize how  _real_ this actually is. It's new and scary and exciting. . . and all I know is that I need more right this very second.

I nibble gently on his right ear and whisper seductively, "Your room, now."

Harry takes in a deep breath and I can see the lust in his eyes. I bite down on my bottom lip and reach out his for hand. Our fingers intertwine and we run to Harry's room; the adrenaline coursing through our veins. Once we're in his room, I shut the door behind me and  _lock_ that shit. I also go into the bathroom and lock the door that connects Zayn's room to the bathroom. There is  _no_ way in hell that Liam is interrupting us this time!

I turn back towards Harry and he pushes me down forcefully on the bed. He then climbs on top of me and starts kissing me again. I run my hands through his hair and moan as I feel him rubbing his crotch against mine. I feel myself start to swell down there and I start thrusting up against him as well; dry humping him. I pull away from his lips for one second to yank off his shirt and pull down his pants in one quick motion. I notice how hard he is in his boxers and I gulp; biting down on my bottom lip. I can already feel the precum gathering at the tip of my cock.

Harry pulls off my shirt and begins tugging on my pants. I can see that he's struggling, and he furrows his brow. He groans and yanks harder on my pants. I chuckle and start helping him take off my pants. Once we're both in just our boxers, I start kissing him again. We continue to grind against one another while furiously making out. I pull his bottom lip with my teeth and he moans against my mouth. I can't take the sexual frustration anymore!

I pull away from his lips once more and instead, start kissing down his jawline. Harry moans and I smile against his smooth skin. I kiss down to his neck and gently start sucking on a little spot on the right side of his neck. I graze my teeth against his skin when he pulls away. I sigh and give him my pouty look. "What was that for mister?"

"I didn't bring condoms," Harry frowns. "I'm pretty sure you didn't bring any either. . ."

_Why would we need condoms? I don't underst– OH. . . Right, that's why. Things can get pretty "messy" if you know what I mean. Man, thank god Harry is thinking straight. . . or should I say, not straight hehe. Man, he's rubbing off on me too much. Well actually, I'd prefer if he rubs off on me, if you get my drift. Louis! Stop being weird and focus on the hot, practically naked man with the boner in front of you._

I shake myself out of my thoughts and notice Harry has gotten up and is starting to walk away. I grab his arm and spin him back around; making him face me. "You're leaving me. . .?"

Harry grins and shakes his head. He grabs both of my hands in his and pecks the top of my head. "No, of course not, I'm coming right back. I'm just going to go see Zayn for a condom or two and then I'll be right back."

_A condom or_ **_two_ ** _?! Jesus, that sounds intense. For some reason, I don't think we're going to get much sleep tonight. . ._

Harry's hands leave mine and I say, "Hurry back! This boner can't wait for long."

Harry chuckles and walks out of the room. I look down at my boxers and notice once again that I have multiple wet stains all over. I bite down on my bottom lip and feel my cock  _throbbing_. Fuck, I want to touch it so bad. This is absolutely torture waiting for him. Just as I'm about to give into temptation and touch myself, I hear something.

"TAKE THEM ALL! JUST LEAVE US ALONE. NOW NIALL HAS TO START ALL OVER AGAIN."

I burst out laughing and instantly feel bad for Harry; he basically went on a suicide mission. Hmm, I guess it seems like everyone is getting lucky tonight. There must be something about having our last night in Dominican Republic that makes you want to fuck someone's brains out.

Harry runs back into the room and shuts the door; locking it. The first thing I notice, is Harry's boner. . . or should I say, lack of boner. I frown to myself and sigh. No biggie I guess, I just need to get him hard again. That shouldn't be that big of an issue. The second thing I notice is the number of condoms he puts on the bedside table.

"Jesus Harry, how many times are we going to have sex?!"

"I just grabbed whatever I could off the ground because Zayn threw them when I interrupted something and I will most likely have nightmares about it," Harry replies and shudders while he sits down on the bed; looking like he's having war flashbacks.

"Do I want to know?" I ask, scared.

He shakes his head quickly and I shrug; deciding that's enough chit chat. I cup his face with my hands and press my lips against his. Harry doesn't waste one second and starts kissing me back. Not even a few seconds into the kiss, he goes on top of me, placing his legs on either side of mine. I wait to feel his hard-on against mine, but I don't feel anything.

I pull away from the kiss and look down at his flat boxers, frowning to myself. "You're not hard anymore."

"Yeah," he sighs softly. "I kind of lost it when I was in Niall's room and I heard what they were doing."

"They're in Niall's room? That means Liam is sharing a bathroom with them for tonight," I chuckle. "I don't think that will end well."

"Let's not worry about that," Harry whispers softly and looks down at my lips.

I nod and reply, "I definitely agree. As for your lack of boner. . . I can help you with that."

Harry looks confused but I don't give him time to even question it. I start rubbing his dick over his boxers and wait until he gets hard before I can continue to my next step. It takes not even a minute before he starts getting hard and I grin. That's my cue to take off his boxers, so I do just that. I look down at his dick and notice it's getting harder and harder.

I flip us around so that I'm now on top and I kiss his chest; making a trail down to his dick. Once I get there, I take a deep breath and gulp. I can't believe I'm about to suck off my best friend; the man who I'm in love with. Wow, this feels so strange.

I quickly force myself to get over it and just go for it. I grab his hard dick with my right hand and slowly lean my head closer. Once I'm only a few inches away, I stick my tongue out and swirl my tongue around the head of his cock. I feel Harry jolt a bit from the contact, but that doesn't stop me. I lick up and down his shaft once before taking the head of his cock into my mouth. I hear Harry gasps and that encourages me to go further. I start slowly taking in more and more; pumping whatever isn't in my mouth with my right hand. I get about half-way down and I start bobbing my head up and down; sucking him off. Once I'm at the tip, I suck the head with such intensity and pull away; making a popping sound. Harry groans and I immediately take more of his dick into my mouth.

_Hey, they don't call me Tommo the tease for nothing!_

I hollow my cheeks as I keep sucking on his cock to make it feel even better – I presume – and Harry moans loudly. He jerks his hips up and I feel myself getting more and more turned on by the second. Harry jerks his hips up again more intensely and that causes me to take his full dick inside of my mouth. I start gagging a bit but quickly compose myself and go back to business. I can feel his cock pulsating in my mouth, and I moan right on his dick.

"Uhh Louis, this feels s-so g-good. I'm about to c–"

I  _immediately_ pull away from his dick and Harry groans. Luckily for me, it stops him from finishing, which means my face doesn't get covered in cum, thank god. Harry gives me a sad puppy look and I just shrug and wink at him. I'm really enjoying teasing him; I could do this all night! He groans again and I can't help but laugh. I  _love_ making him feel like this.

Suddenly, Harry gets this hungry look in his eye and before I know it, he pushes me down on the bed and crawls on top of me. He starts sucking on my neck and thrusts his hard cock against my boxers. I moan and shut my eyes; enjoying the moment. He then yanks off my boxers and because he's hovering over me; our dicks touch. It feels kind of weird but it's also insanely hot. I shut my eyes and bite down on my bottom lip; enjoying the moment.

Harry presses his lips against my neck and whispers seductively against my skin, "This won't be caring or loving at all, I plan on just fucking you dry Tomlinson."

My eyes open and I'm immediately filled with lust from head to toe. Harry looks into my eyes for approval and once he sees that, his eyes turn dark and he bites down on his bottom lip.

"Turn around."

He says it with such force, and I find myself getting turned on even more. I turn around and lie face down on the bed and Harry says, "No, go on your hands and knees. It gives me an easier access."

That sentence makes me realize what's about to happen and my face turns pink. My heart starts beating faster and I feel like I might panic. I get on my hands and knees nonetheless and wait for whatever happens next.

I hear him open a bottle of I presume lube and my entire body shivers.

"I'm going to put a finger inside you, so you know what it feels like and let you get used to that first. Once you feel that it's okay, that's when I'm going to fuck your brains out Boo."

I nod; not able to speak. I'm so excited but also so nervous. I feel a wet slightly cold finger push against my asshole, and I try so hard not to jump or make any sudden movements. I do, however, clench my ass from the new and unfamiliar feeling. Harry's finger remains there for a few seconds until I get adjusted to it. After that, he starts to wiggle it around a bit, and I find myself slowly unclenching and just trying to relax. He slowly pushes his finger farther in my ass and I wince, biting down on my bottom lip.

It's not that it hurts. . . it's just,  _very_ uncomfortable. Harry starts pulling his finger out and I clench my ass even more; trying to keep him from completely removing it.

"Stop! It's okay," I say quickly. "Don't take it out, I'm just starting to get used to it. Just keep it there and I'll let you know when to go further."

Harry keeps his finger where it is, and I give myself a few moments to adjust.

"Go ahead," I say after another minute.

He pushes his finger in and out of my ass and I find myself not feeling uncomfortable anymore. On his fifth time reentering, he goes in deeper than before and I let out a small whimper. I shut my eyes and feel a ripple of pleasure make its way through my body.

"Do that again."

Harry pulls his finger out and pushes back in, going even  _deeper_ this time. I let out a moan and start thrusting my ass against his finger. I feel a second finger enter my ass and it feels so good but also uncomfortable. It doesn't take me as long to get used to the feeling and soon enough I'm moaning over and over again, begging Harry to not stop.

"Haz," I moan. "I need you right fucking now."

Harry pulls his fingers out of my ass and I hear him rip open a condom. I turn over on my back so I can watch him fuck me. I see him coating lube on his dick and I nod quickly. "Cover that shit up; it'll slide in easier and it will be less painful."

With that, Harry grimaces and puts the lube down on the bed. I frown and pass the lube right back to him. He sighs and looks right into my eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's going to hurt, and I don't ever want to hurt you Boo Bear."

I wag my finger in a "come here" motion and Harry leans in. I sit up a bit and press my lips against his; giving him a gentle kiss. "I'm sure. I know it will hurt a bit, but it will be worth it because it'll be with you. As long as I'm with you, it's worth more than anything in this entire world."

Harry smiles and his cheeks turn pink. I grin and lie back down on my back. Harry puts a bit more lube on his rock-hard cock and then puts it on the bedside table. He turns to me and I'm so turned on that I don't feel like I'll be able to last very long.

Harry seems hesitant but I nod my head and encourage him to go ahead. He presses the tip against my ass and wow – that shit won't budge. Harry frowns and tries to push it in for a few seconds before he finally pushes the head in. I immediately gasp and wince from the pain; his two fingers definitely do  _not_ compare to this. He continues to push his cock further in my ass and I shut my eyes; breathing through the pain.

"I can see that this is hurting you," he says softly. "We can stop whenever you want."

"NO! I'll be okay," I mumble, slowly opening my eyes. "Just, give me some time to adjust Hazza. You're pretty big. Don't expect my ass to just be ready for your monster cock."

Harry's cheeks turn pink again and he leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back softly and he deepens the kiss; gently sucking on my bottom lip. I find myself getting turned on by the fact that we're kissing while his dick is inside my ass. I nibble on his bottom lip and slowly unclench my ass; getting comfortable.

"Go ahead," I mumble against his lips. "You can go in all the way, I'm ready. Fuck me Harry."

He slowly pushes himself all the way in and I bite down on my bottom lip. This is the strangest feeling. . . I look up at Harry and his mouth is fully open. His eyes are unreadable and just as I'm about to question it. . . it hits me.

_Pleasure._

Holy fuck. This feels amazing. Harry slowly starts to thrust his cock in and out of my ass and it feels like I'm on cloud nine. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment as I let out a moan. I start to jack myself off and I guess that pushes Harry over the edge because he's not gentle anymore. Instead, he's fast and rough and fucking me hard. He grabs my legs and holds them up while he forcefully pulls me towards him, thrusting himself deeper inside me than before. He hits my prostate and I let out a loud, long moan.

"FUCK babe! Do. That. Again. Now. Please. Please Harry, please, fuck, I need it so bad," I beg.

Harry thrusts himself hard right against my prostate and I moan again. He grips my legs tighter and starts fucking me with such intensity. He keeps pulling in, and  _pounding_ right back in. I continue to jack myself off with my right hand and bite down on my bottom lip; feeling so much pleasure. He continues fucking me and I don't feel like I can last much longer.

"Haz," I moan again.

"Oh god Louis," Harry moans. "I'm not going to last long Lou. . . you feel so good and I need this so badly."

"You have me Haz. I'm all yours."

With that, I start tightening up as I feel myself about to cum.

"HARRY, OOH, FUCK ME! YES, JUST LIKE THAT. OH MY GOD, DON'T STOP!"

Before I can stop myself, I cum all over my chest. Harry notices this and groans; gripping my legs extra tight as he pounds me even harder, which, I didn't think was possible.

"Louis. . ."

Harry cums as well and we both stare at each other; coming down from our orgasms. He slowly pulls out of me and my eyes go wide. Wow, that is a really weird feeling. He smiles at me and leans down, pecking my lips softly.

"We are definitely doing that again in five minutes," he mumbles softly against my lips.

"Why wait five minutes?" I smirk.

He pulls away and I notice there's a sparkle in his eyes. "Race you to the bathroom!"

We both immediately run to the bathroom and I shut the door behind us and lock it. Harry looks at me, confused. "I thought we were just going to clean up and head back to the bedroom?"

I shake my head and smile mischievously. Harry is now  _really_ confused. He slowly asks, "What are we going to do instead?"

I turn to the shower and turn it on. I then turn back to Harry and raise my eyebrows up and down. I nod towards the shower and say, "Well? What are you waiting for? Hop in."

Harry smirks at me and hops in the shower. I do the same and close the glass door behind us. The first thing I do is clean my chest off with soap. After that's done, I look at Harry expectantly and he does the same. My cheeks flush and I realize that it's  _my_ turn to stuff.

"I don't know how to start," I mumble and blush, looking down at the tiles.

Harry laughs and gently pecks my nose. He presses his forehead against mine and responds, "Don't worry Boo, it's pretty simple. Just prep me with your finger and then add another one or two if need be and then when we're ready, you just go for it and the rest is pretty much basic. Just do what I did, don't worry, you'll be great."

I nod slowly. I look into his eyes one more time before giving him a quick kiss. I then do this little motion with my hands, as if to say, "Turn around." Harry turns around and I take a deep breath. Since we're in the water, I figure we don't need lube, so I just go for it. I press my finger against his asshole and my knees go weak.  _This is so weird. . ._

"For this to work Lou, you have to actually  _put_ the finger in," Harry teases.

I decide to use my middle finger instead – so it's like I'm flipping him off hehe – and slowly start to push it in. I feel Harry tighten against my finger and my eyes practically bulge out of my head.  _He feels so tight, if my finger can barely fit, how the hell am I going to shove my dick in there?_

"Go ahead. . . I'm ready," Harry moans.

_How did he do that so quick?!_

I look down and notice my full finger is inside his ass and he doesn't feel as clenched anymore. Wait, when did I shove practically my whole finger inside his ass? Am I even hard? What if I'm not ready?

I look down and notice my cock is  _throbbing_ and fully erect. I gulp and pull my finger out of his ass. Harry bends over a bit more; his ass sticking out. He puts his hands against the shower wall and I grab my dick, slowly guiding it towards his ass.

"I want to feel you. . .," Harry whispers. "All of you."

I slowly start to push in and I wince at the pain. I don't think I fingered his ass long enough because it's  _so_ fucking tight and it hurts to put it in. I push through the pain and keep entering him slowly. Once the tip of my dick is fully inside, I stop there to let Harry adjust. I wait a good few seconds before I physically can't anymore. I start getting more and more turned on and I push myself further inside him.

Once I'm halfway in, I stop again. I let him adjust and not even a few seconds later, he moans. Wow, he adjusts quickly. I push myself all the way in and bite down on my bottom lip. Fuck, this feels so good. I grip onto his hips tighter and start thrusting in and out of his tight ass.

Harry moans my name and starts pushing back against me. That makes me lose my shit and I pick up the pace. I start fucking him even harder and I let out a moan as well. With the water gliding down on us, it gets easier and easier to fuck him with such intensity. I go too fast with one thrust and I hit something that feels different than before. The minute I do that, Harry moans loudly.

"Again. Fuck, Louis. Again, please. I need this – oh god. Again."

I start thrusting deeper to hit that spot again and I find myself groaning from all the pleasure. My thrusts start getting sloppy but I'm enjoying it too much to care. Harry moans my name again and I know I'm not going to last long.

Just the  _thought_ of cumming inside Harry's ass puts me over the edge.

"FUCK, HARRY. I'M GONNA–"

I don't even finish my sentence before I cum deep inside his ass. I shut my eyes and moan, slowly thrusting a bit more as I ride out my orgasm. He moans as well and I feel him tightening up. I slowly pull out of his ass. He turns back towards me and hungrily kisses me. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into me; closing the space between us.

He runs his hands up and down my wet chest and I bite down on his bottom lip. He slowly opens his mouth and I feel his tongue press against mine. We start exploring each other's mouths and he moans into the kiss a little. He then runs his hands through my wet hair and I cup his jaw, kissing him deeper. A few seconds later, we both pull away and take in deep breaths. He rests his forehead against mine again and looks deeply into my eyes.

"I love you Louis Tomlinson."

"And I love you Harry," I say breathlessly. "I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out. . ."

"That doesn't matter," he whispers back and smiles. "We're together now and that's all I care about."

"Agreed," I nod. "Now let's get out of here and fall asleep in each other's arms, yeah?"

"Agreed," he winks.

We rinse ourselves off and turn off the shower. I hand Harry a towel and he gives me a peck on the cheek as a 'thank you'. I smile and grab a towel as well and we dry ourselves off. We then head back into Harry's room and he lends me some boxers since all of mine are in my room. Once we're both in our pyjamas, we hop in his bed.

Harry gets in first and I cuddle up to him, resting my head on his chest. He lets out a small yawn and I smile softly. I look up at him and gently move a strand of hair out of his face. Man, I love his curls. He's such an attractive man. . . and he's all mine.

He looks down at my lips and I find myself doing the same thing. I could honestly kiss Harry  _all_ night. I bite down my bottom lip and he slowly leans in. I shut my eyes and tilt my head; waiting for his lips to pressed against mine once again. I can feel his lips when–

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE LIAM. LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE. GET OUT OF HERE! NOW NIALL HAS TO RESTART THE PROCESS. IF YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK TO THAT HOTEL THAT YOU SAID YOU'D BE AT, BY THE WAY, THEN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!"

"MY POOR INNOCENT EYES! OH GOD, I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE. And wait –  _Niall_ tops? Wow Zayn, you're whipped. . ."

"GET OUT!"

Harry and I start snickering and I shake my head. "Better them than us."

"Definitely," Harry smiles and pecks my forehead. He looks into my eyes and says softly, "I wonder if Liam came in, who would he say is whipped between the two of us if it depends on who tops?"

"Well," I begin and pretend to ponder. "In that case. . . we kind of share that really."

Harry laughs and shakes his head. I smile and slowly close my eyes, finding myself getting really asleep all of a sudden. I hear a lot of sex will do that to you.

"Goodnight Hazzabear."

"Goodnight Boo."

I fall asleep peacefully in Harry's arms with a huge smile on my face.


	19. Chapter Fifteen

[I'm Yours - 1D Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WgHVLOdhsw)

 

 

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WALKED IN YOU FAT ASS COCKBLOCK!"

That is the first thing I hear in the morning. I slowly shuffle in the bed and rub my eyes; waking up. I notice everyone – except Danielle – is standing in Harry's room. What is going on. . .?

"You just woke Lou up," Harry groans, glaring at Zayn. "Congrats."

"Oh, sorry," Zayn smirks. "Does little Lou need more sleep because of the crazy sex last night?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Liam coughs, trying to be subtle but failing miserably.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING LIAM JAMES PAYNE!"

Liam looks petrified and he sprints out of the room, shutting the door behind. I burst out laughing but Zayn doesn't look too amused. Niall's cheeks are just red – like they usually are these days – and Harry turns to me and smiles. "Hey, how did you sleep Boo?"

"I slept very well, thank you," I smile and peck his nose. "It was the best night I've ever had."

"Really?" Harry grins. "Was I that good?"

I can tell this is going straight to his ego, but he  _was_ that good. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to go for another round this morning. Nonetheless, I laugh and say, "Not to make you cocky, but yes. You were amazing and so gentle and loving every step of the way, well, at the beginning anyways. I wouldn't trade that night for the world."

Harry's cheeks turn pink and he replies, "Well, I wouldn't trade you in for anything in the entire world Boo."

I lean in to give him a kiss on the lips when I hear, "GUYS STOP FLIRTING! MY STOMACH CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER."

I roll my eyes and mumble, "Well we better go before Niall dies and haunts us all, because god forbid we didn't feed him for a few hours."

"Thank you," Niall grins and nods; giving me a subtle side-eye. "I don't need your sass Mr. Tomlinson."

Niall grabs Zayn's hand and they walk out of Harry's room. I turn back to Harry and say, "We'll continue this little flirting session later, yeah?"

"Of course," Harry smiles. "There's no rush at all; you have me for life Lou."

I feel my cheeks turning pink and my heart is literally melting. Man, I need to marry this boy someday. I give him a quick kiss on the lips. Harry smiles and whispers against my lips, "We should probably get ready before Niall commits a murder or something. Hanging out with that boy on an empty stomach is not a pretty sight."

"Fine," I sigh and pout, hating that I have to pull away. "But you're missing out."

"Don't worry; I plan on making up for it later."

\- - -

We all walk into  _Manuel's_ and luckily enough, Viktor is at the front, sorting out menus. When he sees us, he drops his menus and grins.

"I thought you boys said your goodbye yesterday?" he asks, amused.

"We did," Niall nods. "But we need breakfast before we head to our flight and where else would we go? Plus, we wanted to say one more goodbye."

"Well, head over to your booth and I'll meet you there!"

We all head over to the booth and I sit down beside my Hazzabear. Unfortunately, Liam sits right in between Zayn and Niall and Zayn does  _not_ look happy about it. He has his arms crossed and he keeps huffing and rolling his eyes. Liam just seems oblivious to this and concentrates on the menu, wondering aloud what he should get for breakfast.

"It's going to be a long flight so I should probably get something packed with energy," Liam ponders.

"Who cares," Zayn mutters under his breath.

I bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing. Zayn remains annoyed throughout the  _entire_ meal while Liam remains oblivious. Niall is a bit sad but the minute the food comes, he's as happy as a clam and just munches away.

Just as we're finishing up, Liam frowns. "I can't believe it's our last day here. The time literally flew right by. It still feels like it was just yesterday that we first landed here. Time flies by so fast. . ."

"Cheer up Liam," Niall smiles, finishing up his sixth pancake. "We'll be back someday, I just know it."

\- - -

We all say our final goodbyes to Viktor. Liam's first; Viktor holds out his hand for a handshake but Liam pulls him into a giant bear hug. Viktor laughs and hugs him back. Liam pulls away and wipes his face. . . is he crying? Man! We're going to have to watch the  _Toy Story_ franchise with him all over again aren't we?

Zayn is next and gives Viktor a hug as well. Suddenly, a random shoe comes flying out of nowhere and hits Viktor's head. Viktor yelps and turns to the chef who's a few feet away and holding a ladle.

"You were supposed to hit  _Zayn_ , not me," Viktor groans.

Zayn pulls away and his mouth drops open. He actually looks kind of hurt; it's hilarious. "I thought we were over that?!"

Viktor just shrugs and laughs. Niall then grins and runs into Viktor's arms, hugging him tightly. They have a very sentimental moment and hug for the longest. I guess Viktor and Niall got really close throughout the trip. Who knows, maybe he even helped Niall like he helped me the day before? He's very wise after all, so it would make sense.

Niall pulls away and wipes his eyes. Zayn quickly wraps him in a hug and Niall buries his face into his chest. It's then my turn so I go up to Viktor and give him a friendly hug. He starts moving us from side to side during the hug and I laugh. Just as I'm about to pull away, Viktor leans in and whispers, "Things are going to be okay Louis. I know things are good right now, look at you both, you're practically glowing, but some days are going to be harder than others. Just don't give up. You two are destined to be together and everyone knows it. It was great meeting all of you."

I pull away and find myself feeling very sad. I totally understand why Liam and Niall are a bit emotional. . . and part of me is questioning why Zayn isn't. Harry gives Viktor a hug and I can sense that Viktor wants to talk to him as well. I nod to the rest of the guys for us to wait outside and they all follow me. Once we're out there, Niall huffs and crosses his arms.

"Why does Harry get alone time with Viktor and we don't?" he frowns.

\- - -

Liam pops his head through the crack of the door and asks, "Are you both finished packing?"

I roll my eyes and pull Harry closer to me as I wrap my arms around his waist. Harry nestles his head in my chest and I gently peck the top of my head, having to go on my tippy toes to do so. "Yes, Liam, we finished already. You don't have to worry about us, we're the productive ones. But if I were you, I'd check out the slackers next door. I doubt they've packed."

Liam nods and thanks me, shutting the door behind him. I smirk and wait to hear the all-too-familiar angry Zayn.

"LIAM GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. GIVE US SOME TIME ALONE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"Niall, no need to yell," Liam exclaims. "Usually I get that from Zayn but I guess I can see why it's you instead since Zayn can't really speak at the moment considering his mouth is filled with something else. . . I'll just show myself out."

We hear a door shut and footsteps running away. I can't help but laugh; man he must be so scarred from everything he's seen.

"I knew something was going to happen like that," Harry shakes his head and chuckles.

"That's why I sent him over there silly," I reply and grin.

"You're just an evil genius, aren't you?"

He looks down into my eyes and I feel my heart speeding up. I can't believe how in love I am with this man. I wrinkle my nose and add, "You forgot sexy."

"No," he replies and kisses my nose. "I believe I forgot cute."

_How rude._

"I can be sexy," I frown.

_Do I need to prove it to you? Cause I will. Maybe I'll do a little striptease. . ._

"Oh yeah," Harry nods. "The nickname Boo Bear is such a turn on. Not cute in the least."

"You're just being mean at this point," I mumble.

Harry holds his hands up and shrugs. "Okay, fine, fine. Actually, I have an even better nickname for you and it starts with a B as well?"

_If he says I'm his bitch I am walking the fuck out of here._

"What's that?"

"Boyfriend, be my boyfriend Lou?"

My mouth drops open and I can't believe what I just heard. I search his eyes to see if he's being serious or joking. Man, if he's joking, I don't think my heart can take it. He looks deep into my eyes and seems a bit worried that I'm not responding which makes me think that he's being dead serious. Oh my god, Harry just asked me to be his boyfriend.

"Yes," I squeak.

It's official.  _We're_ official.

Harry grins and lifts me right up off the ground, clutching onto my waist. He twirls me around in a circle and I feel fantastic. This is honestly one of the greatest moments of my life. Harry and I just made things official between us. He puts me back down, cups my face and kisses me deeply. I kiss him back and press my body against his. Just as I feel something start to grow down there, I hear, "The cab is here, let's go!"

Harry sighs and pulls away slowly from my lips. I frown and he laughs, teasing me for being upset. He pecks my forehead and says, "Don't worry Boo, we'll have plenty of time for that later, but we have to go now."

"I don't want to go," I mumble softly.

"Me neither," he sighs. "But we have to."

I grumble and go get my suitcase from my room. The five of us all head out and put our luggage in the trunk of the limo. I hop in first and lay down on the seat; taking up a lot of room. When Harry gets in, I readjust so that my head is resting on his lap. He starts playing with my hair and I shut my eyes; enjoying the moment.

"Harry?"

"Yes Lou?"

I take a deep breath and turn my head so that I'm looking right up at him. "Promise me that we'll make things work, no matter what? I don't want to live my life like I did before this trip. Whatever happens or whatever we go through, I want to go through it together as a couple. You're my other half, I know I said this before but I honestly only realized on this trip and it took me  _years_ to realize this and I'm not ready to ever let it go. Promise me I'll always have you be my side?"

He nods and smiles, leaning down to kiss my forehead again. He whispers softly against my skin, "You have me for infinity Lou."

"I think this is by far the best trip I've ever been on," Zayn says and smiles.

He and Niall are holding hands and cuddling up to one another. I know Viktor said Harry and I look like we're glowing but I have to say the same about them. They look happy beyond relief and they make such a cute couple – I mean, not as cute as me and Harry  _obviously_ , but definitely a runner-up.

"I know that none of us will ever forget this trip," Liam smiles, sighing sadly. "We made so many new memories here. . ."

_Yeah, most of them which you interrupted or ruined. But anyways._

Liam is sitting in the corner all by himself. I feel a bit bad for him for being alone but I'm too happy to really care too much about it.

"And those memories will last a lifetime," Niall smiles.

"Say goodbye to Punta Cana boys," the driver says.

We all look outside the black window and sigh, all sounding slightly miserable as we say, "Goodbye."


	20. Epilogue

[You're on a Whole New Level of Charmer - Larry Stylinson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAZmkeS8GSA)

 

"Can you both stop being so attached to each other?" Liam groans.

"Hmm," I respond and pretend to think it over. "Let me think. . . how about. . . no. Leave us alone and let us cuddle."

Harry and I are sitting in a red loveseat all cuddled up to each other. He has his legs draped over mine and has his head resting on my chest while my arms are wrapped around him. He snickers into my chest when he hears my response. I give him a gentle squeeze with my arms.

It's crazy to think that five months ago was our first kiss. These past five months have been unbelievable – it feels like a dream. I can honestly say that I've never been happier. We basically sleep together every night and wake up every morning right next to each other. You think we'd be over the honeymoon phase by now, but surprisingly, we're not. Each and every morning we just make out for a good half hour before we start our day. It's like having your morning coffee dose. . . except I have my morning Hazza dose instead.

Today I am  _extra_ clingy to Harry because it's a huge day for us. . . it's the day that we're finally coming out to the world. We have an interview later in the afternoon and I'm feeling pretty nervous about it. Harry is pretending to play it cool but since I know him like the back of my hand, I know he's pretty nervous as well. These past five months have been amazing, but we hate how we have to hide it in front of the media. We just want everyone to know so we can be also be a couple in the public and not just inside our own home.

Harry's been trying to push for us to go public since the beginning but I've had hesitations. As much as I hate it, I just don't like people judging us. What if we aren't accepted by the media or the world? I know the fans will accept us. . . but I'm afraid of everyone else. There's also management – what if they drop our band because we come out and it doesn't fit in their 'image'. Harry keeps telling me that's homophobia and we can sue, but I don't want to make a big deal of it. I just want to kiss Harry in public, why does that have to be such a hard thing to achieve?

Luckily for us, it's an interview with the entire band because we made room in our schedules for it. Because of that, I think the focus won't be fully on us which is great. That would just make me more nervous. I think only Harry and I are coming out of the closet today; I think Niall and Zayn like the privacy and want to keep it that way for a few more months. Although they are keeping it a secret from the world, it's  _no_ secret from us. Zayn is  _especially_ loud. Niall saw Liam buying some earplugs last week which means he must hear a lot of stuff.

Since there are two couples in the band, Liam has been extra crabby. He usually feels left out but thankfully, he has learned to no longer just barge in. It took me running after him naked after he barged in on us to stop doing it once and for all. We had some ice cream before so there was a spoon in our room and I just grabbed it and ran after him; taunting him that I will hit him with the spoon. I might have scarred him but hey, he shouldn't have walked in while we were about to start sexy times.

Harry interrupts my thoughts by kissing me and I smile against his lips; kissing him back. My hands automatically make their way to play with his hair but he swats my hands away.

"Don't ruin my hair before the interview Boo," he whispers against my lips. "Then we won't even have to tell them anything; they'd just figure it out on your own."

"Sorry to ruin this little love fest," Liam begins. Wait, has he been here this whole time?! "But don't you two have to get ready for the interview?"

"Li," Harry huffs. "We  _all_ have to get ready for the interview. If we're bugging you that much, go to another room."

"But Zayn and Niall are in the other room," Liam groans again. "I can't go in there; Zayn's more ruthless than both of you combined."

"We're right here Liam," Zayn replies and laughs, sitting down on a couch. "But thanks for telling me how you really feel."

Liam turns pink and begins stammering while Niall just laughs and plops right onto Zayn, causing him to grunt. He cuddles up to Zayn and I swear Liam looks like he's in his own personal hell right now. He sighs and says, "You guys are making me miss Danielle."

"You're more than welcome to join the snuggle fest," Harry smirks.

Liam's face turns even pinker and he quickly shakes his head. "I'll pass, thanks. I know it's fun lazing around and stuff, but we really should be getting ready for the interview. It's in only an hour and a car's coming to us up to bring us there so we have to motor along."

"We are ready," I snort and roll my eyes. "Notice how we're all here just waiting for the ride to come."

"Even I'm ready," Zayn laughs. "I'm as surprised as you are."

Liam just grumbles to himself and sits on the lonely one seat chair. A few moments go by without anyone talking so I decide to break the awkward silence.

"I kind of miss playing Truth or Dare. . ."

An immediate chorus of "me too" follows and we all sigh in union, thinking back of our trip. Niall shrugs and suggests, "Maybe we could just play a quick round before our ride comes? It's not like we have anything else to do."

"I haven't had any prep time," Liam frowns. "What if my truths and dares suck?"

"Well then it won't be much different than when we played in Punta Cana," Zayn snickers.

Niall slaps him on the chest playfully and Zayn pouts. Niall groans and pecks his lips, which immediately makes Zayn happy again. I shake my head and laugh to myself. Liam simply glares at Zayn and Zayn just shrugs.

"Watch it Malik," Liam warns him. "Or else I'll give you a brutal dare."

Zayn bursts out laughing. "Okay, try me."

"Ooh, can I start?" Niall asks excitedly and turns to Zayn.

"Of course Nially," Zayn smiles and nods. "Go right ahead."

"Someone is whiiiiped," I whisper in Harry's ear.

Harry chuckles and turns to look at me. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Oh, then what are we, huh Boo?"

"We," I begin and peck his lips, "are an adorable couple who love each other very much and would do anything to make the other person happy."

"So basically whipped as well yeah?" Harry smirks and winks at me.

_Well, when you put it that way. . ._

"Yeah basically," I mumble, sounding defeated.

"Louis, truth or dare?" Niall asks.

"Truth."

"How much would you rate Harry in the bed department?" he asks and raises his eyebrows up and down.

"I'd rate him a 69," I grin.

"Boo," Harry shakes his head in disapproval. "He said what you would  _rate_ me, not our favourite position, gosh!"

Liam suddenly turns as white as a ghost and Harry bursts out laughing and buries his face into my chest. I smile and hug him tightly, enjoying our little moment together. Part of me is sad because during the interview I'll just have to sit beside Harry without cuddling him and I always have a hard time doing that. The minute he's within a few feet of me, I just want to hold him and never let him go.

"Lou, it's your turn," Liam mumbles awkwardly, his face slowly regaining its colour.

"Zayn, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare," he replies, "and give me something that I'll regret."

_If you say so Zayn, it's your funeral._

"I dare you to tweet that you're having a secret affair with the person of your choice."

"On it," Zayn responds and chuckles, pulling out his phone.

He hides his phone from all of us as he creates his tweet. Niall keeps trying to peak to see what he's writing but Zayn just nudges him away. Once he puts his phone away, we all immediately grab our phones to see what he wrote.

 **zaynmalik1D** @zaynmalik: I haven't been honest with you guys, I've been having a secret love affair with Viktor, my sexy waiter from the Dominica. Sorry guys! x

"Really?" I ask. "Out of  _everyone_ , you picked Viktor?"

"Duh," he shrugs. "He and I go  _way_ back."

"Yeah, I'm sure he just loves that you hit him in the face with your shoes," Niall snorts.

All of us begin to laugh except Liam. I turn to him and notice he's getting all teary-eyed. I just stare at him; unsure of what to do.

"Did you have to bring him up?" Liam asks and sniffles.

"Uh, Harry, truth or dare?" Zayn asks and changes the subject.

"Truth," Harry replies.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell the entire world that you and Louis are dating today at the interview?" he asks.

"No," he sighs softly. "I haven't really thought of anything yet. I've been forcing ideas for hours now and my mind is still completely blank."

He turns to Niall and says, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When do  _you_ think Ziall will come out to the world?" Harry smirks.

Niall just shrugs. "I don't know, but we like the privacy we have right now. We're in absolutely no rush at all, right Z?"

"That's right," he agrees and pecks the top of Niall's head.

"Truth or dare Liam?" Niall asks.

"Dare."

All of our mouth's drop open and Liam immediately looks like he regrets his decision. Niall grins and looks right at him. "Don't worry Liam; I've got the  _perfect_ dare for you."

He gets up from where he's sitting and sits down beside Liam, whispering something into his ear. Liam looks like he's about to be sick. He shakes his head quickly and keeps repeating 'no'.

"Come on Li," Niall huffs and crosses his arms. "It'll be the last dare and nobody will forget it, you have to do this!"

"I hate you Horan," Liam huffs.

Niall hugs him and Liam still looks scared. I guess we're only going to find out when Liam does the dare.

-     -     -

"Harry, I'm terrified," I whisper weakly.

It's a few minutes before we're supposed to start our interview. We're just backstage waiting until we're called up. My heart is practically pounding out of my chest and I feel queasy all of a sudden. Why am I freaking out over this? I start pacing around and Harry gently grabs a hold of my arm, pulling me into him.

"Boo, it's going to be fine," he reassures me. "Don't you worry your sassy little self."

I rest my head on his chest and Harry wraps his arms around me. I take in a few deep breaths and shut my eyes, trying to calm myself down. Harry rubs my back up and down and hums to the tune of  _They Don't Know About Us_. He gently pecks the top of my head and I find myself worrying slightly less.

"Don't worry about the interview," he whispers softly. "Everything will be fine, I promise. If anything I bet we'll become the favourite couple in the band and knock Payzer right off their socks and we can tease them about it."

"I do enjoy teasing Liam," I say and smile a bit.

"Is that a smile I see on a certain Louis Tomlinson's face?" Harry teases.

"Maybe," I mumble and can't help but smile even bigger. "Thanks Haz, you always know how to cheer me up."

"Well that's what I'm here for, isn't it?" he looks at me and smiles.

"Let's just say that my face isn't the only thing that you manage to light up like nobody else," I whisper seductively.

Harry immediately turns pink and starts stammering something. I burst out laughing and shake my head. Man, I love teasing him. Harry realizes that I'm teasing him and he frowns and crosses his arms. "That's not going to work this time Lou. You may have gotten me for the joke but now I'm banning you from cuddling or hugging and all that jazz."

"All that jazz?" I snicker. "Harry, babe, you need to work on your sayings."

Harry blushes and shakes his head slowly. "You have a death wish, don't you?"

"Whatever do you mean Hazza?" I ask, pretending to play dumb.

I know I'm getting him riled up and I can see something forming in his jeans. I smirk to myself and think: if I play my cards right, maybe we can have a little fun time before the interview. I know that will definitely help take my mind off things.

Harry just glares at me. "Admit it," I say, raising my eyebrows up and down. "You like it and this is turning you on. Don't lie to yourself Hazzabear."

He groans but I can feel himself growing against me. I smirk and lean in and whisper in his ear, "I knew it was turning you on. I have that effect on you, don't I Haz? You just can't resist how sexy I am, can you?"

"Get over yourself you cocky bastard," he glares.

He starts pulling away from me but I grip my hands on his waist and forcefully pull him back into me. His crotch rubs up against my leg and I bite down my bottom lip; trying not to get hard.

"Boys, you go on in five minutes," someone calls out from the back.

"Good luck getting rid of that in five minutes," I smirk and wink at him.

I start walking away and make sure to make my ass bounce and prance with each new step I take. A few seconds later, Harry grabs my ass and whispers sexily into my ear, "No way Tomlinson, you're going to help me."

Harry pulls me into the dressing room and locks the door behind him. He pushes me down on the couch and starts kissing down my neck. I moan and bite down my bottom lip. He mumbles against my skin, "Start undressing Boo, we're on a timed mission here."

We waste no time and strip down to our birthday suits. I see his hard cock and bite down on my bottom lip. Fuck this, I want him right now. I go down on my knees and grab his cock in my hands, getting ready to give him a quick and messy blowjob. Just as my lips are about to touch the head of his dick, he pulls me back up.

"No way, I want to suck you off too," Harry frowns.

"Well then I guess you know what this means," I smirk.

"What's that?"

"We need to do the position of your iPhone password."

-     -     -

"Welcome boys," the interviewer grins.

We smile back and say hi to the crowd as well. There's only one couch for the five of us so we're all cramped up together and practically sitting on one another. The one good thing from this is that I'm pressed right up against Harry and I couldn't be happier. The fans seem to love how close we all are to one another because they keep screaming.

"So how have you boys been? A few months ago, no one had heard about where you boys disappeared for two weeks. Mind telling us about that?" the interviewer asks.

Zayn starts explaining how it all happened but I can't focus. I notice someone who looks familiar in the crowd and I'm shell-shocked. How can she be here? Is this really happening? Were those plane dreams supposed to signify something?

What did Zayn say about her again? Ugh, I had so many of those dreams that they're all just molding together. Didn't he say she's a big fan of Harry and I? This is getting too weird. . . Looking back, I've had some really strange dreams while on that trip.

"So boys, it's coming close to the end of the interview already," the interviewer says, disrupting me from my thoughts.

Wait, what?! How?! I look over and notice Liam is sitting back down and his face is red. What the hell did I miss? I look over at Harry, confused. He notices me look and whispers, "I'll explain everything later Boo. You spaced out for a good ten minutes."

"I just have one last question and it's a special request from someone very important so I  _have_ to ask it obviously. I'm pretty sure this will interest a lot of girls here. Who is single and who's taken?"

"I'm currently with Danielle," Liam replies and smiles.

"I'm single but currently interested in someone particular," Zayn begins. "I can't say who it is as of now. Sorry guys! You'll find out soon enough, I promise."

Niall nudges Zayn slightly and says, "I'm also single."

"How about you Harry?" the interviewer asks.

I look over at Harry and I've never seen him look this distraught. He shuts his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before saying, "I'm not single. I'm currently taken. . ."

"And who is the lucky girl?" the interviewer grins.

I can feel Harry cringe and I try not to laugh; he's too cute. Harry seems to lock eyes with someone in the crowd and his whole demeanor changes. He sits up straight and continues to stare at her. He smiles a bit and I am super confused. I look out to see who he's staring at and notice it's the same girl I had my eyes on earlier. This is too weird.

"It's not a girl," Harry slowly begins. He intertwined his fingers with mine and gives me a gentle squeeze. "It's a boy. He's here right now; actually, he's sitting right beside me. Louis and I are dating. . ."

The entire crowd gasps for a second and it seems like they're processing it. A few moments later, a  _huge_ portion of the crowd cheers. My mouth drops open and I feel tears practically gather in my eyes. They accept us. This is the most amazing feeling ever. I finally get to be with Harry in public and not care what anyone thinks. As long as I'm with my Hazza, I know things will be okay.

"When did this happen? How? Where?" the interviewer asks quickly.

Harry smiles at the person in the crowd and then turns to me.

"Boo, you want to tell them the story?" he asks me, looking deep into my eyes.

I just did. This is how Harry and I fell in love and started dating. We've had some bumpy roads along the way but our trip was magical and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Without that trip, I don't think I would have discovered my feelings for him. I've been so busy focusing on tours and concerts and music and the fans. . . I forgot to see what was right in front of me: true love. Although it took us this long to finally get together, this does not mean our story is over.

In fact, it's just getting started.


End file.
